


La Princesse, le Chat et le Top-Model

by Winaellik



Series: Lady Princesse et son Chat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Identity Reveal
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winaellik/pseuds/Winaellik
Summary: Chat Noir est en retard pour la patrouille... Très en retard... En fait il ne vient pas... Et Marinette est bien plus inquiète qu'elle n'est prête à l'admettre...  Quand il donne enfin des nouvelles, les choses ont changé dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Et si ce mois de Juillet chamboulait de façon inattendu la vie de Marinette Dupain-Cheng..?





	1. Dimanche 1er Juillet: Patrouille / Premières Impressions

Ladybug se posa gracieusement sur le toit qui servait de lieu de départ en patrouille au duo de Super-Héros... Elle regretta au bout d'à peine une minute d'être arrivée en avance... La chaleur écrasante de ce 1er juillet se réverbérait sur les toits et la sensation de se tenir sur un four solaire n'avait rien d'agréable. Si elle avait été un peu plus maline, elle aurait suggéré à Chat Noir de changer AUSSI le lieu de rdv. Après avoir vaincu un Akuma la semaine passée, son partenaire lui avait demandé de bien vouloir changer l'horaire de leur patrouille, et bien qu'elle déteste les patrouilles de jour en été, la jeune fille avait accepté. C'était ça où patrouiller seule, et elle détestait bien plus l'idée de patrouiller sans lui que le fait de patrouiller en pleine canicule. Aucune chance cependant qu'elle l'admette devant Chat Noir...  
Une cheminée étalait un soupçon d'ombre à proximité, et Ladybug alla se recroquevillé dans ce petit coin, histoire d'éviter une insolation. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder en attendant son partenaire.

Sa matinée avait été plutôt calme, à travailler sur une commande. Rose voulait une robe légère avant son départ en vacances, et Marinette avait assemblé les pièces de coton imprimé sur son mannequin avant de commencer la couture. Elle avait ensuite aidé ses parents à la boulangerie. C'était un beau dimanche et les touristes commençaient à se faire plus nombreux dans la capitale, à venir prendre leurs sandwichs chez les Dupain-Cheng avant de pic-niquer dans le parc, près de la statue de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ivan et Mylène étaient passé également, prendre des viennoiseries pour l'après-midi, ils devaient retrouver Rose et Juleka plus tard et avaient essayé de la persuader de se joindre à eux. Elle avait décliné l'offre. Elle avait d'autre projet pour son après-midi.

Un bruit dans la rue la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Machinalement elle regarda l'heure sur son yo-yo. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait laisser son esprit divaguer si longtemps. Et plus surprise encore de voir que Chat Noir n'était toujours pas arrivé... Son costume et les pouvoirs de Tikki ne la protégeait que vaguement des intempéries, elle avait chaud, elle avait soif et Chat Noir, qui avait insisté pour patrouiller à cette heure, avait déjà 45minutes de retard... Agacée, la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et appela son partenaire avec son yo-yo. Aucune réponse. Messagerie. De mieux en mieux...

"Chat Noir, c'est toi qui a voulu changer l'heure de la patrouille, suis-je en train de cuire sur un toit pendant que tu te tapes une glace avec tes potes? J'aurai pu faire autre chose de mon après-midi, tu aurai dû me prévenir si tu changeai d'avis! Je vais me caler sous l'observatoire de la Tour Eiffel, à l'abri du soleil, ramène tes moustaches fissa!!"

Non mais ho! Ladybug se leva, s'étira, s'approcha du toit suivant et lança son yo-yo, direction la Tour Eiffel.

Arrivée sur place, elle se hissa à l'intérieur de la structure de la Dame de Fer, grimpant jusqu'aux dernières poutres sous l'observatoire, et s'allongea sur une ancienne plate-forme de maintenance, inutilisée depuis longtemps, rendu inaccessible par les rénovations du lieu, sauf pour elle et Chat Noir, bien sur. Le métal était frais sous son corps brûlant, elle se sentait soulagée dans ce petit havre de fraîcheur toute relative. A la réflexion, cet endroit ferait une bonne base de départ pour leurs patrouilles d'été... Ils pourraient même y installer dans un coin une réserve d'eau, quelques paquets de cookies pour les urgences... Elle installerai ça demain soir. Elle eu soudain un profond regret de ne pas avoir accompagné Alya et Nino au Louvre. Peut-être avaient-ils réussi à joindre Adrien, peut-être se baladaient-ils tous les 3 dans le musée, pendant qu'elle attendait son crétin en costume de cuir. Son esprit vagabonda à nouveau. Adrien. Elle ne bafouillait presque plus avec lui. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, et la teinte de rouge sur ses joues quand il lui adressait un compliment avait baissé d'un ton. Il avait adoré la casquette qu'elle avait faite pour l'anniversaire de Nino, et elle songeait à lui en faire une pour le sien. Encore que, une casquette en hiver? Avec autre chose peut-être..? Elle commença à songer à diverses choses qu'elle pourrait lui faire, des pré-projets, et regretta de ne pas avoir de quoi faire des croquis ou une liste...

Une sirène d'ambulance en bas, elle sursauta, elle s'était assoupie. Un coup d’œil et elle vit qu'un touriste avait fait un malaise à l'étage. La chaleur sans doute... Il était pris en charge, tout allait bien... A nouveau, elle sorti son yo-yo pour regarder l'heure. A nouveau elle avait rêvassé longtemps, très longtemps... Elle appela son partenaire.

"Chat Noir, ça fait deux heures et demi que j’attends sous la Tour Eiffel, je sais pas si je dois être furieuse ou inquiète!! Je ne peux pas t'attendre plus longtemps, je rentre. Je me transformerai vers 21h et j'espère bien avoir un message avec des excuses et une explication!!"

Elle se releva en grommelant quelque chose au sujet des chats errants et se glissa hors de la plate-forme. Elle lança son yo-yo et se dirigea vers son balcon. En chemin de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Chat Noir était beaucoup de choses: un fanfaron, un dragueur, un blagueur (pas le meilleur certes), un cabotin, parfois (rarement) un boulet, mais sûrement pas un lâcheur... En plus de 3ans de combat contre le Papillon et de patrouilles ensemble, il lui était arrivé d'être en retard, mais il était toujours venu, ou alors avait prévenu, même à la dernière minute, jamais il ne lui avait posé un lapin... Elle n'était pas furieuse, elle était inquiète, vraiment inquiète... D'accord il lui avait expliqué que son entourage pouvait parfois changer son emploi du temps surchargé sans le prévenir, mais il avait toujours trouvé le temps de se transformer et de lui laisser un message...

Elle atterri sur son balcon, descendit sur son lit et se détransforma. Un flash rose et Marinette tenait son kwami dans ses mains.

"Tikki, je suis inquiète, Chat Noir aurait dû venir...

"Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver tu sais, parfois vos vies vous rattrapent, ou peut-être que Plagg est malade? Comme moi je l'ai été avec Princesse Fragrance... Chat Noir sait où trouver Maître Fu, attend un peu avant de paniquer."

"Je ne panique pas! Tu as raison, je verrai ça ce soir... Pour l'instant, au travail..."

Marinette descendit dans sa chambre et replaça son mannequin au centre de la pièce pour avancer sur la robe de Rose. Mais elle était passé en mode 'gestes automatiques', son esprit était à Chat Noir, à son absence... Il y avait comme un poids, une boule dans son ventre, elle avait peur. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait le manque cruel de son meilleur ami, une sensation de vide dérangeante, inquiétante, étouffante. Il était arrivé que Chat Noir quitte Paris ponctuellement, mais ces absences, même si elles étaient difficiles pour elle, étaient prévues, anticipées et son retour aussi, elle y était préparé... Elle ne s'autorisait même pas à le penser, mais Chat Noir lui manquait quand il partait et cette absence imprévue faisait exploser la carapace de déni forgé au fil des ans, la mettait face à des sentiments qu'elle refusait d'éprouver s'agissant de son partenaire.

_Et si il avait quitté Paris sans me le dire? Et si il ne revenait pas?_

Le jeune fille secoua la tête: comme si c'était le genre de Chat Noir de lui faire ce coup-là, sûrement pas... Elle tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur ses travaux d'aiguilles, en vain.

_Et si il avait été akumatisé!!_

Brutalement, elle posa ses épingles sur son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Elle ouvrit la page du Ladyblog, la page des news en continu de la Ville de Paris... Rien, aucune mention d'un Chat Noir akumatisé ou d'un Chat Noir tout court d'ailleurs... Elle laissa tourner les pages en fond pendant qu'elle recommençait à travailler, le cœur battant la chamade, à peine soulagée. Si Chat Noir était vu, il y aurait une alerte, elle saurait alors qu'il allait bien... Tikki ne pipait mots mais regardait sa porteuse intensément...

Marinette avait commencé à coudre sur sa machine quand sa mère vint la chercher pour le dîner. Tom et Sabine remarquèrent l'humeur maussade de leur fille et elle fut bien obligée de leur expliquer que Chat Noir lui avait posé un lapin et qu'elle s'inquiétait... Ses parents étaient d'accord avec Tikki, il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Elle aida sa mère avec la vaisselle puis remonta dans sa chambre, rangea un peu son matériel, évalua le temps qu'il lui restait à travailler pour terminer la robe avant que Rose ne viennent pour les retouches...

21h...

"Tikki, transforme-moi"

Un flash rose et Ladybug sortait son yo-yo. Aucun message, aucune nouvelle... A nouveau, elle tenta de joindre son partenaire. Messagerie.

"Chat Noir, je suis inquiète, s'il-te-plaît mon Chaton rappelle-moi dès que tu peux... Je me transformerai toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que tu répondes..."

"Détransformation"

Un nouveau flash rose, Marinette regarda Tikki avec les yeux du désespoir... Le petit kwami lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu dramatises Marinette, je suis sûre que tout va bien. Chat Noir a une vie à coté, comme toi, et il te l'a dit plusieurs fois, parfois: il n'est pas aussi libre qu'il le voudrait, il est souvent enfermé dans un rôle qu'on lui impose et je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui est juste un jour où on lui en a demandé plus que d'habitude et sans le prévenir avant..."

"Je devrai peut-être aller voir Maître Fu? Non, si Chat Noir y va pour Plagg on risque de se croiser, ce serait une catastrophe... Ou alors je vais patrouiller à sa recherche? Si je suis Ladybug quand il appelle je pourrais lui parler directement... Et si je faisais le tour des services d'Urgences?"

"MARINETTE!!!"

Tikki vint se coller contre la joue de son amie.

"Calme-toi pour l'amour du ciel. Tout va bien j'en suis sûre. Allez, concentre-toi sur la robe de Rose, je veux voir le résultat final. Je suis sûre que tu aura des nouvelles dans une heure."

"C'est lui qui a choisi cet horaire, Tikki, il devait penser qu'il serait libre... Ça fait long sans donner de nouvelles alors qu'il avait pris un engagement vis-à-vis de moi..."

Marinette soupira. Elle avait du mal à identifier pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Peut-être que Tikki avait raison, Chat Noir avait déjà parlé de ses difficultés à faire ce qu'il voulait un jour où il était arrivé très en retard... Il l'avait prévenu de ne pas s’inquiéter, de ne pas l'attendre trop longtemps, que ses journées, en particulier hors période scolaire, ne lui appartenaient que rarement.  
Le jeune fille soupira... Oui, Tikki avait raison... Elle s'installa sur sa machine à coudre et repris son travail.

La robe de Rose serait jolie, légère, parfaite pour la plage, mais aussi pour les balades le soir les pieds dans le sable, longeant la mer... Marinette regrettait un peu de passer son été à Paris... Elle aimait sa ville, mais elle aurait aimé s'enfuir quelques jours loin de tout, loin de ses responsabilités de Ladybug, juste profiter des vacances... Ses parents lui avaient proposé de partir un peu, puisque l'été était peu propice aux Akumas, de rejoindre sa Nona, mais elle avait refusé, déclarant vouloir travailler sur des commandes pour se faire un peu d'argent pendant l'été, et aider à la boulangerie pour permettre à ses parents de prendre un peu de repos, eux-aussi. Elle se disait qu'il suffisait qu'elle parte pour qu'un Akuma arrive. C'est ce qui était arrivé pendant un voyage scolaire... Les conséquences avaient été compliquées à assumer...

Elle se remit à penser à Chat Noir... Elle se remémora leur premier Akuma... A ce moment-là, elle avait pensé que Chat Noir était un ado sûr de lui, un genre de Kim, taquin, un peu coquin, les calembours en plus... Au fil du temps, elle avait découvert qu'il se cachait derrière son attitude pour ne rien dévoiler de sa sensibilité et de sa peur de mal faire. Chat Noir était gentil, généreux, prêt à prendre tous les risques pour la couvrir en combat, elle ou les civils autour. Il était aussi terriblement malheureux dans sa vie à la maison, affamé de liberté. Plus elle fréquentait Chat Noir, plus elle appréciait le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, plus elle avait envie d'effacer la mélancolie profondément ancrée dans ses yeux... Ils étaient devenus amis, les meilleurs amis du monde, elle n'avait pas seulement confiance en lui, elle avait foi en lui, et elle aimait vraiment l'éclat de son regard quand elle riait à une de ses blagues, ou qu'elle embrassait sa joue avant de le quitter jusqu'à la prochaine patrouille.

Elle gardait un œil sur son ordinateur, bien malgré elle... Elle voulait juste entendre le son de sa voix, savoir qu'il allait bien...

 

* * *

 

Adrien respirait doucement. Il venait de se réveiller. Sa tête tournait un peu... Il se redressa, essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il faisait sur son lit, à moitié nu. La climatisation poussé au plus frais le faisait presque frissonner. Il avait eu une séance photo le matin. Il devait patrouiller avec Ladybug dans l'après-midi et revenir pour un repas prévu avec des invités de son père... Il se souvenait de sa séance photo, puis plus rien... Un coup d’œil à la fenêtre lui indiqua que la soirée était bien entamée... Il se levait au moment où la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit. Nathalie apparu au pied de son lit.

"Vous devriez rester allongé Adrien, le médecin a dit que vous aviez besoin de vous reposer au frais et de vous réhydrater."

Elle lui tendait une bouteille d'eau qu'il saisit.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Vous avez fait un malaise à la fin de la séance photo, un coup de chaud, à la limite de l'insolation a dit le médecin. Votre père a demandé que le reste des shooting d'été se fasse en intérieur ou dans des lieux très ombragés. Il fallait nous dire que la chaleur vous incommodait, nous aurions fait plus de pause. Vous sentez-vous mieux?"

Adrien n'aurait su dire si l’inquiétude qui pointait dans la voix de l'assistante de son père était le signe qu'elle se souciait de lui, ou bien si elle s’inquiétait des répercussions de ce malaise sur son emploi du temps de la semaine à venir...

"Ma tête tourne encore un peu, mais ça va... J'ai dormi longtemps?"

Adrien déboucha la bouteille d'eau et bu, il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il était mort de soif.

"Tout le reste de la journée. Il est près d'1h du matin, les invités sont partis, je suis passée toutes les heures voir comment vous alliez après que le médecin soit parti, nous vous avons fait boire mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous en aillez été conscient. Je vais prévenir votre père que vous avez repris vos esprits. Nous allons passer dans la nuit votre garde du corps et moi nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, le médecin doit revenir demain matin."

Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, et Adrien comprit: elle voulait le voir se recoucher...

"Je vais aller prendre une douche, j'en ai besoin, je crois, ma peau me tire..."

Nathalie hocha la tête.

"Je repasserai dans une demi heure m'assurer que tout va bien.

Elle quittait la pièce comme Adrien se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Plagg sortit de sa cachette.

"Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles!!! Tu pouvais pas leur demander une pause au lieu d'attendre de t'écrouler!!"

"J'ai pas senti que ça allait si mal, je voulais juste en finir rapidement pour avoir le temps de me poser avant la patrouille... Ladybug doit être furieuse, je vais me faire allumer la tête..."

Adrien verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et se tourna vers son kwami:

"Il faut que je l'appelle pour m'excuser, Plagg transforme-moi!"

Un flash vert et Chat Noir saisissait son bâton. Il frissonna en voyant 6 appels en absence de sa Lady et autant de messages. Chat Noir soupira et se dit qu'il était de son devoir d'écouter toutes les remontrances, tout à fait justifiées de sa partenaire à son encontre.

**15h23:**  
_"Chat Noir, c'est toi qui a voulu changer l'heure de la patrouille, suis-je en train de cuire sur un toit pendant que tu te tapes une glace avec tes potes? J'aurai pu faire autre chose de mon après-midi, tu aurai dû me prévenir si tu changeai d'avis! Je vais me caler sous l'observatoire de la Tour Eiffel, à l'abri du soleil, ramène tes moustaches fissa!!"_

Oups, ça commençait mal, elle avait probablement frôlé l'insolation, il faudrait peut-être changer le lieu de rdv pour les prochaines patrouilles... Elle avait l'air passablement agacée, mais pas réellement en colère...

**18h11:**  
_"Chat Noir, ça fait deux heures et demi que j’attends sous la Tour Eiffel, je sais pas si je dois être furieuse ou inquiète!! Je ne peux pas t'attendre plus longtemps, je rentre. Je me transformerai vers 21h et j'espère bien avoir un message avec des excuses et une explication!!"_

Ou pas... Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, pas sa fureur. Il eu un petit sourire avant de se reprendre, un peu coupable.

**21h02:**  
_"Chat Noir, je suis inquiète, s'il-te-plaît mon Chaton rappelle-moi dès que tu peux... Je me transformerai toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que tu répondes..."_

Là, c'était presque de la panique... «Mon» Chaton. Nouveau sourire. Ce malaise avait ses bons cotés finalement.

**22h01:**  
_"Chaton, je ne tiens plus en place, je vais patrouiller, appelle-moi quand tu pourra, s'il-te-plaît."_

**23h06:**  
_"Chaton, appelle-moi..."_

**00h10:**  
_"Chaton... Je vais essayer de te trouver... Appelle-moi si tu peux... Quand tu peux..."_

La panique et le désespoir se disputaient dans ces derniers messages.

Il aurait pu savourer cette expression de l'affection de sa Lady s'il ne se sentait pas aussi coupable de l'avoir autant inquiétée. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel de son bâton. Une sonnerie, à peine.

" _Chat Noir? Tu vas bien? Tu es où? Tu as besoin de moi?_ "

"Ma Lady, je vais bien, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir inquiétée..."

Ladybug ne prit même pas la peine de couvrir le soupir de soulagement qu'elle lâcha. Le son siffla agréablement aux oreilles de Chat Noir.

" _Ta voix,... ça ne va pas si bien que ça, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?_ "

L’honnêteté lui sembla la seule façon de répondre à cela, il le lui devait.

"Tu vas trouver que je suis bien faiblard, mais j'ai attrapé un coup de chaud ce matin, et je suis resté assommé dans mon lit jusqu'à il y a 10 minutes. Le temps de me transformer et d'écouter tes messages... Je suis désolé ma Lady, j'aurai dû faire attention, je me ferai pardonner, je..."

Elle le coupa:

" _Soit pas idiot tu n'es pas faiblard Chaton, personne n'est à l'abri par cette chaleur, ça arrive. Je suis tellement contente que ce ne soit rien de plus grave... Si je m'écoutais je te demanderai de ramener tes moustaches ici pour m'assurer que tu vas vraiment bien, mais il faut que je pense à toi. Tu vas me promettre de te reposer et de t'hydrater. Une douche, un litre d'eau et au lit. Pas de patrouille pour le moment pour toi, repos._ "

"Ma Lady..."

" _Ta Lady te demande de prendre soin de toi mon Chat_ "

Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans sa voix. Il capitula.

"Je te promet de prendre soin de moi. Le médecin revient demain matin, j'essayerai de te laisser un message après son départ, d'accord?"

" _D'accord. Bonne nuit mon Chaton._ "

"Bonne nuit ma Lady."

Elle raccrocha.

"Détransformation"

Adrien avait l'air rêveur, et niais, passablement niais... Depuis des années qu'ils faisaient équipe et étaient amis, elle avait utilisé des petits surnoms à son égard. Chat, Chaton, Minou même, mais rarement 'mon' devant, ou alors quand elle le taquinait, pas sur ce ton, pas comme ça...

"Hey, la Terre à Roméo, tu devrais te doucher et boire, faute de quoi tu vas pas t'en remettre."

"Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé ses sentiments pour moi Plagg, je crois qu'elle les sous-estime elle aussi..."

Il régla la température de l'eau et commença à retirer ses sous-vêtements.

"Peut-être mais j'apprécierai que la prochaine fois que tu veux qu'elle ait une révélation concernant ses sentiments pour toi, tu le fasses sans me faire peur. Je vais manger et me coucher."

Adrien regarda son ronchon de kwami traverser la porte avant de se glisser sous la douche. L'eau fraîche se mit à courir sur son corps, il eu un léger frisson avant de pleinement savourer la sensation de bien-être. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, beaucoup, sa voix paniquée sur les messages, et son soulagement quand elle avait répondu, elle tenait à lui, réellement, profondément, elle tenait à lui sûrement bien plus qu'elle ne le disait et ça le rendait heureux.

 

* * *

 

Marinette dormait. Sitôt après l'appel de Chat Noir, elle était rentrée, s'était changée, couchée, et endormie, soulagée, détendue. Tikki souriait en regardant sa protégée dormir. Quelque chose changeait, elle le savait, elle souriait... Enfin... Marinette gémit et se retourna dans son sommeil, elle souriait bêtement à son gros oreiller chat.

 

* * *

 

Le Gorille entra dans la chambre de son jeune maître. Adrien dormait profondément, apaisé, il avait l'air d'aller mieux, son teint moins pâle, son visage serein. Le Gorille sourit. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit et remplaça la bouteille vide. Sa main effleura ensuite la tête d'Adrien, sa température était redescendu à la normale. Satisfait, le Gorille quitta la pièce sous l’œil attentif de Plagg qui le surveillait depuis son espace au dessus du bureau. Le kwami ne dormait pas encore, il se demandait si Tikki voyait le changement à l’œuvre dans le comportement de sa porteuse... Cette journée avait ouvert une porte, il en était conscient, la chance tournait peut-être enfin pour Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai commencé cette histoire sur le modèle de LadyNoir July 2018. Mais je me suis rendue compte que les changements de relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir entraînait forcément des changements dans les relations Marinette/Chat Noir, Ladybug/Adrien et Marinette/Adrien. J'ai gardé le principe des thèmes imposés (en mêlant 2 calendriers, je n'ai pas pu me décider), j'ai choisi de faire 1chapitre/1jour du mois de Juillet. Je ne sais pas si ça plaira, c'est plus un challenge pour moi qu'autre chose que d'aller au bout. Je m'excuse d'avance si les MàJ ne sont pas assez rapide, mais j'ai une vie et deux enfants. J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais je me tiendrai à 1 par semaine pour ne pas perdre trop de mon avance et ne pas vous faire trop patienter sur la fin. Bonne lecture.


	2. Lundi 2 Juillet: Un cadeau / Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya et Marinette espérait se détendre, Adrien se repose et tout le monde est récompensé à hauteur du travail fourni tout le long de sa scolarité... Bon, avec un Akuma quand même...

Marinette et Alya entrèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans le centre commercial. Elles s'offraient un temps de détente avant l'heure fatidique des résultats du bac! Déambulant dans les allées, elles décidèrent d'aller s'installer sur les tables devant un petit salon de thé qui faisait des glaces. Sorbet poire et pomme cannelle pour Alya, sorbet citron meringuée pour Marinette.

«Toujours aussi confiante Alya?»

«Toujours, j'ai mon bac, tu as ton bac, Nino a son bac, Adrien a sa mention...»

Marinette sourit. Adrien aurait forcément une mention oui, il était tellement intelligent... Il l'avait aidée à réviser sa physique, bon, d'accord, il avait aidé tout le petit groupe de révision à comprendre la physique, mais quand même...

Les 2 amies continuèrent à discuter, à faire des projets pour le reste du mois, avant le départ d'Alya en vacances, et à se demander à quoi allait ressembler leur vie l'an prochain... Quitter le collège-lycée après autant de temps tous ensemble, ça allait être étrange... Certains d'entre eux allaient se retrouver sur le même campus, même s'ils étudieraient des choses différentes, d'autres seraient dans des écoles, des instituts... Marinette avait obtenu une bourse pour entrer à l'IFA. Il ne lui manquait que son bac pour valider son inscription. Alya avait décidé de suivre un cursus en Psychologie avant de s'orienter vers une école de journalisme qui n'admettait que des bac +3. Nino était sur une liste d'attente... Une mention l'aiderai sûrement...

Tout à leur discussion sur leur avenir, les jeunes filles ne remarquèrent pas la scène qui se jouait derrière. Un vieil homme s'était installé avec son violon devant le bar d'en face et avait commencé à jouer. Une cliente avait commencé à l'envoyer balader, accusant sa musique de lui blesser les oreilles. Les éclats de voix finirent pas attirer l'attention de Marinette et Alya. Le vieil homme ne voulait rien entendre, continuait à jouer du violon, la femme lui hurlait de cesser et pour finir le patron du bar lui arracha son archet des mains, coupa le crin et lui demanda d'aller 'faire saigner des oreilles ailleurs'. Le visage du vieil homme s'était figé. Il avait récupéré son archet, serrait son violon dans ses mains, regroupa ses affaires, lentement. Son visage était crispé de colère.

«Quel dommage, moi j'aime bien le violon.»

Marinette se tourna vers son amie.

«C'est vrai que le son est plutôt agréable, mélancolique, mais agréable.»

Le discussion s'orienta sur les styles musicaux et avaient déviés sur les cornemuses et les percussions quand tout à coup:

«OH MON DIEU!!»

Alya avait l'air effrayé, elle tendait la main vers quelque chose derrière Marinette... Celle-ci se retourna. UN AKUMA! Le petit papillon violet se dirigeait vers le vieil homme et vint se poser sur l'archet, toujours serré dans sa main. Aussitôt le masque lumineux du Papillon apparut et le vieil homme semblait attentif.

«Monsieur, non, ne l'écoutez pas, vous savez, vous jouez bien, vous jouez très bien, ne le laissez pas utiliser vos émotions négatives.»

Marinette s'était levée et essayait de calmer le vieil homme. Il ne l'écoutait pas, il acquiesça à ce que lui disait le Papillon et un nuage sombre l'entoura.

« **SORTEZ TOUS! UN AKUMA! SORTEZ!** »

Alya, qui venait de filmer la tentative de son amie de calmer le violoniste, sursauta en entendant Marinette hurler. Mais ne se décida pas à bouger du moindre centimètre. Rater un scoop? Jamais!

Marinette aidait les personnes du Salon de thé à prendre la fuite pendant que le nuage violet/noir se dissipait.

« **JE SUIS LE VIOLONISTE! ET VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QU'EST RÉELLEMENT UN SON QUI FAIT SOUFFRIR!!** »

L'Akumatisé commença à jouer. Aussitôt Marinette se mit à hurler de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si un flot de clous s'enfonçait partout sous sa peau, remuant, la torturant. Alya et les autres personnes encore présentes se tortillaient également en hurlant sur le sol.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose que la douleur, qu'elle se concentre, sortir, oui c'est ça il fallait qu'elle sorte, pour se transformer... Vite avant que la douleur ne la fasse défaillir. L'issue de secours était entre-ouverte, elle ne pouvait pas se lever, elle pouvait rouler, oui c'est ça, rouler, ramper, sortir. Au prix d'un effort de volonté surhumain, à deux doigts de laisser la douleur la submerger, Marinette parvint à sortir du centre commercial et à fermer la porte. Dès que le son ne fut plus audible, Marinette s'assit, tentant de retrouver ses esprits, son rythme respiratoire, d'oublier la douleur qui la tenaillait encore et qui ne semblait pas décidée à la laisser en paix...

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien était plutôt satisfait. Il avait vu son emploi du temps s'alléger grâce aux recommandations du médecin. Cette semaine serait plutôt libre, cloîtré chez lui pour un repos optimum (mais bon, Chat Noir pourrait toujours sortir) et la suivante avait été sérieusement écrémée, aucune de ses obligations ne relevant de l'absolue nécessité. Le seul mauvais coté des choses c'est que son père semblait vouloir reprendre la mauvaise habitude de l'enfermer pendant son temps 'libre'.

Il avait informé Ladybug de sa rémission, et Nino de son malaise. Ce dernier avait été déçu de savoir qu'Adrien ne se joindrait pas à eux le soir, mais comprenait.

Il jouait sur son PC quand une alerte du Ladyblog sonna. Alya émettait en direct.

_«Monsieur, non, ne l'écoutez pas, vous savez, vous jouez bien, vous jouez très bien, ne le laissez pas utiliser vos émotions négatives»_

La voix de Marinette se voulait rassurante, mais on sentait bien la panique. Adrien reconnu le centre commercial, voyait le vieil homme, son archet noir dans les mains. L'archet, l'Akuma est dans l'archet...

Soudain la transformation du vieil homme commença.

_« **SORTEZ TOUS! UN AKUMA! SORTEZ!** »_

En arrière plan Marinette guidait les gens vers la sortie de secours la plus proche, aidait les vieilles dames du Salon de thé à se lever,..

_« **JE SUIS LE VIOLONISTE! ET VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QU'EST RÉELLEMENT UN SON QUI FAIT SOUFFRIR!!** »_

Quand l’homme commença à jouer, Adrien vit Marinette s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur et son sang se glaça, le téléphone tombait, Alya hurlait elle aussi, il entendait le violon en bruit de fond, beau, mélancolique, et à priori l'enregistrement ne pouvait pas en transposer les effets partout...

Adrien se leva et alla verrouiller sa porte.

«Plagg, transforme-moi»

Chat Noir se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et entama son trajet sur les toits pour secourir ses amies.

 

* * *

 

Un flash rose et Ladybug saisit son yo-yo pour grimper sur le toit du centre commercial et gagné l'entrée principale. Avant d'entrer à nouveau dans l'arène, Ladybug conjura son Lucky Charm. Et se trouva avec une boite de bouchons d'oreilles dans les mains. Il y en avait 3 paires. 2 paires pour des oreilles «classiques» et 1 paire pour des oreilles plus... triangulaires... Ladybug fronça les sourcils au moment ou une masse noire entra dans sa vision périphérique.

«Tu aurai dû rester te reposer Chaton, j'aurai pu m'en occuper seule tu sais...»

Il s'approcha d'elle, sourire aux lèvres.

«Chat va bien, et je me suis dit que quand tout serai rentré dans l'ordre, tu m'accorderai une danse au son du violon...»

Ladybug se figea.

«Tu étais à l'intérieur?»

«Non, mais Alya, la Ladyblogueuse, a commencé à filmer avant même la transformation du Violoniste, j'ai vu son amie essayer de le calmer et faire sortir des clients avant de voir tout le monde s'écrouler quand il a commencé à jouer... Alya a dû faire tomber son téléphone, il n'y a plus que le son depuis. L'Akuma est dans l'archet au fait.»

«Une fois à l'intérieur, on ne pourra plus s'entendre, il faudra se fier à nos yeux pour agir de concert.»

Elle lui tendit une paire de boule Quies normale et la paire triangulaire.

«De concert? Tu me piques mes jeux de mots Ma Lady...»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

«2 paires pour moi?»

«Tes oreilles de chat sont en cuir mais elles sont magiques et sensibles... Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas entendre cette musique.»

Sa voix s'était brisée et elle frissonna, cela lui arracha une grimace, elle sentait encore la douleur partout sous sa peau. Chat Noir réalisa soudain.

«Toi, en revanche, tu étais à l'intérieur... Oh mon dieu Ladybug...»

«Pas le temps pour ça, j'ai utilisé mon Lucky Charm et il faut vite sauver les gens qui sont encore à l'intérieur, ce qu'ils endurent est très violent.»

Elle mit ses boules Quies, vérifia les oreilles de chat pendant que son partenaire mettant la 2nde paire de bouchons d'oreilles. Elle lui fit signe et ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial.

 

* * *

 

L'affaire fut vite réglé. Le Violoniste était concentré sur sa musique, les yeux fermés, ils s'approchèrent derrière lui sans bruit et Chat Noir saisi l'archet, le lança à Ladybug et ceintura le Champion du Papillon en attendant que sa partenaire termine avec les formalités magiques...

«Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma»

Le petit papillon violet s’échappa de l'archet.

«Je te libère du mal»

Clap, dans le yo-yo.

«Bye bye petit papillon»

Le petit papillon blanc s'envola.

Chat Noir retira ses 2paires de bouchons d'oreilles et les tendit à Ladybug. Elle retira les siens et jeta les 3 paires en l'air.

«Miraculous Ladybug»

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à réparer, les gens commençaient à se redresser.

«Bien joué»

Il avaient parlé en cœur, comme toujours, poings serrés l'un contre l'autre.

«Je vais m’occuper des victimes Ma Lady, j'ai le temps, je n'ai pas utilisé Cataclysme. Rentre te reposer, ça a dû être très douloureux avant que je n'arrive.»

Il avait l'air soucieux. Quand il avait réalisé qu'elle était à l'intérieur, il avait compris qu'elle avait subit de plein fouet l'attaque de l'Akuma. Ladybug rougit (ah, tiens, c'est nouveau ça), puis se mit à scruter son partenaire.

Elle commença à titiller la peau de son cou, caressa sa joue.

«Ta peau n'a pas retrouvé toute son élasticité Chaton, tu es encore un peu déshydraté, donc tu ne traînes pas et tu rentres te reposer, d'accord? On ne peut pas se permettre de faire faux bond aux enfants demain...»

«Promis Ma Lady. A demain.»

Il saisit sa main et posa ses lèvres dessus. Elle rougit de plus belle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit au bip de son Miraculous.

«A demain Chaton»

 

 

 

Chat Noir aidai les gens à se relever quand son œil se posa sur ses 2 amies.

«Quand j'ai dit tout le monde dehors, je pensais que tu me suivais!!»

«Je t'ai vu tomber Marinette tu étais encore à l'intérieur toi aussi!»

Marinette rougit.

«Je me suis évanouie devant la sortie de secours. Est-ce que ça va?»

«Oui. Mais je serai plus prudente à l'avenir quand l'Akuma impliquera quelque chose qui fait du bruit»

Alya et Marinette se calèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour un énorme câlin.

Chat Noir les rejoignit.

«Laissez-en pour moi les filles!»

Au fil des ans, il avait développé des relations complices avec Alya et Marinette. Ces 2 là avait un don pour se trouver là où il ne fallait pas... Il enveloppa les 2 demoiselles dans ses bras, précautionneusement.

«Est-ce que ça va? J'ai vu le live démarrer, je sais que vous étiez là toutes les deux et je vous ai entendu hurler toutes les deux...»

Il sentit les frissons de ses 2 amies au souvenir de cette douleur. Il mit encore plus de douceur dans son étreinte.

Alya brisa le silence la première.

«Ça va, ça va, je crois que c'est l'Akuma musical que j'ai le moins apprécié, Guitar Vilain et Rossignoble n'avait pas torturé les gens...»

Marinette et Chat Noir hochèrent la tête. Les 3 amis se décidèrent à relâcher le méli-mélo de bras, et Chat Noir se tourna vers Marinette.

«C'était courageux, d'essayer de le raisonner, mais ça ne marche jamais, la prochaine fois, commence tout de suite par hurler à tout le monde de sortir et si vraiment c'est plus fort que toi, parlemente après... Mais honnêtement,...» Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre «...fuyez, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arriver sur une attaque pour vous voir bonnes pour l'hosto, d'accord?»

«Tu sais bien que je dois assurer ses arrières, notre journaliste en herbe ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mettre en pleine ligne de tir!!»

«Assomme-la et tire-la de force hors champ»

«Heeeeyyyyy je fais mon boulot!» Alya fit une moue offusquée et croisa les bras. Marinette regardait Chat Noir avec un air amusé.

«Tu apporterai un beau bouquet à mes funérailles si je faisais ça?»

Le trio plaisanta encore un peu, comme pour effacer la tension liée à l'attaque et à la douleur, se dirigeant vers la sortie du Centre. Alya et Marinette avait un rendez-vous et Chat Noir devait rentrer. Ils se séparèrent après une dernière embrassade.

Chat Noir se hissa sur le toit et regarda les filles s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu allez avec elles... Du moins, Adrien aurait voulu... Mais il était coincé. Avec un soupir, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

 

* * *

 

Les terminals étaient regroupés sur le devant du Collège-Lycée. Derrière les grilles, Mr Damoclès finissait d'accrocher les listing sur les panneaux avant d'ouvrir aux élèves. Adrien n'était pas là, il avait demandé à Nino de regarder pour lui. Chloé n'était pas là non plus, Sabrina devait lui envoyer ses résultats. A l'ouverture des grilles, tout le monde s'engouffra dans l'établissement. Premiers cris de joie, premières larmes...

Alya, Marinette et Nino avaient décidés de rester ensemble et de prendre les résultats dans l'ordre alphabétique, pour se soutenir, au cas-où. Agreste, Césaire, Dupain-Cheng et enfin Lahiffe.. Ils ressortirent de la cour pour appeler Adrien. Sabrina se faisait crier dessus par l'image d'une Chloé furieuse.

_«C'est ridicule, totalement ridicule, je ne vais pas au rattrapage, tu t'es trompée, retourne voir!!!»_

Marinette sourit, il y avait une justice après tout...

 

Nino lança un appel en visio.

 _«Hey»_ Adrien leur souriait, il était un peu pâlot. _«Alors?»_

«On l'aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!» Alya sautillait en chantonnant «On l'a, on l'a, on l'a, on...»

Nino venait de lâcher le téléphone dans les mains de Marinette tandis qu'il faisait taire Alya avec un baiser passionné.

_«Hum,... okay, on l'a tous... Magnifique, il va falloir fêter ça à un moment ou un autre cette semaine?»_

Adrien espérait bien obtenir ça, le droit de passer du temps avec ses amis pour célébrer leur réussite.

«Attend, il faut que je te précise...»

Marinette, n'en avait pas fini avec les bonnes nouvelles.

«Tu as obtenu une mention très bien, Alya, Nino et moi une mention bien, pour laquelle en ce qui me concerne, je te remercie, je ne l'aurai jamais eu sans ton soutien en physique...»

_«Tu as fait tout le boulot Marinette, je n'ai fait que te montrer ce que tu savais.»_

Adrien fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu les joues de son amie rougir.

_«Alors quel jour pour fêter ça?»_

«Mercredi, je propose après-midi, dîner dehors et soirée, on l'a mérité»

Alya avait réussi à se débarrasser de Nino, qui approuvait sa proposition derrière elle. Marinette hochait la tête, visiblement disponible elle aussi.

_«J'ouvre les négociations et je tiens Nino au courant, ça vous va?»_

 

* * *

 

Marinette avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. Leurs regards plein de fierté et d'amour lui avait tiré les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être aussi était-ce la réalisation que cette fois, ça y est, elle allait rentrée à l'IFA. Tom et Sabine avaient anticipé le fait que leur petite Marinette _mon-dieu-comme-le-temps-passe-vite-mon-bébé_ allait avoir son diplôme, et une magnifique surjeteuse-brodeuse l'attendait sur son espace de travail, dans sa chambre, à coté de sa machine à coudre. Non,... pas SA machine à coudre, une machine à coudre flambant neuve!!

«On savait que tu réussirai ma chérie, on le savait et nous n'étions pas les seuls. Ta Nona et ton oncle Cheng nous ont demandé il y a longtemps si nous voulions nous charger de te trouver le cadeau idéal, alors nous avons tenu la cagnotte. Ça te plaît? Il y a aussi le carton, là.» Sa mère pointait un carton sous la table, à coté de ses tiroirs de mercerie. «Ce sont des étoffes que ta Nona a trouvé pendant ses derniers voyages, elle voulait te les offrir pour une occasion spéciale.»

Marinette alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, très émue.

«Je n'aurai pas pu rêver plus beau cadeau que la fierté des miens, alors là, c'est tellement plus, c'est trop...»

Quelques larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues et Marinette se dit que décidément, elle avait de la chance...

 

Elle était en train de confectionner des cartes de remerciements et des bracelets Porte-Bonheur pour sa famille quand quelques accords de _Mirockulous_ , la chanson de Jagged Stone qui servait de sonnerie SMS sur son smartphone retentirent. C'était un message de Nino.

_'Adrien libéré pour mercredi, à vos idées pour programmer ça comme il faut.'_

Presque une journée entière avec Adrien. Elle avait reçu aujourd’hui les plus beaux cadeaux que son cœur aurait pu souhaiter...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.


	3. Mardi 3 juillet: Jeux / Lucky Charm et Cataclysme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un duo de Super-Héros s'offre une journée off...

Alya avait essayé de persuader Marinette et Nino de l'accompagner, mais son amie avait les notices de ses machines flambant neuves à éplucher et Nino voulait boucler un programme au top pour le lendemain, il fallait soumettre leur emploi du temps au père d'Adrien pour qu'il le valide. Tant pis. Elle pouvait s'occuper de couvrir l'événement seule après tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois... C'était la 3ème année que Ladybug et Chat Noir parrainaient une kermesse d'une école maternelle de la ville. Une institutrice avait craqué un peu avant la kermesse de son école, et s'était retrouvée akumatisée. Après avoir réglé le problème, les héros parisiens avait promis à la classe de Maternelle de revenir les voir danser à la kermesse et Alya avait suggéré de le faire chaque année avec une nouvelle classe, proposant le Ladyblog pour récupérer les candidatures des classes et organiser un Jury pour choisir l'école gagnante. L'initiative avait séduit les super-héros et ils aimaient beaucoup ce temps de partage avec les petits de la capitale. C'était toujours un peu compliqué de trouver une date et l'école candidate devait faire des petits aménagements compte-tenu des obligations des 2 personnes sous le masque. Cette année il n'avait pas été possible de faire la kermesse plus tôt, et Alya commençait à soupçonner que Ladybug et Chat Noir avait pu passer un diplôme... Bien sur ça, ça faisait partie des petites choses de son carnet d'investigations qu'elle ne mettrait jamais en ligne...

Découvrir les secrets de Ladybug et Chat Noir ne voulait pas forcément dire de les exposer aux yeux du monde...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir était aux anges... Il allait passer son après-midi avec sa Lady à rendre heureux un groupe d'enfants de 3 à 6 ans. Il adorait les enfants. Les faire sourire, les faire rire, les émerveiller avec des tours d'illusions,... Les faire rire était ce qu'il préférait... D'autant que souvent, ça faisait rire aussi sa Lady... Le rire des jeunes enfants était communicatif au-delà de tout. En arrivant à l'école il se posa sur le préau pour voir où ils en étaient des préparatifs, et si Ladybug où Alya était déjà là...

 

Les maîtresses et les animateurs TAP finissaient d'installer les pêches à la lignes et autres chamboule-tout. La scène et les chaises avaient déjà été installées. Une chaise rouge à pois noir et une chaise noir à liserais vert avait été installées au milieu, pile devant la scène. Elles avaient été peintes pour l'occasion. Alya discutait avec la directrice de l'établissement de la manière dont allait se dérouler l'après-midi. Un mardi était un curieux jour pour une kermesse, mais les parents s'en étaient accommodés assez facilement...

Les enfants étaient encore à la sieste avec les ATSEM.

Pour préserver la tranquilité des petits, le nom de l'école gagnante n'était jamais révélé avant la fin de la kermesse. Là, Alya diffuserait son interview de fin de journée pour dire que l'événement avait eu lieu, et le lendemain elle diffuserait un montage de la fête, avec des interviews des enfants, des parents, la machine commençait à être bien rodée...

«Tu sais tu peux descendre, personne ne va te manger...»

Chat Noir laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui fit sursauter les personnes en bas et rire son amie tachetée.

«C'est malin... Maintenant que tu es là, on peut descendre ensemble Ma Lady.»

Gracieusement Ladybug descendit du préau et alla rejoindre Alya et la directrice. Chat Noir lui emboîta le pas.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir aidait une des animatrices à remplir une piscine gonflable de jardin destinée à remplir les pistolets à eau des enfants. Ils étaient offert par l'association de parents d'élèves, c'était un moyen de garder les enfants hydratés par ces chaleurs, et une tradition de cette petite école de quartier: bataille de pistolets à eau avant le début des jeux. Ensuite jeux, buvettes et gâteaux des parents, et enfin après 18h, le spectacle. De cette façon les enfants sécheraient pendant les jeux et seraient tout beau, tout frais pour la danse...

Ladybug était remontée sur le préau et aidait une instit' a accrocher des banderoles à leurs couleurs, dessinées par les enfants. Ils avaient fait du beau travail...

 

Ils finissaient les installations quand une marée d'humains miniatures prit possession de la cour. Briefés, les enfants allèrent tout de suite s'asseoir à l'ombre sous un préau, regroupé par classes attendant la suite, gesticulant de grands coucou vers Chat Noir et Ladybug, descendue de son perchoir. Il n'y avait que 3 classes, une 60aine d'enfants...

Les maîtresses redonnaient les consignes concernant la fin de journée et la directrice fit signe au jeunes gens de venir pour les photos avec chaque classe. Une fois ces formalités réglées, les pistolets distribués, la grande bataille commença.

Chat Noir s'était porté volontaire pour remplir les pistolets à eau et montrer leur fonctionnement aux plus jeunes. Il était donc près de la piscine gonflable, c'était un bon moyen de passer du temps à discuter avec les petits, ils y revenaient tous.

Ladybug assurait les arrières du groupe de toutes petites sections, qui peinait à arroser au bon endroit, Alya filmait.

 

La cloche sonna, dernier rechargement avant la fin de la bataille d'eau...

Chat Noir s'assurait que les pistolets étaient bien tous pleins, fermait les derniers.

«Tu devrais filmer Ladybug...» Un enfant de grande section venait de murmurer à l'intention d'Alya, sous le regard joueur d'un Chat Noir au sourire sournois.

Alya ne posa pas de question et se remit à filmer Ladybug.

Chat Noir prit une profonde inspiration «LUCKY CHARM»

A son cri, tous les enfants convergèrent vers Ladybug pour vider leurs pistolets sur elle. L'héroïne tenta de s'échapper mais ils étaient trop nombreux, encouragés par un Chat Noir hilare «Il reste des mèches de cheveux sèches, allez les enfants! Visez plus haut!»

Alya pouffait, essayant de garder son téléphone bien droit, Ladybug, vaincue, bras ballants, laissa les enfants hilares finir de vider leurs réservoirs et jeta vers Chat Noir un regard qui annonçait l'heure de la vengeance...

Les petits commençaient enfin à s'écarter, satisfaits de la grande attaque finale, organisée tout au long de la bataille par Chat Noir.

«J'ai gagné» lança-t'il.

«Pas encore» rétorqua Ladybug, prenant son élan.

Mouillée pour mouillée, elle couru vers son partenaire, prenant par le coté pour éviter les enfants et le tacla en hurlant «CATACLYSME». Leur deux corps tombèrent dans la piscine avec un grand PLOUF sous les cris de joie mêlée de stupéfaction des enfants.

Ladybug se redressa la première «Match nul Minou?»

«Match nul...» répondit-il en crachant de l'eau, se redressant à son tour.

Les enfants étaient aux anges.

«C'est la meilleure kermesse du monde!» s'exclama une petite brune au regard pétillant.

Alya était bien d'accord, elle n'avait rien raté, ça allait faire un reportage du tonnerre!

 

Après avoir remisé les pistolets dans leurs sacs, récupérer leur coupons de jeux, et leurs parents, les enfants profitaient de leur temps de détente, d'un stand à l'autre. Tout le monde était déjà sec. Ladybug et Chat Noir se pliaient à l'exercice des photos et des autographes, sur un petit stand aménagé avec un drap coloré. L'ambiance était bon enfant, les parents remerciant les héros à chaque passage, ravis pour leurs enfants.

Le spectacle fut amusant, mignon, adorable, Ladybug et Chat Noir n'était pas avare en applaudissements et en bravos. Ils passaient un bon moment.

Alya termina la journée avec une interview des 2 héros, et ils saluèrent leurs jeunes fans avant de partir.

 

* * *

 

«C'était bien joué le coup du Lucky Charm...»

«Oui, je t'ai piqué ton mot, mais si j'avais utilisé le mien il aurait fallu détruire quelque chose et quitter la fête avant l'heure...»

Chat Noir lui adressait son plus beau sourire. Ils étaient allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, sur la plate-forme sous l'observatoire de la Tour Eiffel. Il était près de 20h, elle devait rentrer...

«Je vais devoir partir bientôt Chaton,... Pour la patrouille de demain, j'ai une soirée avec des amis, je ne serai pas disponible avant minuit ici, ça ira? Sinon on l'annule, si tu ne vas pas mieux...»

Elle se tourna vers lui, en appui sur un coude, et recommença à tâtonner son cou, caresser sa joue.

«Tu m'as jeté dans une piscine, je pense que je suis hydraté ce qu'il faut Ma Lady»

Elle sourit sans cesser de l'analyser, attentive au moindre signe de faiblesse, bien décidée à veiller sur lui, malgré lui... Et aussi un peu malgré elle...

«Ne te plains pas, tu aimes bien que je te tripote» Les mots étaient sortis sans philtre, et elle rougit brutalement, retirant sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Chat Noir la scrutait.

«Minuit, ce sera parfait, moi aussi je vois des amis demain... Dis-moi as-tu eu ton bac?»

Ils savaient peu de choses susceptibles de les mener vers l'identité de la personne sous le masque, mais assez tôt dans leur partenariat ils avaient échangé sur leur âge, leur niveau scolaire, et le stress en amont du diplôme avait été plus facile à supporter en se reposant l'un sur l'autre pendant les semaines précédent l'examen. Ils avaient révisés pendant les patrouilles, s'interrogeant mutuellement à bâtons rompus.. Ils avaient beaucoup plaisanté sur le fait de, peut-être partager le même centre d'examen, mais aucun d'eux n’avait eu le courage de citer le sien.

«Oui je l'ai eu. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi, félicitations Chaton»

«Félicitations Ma Lady.» Il prit sa main et l'embrassa, fixant ses yeux bleus. Elle décida ne pas laisser de malaise s’installer et se redressa.

«Je dois partir, bonne nuit Chaton et à demain»

Il se leva à coté d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit de plus belle, pourquoi elle rougissait? C'était juste Chat Noir bon sang!! Il lui faisait la bise depuis quelque temps maintenant...

«Bonne nuit et à demain Ma Lady» Il s’extirpa de la plate-forme et s'éloigna sur les toits parisiens.

Elle le regarda partir, secoua la tête et pris la direction de son balcon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu court... Mes excuses...  
> A titre informatif, le coup des pistolets à eau c'est une réelle tradition de l'école de mes enfants, une façon de garder nos enfants hydratés sans leur courir après pour les faire boire au milieu d'un jeu et ça donne toujours des fêtes splendides... ;)


	4. Mercredi 4 Juillet: Faveur / Calembours et Maladresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Célébrations...

 

Le Gorille déposa Adrien devant le lieu de rendez-vous et parti se garer. Alya, Nino et Marinette était déjà arrivés. Les filles avaient sorti les robes d'été pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux. Elles étaient vraiment ravissantes, Alya en jaune à jolies petites fleurs blanches, Marinette en blanc à pois roses.

Après les salutations d'usage et les félicitations de mise, Adrien attrapa les mains d'une Marinette rougissante, pour jauger sa tenue, laissant son regard circuler de bas en haut.

«Tu as fait des merveilles encore une fois, Marinette, cette robe est superbe. Tu as fait celle d'Alya aussi?»

«Oui elle a fait aussi la mienne, bon, on y va?» Alya était venu à la rescousse de son amie, l'attrapant par le bras et commençant à mener le petit groupe.

«J'avais pensé à un après-midi piscine au départ mais vu la chaleur, il va y avoir trop de monde, alors j'ai opté pour un bowling, ensuite on grignote dans une petite brasserie où bosse mon cousin. Après ça on file trouver André où on sera rejoint par une grosse partie du noyau «classe de 3ème», la crème de la crème des potes et pour la suite, j'ai réussi un tour de maître: ma cousine bosse dans un hôtel en rénovation, ils ont ré-ouvert le spa hier mais n'ouvriront la piscine que demain. Nous serons donc, pour la soirée, les testeurs de l'installation. Le directeur est d'accord, il veut juste un retour concernant le revêtement de la piscine et du contour, si on le trouve confortable, il nous a mis à disposition un des frigos du bar qu'Alix et moi avons été remplir ce matin.»

Nino avait le sourire satisfait du gars qui a bien fait le boulot.

«Tu es un chef Nino, quand mon père a dit qu'il voulait validé notre petite sortie avec le médecin, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver à nouveau cloîtré.»

«Pour autant que je sache, c'est avec son programme à lui que tu as fait un malaise, nous, on a toujours réussi à te rendre en bon état à ton père, plus heureux, même...»

Adrien préféra ne pas répondre, il savait que son ami n'avait pas complètement tort: Gabriel Agreste attendait de son fils qu'il soit un bon petit employé de la marque, peu lui importait ce qu'il essayait de se construire en terme d'avenir ou de lien social à coté... Même s'il était parvenu dernièrement à s'affranchir de certaines contraintes, les choses restaient compliquées... Sentant son ami mal à l'aise, Nino regretta ses paroles et se tut un moment, Adrien laissa son regard courir sur les 2 demoiselles en robe devant eux. Sur la ravissante demoiselle en robe blanche devant eux...

«C'était pas sympa, Adrien, je suis désolé, j'aurai pas dû...»

«C'est pas grave, mon pote... Allez, on va passer une super journée»

«Et comment mec!!»

 

* * *

 

Marinette était assise sur le rebord de la piscine. Elle remuait ses jambes doucement dans l'eau, se préparant à quitter la soirée. Elle devait rentrer chez elle avant le 'couvre-feu parental' et ensuite aller rejoindre Chat Noir. Elle avait à la fois hâte de voir son partenaire et pas envie de quitter la fête. Elle se dit qu'elle était beaucoup trop en contradiction avec elle-même ces temps-ci et qu'il fallait absolument régler ça pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps pour elle de partir, elle ramena ses pieds sur le rebord, pris un légère impulsion avec l'aide de ses mains et se releva. Mal posé et mouillé, son pied gauche glissa et elle poussa un petit cri d'anticipation à la chute qu'elle allait faire. Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas tombée. Un bras musclé l'avait rattrapée par la taille, le second bras, tout aussi musclé, l'avait plaquée contre le corps de son propriétaire et celui-ci la faisait reculer doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses deux pieds trouvent un appui stable.

«On dirait que j'étais là au bon moment.»

Les bras relâchèrent leur étreinte et Marinette se retourna. Adrien lui souriait. Adrien... qui venait de la plaquer contre son torse nu... et musclé... Alors qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que son maillot de bain... Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle bafouilla quelque chose qu'elle espérait être des remerciements.

«Je venais pour te dire au revoir, je dois partir.»

«Au revoir Adrien, à bientôt peut-être?» Ouf, elle semblait retrouver ses esprits.

«A bientôt j'espère.» Le blondinet lui fit un clin d’œil avant de tourner les talons pour aller saluer Nino.

Marinette était rouge à nouveau. Elle regarda Adrien partir vers les vestiaires...

 

* * *

 

«Chat-lutations ma Lady»

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son partenaire.

«Fais-moi une faveur, épargne-moi ce soir...»

Il mit sa main sur son cœur et fit une moue désappointée

«Oh, tu me brises le cœur, moi qui pensait que tu adorais mes chat-lembours...»

«Plus personne ne dit calembours Chat...»

«Bien sur que si, mais chat n'est pas le propos... Alors cette soirée ma Lady? Tu t'es bien a-miaou-sée avec tes amis?»

Ladybug se remémora les compliments d'Adrien sur sa robe et sur son maillot de bain et rougit. Puis elle pensa à un bras musclé autour de sa taille, à un torse nu parsemé de poils blonds et secoua la tête vigoureusement...

«Oui, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, et toi Chaton?»

Chat Noir défit le sac qu'il avait sur le dos et que son amie n'avait pas encore remarqué.

«Mon début de soirée était parfait, mais il faut encore trinquer à notre réussite ensemble...»

Il sorti une thermos, 2 verres et 2 cuillères de son sac, ainsi qu'un petit isotherme contenant un bac de glace.

«Oooooooooooh Chaton, on était supposé patrouiller...»

«On patrouillera après, ma Lady»

Ce gredin lui faisait les yeux de petit chat perdu, et Ladybug décida de se laisser faire... Après tout, elle n'avait rien de prévu le lendemain matin, elle pouvait prendre le temps de profiter d'un moment seule avec Chat Noir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter depuis sa panique de dimanche. Elle voulait reprendre les choses en main, remettre ses émotions à leur place et ça passait par ce type de moment entre amis.

Elle attrapa la thermos et les verres et s'assit en tailleur avant de commencer le service. Chat Noir se posa face à elle, ouvrit le bac de glace entre eux deux et planta une cuillère de chaque coté.

«Glace citron meringué et frappaccino. Je crois me souvenir que tu aimes ça.»

Ladybug sourit et tendit la main pour lui donner son verre. Ses yeux allèrent se perdre dans les siens. L'intensité du regard de Chat Noir la saisit et elle se sentit rougir à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle était foutue, elle avait ouvert la porte et ne pouvait plus la refermer, elle devait accepter de ne plus se mentir...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir finissait de remettre les couverts dans son sac à dos avant de le ranger dans un coin de la plate-forme. Il passerait le récupérer avant de rentrer. Ladybug était en train de quitter leur havre et se tourna vers lui.

«Je propose de commencer par Notre-Dame et de faire une petite boucle. Pas envie de tarder trop.»

Ils avaient mangé la glace et bu leurs cafés sans réellement parler, et il ne voulait pas passer le reste du temps à la regarder s'éloigner sur les toits.

«Moi qui pensait pouvoir passer la nuit à t'écouter me raconter ta journée, ou bien,... tu sais, on a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche...» Il lui sourit et fut satisfait de voir qu'il l'avait encore fait rougir.

C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Elle rougissait beaucoup depuis son absence de dimanche, et c'était adorable.

Sans lui répondre, elle quitta la Tour Eiffel et se dirigea vers l'antre de Quasimodo. Il lui emboîta le pas.

Il la retrouva entre les 2 clochers de Notre-Dame, assise sous une des arches, les jambes dans le vide...

«Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle ma Lady?»

«Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu veux qu'on parle Chaton. Tu n'étais pas là, je me suis inquiétée, parce que c'est ce que font les amis, ils s'inquiètent les uns des autres, et nous sommes amis, donc je me suis inquiétée, tu aurai eu peur aussi si la situation avait été inversée, surtout que c’est toi qui avait choisi l'horaire, donc tu devais être sûr d'être disponible, alors voilà, je t'ai appelé toutes les heures, c'est tout.»

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite, dans un souffle, prenant garde à ne pas croiser son regard.

«Tu as eu peur..?»

Il la regardait intensément, cherchant le sens caché dans ses mots, dans son attitude, dans le carmin qui s'étalait sous son masque... Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens. Avait-elle l'air,... désespérée? Paniquée?

«Oui, j'ai eu très peur... et je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler.»

Chat Noir connaissait très bien ses réactions, ses attitudes, ça faisait près de 4ans qu'il l'observait, qu'il l’apprenait, mais là, il naviguait en territoire inconnu. Tout ça ne venait que confirmer ce qu'il espérait déjà depuis dimanche: elle refusait d'admettre ses sentiments pour lui. Il vint s'asseoir dans son dos, la calant entre ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour d'elle avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

«Je suis désolé de t’avoir mise dans cette situation. Tu as raison, j'aurai réagi comme toi. Je tiens tellement à toi ma Lady.» Il pesait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il savait que son babillage était le signe de sa vulnérabilité. Il y avait un non-dit. Et il s'en réjouissait, mais il devait lui laisser le temps de trouver le courage de mettre les bons mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là, et sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis.

«Je devrais rentrer, je me sens si fatiguée Chat, physiquement, nerveusement, entre le bac, les dossiers d'institution et d'école pour l'an prochain, et puis, oui, aussi ton malaise de dimanche, je ne sais pas, trop chose dans ma tête sûrement...»

Elle posa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son ami, calant sa joue contre la sienne, ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'accordait un instant de faiblesse. Au bout d'une minute à peine, elle rouvrit les yeux et taquina doucement Chat Noir du coude.

«Je voudrais me relever Chaton.»

A regret, il recula, et se releva, il était en train de s'étirer quand elle fit un faux mouvement en se redressant et que son pied glissa...

Chat Noir rattrapa Ladybug par la taille, la plaquant contre lui en reculant...

 

 ** _'Déjà vu'_**...

 

Une fois hors de danger, il la laissa se tourner vers lui, son bras enlaçant toujours sa taille. Elle le regarda, perdue, elle était si vulnérable dans ses bras en cet instant et lui se sentait si puissant. Il pourrait l'embrasser,... Il le pourrait... mais il ne le ferai pas. Elle n'était pas prête, et lui n'allait sûrement pas gâcher ce qui s'offrait à lui en étant impatient. Il fallait que tout ça mûrisse dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il fallait qu'elle en ai envie, elle aussi...

Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts, doucement...

«La Miss Maladroite du premier jour refait surface quand tu es épuisée Buguinette. Rentre te reposer. Nous nous verrons plus tard.»

Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de relâcher son étreinte à contrecœur et de reculer d'un pas.

«Bonne Nuit ma Lady»

«Bonne Nuit mon Chat»

Il releva un sourcil et lui sourit en partant... «mon Chat», les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête pendant tout le trajet du retour...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre étant court également, je me suis dit que j'allais poster les 2... Bonne lecture...


	5. Jeudi 5 Juillet : Addictif / Grelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Malheurs de Mari...

Tikki avait passé la matinée à tenter de rassurer sa protégée... Rien n'y faisait... Marinette ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était une mauvaise personne, qu'elle était horrible, qu'elle allait mourir seule...

«J'ai eu mon bac avec mention, j'ai une bourse pour l'école de mes rêves, je devrai nager dans le bonheur, penser aux vacances, rêver de glaces et de soleil, au lieu de me débattre avec des sentiments que je ne comprend pas!!»

«Marinette, tu es pratiquement une adulte, se débattre avec des sentiments, c'est plutôt de ton âge»

Son kwami avait décidé de la taquiner...

«Tikki, je suis la pire personne au monde...»

«Tu dramatises, il faut que tu te calmes, tu n'y verra pas plus clair en ruminant comme ça!»

«Comment veux-tu que j'ai la moindre chance d'y voir clair? J'aime Adrien, pratiquement depuis notre rencontre, mais j'aime aussi Chat Noir, et le pire, c'est que je crois que je l'aime depuis aussi longtemps. Je me suis voilée la face depuis des années, je l'ai repoussé, je l'ai fait souffrir, juste pour ne pas avoir à admettre que oui, j’éprouve des sentiments qui vont bien au-delà de l'amitié pour lui. Bilan, j'ai fait souffrir mon partenaire, et je ne peux pas réparer ça parce que ce serait trahir mon amour pour Adrien, que je trahi de toute manière en aimant Chat Noir et inversement,... Tikki, je... je suis une horrible personne...»

Marinette s'écroula sur sa méridienne et recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle était inconsolable. Rien de ce que pu dire Tikki ne la fit se sentir mieux, le kwami finit par la laisser à son chagrin. Après tout il fallait que ça sorte, autant que ce ne soit pas au milieu d'une patrouille ou d'une bataille... Déjà hier soir, avec Chat Noir il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle s'effondre...

Elle décida de tenter une autre approche...

«Marinette, je pourrai peut-être revenir sur ma promesse...?»

Tikki savait très bien qui portait le masque de Chat Noir, elle le savait depuis un bon moment... Elle avait fait la promesse à son amie de ne jamais lui dire qui c'était et s'y était toujours tenue, mais là...

«Est-ce....est-ce que son identité me permettrait de tirer un trait définitif sur Adrien ou sur Chat Noir?»

«Heu, et bien, en fait non, mais...»

«A-alors je ne veux pas sa-savoir.»

Marinette continua à pleurer, et son kwami se demanda pourquoi elle continuait à penser que les histoires de cœur de ses petites protégées avec leurs Chat Noir relevait de son expertise... Décidément, les humains n'étaient pas futés... 

Tikki allait revenir à la charge concernant l'identité de Chat Noir quand Sabine entra dans la pièce...

 

* * *

 

Sabine Cheng avait passé sa matinée à la boulangerie, à vendre des viennoiseries et des glaces maison aux habitués comme aux touristes. Tom avait pris le relais pour lui laisser le temps de remonter préparer le repas. Marinette avait proposé la veille de tenir la caisse pour permettre à ses parents de prendre leur repas ensemble, mais sa sortie avec ses amis suivie de sa patrouille avec Chat Noir avait probablement été plus fatigante que prévu car la jeune fille n'était toujours pas descendue. Peut-être était-elle malade? Avec cette chaleur, il fallait se méfier, les fours de la boulangerie ajoutaient à la chaleur ambiante et ce ne serait pas le premier été où l'un d'eux finissait déshydraté sans avoir mit le pied dehors... Son instinct maternel prenant le dessus sur sa volonté de laisser sa fille respirer tranquille, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, et monta dans la chambre de Marinette.

A sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas dans son lit, mais installée dans sa méridienne.

«Ma chérie, tout va bien?»

Marinette tourna ses yeux rouges de larmes versées vers sa mère...

«Je sais pas... Je sais plus Maman...»

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues déjà pleines de sel, et Sabine interloquée, se hâta de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

 

* * *

 

Marinette s’abandonna totalement à son chagrin sous l'étreinte de sa mère. Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle peinait déjà beaucoup à retrouver son souffle entre deux sanglots.

«Tikki, tu peux m'expliquer?»

Sabine avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa fille, la maladresse incarnée, puisse porter le masque de Ladybug, mais elle avait, ces deux dernières années, développé une relation de confiance avec le kwami de sa fille.

«Une histoire de sentiments, je ne suis pas sûre que Marinette apprécie que j'en dise plus... Mais je crois que ce qui la chiffonne le plus, c'est d'avoir la certitude de s'être menti à elle-même...»

Sabine secoua la tête et embrassa le front de sa fille.

«Chat Noir... C'est à propos de Chat Noir...»

Tikki se contenta de hocher la tête... Comme elle, Sabine n'était pas dupe de la relation ambiguë que Marinette entretenait avec Chat Noir.

«Marinette, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu as toujours été très fidèle à ton amitié envers Chat Noir, tu n'as seulement pas vu que ce n'étaient pas les sentiments que tu croyais... Ça arrive d'être aveuglée, et puis vous étiez si jeunes quand vous avez eu vos Miraculous, peut-être qu'il te fallait mûrir un peu pour ouvrir les yeux... C'est beau d'aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus précieux, c'est la plus belle façon de donner...»

Marinette sanglotait toujours dans ses bras et Sabine ne savait plus quoi dire pour l'aider...

Tikki toussa doucement pour attirer son attention, elle pointait les photos d'Adrien avec ses pattes.

«Ah... Adrien...»

Marinette semblait se calmer, à moins qu'elle n'ai tellement pleurer qu'il ne lui restait plus de larmes à verser...

«Tu les aimes tous les deux...»

Ce n'était pas une question, mais sa fille se sentit obligée de répondre.

«Oui...»

«On n'est pas une mauvaise personne parce qu'on a beaucoup d'amour à donner... Il faut que tu passes du temps avec eux, que tu écoutes plus attentivement ton cœur.» Sabine prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes avec ses pouces. «Mari-Jolie, il faut que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens, il faut que tu laisses ton cœur se nourrir de ce que leurs présences t'apportent pour y voir plus clair. Mais en attendant, essaye de ne rien dire ou faire que tu puisses regretter... Prend ton temps. Tu es jeune, c'est normal d'être confuse...»

Marinette respirait par à coups, toujours secouée...

«C'est tellement compliqué Ma-man, Adrien ne me voit que comme une a-mie, quand à Chat Noir, il aime Ladybug, pas Ma-rinette...»

«Chat Noir aime Marinette beaucoup plus que tu ne crois, peut-être même plus que lui ne le sait, sans quoi il ne viendrait pas aussi souvent te voir...»

Marinette rougit...

«Il aime Ladybug, tu es Ladybug, je penche que d'une chertaine fachon, ch'est pour cha qu'il ch'attache autant à toi, Marinette-toi, même inconschiemment...» Tikki grignotait un cookie, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir...

«Tikki marque un point, Chat Noir t'aime ma Chérie, il va bien falloir que tu admettes un jour que ce masque ne fait aucune différence... Et je pense que s'il passe te voir aussi souvent, c'est qu'inconsciemment, il sait... Il sait mais il ne voit pas... Un peu comme toi avec tes sentiments pour lui... »

«Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça...»

Le téléphone de Sabine vibra dans sa poche...

«Ton père a faim, je crois, je devrais me dépêcher... nous reparlerons plus tard si tu veux...»

«Je vais descendre prendre la caisse, il va pouvoir se poser un peu avec toi...»

«Tu es sûre?»

«Oui, je dois me vider la tête un peu, et puis digérer ce qu'on vient de dire...»

Marinette se leva et fit un dernier câlin à sa mère avant d'aller se rafraîchir et de descendre à la Boulangerie...

 

* * *

 

Ayant reçu des coupons pour une commande en attente, Marinette avait passé son après-midi à coudre en pleurant, et à pleurer en cousant, en parfaite alternance... Et maintenant Ladybug était installée sur un toit-terrasse abandonné. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle s'était allongée et regardait le ciel en essayant de faire le point sur ce que son cœur essayait de lui dire... Maintenant qu'elle avait admis à voix haute ses sentiments pour Chat Noir, elle se sentait mieux, comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules... Elle était toujours perdue, mais elle se sentait moins coupable... Sa mère avait su trouver les bons mots...

Elle laissa s'échapper un long et profond soupir... Puis ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder...

Quelque chose de souple et discret progressait sur les toits dans sa direction... Elle entendit teinter un grelot comme ce quelque chose interrompait sa course pour atterrir sur son toit...

«Bonsoir Chat Noir»

«Bonsoir Ma Lady, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas?»

Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Chat Noir s'allongea à coté d'elle les bras relevés, les mains sous la tête. Ladybug se tourna vers lui, se releva sur un coude, et commença à jouer avec son grelot, le faisant teinter avec ses doigts. Il la regardait, l'air amusé.

Au bout d'une minute Chat Noir attrapa sa main, l'embrassa et la posa sur son cœur.

«J'adore ton concerto pour clochette Ma Lady, mais je me demande si tu vas bien...»

Il caressa sa joue et elle se senti rougir à nouveau.

«Je vais bien, j'ai juste trop de choses en tête et beaucoup de stress... Le son de ton grelot est... apaisant»

Elle aimait bien ce son, ce tintement familier, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à l'entendre, peut-être parce qu'il était associé à son partenaire félin et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, même quand son cœur et son âme était aussi torturée qu'aujourd'hui...

«Si ça peut te faire du bien alors...»

Chat Noir commença a faire tinter son grelot en un rythme mélodieux, changeant l'angle de frappe de son doigt, ou tapant avec sa griffe pour lui jouer un petit air... C'était familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur l'air... Peut-être une berceuse... Elle avait laissé sa main contre cœur, et elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, même si son coude commençait à être douloureux... Si elle changeait d'appui et se remettait sur le dos, elle devrait retirer sa main du torse de Chat Noir et elle n'en avait pas envie... A moins que...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir était ravi de jouer un petit air à sa dulcinée. Son grelot offrait peu de possibilité mais il connaissait assez bien son ornement pour savoir comment frapper une petite berceuse. Elle semblait se relaxer, il s’aperçut alors qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré... Récemment, et beaucoup... Ça le chagrinait, il n'aimait pas savoir sa Lady triste et il commença à se demander si elle ne pleurait pas à cause de 'l'Autre', ce fameux garçon qui avait ravi son cœur... Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire dire de qui il s’agissait, mais elle lui avait fait la promesse de lui dire si un jour ce désormais jeune homme devenait son petit ami... Après une journée difficile de révisions, elle lui avait dit que 'l'Autre' ne voyait en elle qu'une amie, qu'elle s'en contentait même si ça faisait mal à son cœur, qu'elle appréhendait leurs situations post-bac respectives parce qu'elle ne serait plus dans sa classe, et qu'elle ne le verrait presque plus, vu qu'il n'était pas si proche... Ce soir-là, la tristesse avait transpiré de chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé et ça l'avait mit hors de lui de la savoir malheureuse à ce point.. Lui était près à tout pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse... Peut-être qu'elle avait parler à 'l'Autre'? Peut-être qu'il l'avait repoussée... La seule pensée que ce sagouin ait pu la faire souffrir lui donnait de furieuse envie d'avoir une discussion musclée avec l'homme assez stupide pour remplir de larmes les yeux de SA Lady.

 

Le tirant soudain de ses pensées, Ladybug retira sa main de son cœur, et poussa doucement contre le creux de son bras pour s'installer tout contre lui. Elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse avec un petit soupir d'aise, sa main délicatement posée à coté de sa tête. Un peu interloqué, il avait arrêter de frapper son grelot.

«Continue à jouer, s'il te plaît, Chaton, si ça ne te dérange pas...»

Elle avait relevé un peu sa tête et le regardait avec inquiétude...

Comme s'il pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il lui sourit et reprit son petit air avec sa main droite, tandis qu'il ramenait son bras gauche pour envelopper le dos de la demoiselle. Au fil des ans, elle avait cesser de briser le contact physique entre eux. Il faisait très attention à ne jamais dépasser les limites de ce qui était amicalement acceptable en se basant sur le modèle Marinette-Nino. Il avait pu constater que sans en avoir l'air, Ladybug était aussi câline que Marinette, mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait faire attention. Il était bien placé pour savoir que certaines limites personnelles pouvaient facilement être franchies, il luttait lui-même régulièrement pour échapper à une Chloé toujours plus envahissante, pressante... Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit elle qui vienne chercher son étreinte...

Savourant ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, Chat Noir ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par son petit air sur son grelot et la respiration douce de son âme sœur contre son torse. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il ne sentit pas monter les vibrations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour refréner son ronronnement.

Ladybug laissa échapper un petit rire.

«Je le savais... Tu ronronnes... Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais...»

Elle caressa son torse doucement avant de laisser échapper un nouveau soupir d'aise, fermant les yeux... Il dut se concentrer pour rester stoïque...

«Chat Noir?»

«Ma Lady?»

«Je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je t'ai promis de toujours être sincère avec toi, et,... c'est-à-dire que,... enfin, je... je ne sais pas Chat, je suis perdue, je ne sais même pas quoi dire...»

Elle faisait de petits dessins avec ses doigts sur son torse, et il se demanda si elle se rendait compte de l'effet que ce geste à priori anodin pouvait avoir sur lui, il n'était pas habituer à ce genre de contact physique,... Préférant éviter de laisser son corps et ses hormones répondre pour lui, Chat Noir se redressa, entraînant Ladybug avec lui et interrompant les caresses de la jeune fille. Il lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère avant de prendre ses mains.

«Rien ne presse ma Lady, tu trouvera les mots quand tu sera prête à les dire...»

Il se pencha vers elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva, attrapant son bâton.

«Je dois partir, on me surveille un peu plus depuis mon malaise, je ne suis pas supposé sortir de chez moi, patrouille lundi 23h?»

«Ok pour moi. A bientôt mon Chat»

«A bientôt Ma Lady»

Il se hâta de rentrer, léger, bienheureux... et terriblement excité...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture...


	6. Vendredi 6 Juillet: Points (Spots) / Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Par une belle journée d'été, Kim a Alix défié...  
> Max et Nino vont devoir arbitrer,  
> Sous le regard d'une Alya amusée,  
> Et d'une Marinette que la chance a quittée...  
> Et Adrien me direz-vous?  
> Il était spectateur, comme nous...
> 
> Je ne sais pas pourquoi les rimes, je vous présente mes excuses... Ou pas... On verra... ;)

Alya et Marinette regardait en riant les mimiques d'Alix qui singeait Kim. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le parc près de chez Marinette, et le jeune asiatique essayait de persuader Alix d'accepter un nouveau défi stupide, un fouet entre les mains... Il avait trouvé un petit boulot comme accessoiriste dans un cabaret et il avait emprunté un fouet qui servait à un numéro de précision. Il s'agissait d'atteindre des bouteilles sur un banc, ou de couper en deux une cigarette dans la bouche d'une assistante (canon et intéressée par son corps d'athlète, si on l'on en croyait le rêve éveillé du jeune homme..). L'artiste qui faisait le numéro du fouet lui avait montré quelques trucs et il voulait défier Alix, qui d'après lui n'arriverait pas à atteindre la moitié des cibles que lui frapperai...

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'accepter ce défi pour savoir que je suis meilleure que toi, accepte-le tu as perdu les 6 derniers défis que tu m'as lancé, tu n'es pas prêt de gagner à nouveau!»

«En fait, tu as juste PEUR, je t'imaginais pas du genre poule-mouillée.»

«Ooooouuuuuh, on dirait qu'il te cherche pour de bon, Alix»

Alya n'avait pas pu se retenir de taquiner un peu plus avant le petit bout de femme, curieuse, pour le moins, de savoir qui gagnerait si ce défi devait se dérouler.

«Ok, bon, il nous faut un duo d'arbitrage, des règles et j'exige un temps de prise en main, vu que tu as répété avec un pro...»

«Vendu!!»

Kim avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et ne pût s'empêcher de faire un clin d’œil à Alya, ravi de l'aide ayant poussé sa camarade de jeu à accepter son défi.

«Je prend Max comme arbitre, tu prends qui?»

Kim avait sorti son téléphone et était déjà en train d'envoyer un SMS à son pote geek, tandis que Marinette secouai la tête sous le regard suppliant d'Alix.

«Non, non, non, je n'arbitre rien du tout, avec ma veine, je vais prendre un coup, tu te souviens du 'Défi Foot', vous avez réussi à me shooter en pleine tête... Nino doit nous rejoindre il fera un bon arbitre non?»

Alix approuva et Alya appela son petit ami pour savoir sous combien de temps il pensait les rejoindre...

«Max arrive sous 10 minutes, tu viens Alix, je te montre les bases et je te laisse t’entraîner en attendant Nino?»

«Tu vas prendre ta 7ème raclée d'affilé...»

Amusée, Marinette regardait les 2 amis se diriger vers un banc, délimiter un espace de sécurité avec de la rubalise que Kim avait dans son sac (il l'avait préparé ce défi, effectivement) et commencer à travailler avec le fouet.

C'était une belle journée, et à part Kim qui avait commencé la veille, aucun d'entre eux ne commençait son job d'été avant le lundi suivant. Ils profitaient de ce temps de répit ensemble, et elle pensa avec un peu de nostalgie que les choses allaient changer... Kim entrait en STAPS, Alix avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour aider une association, elle allait animé des ateliers street-art dans une maison de quartier. Est-ce qu'ils allaient se revoir aussi souvent? Chacun d'eux allait se faire de nouveaux amis, est-ce qu'ils parviendraient à faire fi de leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour passer du temps ensemble... Ils avaient des relations quasi-fraternels, et Marinette tenait d'Alix elle-même qu'ils étaient des 'plans de secours' si aucun ne se mariait avant l'âge de 30ans... Est-ce que ces résolutions pourraient survivre à l’éloignement?

Elle regardait la relation forte d'Alix et Kim avec envie en se disant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de maintenir quelque relation que ce soit avec Adrien... Même si elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui, s'ils étaient amis, elle savait que pour lui cela n'avait aucunement la même valeur que pour elle... Il lui aurait fallu plus de temps...

Peut-être qu'elle devrait renoncer, peut-être qu'elle devrait s'abandonner complètement à ses sentiments pour Chat Noir et enfouir ceux pour Adrien...

 

«Nino arrive, il est avec Adrien,...»

 

Où alors, elle pourrait profiter de tout le temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec l'un ou l'autre pendant cet été, comme sa mère le lui avait suggéré, pour découvrir à qui elle voulait réellement et complètement offrir son cœur...

 

* * *

 

Théoriquement, il aurait dû passer ce vendredi enfermé avec une couturière et un bonne vingtaine de tenues à essayer et retoucher... En pratique, il était toujours en semaine de repos après son malaise, et il avait invité Nino à passer la matinée à jouer avec lui à Mario Kart. Sans qu'Adrien sache réellement comment, son meilleur ami avait réussi à se glisser dans le bureau de son père et à le persuader de les laisser manger à l'extérieur et rejoindre une partie de la petite bande de Françoise Dupont dans le parc... Il en était ravi.

Nino et lui étaient retournés manger dans la brasserie de mercredi, discutant de tout et de rien, et aussi un peu de leur projet d'été, avant de rejoindre la bande au parc.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la boulangerie de Tom et Sabine quand Alya appela son petit ami.

L'échange fut bref.

«Tu le crois si je te dis qu'Alix a cédé à un nouveau défi de Kim et qu'ils m'attendent pour les arbitrer au fouet... Mec, genre, à la Indiana Jones...»

«Je sens qu'on va rire...»

Dans le parc, ils eurent tôt fait de trouver leurs amis, saluant Marinette, Alya, Kim et Alix.

Prenant au sérieux son rôle d'Arbitre, Nino commença à discuter avec Alix et Kim des différentes cibles potentielles pour le défi, brainstormant un peu en attendant Max.

Adrien resta en retrait avec Alya et Marinette.

«Alors les filles, vous avez finalisé vos inscriptions? Prêtes pour l'an prochain?»

«Oui, terminé les démarches administratives en ce qui me concerne, je peux me concentrer sur mon stage d'été.»

Alya avait trouvé un stage rémunéré dans une grande agence de presse et elle était ravie. La notoriété du Ladyblog l'avait beaucoup aidée en ce sens. Elle allait tenir un blog à la fois actualités et reportages, elle était libre de choisir ses contenus, le but étant de voir ce qu'un blog d'infos 'jeunes' pouvait apporter à un grand média... Avec un 'vrai jeune' aux commandes, pour changer...

«Je dois encore aller à mon rdv d'inscription à l'IFA, pour finaliser l'obtention de la bourse, et ce sera bon.»

Les 2 jeunes filles rayonnaient, elles avaient la vie devant elles, des projets plein la tête et les choses se présentaient pour le mieux pour chacune d'entre elles. Adrien se senti un peu jaloux... Lui n'avait pas trop le choix... Et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour obtenir des réponses, il ne savait pas encore ce que son père avait prévu pour lui à la rentrée. Il savait juste que tout était organisé et qu'il était inscrit, mais où? Pour quoi faire? Mystère... Gabriel Agreste avait lâché du lest, permettait à son fils de passer du temps à l'extérieur, de gérer certains aspects de son emploi du temps, depuis qu'Adrien, en colère, avait affirmé le jour de ses 18ans que déménager ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il avait le droit d'être libre. Mais d'autres choses ne changeaient pas... Et Adrien, malgré lui, cherchait toujours l'approbation et l'affection de son père, alors il le laissait faire... Il se laissait faire...

Voyant le regard inquiet de Marinette quand à son expression, il se hâta de remettre un sourire sur son visage afin de ne pas gâcher le moment. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le plaignent, il voulait juste profiter du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec eux.

«Une bourse à l'IFA? Il faudra que tu me montres ton portfolio Marinette, je suis très curieux de savoir ce que tu as mis dedans, ça n'a pas dû être facile de choisir parmi toutes les merveilles que tu as pu dessiner ou coudre ces dernières années...»

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rougissait comme ça, elle ne rougissait presque pas avec Chat Noir...

«Je pourrais passer en chercher un exemplaire après le défi si tu veux, si tu,... **ATTENTION!!** »

Brusquement, Marinette venait de le pousser sur le coté et il entendit le claquement du fouet, le hurlement de douleur de sa sauveuse et le cri de panique d'Alya...

 

* * *

 

Adrien voulait voir son portfolio... Il venait de dire qu'elle dessinait des merveilles... Elle était ravie. Derrière lui, Alix venait de lever le fouet pour faire sa première tentative, elle le fit tourner doucement au dessus de sa tête, pour donner de l'élan à son geste.

«Je pourrais passer en chercher un exemplaire après le défi si tu veux, si tu,...»

En arrière plan, Marinette venait de voir Kim chatouiller Alix et celle-ci perdit le contrôle du fouet, l'angle étrange de son bras envoyait la lanière droit sur Adrien.

« **ATTENTION!!** »

Sans même réfléchir au conséquence, elle le poussa sur le coté en mode réflexe, et la lanière vient la fouetter avec un bruit sec.

Marinette hurla, tout le coté droit de son visage n'était que douleur et quelque chose coulait dans son œil, elle leva sa main par réflexe. Alya poussa un cri de panique.

Elle nota vaguement que tout le monde se regroupait autour d'elle, mais elle était déjà en train de tomber, ses genoux la lâchant brusquement. Adrien la rattrapa par la taille, puis son bras vint soutenir son dos, supportant tout son poids avant de l'aider à s'asseoir doucement contre lui.

Sa tête commença à tourner et le reste devint flou...

 

* * *

 

 

Alya était tétanisée... Elle regarda Adrien rattraper Marinette et amortir sa chute. Le jeune homme prit aussitôt les choses en mains.

«Alya, appelle le 112, Nino, court à la boulangerie prévenir les parents de Marinette»

Nino fonça sans demander son reste, et Alya sorti nerveusement son téléphone.

« **COMMENT EST-CE QU'ON PEUT ETRE AUSSI GRAND ET AUSSI STUPIDE!!** Tout ce cirque sur la sécurité pour me **CHATOUILLER** quand je fais un geste avec une **ARME**...»

Alix ponctuait chaque mot avec un coup de poing dans le bras d'un Kim penaud.

«C'est pas le moment vous deux, allez chacun à une entrée du parc et guidez les secours ici quand ils arrivent.»

Le ton d'Adrien ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Marinette semblait sonnée, choquée, même si c'était l'extrémité de la lanière qui avait frappé, et elle saignait abondamment au niveau de son œil droit.

« **ALYA, le 112!!!** »

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, l’apprenti journaliste appela les secours, au moment où Nino refaisait son entrée dans le parc, Sabine Cheng sur ses talons...

Adrien tenait Marinette tout contre lui, essayait d'être rassurant...

«Tiens bon Mari, les secours arrivent, tout va bien se passer, je suis là, je ne te lâche pas...»

 

* * *

 

Adrien tournait en rond dans sa chambre, le nez sur son téléphone... Ça faisait plus de 6h maintenant qu'il avait regardé le véhicule des pompiers de Paris emmener Marinette et sa mère aux Urgences. Sabine Cheng avait promit de tenir Alya au courant de ce qu'il se passait et celle-ci servait de relais, informant le petit groupe de l'évolution des choses... Un carambolage sur le périphérique impliquant un bus de colonie de vacances avait relégué Marinette au bas de la liste des Urgences et son temps en salle d'attente s'était allongé... Aux dernières nouvelles, Marinette avait été recousue, et attendait de voir un ophtalmo.

Adrien et Alya avaient dû sermonner Kim qui passait son temps à polluer le fil messenger avec des GIF d'excuses. Alix se contentait de «Ok» et de «des nouvelles?», toutes les 10minutes... Leur camarade se sentait très mal d'avoir blessée une de ses amies et ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Les autres anciens de Françoise Dupont tentait de rassurer Alix, Rose et Mylène étaient d'un grand secours... Nathaniel avait été refoulé des Urgences...

«Des nouvelles?»

Plagg avait l'air concerné et Adrien ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la chose...

«Elle a été recousue et attend un spécialiste...»

«Recousue beaucoup? Son œil est abîmé? Elle voit toujours?»

«Bonne question...»

Le téléphone vibra dans les mains du jeune homme.

«Elle est rentrée chez elle... Alya n'a pas de détails, pour son œil, elle ira la voir demain.»

«Tu veux aller la voir maintenant?»

«Ce serait bizarre, on est ami mais pas si proche...»

«Adrien peut-être pas, mais Chat Noir est très proche d'elle, elle est blessée il y a un risque avec ses émotions négatives, un Akuma pourrait s'en prendre à elle...»

Adrien frissonna à l'idée de devoir combattre une Marinette akumatisée... Il avait affronté plusieurs de ses amis, de ses profs et même son propre père, au fil des ans, mais imaginer la douce Marinette, la gentillesse incarnée aux mains du Papillon lui brisait le cœur.

«Et puis, elle a pris ce coup pour toi,...»

Il fallait qu'il aille voir l'étendu des dégâts, il trouverait bien une excuse en route pour expliquer qu'il était au courant de sa mésaventure au parc... Il avait déjà dîner et Nathalie avait pris congé, il pouvait partir maintenant.

«Plagg transforme-moi»

 

Chat Noir ne savait plus trop depuis quand il avait commencé à rendre visite régulièrement à Marinette. Il l'avait raccompagnée après une attaque d'Akuma. Elle avait été prise dans le feu de l'action tard un soir, avec Alya et Nino à la sortie d'un cinéma. Les tourtereaux rentraient chez Nino ensemble et Chat Noir n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Marinette rentrer seule, sous une pluie battante... Une fois arrivés elle l'avait invité à rentrer se sécher et attendre la fin de l'averse. Ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien, agréablement, dans sa petite chambre cosy rose, avec chacun un mug de chocolat chaud...

Ensuite il était allé se réfugier chez elle à chaque fois que la pluie le surprenait pendant une patrouille solo... Elle l'avait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, l'enfermant avec bienveillance dans une serviette avant d'aller lui chercher une boisson chaude. A la fin de l'hiver, il avait continué à venir lui rendre visite tout simplement quand il avait eu une mauvaise journée, quand il se sentait seul, quand il avait seulement besoin de parler, quand il voulait la voir... Et toujours, elle lui avait ouvert sa porte... Enfin sa fenêtre... Et des liens profonds avaient été tissés. Marinette était devenue très proche de Chat Noir, et en parallèle il commençait enfin à pouvoir l'approcher en temps qu'Adrien sans qu'elle soit mal à l'aise... Si elle se laissait aller à des émotions négatives, si elle se laissait prendre par l'emprise du Papillon, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas...

Chat Noir atterrit sur son balconnet aisément. Il aperçut tout de suite de la lumière à l’intérieur, et frappa doucement sur la lucarne.

Quand Sabine Cheng entra dans son champ de vision, Chat Noir se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop vif dans sa décision de rendre visite à sa Princesse... Le petit bout de femme lui fit signe d'entrer. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il ouvrit la lucarne et descendit dans la chambre de Marinette. Cette dernière était installée dans sa méridienne, et gloussait, à son grand étonnement.

«Bonsoir Chat Noir, je sais que tu es un ami de Marinette et que tu passes souvent, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidence...»

«J'étais en patrouille quand l'accident est arrivé, j'ai vu Marinette prendre le coup, alors je suis revenu dans le coin régulièrement depuis en attendant de vous voir rentrer... J'étais inquiet, vous savez, que ce soit grave, ou qu'un certain Papillon ne la regarde de trop près, alors je suis venu...»

Marinette ricana étrangement dans son coin...

Visiblement Sabine avait décidé d'ignorer son air hésitant et son débit de parole bien trop rapide pour être honnête...

«Puisque tu es là, peux-tu me rendre service? Rester un peu avec elle le temps que j'aille chercher ses médicaments et ses pansements à la pharmacie de garde? Son père dort déjà, il se lève à l'aube demain, et je préfère ne pas la laisser seule, si tu penses qu'un Akuma pourrait venir... Elle est un peu désorientée à cause des calmants qu'ils lui ont donné, elle était bien trop nerveuse en salle d'attente...»

«Je garde le fort, Mme Cheng.»

Sans un mot supplémentaire, la quadragénaire déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et quitta la pièce.

Marinette ricanait toujours nerveusement dans sa méridienne, tête baissée... Elle s'était changé et portait un pyjama léger blanc et rose qui flattait sa silhouette.

Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle et souleva doucement son menton pour voir le visage de son amie.

Le fouet avait laissé un trait bleu nuit bien dessiné de 2cm de large qui s'étendait de son front à son menton, barrant son coté droit sur toute la longueur. Assez heureusement, la peau n'avait été coupée que sur son front et son arcade sourcilière, et elle avait été précautionneusement recousue. Chat Noir se demanda pourquoi personne ne lui avait mit un pansement... Malgré lui sa main avait repoussé une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles de Marinette et son regard accrocha celui de sa Princesse... Sa paupière droite était encore gonflée, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir son œil complètement. Un coquard semblait le mot le plus approprié pour décrire le résultat final. Pratiquement tous les vaisseaux sanguins irriguant le blanc de son œil avaient éclaté, sa paupière était d'une teinte de violet qu'il ne connaissait même pas et Chat Noir avait mal de la regarder. Elle avait pris ce coup à sa place... Et elle était sérieusement blessée. C'était lui le super-héros, mais c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé...

Contre toute attente, elle souriait. Le cocktail calmant-anti-douleur sans doute...

«Hey Princesse... Comment tu te sens?»

«Je vois des pois partout! Tu es un Chat Noir à pois blancs, c'est moins joli, je te préfère tout en noir...»

Elle recommença à glousser... Elle semblait ivre et Chat Noir comprenait mieux l'hésitation de sa mère à l'idée de la laisser seule.

«Tu sais si tu vas restée marquée? Où quand tu vas arrêter de voir des pois blancs sur ma fourrure?»

Elle commença à secouer la tête mais interrompit brusquement le geste, visiblement douloureux, portant sa main à son visage. Elle avait tout à coup l'air triste. Si triste...

«Je ne suis plus ta Princesse, tu me trouves trop abîmée...»

Les larmes commençaient remplir ses yeux. Chat Noir senti son cœur se serrer.

«Tu sera toujours ma Princesse, Marinette, tu es une Princesse dans ton âme, d'accord? Quel genre de Chevalier servant je serai si je t'abandonnais à la première épreuve, Princesse? Je me sens déjà assez coupable de ne pas avoir vu le fouet arriver...»

Il s'installa à coté d'elle et passa son bras sur son épaule, la rapprochant de lui, la forçant à poser sa tête tout contre lui. La tristesse semblait être repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Rassurée, Marinette poussa un soupir d'aise...

«Je vais te dire un secret, je suis une Princesse qui aime les Chats et les Licornes...»

Elle venait de murmurer, comme si ce grand secret pouvait être entendu par d'autres oreilles que les siennes...

«J'ai toujours su que tu aimais les chats...»

«Mais tu es _**mon**_ Chat préféré...»

Elle fit tinter son grelot avec son doigt.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à être confortablement installée allongée sur sa méridienne, la tête sur les genoux de son chevalier servant. Les événements de la journée la rattrapaient.

Chat Noir caressa doucement ses cheveux, la regardant s'endormir.

«Je vais te dire un secret Princesse, si Ladybug n'existait pas, tu serai sûrement la seule à régner sur mon cœur...»

 

* * *

 

Quand Sabine Cheng rentra de la pharmacie, elle trouva sa fille allongée, la tête sur les genoux d'un Chat Noir perdu dans sa contemplation de la demoiselle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux....

«Tout s’est bien passé?»

«Oui... Elle n'a pas vraiment pu me répondre, est-ce qu'elle va rester marquée? Comment va son œil?»

«Normalement on ne verra plus rien, et son œil va plutôt bien pour le coup qu'elle a pris, elle doit faire très attention à ne pas reprendre de choc à la tête et protéger son œil de la lumière pendant un mois. On reverra l'ophtalmo à ce moment-là pour voir, si il y a une perte. Je dois lui refaire un pansement, elle a arraché le sien avant que tu n'arrives pour se regarder dans le miroir...»

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sorti tout le nécessaire du sac pour refaire un beau pansement sur l’œil de sa fille.

Chat Noir ne bougeait pas, il la regardait faire, visiblement attendrit.

«Mari-Jolie, il faut que tu me laisses faire, on doit remettre un pansement...»

Il sourit à la mention du petit surnom et Sabine se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis un impair envers sa fille. Marinette déplaça doucement sa tête, pour laisser sa mère accéder à son œil, mais ne semblait pas décider à quitter son oreiller improvisé...

Avec des gestes précis et beaucoup de douceur, Sabine eu tôt fait de couvrir correctement les points de suture et l’œil de sa fille.

«Je sais que j'abuse de ta gentillesse Chat Noir, mais penses-tu pouvoir m'aider à la porter dans son lit?»

Chat Noir lui sourit, et sans un mot souleva délicatement la tête de Marinette pour se lever, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener vers son lit, l'échelle ne présentant aucune difficulté pour le super-héros. Il déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur ses draps, puis se dirigea vers la lucarne.

«Je vais vous laisser, je dois rentrer, je repasserai prendre des nouvelles.»

«Merci pour tout Chat Noir, tu sera toujours le bienvenu ici.»

Sabine regarda la silhouette féline sortir par la lucarne avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

«Tikki, je te la confie, tu viens me chercher en cas de soucis d'accord?»

Tikki sorti de la cachette où elle s'était réfugiée à l'arrivée de Chat Noir.

«Promis.»

Le kwami alla se poser sur l'oreiller de Marinette et s'installa pour dormir lové à coté d'elle.

En quittant la pièce Sabine ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Ladybug allait gérer cette situation...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture...  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires...  
> A toutes fins utiles: le STAPS c'est la filière pour devenir prof de sport, et l'IFA c'est L'International Fashion Academy.


	7. Samedi 7 Juillet: Demi-révélation / Partenaires (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand rien ne se passe comme prévu...

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Marinette le samedi matin. Une douleur diffuse dans son œil droit, son front, et sa joue, toujours à droite... Elle grogna, encore à moitié endormie, puis tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. La douleur s'intensifia dans son œil, qu'elle ne pouvait manifestement pas ouvrir. Elle porta sa main à son visage et ses doigts trouvèrent un pansement...

Toujours groggy, elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille... Adrien qui lui parlait, Alix avec le fouet, et puis la douleur, l'attente, les Urgences, le retour... Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Chat Noir.

«Est-ce que ça va?»

Tikki la regardait intensément, visiblement inquiète.

«A quelle moment ça m'a semblé une bonne idée d'écarter Adrien et de rester sur place?»

«Tu as agi par réflexes, Ladybug, tu n'as pas réfléchi, tu as juste oublié que sans le masque, tu es sans armure et moins rapide...»

Marinette sourit, puis se leva doucement. Son kwami descendit devant elle, et alla survoler le bureau.

«Ta mère a laissé des anti-douleurs pour ce matin, elle devait appeler l'infirmière en se levant pour tes changements de pansements et les soins sur ta suture. Alya va passer dans la matinée, sûrement accompagnée, et je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, vu ton état second hier soir, mais Chat Noir est passé, il avait peur que tu te fasse akumatiser...»

«Comment a-t'il su que j'étais blessée..?»

«Il a dit à ta mère qu'il était en patrouille près du parc et qu'il avait vu l'accident...»

«Sauf que nous ne faisons pas de patrouille solo sur les temps de vacances, qu'il n'y avait pas de patrouille hier, en plus je pense qu'on l'aurai vu, non..?»

«Tu crois que c'est l'homme sous le masque qui était dans le parc?»

«Je pense oui... mais je ne saurai dire qui était dans le parc hier, il y avait trop de monde...»

«Et puis si tu veux savoir il te suffit de demander...»

«... Je n'ai rien dit de gênant? A Chat Noir? Avec les médicaments, je ne me souviens plus...»

«Est-ce que ton amour pour les chats et les licornes est compromettant?»

Marinette sourit.

«Non, ça ira...»

«En revanche, Chat Noir a dit quelque chose que je pense très important...»

«Ah?»

«On en rediscutera plus tard... Je pense que c'est le genre de phrase que je dois garder pour, disons, quand le moment sera venu...»

Marinette avala ses anti-douleurs et commença à sortir des vêtements de sa commode.

«Bon, je vais te laisser jouer les grandes mystiques et filer me doucher puis me préparer, si je dois recevoir de la visite...»

 

* * *

 

Adrien s'était levé tôt. Bien malgré lui il reprenait son rythme habituel. Après avoir pris une douche, enfilé un short et un t-shirt, et nourri Plagg, il était allé voir Nathalie dès son arrivée dans son bureau. Il voulait passer chez Marinette, la remercier correctement, c'était la moindre des choses, elle avait pris le coup de fouet à sa place. Il voulait voir comment elle allait ce matin, mais il se garda bien d'indiquer que le coup était pour lui quand il parla à nouveau de l'incident à Nathalie pour justifier sa sortie. 'Compréhensive', celle-ci décida de l'envoyer gérer ça avec son père...

Après une bonne 15aine de minutes à argumenter sur l'utilité de ladite sortie, la possibilité de gérer cela par appel visio, et l'obligation de repos, Adrien fini par répondre sèchement à son père qu'il n'avait pas élevé un malappris mais un gentleman qui apporterait lui-même un bouquet et quelques douceurs à son amie blessée. Visiblement touché par l'argument, Gabriel Agreste fini par donner son accord à son fils.

«Adrien, je sais que tu vas tirer sur la corde et rester hors de la maison jusqu'à ce soir si tu le peux, mais je te rappelle que nous avons un accord... Le médecin a beaucoup insisté sur le fait que tu devait te reposer.»

Adrien se figea sur le pas de la porte.

«Non, Père, le médecin a dit que je ne devais pas m'user au travail. Je vais passer du temps avec mes amis, c'est le meilleur des remèdes... Après tout, avec eux je ne me suis jamais épuisé jusqu'au malaise... N'imaginez pas qu'une insolation va vous permettre de reprendre vos mauvaises habitudes...»

Il quitta la maison en se promettant de faire très attention à la chaleur et à ne rien dire ou faire qui pourrait l'obliger à affronter à nouveau son père pour obtenir de la liberté...

Il sorti son téléphone pour contacter Nino puis Alya avant de se mettre en quête des fleurs et des douceurs qu'il s'était promis d'offrir à Marinette...

 

* * *

 

Installée devant sa petite coiffeuse avec vasque, Marinette essayait de se coiffer de façon à cacher sa joue et son pansement, en ramenant ses cheveux devant son visage. Elle fini par opter pour une queue sur le coté, nouée dans le creux de son cou, juste sous son oreille, avec la majeure partie de ses cheveux drapés devant sa joue. En prenant sa douche elle s'était aperçu que le fouet avait également laissé une marque douloureuse sur le haut de son sein droit, sur environ 5cm. Du coup elle avait opté pour un t-shirt blanc brodé de fleur rouge en lieu et place d'un débardeur, avec un adorable petit short noir. Comme elle finissait sa mise en beauté, elle entendit sa mère appeler.

«Marinette? Peux-tu descendre? Tu as de la visite...»

Nino devait accompagner Alya, sans quoi sa flamboyante amie serait déjà en train de monter dans sa chambre...

Vérifiant une dernière fois que son camouflage était bien en place, elle descendit à travers sa trappe.

Alya l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, bras grands ouverts pour un câlin de réconfort. Marinette se glissa doucement contre son amie, bien consciente que tout le monde avait dû avoir très peur la veille...

«Oooooooooooooooooh Marinette, pas la peine de cacher les dégâts avec nous, on est justement venu pour voir l'étendu de ta blessure sur ta jolie frimousse...»

A peine le câlin terminé, Alya retira le ruban des cheveux de Marinette et ramena ses mèches drapées derrière ses oreilles...

«Oh non, non, non, non...»

A cause de son champ de vision réduit, Marinette n'avait pas encore vu Alix, pâle et toute retournée, les yeux figés avec horreur sur le visage de son amie.

«Shhhhh, hey, ça va aller...»

A coté d'elle, le bras posé sur son épaule dans une attitude de réconfort se trouvait Adrien, qui la regardait avec une expression... douloureuse, oui c'est ça, comme si il avait mal pour elle...

Laissant Alya derrière elle, Marinette se dirigea vers Alix pour la prendre dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que leur amitié était sauve.

«Hey, c'était un accident Alix, d'accord, faut pas t'en faire, c'était un bête accident, c'est pas si grave, ça va aller, je vais juste jouer au pirate pendant quelques semaines, c'est tout...»

«J'aurai dû rester sur ma première intention, ne pas accepter ce pari stupide, maintenant Kim a perdu son travail, toi tu as failli perdre un œil...»

Sa voix sanglotante était à moitié étouffée sur l'épaule de Marinette.

«Je n'ai pas perdu mon œil, Kim trouvera un autre job d'été moins dangereux pour nous, et puis voilà...»

«Sans compter qu'au final on a tous de la chance, j'ose même pas imaginer les poursuites judiciaires si Adrien avait été blessé...»

«ALYA!!!!»

Marinette se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec un air choqué, qu'elle le pense ou qu'elle le disent entre copines, passe encore, mais là, balancer ces propos à la face d'Adrien, c'était hors limite, même pour elle...

«Je vous installe tout ça sur la table basse, vous serez plus à l'aise sur le canapé tous autant que vous êtes...»

Sa mère avait déposé un pichet de thé glacé maison, des verres et des assiettes à dessert, ainsi qu'un plateau de viennoiseries sur la table basse du salon, intervenant dans la conversation au bon moment pour dissiper le malaise qui aurait pu découler de la brusquerie d'Alya...

 

* * *

 

Adrien regarda Alya hausser les épaules à l'intention de Marinette. Il ne pu se retenir de penser qu'elle avait raison, son père aurait probablement causer de gros ennuis à Kim et Alix si c'est lui qui avait été blessé... Les parents de Marinette avait accueilli Alix avec bienveillance, lui rappelant 20fois que ce n'était pas sa faute, et lui laissant des documents pour les questions d'assurances à gérer avec son père, en confiance, sans aucune once de reproche ou de colère. Marinette avait de qui tenir...

Laissant ses amies s'installer dans le canapé, Adrien se mit en quête du sac qu'il avait déposé en rentrant, près de la bibliothèque.

Marinette et Alya s'était installées de chaque coté d'Alix, pour la réconforter, et Adrien opta pour la place libre près de Marinette.

«Je sais très bien que j'aurai pris un méchant coup sur le crâne sans tes réflexes Marinette, je voulais te remercier...»

Il sorti du sac une bonbonnière contenant un assortiment de friandises du «Bonbons au Palais», puis un globe contenant une petite composition de fleurs de plusieurs nuances de roses qu'il posa sur la table basse devant son amie.

«Oh Adrien, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose que moi, il ne fallait pas, c'est trop, vraiment...»

Marinette rougissait.

«Premièrement, j'en suis pas si sur, deuxièmement, ça me fait plaisir,... Tu as sauvé mon intégrité physique ET moral, parce que soyons honnête, mon père aurait très certainement tout fait pour ruiner mes relations amicales avec chacun d'entre vous après un coup comme ça... Et je ne me vois pas vivre sans vous tous dans mon entourage proche...»

Se décalant il passa son bras derrière Marinette, caressa gentiment le dos d'Alix, poka l'épaule d'Alya, avant de ramener sa main sur l'épaule puis le dos de Marinette dans un geste plein de tendresse. Sans elle, son père l'aurait sans doute à nouveau enfermé...

«Ooooooooooooooooooooooh c'est top mignon Adrien, Nino a raison quand il dit que tu es un grand sentimental...»

Alya câlinait gentiment Alix et Marinette semblait perdue dans la contemplation des fleurs.

Adrien retira sa main de son dos et commença à faire le service. La petite bande prit son second petit déjeuner de la journée...

 

* * *

 

Marinette passa son après-midi à tenter différents type de coiffure pour Ladybug... Il allait être compliqué pour elle de cacher l'état de son œil au public. Grâce au pansement, sa transformation gardait son œil à l'abri, le trou dans son masque occulté par une sorte de pansement rouge à pois noir. Les points de suture n'étaient pas visibles, et la sensation du masque était bien moins douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. En revanche, rien à faire, l'hématome sur sa joue restait visible.

«La transformation ne peut pas effacer ça, je suis désolée Marinette...»

Rien ne convenait...

«Bon, je vais camoufler le bleu avec du maquillage, on fera les patrouilles de nuit pour que ça ne soit pas trop visible, et pour mon œil, je dirai à Chat Noir que j'ai une conjonctivite, ou une réaction allergique... En espérant qu'il ne trouvera pas étrange que Marinette et Ladybug soit blessée à l’œil droit en même temps...»

«Tu devrais peut-être annuler la patrouille de lundi... Trouver une excuse et comme ça dans son esprit il y aura un décalage entre vos 2 blessures...»

«L'été n'a jamais été une saison propice aux akumas, il faut juste que je maquille mon bleu chaque jour au cas-où...»

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à maquiller sa joue du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une compétence qu'elle avait développée...

«Je crois que Ladybug va prendre des vacances...»

«Et si il y a un Akuma»

«J'improviserai...»

 

* * *

 

Adrien était un peu triste... Il avait passé une bonne partie de son après-midi avec Nino, à profiter d'une coupe de glace, de cafés frappés et de jeux vidéos sur le canapé de son ami avant de s'offrir un petit peu de 'temps Chat Noir'. Il mettait un point d'honneur à se transformer chaque jour, même si c'était juste 10minutes, pour ses rendez-vous téléphoniques quotidien avec Ladybug, ou pour lui laisser un message 'hors horaire' quand il avait un empêchement. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris le temps de se montrer, de prendre quelques photos avec des fans au pied de la Tour Eiffel, et il prenait le chemin de la maison quand elle avait appelé... Elle allait être absente pendant quelques temps, une urgence familiale, son retour dépendrait de l'état de santé de la personne qu'elle allait veiller... Il l'avait sentie mal à l'aise à l'autre bout du fil, ça ne lui plaisait pas, quelque chose clochait... Elle aurait pu attendre que ce soit l'heure de leur rendez-vous, mais elle avait appelé 'hors horaire', comme si elle avait préféré parler à son répondeur... Peut-être qu'elle voulait seulement mettre de la distance entre eux et qu'elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire... 'L'Autre' avait peut-être fait un mouvement vers elle, il avait peut-être enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, de faire d'elle sa petite amie... Il était en plein questionnement quand le Ladyblog flasha une alerte, il y avait un Akuma dans une des serres du Jardin des Plantes, les autorités avait évacué les lieux et demandaient à tout le monde de rester à l'abri en attendant que Ladybug et Chat Noir aient géré la situation.

«Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie... Plagg transforme-moi»

Chat Noir sorti par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le Jardin des Plantes...

 

* * *

 

Ladybug grognait, il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui, forcément!! Ce serai probablement le seul Akuma des vacances, mais il fallait que ce soit maintenant, alors qu'elle avait un visage abîmé d'une façon unique, elle allait devoir esquiver tous les médias, prendre garde à ne pas s'approcher de Chat Noir, et, bien sur, gérer un Akuma... A croire que sa chance l'avait abandonnée...

A proximité des Grandes Serres, cachée dans l'ombre d'une cheminée dans le soleil tombant, Ladybug sorti son yo-yo et appela son partenaire.

« _Ma Lady, tu es toujours parmi nous? On va se faire un petit combat d'au revoir avant ton départ, c'est parfait..._ »

«Oui, c'est parfait, on va dire ça, bon, on a quoi, dans quelle serre, et combien de victimes?»

« _On a pas de victime connue pour le moment, le responsable de la serre faisait le tour pour fermer quand il a vu une plante le regarder bizarrement et faire un son inhumain et indescriptible. Il a pas demandé son reste, il a sonné l'alarme, rejoins la porte, attendu pour des visiteurs retardataires éventuels et verrouillé la serre quand le cri a retenti à nouveau..._ »

«Ok, donc à priori juste la victime de l'Akuma transformée en quelque chose de végétal, quelle serre?»

« _Forêts Tropicales Humides..._ »

«Fais chier!!»

« _Pardon?_ »

«Non rien, je te rejoins dans la serre...»

Ladybug soupira, elle ne savait pas combien de temps son maquillage allait résister à l'humidité, il fallait gérer cet Akuma et le faire vite...

Sur le qui-vive, longeant les murs dans toutes les zones d'ombre possible, Ladybug se fraya un passage jusqu'à la Grande Serre des Forêts Tropicale Humide. Sur le toit, elle eu tôt fait de trouver un des ouvrants de régulation thermique, elle l'ouvrit, se glissa dans la serre, sorti son oreillette et appela Chat Noir à nouveau.

«Je suis à l'intérieur Chaton, rien à signaler pour le moment, tout à l'air calme.»

« _Je viens de passer la porte avec le passe du gardien, je vois rien non plus, je vais passer en mode Chat sur le plan sensoriel, si tu pouvais murmurer, ça m'éviterai de prendre un choc auditif..._ »

«Ça ira comme ça, Chat?»

Ladybug pesta intérieurement, il y avait sûrement moyen de parler bas sans pour autant entrer à ce point dans le sensuel, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle... A priori tout dernièrement!!

« _Ce... C'est... Hum, parfait..._ »

«Bon, en chasse, partenaire...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir progressait doucement dans la serre, attentif au moindre son, à toutes les odeurs... Il était assailli par celles-ci, avait du mal à les différencier. Chaque arbre avait une odeur propre, chaque plante, chaque fleur, plus la terre et les différents substrats humides... Il y avait pourtant autre chose... Quelque chose d'animal, et de familier... Il commença à suivre l'odeur animale sans pouvoir dire ce que c'était, son odorat trop pollué par son environnement...

«Ma Lady, il y a quelque chose, une odeur animale que je suis, vers l'arbre entouré de lianes.»

« _J'arrive, reste sur tes gardes, ne fais rien de stupide... On ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire..._ »

«Comme si c'était mon genre de faire des trucs stupides...»

« _Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant?_ »

Il aperçu une pointe de rouge dans son champ de vision, sur sa gauche, et commença à bouger vers elle doucement, les yeux toujours tourné vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur.

En alerte, il entendit un son étrange, un espèce de miurlement rauque et vit 2 yeux brillants, 2 yeux félins se poser sur la forme rouge à coté de lui.

Ladybug laissa échapper un juron et lança son yo-yo. Celui-ci brisa nette une liane et libéra de sa position de semi-étranglement un chat, un vieux chat de gouttière, qui s'était piégé là...

Chat Noir se tourna vers Ladybug. Elle se dirigea sur sa gauche, lança son yo-yo à nouveau et grimpa sur les rampes d’entretien du système d'arrosage.

Sa voix résonna dans son oreillette, agacée, pour le moins.

« _Chat Noir, c'était une fausse alerte, il n'y a pas d'Akuma, juste un vieux chat de gouttière prit dans les lianes, je te laisse gérer, je dois rentrer vite, désolée._ »

«Buginette...»

Elle déconnecta avant qu'il puisse en dire plus. Il était toujours à coté de l'arbre... Il attrapa le chat de gouttière et quitta la serre.

A l'extérieur, il répondit aux questions des autorités et des journalistes à coté d'un gardien de serre penaud, le vieux chat toujours dans les bras...

Il finit par le confier au bon soin du gardien qui s'engagea à le mener dans un refuge si il ne lui trouvait pas de foyer.

Une fois sur les toits il regarda l'heure. Il devait rentrer se doucher puis prendre son repas, ensuite, il aurait le temps d'aller rendre visite à une certaine Princesse blessée qui aimait les Chats et les Licornes...

 

* * *

 

Marinette était soulagée. Elle avait réussi à éviter la presse, à éviter Chat Noir et à sauver son secret.

Elle venait de se détransformer sur son lit.

«Ça a été juste Tikki, vraiment très juste... Et tout ça pour un vieux chat de gouttière et un gardien trouillard!!»

«Mieux vaut en rire...»

Son kwami se glissa en riant dans sa petite maison sur son étagère.

Elle descendit de son lit puis de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche avant le repas. L'ambiance humide de la serre collait à tout son corps et la sensation du maquillage coulant sur sa joue n'était pas des plus agréables. Un coup d’œil à son téléphone l'informa que l'infirmière serait là dans moins d'une demi-heure, il valait mieux qu'elle ait effacé toute trace de son excursion avant son arrivée...

 

* * *

 

Adrien avait prit le temps de se doucher, puis était descendu prendre son repas. A son grand étonnement, son père était là. Ils eurent une conversation libératrice sur les attentes de chacun. L'envie de vivre sa vie d'Adrien, les attentes et les envies de son père pour son avenir. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord qu'un déménagement d'Adrien ne serait pas la solution, puisque celui-ci souhaitait aussi maintenir et améliorer sa relation avec son père. Gabriel Agreste finit par accepter certaines conditions de son fils. Adrien savait maintenant qu'il irait étudier le business et le management dans le but de reprendre l'affaire familial en parallèle de sa carrière de top-model. Il aurait le droit de choisir ses options, de gérer son emploi du temps de photoshoots, et bien sur il pourrait désormais faire ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre... Il était satisfait, pour le moment.

Après avoir prit congé de son père, il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la serre. A sa Lady près de l'arbre à lianes...

Quand il s'était tourné vers elle, pour se moquer de la situation, pour faire une blague au sujet du vieux chat, quelque chose avait arrêté son rire, quelque chose qui l'avait laissé figé sur place, quelque chose à la fois incroyable et pourtant tellement logique...

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, forcément, son œil droit était caché sous une étoffe rouge à pois noir, elle avait donc un angle mort très élargi. Mais ce qui avait frappé Chat Noir c'était la marque que son maquillage humide ne cachait plus, une marque terriblement familière qui courrait sur la longueur de sa joue droite et sur 2cm de large...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée pour ce cliffhanger,...  
> Ou pas...  
> Un miurlement est un mot-valise maison qui décrit ce qui est à la fois un miaulement et un hurlement...


	8. Samedi 7 Juillet: Demi-révélation / Partenaires (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin de la journée du 7 Juillet

Marinette remonta dans sa chambre après le repas avec un saladier de pop corn, en débardeur et short de nuit. Ses parents étaient partis se coucher, ils commençaient tôt le lendemain, et elle s'était dit qu'elle allait regarder un film avec Tikki. Elle alla déposer le saladier sur son bureau et allait allumer son ordinateur quand elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait... D'habitude son kwami venait se plonger dans le saladier avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé de monter les marches. Assez curieusement, le pop corn semblait être une friandise irrésistible pour Tikki, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait manger à s'en rendre malade...

Marinette chercha son amie du regard dans la lumière hésitante du jour couchant et quelque chose dans l'ombre à l'opposé de la pièce accrocha son regard... Quelque chose de vert et de familier... Deux yeux félins qui la scrutaient comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois...

Elle sursauta violemment, surprise de le trouver là, il attendait toujours la nuit noire d'habitude, et il frappait à la lucarne, jamais il n'était entré sans invitation...

«Chat Noir!!! Tu m'as fichu une des ces trouilles!!!»

«Ce n'était pas mon intention, Princesse...»

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, les yeux rivés sur sa joue. Il avait, à cet instant, tout du prédateur qui vient de coincer sa proie et qui s'approche pour la savourer. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et n'arrivait pas à le ralentir, le sang pulsait douloureusement dans son œil, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait... Il écarta doucement ses cheveux pour les mettre derrière son oreille, effleura son Miraculous, avant de caresser délicatement sa joue, le long de son hématome.

«Il va falloir apprendre à maquiller cette marque correctement si tu ne veux pas qu'Alya découvre qui tu es Ma Lady...»

 

* * *

 

Elle le regardait sans le voir, visiblement choquée par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Chat Noir la guida jusqu'à sa méridienne et la fit asseoir, puis descendit sans un bruit chercher un verre d'eau. Il la fit boire doucement, et elle semblait recouvrer un peu ses esprits... Il s'installa à coté d'elle.

«Tu... Je... C'est... Comment?»

«A la serre, j'étais juste à ta droite quand tu as libéré le chat, tu ne m'as pas vu. Ton maquillage avait coulé, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la marque du fouet...»

«Oh mon dieu, non, non, non, non...»

La panique la gagnait, Chat Noir la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer doucement.

«Hey, hey, c'est rien Princesse, c'est rien, Maître Fu a dit qu'on se révélerait l'un à l'autre un jour, c'est juste arrivé plus tôt que prévu, par accident et on y était pas préparé...»

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à parler.

«Je ne suis pas prête pour ça Chat Noir,… je ne peux pas effacer le fait que tu saches,... mais je ne suis pas prête à savoir qui tu es...»

«Alors j'attendrai que tu le sois.»

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle semblait perdue.

«Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que ma Lady est aussi ma Princesse...»

Il la regardait avec bienveillance, souriant.

«Tu dois être terriblement déçu de découvrir que ce n'est que moi sous le masque.»

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il avait beaucoup pensé à ça sous la douche... A la réalisation de ce que son identité impliquait dans son cœur...

«Je suis plutôt extrêmement heureux de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompé quand j'ai dit que j'aimai profondément la fille sous le masque... Tu as toujours été spéciale pour moi Princesse, il n'y a que toi que je viens voir le soir sur ton balcon, sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme si ma bonne étoile me poussait ici... Comme si je savais déjà... Mais que j'avais été aveugle... Ou stupide...»

Comme elle était belle dans la pénombre de sa chambre, comme elle semblait vulnérable à ce moment, inquiète, perdue... Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, machinalement, fixant ses lèvres à elle. Elle rougit profondément et détourna le regard. Chat Noir se reprit, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, la situation était déjà assez compliquée.

«Ça explique ta confiance en toi face au Dessinateur, et l'absence de Ladybug sur la péniche pour ton rencard. J'ai eu plus de mal à expliquer le fait d'avoir vu Marinette et Ladybug ensemble face à Chronogirl jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la première Ladybug est sûrement revenue dans le temps AVANT que Marinette ne se transforme... J'ai aussi réalisé que ton refus d’interpréter Ladybug pour Clara Rossignol venait sûrement de l'embarras de trop ressembler à toi-même...»

«Comment tu sais ça? Tu étais aux auditions?»

Chat Noir senti ses joues s'enflammer, il en avait trop dit...

«Tu ne fais pas les présentations Marinette?»

Une petite entité rouge et noir venait de faire son apparition et flottait devant eux. Sauvé...

«Chat Noir je te présente Tikki, mon kwami.»

«Bonsoir Tikki, Plagg m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet, je pense qu'il est très impatient de te revoir.»

Il fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Marinette.

«Je sais que tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis, pour le moment, mais j'ai promis à Plagg qu'il verrait Tikki ce soir et je ne veux pas revenir sur cette promesse. Voilà ce que je te propose, je vais sur ton balcon, je me détransforme et je laisse Plagg avoir un moment avec Tikki. J'attendrai là-haut. Après on pourra discuter de la façon dont Ladybug et Chat Noir vont protéger ton secret.»

Tikki se jeta sur sa joue pour un adorable câlin. Chat Noir se leva pour aller libérer Plagg.

Il passa encore sa main sur la joue de sa Princesse, tendrement, avant de monter vers le lit puis passer la lucarne.

 

* * *

 

Marinette aperçu un flash vert puis un chat miniature entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son kwami, l’entraînant dans une danse aérienne joyeuse.

«TIKKI, ma sucrette!»

Elle se dépêcha d'aller fermer sa trappe, elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller ses parents.

Tikki laissa Plagg la câliner un bon moment avant de le pousser doucement pour lui présenter, enfin, officiellement sa protégée.

«Plagg, je te présente Marinette, notre Ladybug.»

«Enchanté Princesse»

«Enchantée Plagg»

Marinette tendit la main et caressa doucement la tête du Kwami, entre ses oreilles, et il ferma les yeux se mettant à ronronner.

«Je comprend mieux qu'il soit dingue de toi, tu sais y faire...»

«PLAGG!!!»

Tikki regardait sa moitié avec un air furieux.

«Quoi? C'est vrai!!»

Plagg fit un clin d’œil à Marinette et cela lui sembla terriblement familier,... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait confiance... Complètement.

«Il m'aime vraiment tu crois? Je veux dire...»

«Oh, je sais ce que tu veux dire, oui il t'aime, cet imbécile. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien vu comment il parlait de toi et comment il te regardait,... Tout comme Tikki n'est sûrement pas dupe de tes sentiments pour Chat Noir, et depuis le début...»

Marinette se tourna vers son kwami, qui fort heureusement ne pouvait pas être plus rouge...

«Tous les deux vous faites une belle paire d'idiots et j'ai hâte que tu vois qui il est...»

Plagg commença à rire à gorge déployée.

«Je pense qu'il est temps que Chat Noir revienne...»

Tikki poussait le kwami vers la lucarne.

«Déjà? Tikki, non, on a pas eu de temps, s'il te plaît...»

Le ton désespéré de Plagg et la tristesse dans les yeux de son kwami frappèrent Marinette... Ils s'aimaient... Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient obligés de rester loin l'un de l'autre...

Tikki se laissa attendrir et alla chercher un morceau de fromage pour sa moitié. Elle s'installa sur le bord du saladier de pop-corn et ils prirent un petit snack dans un silence complice, les yeux bleus de la Création perdus dans les yeux verts de 'son' Plagg... Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même les quarts de camembert...

Tikki embrassa tendrement le front de Plagg et après un profond soupir et une dernière étreinte celui-ci retourna sur le balcon de Marinette.

 

* * *

 

Installé sur la chaise longue du balcon, Adrien regardait le ciel. La nuit été tombée, mais hélas le ciel parisien restait vide d'étoiles... Trop de lumières, de pollution, même sans nuage les étoiles ne perçaient jamais... Il pensait à Marinette, Ladybug, il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours su. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, depuis que les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblés, c'était une sensation étrange, inexplicable. Il ne savait pas où cette révélation allait les mener tous les deux, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait, et c'était ça le plus important.

Plagg phasa à travers la lucarne. L'air un peu triste.

«Merci Adrien, c'était important pour moi... Allez, tu es attendu.»

«On essayera de vous permettre d'autres moments comme ça, Plagg, je te le promets.»

Il regarda son kwami hocher la tête avec un sourire. Il parlait de plus en plus souvent de Tikki. Même si Plagg le nierait, il savait qu'il aimait profondément 'sa' Tikki et comprenait le manque cruel que son ami devait ressentir au quotidien... Se voir à la va-vite entre 2 sacs de cours, ce n'était pas une façon de vivre une relation affective...

«Plagg, transforme-moi»

Chat Noir s'étira et frappa doucement à la lucarne. Marinette lui fit signe d'entrer.

Elle avait allumé la lumière et câlinait doucement son kwami.

«Ça va Tikki?»

Le kwami le regarda tendrement, hocha la tête et vola se réfugier dans ce qui lui semblait être une maison de poupée sur une des étagères de la chambre.

«Plagg est un sacré numéro, on dirait»

«Oui, on peut dire chat, et encore tu ne l'as pas entendu chanter...»

Un éclat de rire leur parvint depuis la maison de Tikki. Marinette sourit.

«Bien, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de ton petit problème...»

Elle passa aussitôt en mode 'travail' et la confiance en elle semblait soudain couler dans ses veines.

«Le masque inclus mon pansement, je ne dois pas laisser passer la lumière pour le moment, donc ça tombe bien, et Tikki a réussi à l'agrandir suffisamment pour qu'on ne voit pas mes points de suture. Mais pour la marque de ma joue, j'ai essayé pas mal de choses cet après-midi, sans succès, et je ne suis pas douée pour le maquillage...»

«Avec toutes ces années de combat tu n'as pas appris à cacher tes bleus?»

«Pourquoi faire? Je suis la maladresse incarnée, je tombe plusieurs fois par semaine en descendant de mon lit... Personne ne s'étonne de me voir avec des bleus... Et le costume de Ladybug les cache. C'est la première fois que je prend un coup aussi caractéristique au visage...»

Chat Noir sourit, c'est vrai que Marinette avait un don pour se prendre dans ses propres pieds et certaines de ses chutes resteraient dans les annales du lycée...

«Je dois cacher toutes marques, ce serait rapidement une chatastrophe si on trouvait des bleus sur mon corps d'Adonis...»

Il lui fit un clin d’œil entendu et un grand sourire satisfait.

«Montre-moi tes produits Princesse, que je vois ce qu'on peut faire.»

A son grand étonnement, Marinette sorti un petite boite contenant un minimum de maquillage.

«Je maquille mes yeux et mes lèvres, mais Maman et Alya disent que mon teint se suffit à lui-même et que mes taches de rousseur valent le coup d’œil, alors je n'ai pas grand chose...»

«Je ne vais pas les contredire Princesse, tu es magnifique au naturel... J'apporterai ce qu'il faut demain matin.»

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, délicatement et tourna doucement sa tête. Il la scrutait, l'analysait, ses années de mannequinat lui avait au moins permis ça: apprendre des tas de choses sur la peau, les types, les tons, les teints, et il savait exactement ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour transformer la joue de sa Princesse de façon à ce que personne ne soupçonne qu'elle était aussi sa Lady.

 

* * *

 

Marinette retenait son souffle. Chat Noir tenait son menton, et la façon dont ses yeux la scrutaient était déroutante, elle se sentait terriblement exposée. Il s'attardait sur sa joue droite, analysait probablement les nuances et caractéristiques du bleu. Assez soudainement, son regard sembla s'accrocher à l'autre marque sur son corps. Elle aurait dû mettre un t-shirt pendant que Tikki et Plagg étaient ensemble...

Tenant toujours son menton avec sa main droite, Chat Noir leva la main gauche et baissa doucement le bord de son débardeur, dégageant le bleu sur le haut de son sein.

«Oh non Princesse...»

Il leva les yeux vers elle, relâchant le débardeur, Marinette sentait son cœur s'emballer à nouveau.

«Tu as été plus blessée que je ne l'ai su... Ça va?»

Si la sensation de chaleur était une indication colorimétrique, Marinette était consciente que ses joues devait être écarlates.

«Personne ne l'avait vu au départ, ça a été une découverte tardive, mais ça va, ce n'est pas trop douloureux...»

Elle avait le regard plongé dans le sien, il tenait toujours son menton. Ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Les lèvres de Chat Noir effleurèrent les siennes, mais il tourna doucement la tête pour embrasser sa joue, tendrement.

«Je ferai mieux de partir, je reviens demain matin Princesse.»

Il relâcha son menton puis se dirigea vers la lucarne.

«Bonne Nuit Ma Lady»

«Bonne Nuit mon Chaton»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis navrée pour la semaine sans MàJ, mais la vie est parfois un peu chaotique... Pas autant que celle de Marinette cependant... ^^


	9. Dimanche 8 Juillet: Relations Publiques / Baise-main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir est un bon professeur, Marinette est rouge, Sabine est un ange et Tom est un ours...  
> Et Tikki me direz-vous? Elle arbitre...

Pour une fois, Plagg mâchouillait son camembert sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'il avait dans les pattes. Il dévisageait Adrien intensément.

«Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassée?»

«Parce que je n'allais pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité!! Elle est blessée, sous anti-douleur, maintenant je sais qui elle est, ce qui doit ajouter du stress, je ne peux pas l'embrasser maintenant!!»

«Je savais bien que tu étais le Chat Noir idéal, chevaleresque jusqu'au bout des griffes...»

Adrien sourit à son kwami et lui ouvrit une des poches de son sac.

«Allez en route»

Il était encore tôt et Adrien put sortir de la maison sans être vu par qui ce soit. Il avait laissé un petit mot sur la porte de sa chambre indiquant qu'il était sorti à la fraîche et qu'il serait rentré pour le dîner.

Il aimait les sensations que lui provoquait le fait de courir sur les toits en tant que Chat Noir, mais depuis qu'il avait obtenu de ne plus sortir de façon systématique sous la surveillance du Gorille, il aimait aussi la sensation de liberté que lui offrait le simple fait de marcher seul dans la rue.

Il se dirigea vers la boulangerie de Tom et Sabine, bifurquant quelques rues avant pour trouver une ruelle sombre où se transformer avant d'aller voir Marinette pour son cours de maquillage.

 

* * *

 

Marinette grommela. Elle entendait quelque chose dans sa chambre... Elle essaya de se concentrer et elle capta une discussion étouffée venant de l'étagère de Tikki. Ce n'était pas le genre de son kwami de discuter avec elle-même, et soudain Marinette réalisa qu'elle entendait une autre voix... Plagg... Plagg était là...

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, enfin son œil, et lui laissa le temps d’accommoder. En s'asseyant sur son lit elle aperçu une silhouette sur son balcon. Chat Noir était dehors. Ou plutôt, le jeune homme sous le masque de Chat Noir était dehors.

«Tikki? Plagg?»

«Bonjour Marinette, tu as bien dormi?»

«Bonjour Princesse»

Les 2 kwamis l'avait rejointe et elle les attrapa tous les deux délicatement pour les câliner contre sa joue.

«Qu'est-ce tu fais là Plagg?»

«Chat Noir est arrivé assez tôt, et il a vu à travers la lucarne que tu dormais, alors il m'a laissé venir voir Tikki en attendant que tu te réveilles... C'est pas nous qui avons fait trop de bruit j'espère?»

«Quelle heure il est?»

Tikki attrapa le téléphone de sa protégée.

«Bientôt 10h»

«Wouaow, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, ça va faire 2h qu'il attend là-haut... Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir descendre bientôt?»

«Tu me laisses descendre et ensuite tu vas le chercher..?»

Marinette descendit de son lit et Plagg phasa à travers la lucarne.

«Tikki, je vais voir Maman, je reviens.»

Elle entendit sa lucarne s'ouvrir comme elle refermait la trappe derrière elle.

 

Sa mère était installée sur la table de le cuisine à faire la comptabilité de la boulangerie.

«Bonjour Mari-Jolie, bien dormi?»

Marinette déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

«Bonjour Maman, j'ai bien dormi, mais j'ai eu de la visite hier soir...»

Marinette avait opté pour l’honnêteté la plus totale concernant les visites de Chat Noir. Elle vivait sous le toit de ses parents. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était Ladybug quand les visites de Chat Noir avaient commencées, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à leur mentir sur un sujet de plus. Alors elle avait parlé des visites de son ami, pour que les choses soient claires et aussi pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle était digne de confiance. Son père était inquiet de savoir qu'un spécimen de sexe masculin tout de cuir vêtu pouvait entrer par la lucarne de son adolescente de fille quand bon lui semblait, mais sa mère avait vite fait comprendre à son époux que Marinette était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'on lui fasse confiance. Et puis surtout, Chat Noir était un héros, pas un bandit...

«Chat Noir est venu voir comment tu allais? Comme c'est gentil à lui...»

«Maman, Chat Noir a vu ma joue à la serre...»

«Ah...»

«Il est là-haut, je peux le faire descendre pour prendre un café avec moi pendant que je petit-déjeune?»

«Il est revenu ce matin?»

«Il veut m'apprendre à maquiller mes bleus...»

«Appelle-le, il y a du café frais...»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir descendit l'échelle du lit et fut accueilli par un câlin kwamesque.

«Merci Adrien, merci de m'avoir laissé Plagg ce matin.»

Il prit délicatement le kwami dans sa main, le fixant avec étonnement. Tikki lui souriait.

«Marinette est descendue voir sa mère, elle va revenir vite.»

Il comprit soudain. Et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à harceler Plagg...

«Le Hibou Noir..?»

«Le Hibou Noir... Et elle sait que je sais, mais ne veut rien savoir...»

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil au moment où Marinette passait sa tête à travers la trappe.

«Hey, bonjour Princesse»

«Bonjour Chat Noir, tu viens, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déj' et je ne suis pas fonctionnelle sans un café.»

Tikki était déjà en route vers la cuisine. Chat Noir lui emboîta le pas. Marinette avait sorti 3 mugs et elle servait du café. Sur la table de la cuisine, Sabine Cheng travaillait à de la paperasserie.

«Bonjour Mme Cheng, comment allez-vous?»

«Sabine,... Bonjour Chat Noir, je me débats avec ma compta, mais ça va.»

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de lui indiquer une des chaises. Marinette avait terminé de servir le café et déposé les 3 mugs devant eux.

«Sucre? Lait?»

«Une pointe de lait et un sucre s'il te plaît Princesse.»

Pendant que Marinette sortait le lait et le sucre, Chat Noir laissa courir ses yeux sur la table et un spectacle attendrissant capta son attention. Sabine Cheng caressait machinalement la tête de Tikki pendant que celle-ci grignotait un cookie assise sur le bord de la calculatrice. Sabine Cheng... Tikki...

«Vous savez...»

Suivant son regard, Sabine vit ce qu'il voulait dire.

«J'ai compris. Je suis sa mère... Le poids des responsabilités de Ladybug, le temps qu'elle passait à sauver Paris, tout ça la changeait. Elle commençait à se fermer pour ne pas avoir à nous mentir. Marinette déteste le mensonge, et elle déteste mentir, elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais été douée pour ça.»

«Mamaaaaaaan»

Marinette était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle tendit à Chat Noir sa tasse de café et en déposa une autre devant sa mère.

«Ose prétendre le contraire! Un jour, après une attaque d'Akuma, je regardais les images à la télé, Marinette est descendue de sa chambre, je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, ça m'a frappée. Nous en avons discuté et elle a craqué dans mes bras, partagé son fardeau. C'était il y a 2 ans maintenant...»

«Du coup je l'ai aussi dit à mon père. Maître Fu a accepté la situation. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va dire maintenant, ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de monde qui sait à mon goût...»

Chat Noir sourit.

«La prochaine fois, laisse le fils Agreste prendre le coup.»

«Jamais!!»

Elle le regardait avec défiance, n'ayant pas saisi qu'il plaisantait. Elle se remit à rougir intensément, et décida de fixer son mug.

«Je veux dire, Tikki dit toujours que le masque ne fait pas Ladybug, c'était un réflexe, tu aurai eu le même...»

«Sans aucun doute, Princesse, si j'avais vu ce coup arriver, je ne t'aurai jamais laissée dans l'axe...»

Elle bu une gorgée de son café, il fit de même, et la conversation prit un ton plus léger,...

 

* * *

 

Sabine Cheng regardait sa fille sourire à Chat Noir, discutant du planning des patrouilles à venir, de la gestion de la presse, d'un véritable plan de com pour le cas où quelqu'un finirait par voir le pansement de Ladybug. Elle lança un regard entendu à Tikki qui lui fit un clin d’œil. Ce qu'elle voyait confirmait ce qu'elle avait supposé quand elle avait trouvé sa fille en larmes dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tôt.

Marinette se leva, rangea son mug dans l'évier et se tourna vers eux.

«Maman, je peux te laisser avec Chat Noir le temps de me rendre plus présentable?»

«Bien sur»

Marinette remonta dans sa chambre.

«Un croissant Chat Noir?»

«Oh merci, oui, avec plaisir.»

Elle le regardait intensément. L'ayant remarqué il se concentra sur son croissant, les joues légèrement rouges.

«Tu ne comptes pas lui dire qui est sous le masque...»

«Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas prête et je ne ferai rien sans qu'elle soit d'accord...»

«Ah... Es-tu sur que ce soit ce qu'elle veut vraiment, je veux dire, rester dans l'ignorance..?»

«Pour le moment, je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer le fait que je sache, et puis, elle a aussi sa blessure à cacher... Et je voudrais discuter avec Maître Fu, lui laisser l'occasion de le faire de son coté...»

«Et?»

Il soupira...

«Vous savez ce que je ressens n'est-ce pas? Vous me scrutez comme si j'allais lui briser le cœur, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est plutôt dans l'autre sens que ça risque de se passer...»

Sabine continuait de regarder Chat Noir intensément.

«Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur et je ne veux pas ajouter à la confusion, en profitant de ce que je sais. Je veux la laisser mettre dans l'ordre dans son cœur. Et à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre que simplement la respecter et respecter ses choix, même s'il m'en coûte...»

Sabine Cheng sourit. Elle savait 'lire' les gens. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait.

«Je pense que c'est en effet la meilleure chose à faire...»

Chat Noir termina son croissant pendant qu'elle rangeait sa compta. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et que Tikki était là aussi pour veiller au grain.

 

* * *

 

Marinette ferma la trappe et se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle sortit un t-shirt noir à liseret vert et un short noir, puis se tourna vers son coin toilette pour se préparer.

Une fois ses rituels d'hygiène du matin terminés, Marinette se changea et brossa ses cheveux qu'elle noua dans le creux de son cou. Elle soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait masquer cette marque bleue-noire sur sa joue... Il était temps d'aller sauver Chat Noir des griffes de sa mère avant qu'un second super-héros ne dévoile son secret...

Elle descendit dans la cuisine. Chat Noir mangeait un pain au chocolat, sa mère avait à nouveau rempli l'assiette de viennoiseries et l'encourageait à se resservir tandis que Tikki avait chipé un autre cookie. Il semblerait que sa mère ait entrepris de remplumer Chat Noir avant d'essayer de le percer à jour et cette pensée fit sourire Marinette...

«Prêt pour me donner un cours de camouflage Chaton?»

Chat Noir pris congé de Sabine Cheng et remonta dans la chambre derrière Marinette.

Laissant la jeune femme fermer la trappe, il se dirigea vers le pied de son lit pour récupérer un sac à dos qu'il avait déposer là en descendant.

Revenant vers elle, il ouvrit le sac et sorti correcteur et poudre pour camoufler son bleu.

«Le secret, c'est le bon choix de teinte et l'ordre d'application...»

«Je suis déjà larguée...»

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Installe-toi à ta coiffeuse.»

Marinette s’exécuta pendant que Chat Noir allait chercher sa chaise de bureau et la faisant rouler derrière elle. Il s'installa dans son dos, une jambe de chaque coté d'elle, et déposa les produits sur la coiffeuse.

«Je vais te maquiller devant le miroir pour que tu puisses voir ce que je fais et reproduire plus facilement mes gestes quand tu devra le faire seule.»

«D'accord.»

Elle le regardait dans le miroir, et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge quand il effleura son bras pour attraper le tube de correcteur.

Chat Noir lui fit un sourire, reposa le tube, puis enlaça Marinette et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

«Chat qu'est-ce que tu fais???»

La jeune fille était écarlate.

«Je te fais rougir un bon coup pour pouvoir te maquiller sans défaut.»

Il lui souriait, et Marinette réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de malice dans son geste, juste l'envie de la mettre à l'aise en sa présence...

«Merci, c'est gentil de m'aider comme ça.»

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir la regardait tendrement dans le miroir. Il adorait la voir rougir... Bon, il fallait quand même que ça cesse pour pouvoir faire les choses correctement, mais là, maintenant, c'était vraiment adorable...

«Tu sais Princesse, connaissant Alya, je pensais que ton éducation était faite quand à l'art et la manière de cacher un suçon, camoufler un bleu, c'est la même chose...»

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Marinette prit une teinte de rouge plus foncée.

«Non, je, non Alya ne m'a pas appris ce genre de tour... Contrairement à elle je n'ai pas vraiment de suçon à camoufler...»

_Sacré Nino..._

Adrien savait que son ami aimait marquer Alya et que la jeune blogueuse se ruinait en maquillage avant qu'Adrien n'en entende parler. Avec son travail il arrivait souvent que les maquilleuses sur les shoots lui laissent des produits. Peu importaient les teintes, c'était surtout pour qu'il teste les risques allergiques et leur signale le moindre soucis avant de changer de gamme. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de tous ces stocks jusqu'à ce que Nino se fasse incendier à portée d'oreilles. Il avait alors regroupé tout ce qui relevait de la teinte de peau d'Alya avant de le donner à Nino. Celui-ci avait eu droit à une soirée paradisiaque dont Adrien essayait encore d'oublier les détails...

Chat Noir sourit à son reflet avant de poursuivre en passant délicatement ses doigts griffus sur le cou de Marinette.

«Ah Princesse, je ne comprend pas, vraiment, qu'aucun de tes petits amis n'ai jamais eu envie de te marquer...»

Elle pâlit tout à coup. Le souffle court.

«Je n'ai jamais,... Je... J'ai eu quelques rendez-vous mais jamais... Enfin, il n'y a eu personne...»

Il la regarda plus intensément. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin sur ce sujet visiblement trop sensible... Le spectre de 'l'Autre' dansait dans les yeux de Marinette et il ne souhaitait pas le laisser s'installer.

«Bon maintenant que tu as bien rougi, on peut y aller.»

Délicatement il commença a appliquer le maquillage sur la joue de Marinette, tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait,... Concentrée sur ses conseils, elle avait cessé de rougir et semblait bien plus détendue.

Le résultat final était bluffant.

«Je t'ai mis des numéros sur les tubes pour l'ordre d'application, c'est des produits waterproof professionnels qu'on utilise par exemple au cinéma ou dans les pubs pour filmer des scènes sous la pluie, donc tu devrais être tranquille, ça tiendra pendant les batailles, normalement même si on se retrouve avec une Sirène 2...»

«Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?»

«Princesse, un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours... Tu me dira si tu approches d'une fin de tube que je t'en apporte d'autres.»

Elle acquiesça.

«Maintenant Ma Lady, tu te démaquilles et tu le fais toi-même. Que je vois si je suis un bon professeur.»

Marinette se mit à l'ouvrage.

 

* * *

 

Elle déposa le coton souillé de maquillage dans la petite poubelle de sa coiffeuse puis commença à reproduire les gestes que Chat Noir avait exercé sur sa joue. Elle sentait le poids de son regard dans le miroir, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Marinette décida qu'il était peut-être temps que ce soit lui qui rougisse pour une fois...

«Donc tu as appris à camoufler tes suçons, puis tu as étendu ton savoir aux bleus que tu te faisais sur le terrain...»

_Gagné!_

La magnifique teinte de rouge qui s'étala sous le masque de son Chaton était tout simplement impayable...

«Je... Je suis aussi inexpérimenté que toi sur ce terrain, j'ai eu quelques rencards mais rien de sérieux...»

Marinette venait de finir son maquillage.

«Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es un bon professeur...»

«Un bon professeur n'est rien sans une bonne élève...»

Marinette se senti rougir à nouveau... Il était trop bon à ce jeu...

«Donc tu as appris sur le tas quand nous avons commencé notre job de super-héros?»

«Non, j'ai appris après mon 8ème anniversaire...»

Marinette eu soudain peur que son œil valide ne sorte de son orbite...

«Mère ne voulait pas que Père lui reproche de m'avoir offert un vélo... J'étais tombé. S'il l'avait découvert, je n'aurai plus eu le droit de sortir à vélo avec Mère, alors, elle a utilisé ses propres talents en maquillage de théâtre pour m'apprendre à cacher mes bleus.»

«C'est normal de tomber de vélo... De se faire des bleus quand on est enfant... Je... Je ne comprend pas...»

«Père est un peu... spécial... Rien ne doit jamais m'arriver, il voudrait me protéger de tout, mais au final il m'étouffe... Devenir Chat Noir m'a permis de devenir libre... Mais je dois faire très attention»

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son expression, dans ses yeux... De la tristesse, de la résignation aussi... Le corps de Marinette décida de bouger sans l'accord préalable de son cerveau et elle tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Chat Noir et le prendre dans ses bras, calant doucement la tête de son partenaire dans le creux de son cou. Elle réalisa le coté intime de cette posture quand elle senti le souffle chaud du soupir d'aise de son ami dans son cou. Chat Noir serra Marinette dans ses bras avant de relever la tête.

«Merci Mari-Jolie, je crois que j'en avais besoin.»

Maudissant sa mère, elle se senti devenir rouge, encore...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regardait Marinette avec tendresse, la sensation de la jeune fille dans ses bras était très agréable. Elle avait initié ce câlin, elle ne semblait pas le fuir. La voir rougir, c'était un peu la cerise sur le gâteau. Comme il allait être difficile de ne pas la taquiner avec ce surnom en tant qu'Adrien...

Décidé à profiter du moment le plus longtemps possible, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, le plus loin possible de son cou, pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

«Personne ne me câline jamais. Moi, sans le masque, je veux dire. Avec le masque, il y a toi, et toi... Tu es la seule personne qui me nourrit en terme de chaleur humaine. Que ce soit Marinette qui m'enveloppe dans une serviette après la pluie, ou Ladybug qui embrasse ma joue pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit... Il n'y a que toi. Alors, merci, j'en ai vraiment besoin tu sais.»

Marinette resserra doucement son étreinte.

«Tu as le droit de demander. Tu as bien vu comment nous sommes Alya et moi. Je n'ai aucun problème à montrer mon affection, physiquement, à mes amis et quand je rate l'information _Marinette-j'ai-besoin-d'un-câlin_ , Alya me le demande. Enfin elle se jette dans mes bras plutôt. Donc, tu as le droit de demander Chat.»

Il commença a rire doucement sur son épaule.

«Je crois que cette discussion dépasse tout ce que j'ai jamais avoué à qui que ce soit sur la misère de ma vie affective. C'est à la fois pathétique, terrifiant et aussi un soulagement...»

Tikki choisi cet instant précis pour phaser à travers la trappe.

«Le déjeuner est prêt. Chat Noir, Sabine et Tom insistent pour que tu manges ici.»

Chat Noir leva les yeux vers Marinette, il ne voulait pas s'imposer, si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il reste, alors...

«Nous descendons tout de suite Tikki.»

Le Kwami repassa en cuisine.

«Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas.»

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant chercher de quoi il parlait. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il pu dire l'instant précis ou elle comprit.

Elle retira ses bras et se leva doucement, l'invitant à faire de même. Il allait remettre la chaise de bureau à sa place quand la jeune fille l'enlaça et vint poser sa tête contre son torse.

«Je n'ai jamais fait un câlin que je ne voulais pas faire.»

Elle serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, comme pour appuyer son propos.

«Tu es important pour moi Chat Noir. Te câliner, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Ladybug ne serai pas devenue plus affective physiquement avec toi non plus si elle n'en avait pas eu envie, si tu n'étais pas... Important...»

Elle soupira, à court de mots pour exprimer les choses le plus clairement possible. Chat Noir était aux anges. Elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras pour la seconde fois en moins de 10minutes et de lui dire clairement qu'elle le faisait de bon cœur et qu'elle le referait.

«J'ai compris. Je demanderai, promis. De ton coté, n'hésite pas à demander aussi...»

Elle relâcha son étreinte et se dirigea vers la trappe, Le héros de noir vêtu sur les talons.

 

* * *

 

Tom Dupain avait fait une bonne matinée. La chaleur estivale avait bien fait descendre son stock de glaces maison et il ferma pour la pause dominicale de mi-journée en sifflotant sa bonne humeur dans la boulangerie. Les sorbetières auraient terminé à temps pour la réouverture à 15h30, il avait donc le temps de prendre un bon repas avec sa femme et sa fille. Il fut satisfait de voir que sa chère épouse était également d'excellent humeur et fredonnait en préparant le repas.

«Marinette n'est pas descendue? Elle va bien?»

«Oui, elle va très bien, elle a eu un visiteur hier soir qui est revenu ce matin, elle est avec lui dans sa chambre.»

Sabine lui fit un clin d’œil. Tom fit une grimace équivoque.

«Je n'aime pas qu'il vienne ici, ça ne me plaît pas.»

«Tom, nous en avons déjà discuté... Et puis il est venu pour l'aider. Il a vu la marque sur sa joue pendant qu'elle était à la serre...»

«Oh... Non...»

«Et si... Il est venu le lui dire hier soir et il est revenu ce matin avec du maquillage pour l'aider à camoufler correctement sa joue, tu vois, il prend soin d'elle.»

«Je ne dis pas qu'il ne tient pas à elle Sabine, je dis juste que je préférerai la voir passer du temps avec Adrien plutôt qu'avec un inconnu.»

«Chat Noir n'est pas un inconnu...»

Tikki regardait Tom avec un air outré.

«Mais nous ne savons pas qui c'est. Je sais qu'on lui doit beaucoup, je sais qu'il veille sur elle, mais... Bon sang vous n'allez pas me demander d'approuver, c'est de ma petite fille qu'on parle là... Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est Ladybug, il va venir plus souvent, il va lui faire la cour ici, et nous ne savons pas QUI C'EST!!»

Il aimait bien Chat Noir. En soit il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, si ce n'est l’intérêt trop prononcé à son goût du jeune héros pour sa fille... Et de ne pas savoir qui se cache sous le masque ne lui permettait pas d’enquêter sur les bonnes mœurs du jeune homme.

«Je sais qui est Chat Noir...»

Tom ne cacha pas sa stupeur en regardant le kwami droit dans les yeux.

«Tikki... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Marinette?»

Sabine semblait interloquée.

«Je lui ai dit. Que je savais qui c'était. Mais elle refuse que je lui dise qui c'est et j'ai promis de pas le faire sauf si elle me demandait.»

«Tu ne nous dira rien non plus...»

«Non, mais je peux vous dire une chose, vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui, ses intentions vis-à-vis de Marinette sont pures. Chat Noir a eu l'occasion plusieurs fois de profiter de la situation, que ce soit des moments de faiblesse de Ladybug ou encore de grande vulnérabilité de Marinette, comme hier soir, alors qu'elle était en état de choc quand il lui a dit qu'il savait qui elle était. Et il n'a JAMAIS eu le moindre geste déplacé ou inapproprié vis-à-vis d'elle, que ce soit avec ou sans le masque. Il l'aime et la respecte beaucoup trop pour ça.»

Tom soupira.

«Je pense que je peux essayer de faire un effort...»

«Tikki, tu vas les chercher? Chat Noir est le bienvenu à table avec nous.»

Tom grogna. Il allait avoir l'occasion de dire deux mots au prétendant de sa fille...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir était remonté très vite dans la chambre de Marinette après le repas, poussé par une jeune femme bafouillante, plus rouge que jamais, à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

«Je suis sincèrement désolée Chat Noir, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour les propos déplacés de Papa...»

Le repas s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que le père de Marinette ne fasse des remarques curieuses sur la possibilité que Chat Noir ait passé la nuit dans la chambre de sa fille à son insu ou bien quand il s'était interrogé sur la possibilité de retirer le costume puisqu'il avait une fermeture éclair sur le ventre (le sous-entendu derrière cette remarque avait fait passé Marinette du rose au carmin et Sabine avait manqué de s'étouffer).

Chat Noir avait évité les écueils en répondant avec sincérité qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de passé la nuit sous son toit sans sa permission (et Tom a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas) et en proposant au père de famille de vérifier par lui-même que sa fermeture éclair ne lui permettait pas de retirer le costume collé à son corps (ce qui aurait pu conduire à une situation gênante si Sabine n'était pas intervenue pour affirmer qu'ils lui faisaient confiance, même si le regard de son mari affirmait le contraire). Il sourit à Marinette.

«C'est plutôt rassurant de savoir que ton père est protecteur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas offusqué. Mais si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, il te suffit de porter mes couleurs plus souvent...»

Très clairement, Marinette ne comprenait pas. Il passa les doigts sur le liseret vert de son t-shirt... Un vert particulier... «Son» vert...

Prenant soudain conscience de son choix de couleurs du matin, Marinette rougit de nouveau.

«Je... C'était pas du tout volontaire...»

«Ce n'en n'est pas moins symbolique... Et ça te va très bien.»

Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

«Mais pas autant que le rouge sur tes joues...»

Marinette commença à cacher son visage dans ses mains, et Chat Noir sourit.

«C'est vraiment trop facile, Princesse.»

«Arrête de te moquer de moi, s'il te plaît...»

_Oh non, il ne faut pas qu'elle pense ça!_

«Non non non, je,... je ne veux pas me moquer de toi, Princesse. C'est juste... grisant de savoir que c'est moi qui te fait rougir,... Tu comprend, c'est moi qui te fait rougir, ça veut dire que tu ressens quelque chose... Et... Tu ne rougissais pas avant... Excuse-moi, Princesse, je suis un idiot qui te met mal à l'aise,...»

Elle avait retiré ses mains de devant son visage. Elle semblait à nouveau gênée, entre les sous-entendus de son père, les commentaires qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de faire, la fatigue et la douleur des derniers jours, sa fragilité frappa à nouveau le jeune héros.

Il attrapa la main de Marinette. Ce jeu du Chat et de sa Princesse ne pouvait pas durer toute la journée, il ne souhaitait pas jouer avec le feu, la mettre trop mal à l'aise, l'envahir...

«Je vais prendre congé Princesse, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, mais je ne vais pas m'imposer toute la journée, tu dois avoir mieux à faire. Et puis si je m'attarde, ton père va me haïr, je préfère essayer de rectifier l'image qu'il a de moi. Tu pourra lui dire que je compte passer te prendre demain soir pour la patrouille et que je te raccompagnerai mais que je m'engage à ne pas mettre les pieds dans ta chambre. Et puis cet après-midi, je voulais aller voir Maître Fu...»

Il déposa un baiser sur la main de Marinette avant de la relâcher.

«A demain, Princesse.»

«A demain, Chaton»

Chat Noir récupéra son sac à dos, remonta sur la mezzanine avant de franchir la lucarne.

 

* * *

 

Marinette avait téléphoné à Rose. Son amie devait passer pour les dernières retouches de sa robe en fin d'après-midi et Marinette décida de redescendre prendre un thé avec ses parents avant la réouverture de la boulangerie. Et puis il fallait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec son père...

Quand elle passa sa trappe, elle fut accueilli par les tons cassant de sa mère et de Tikki qui sermonnaient son père...

«Tu as dépassé les bornes avec tes allusions, ce n'est pas seulement la parole de Chat Noir, mais aussi celle de notre fille que tu as remise en cause, comment veux-tu qu'elle s'ouvre à nous si tu doutes d'elle!!!! C'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça pour elle, tu devrais l'aider au lieu de... de... rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr»

«Chat Noir n'a JAMAIS passé une nuit ici, jamais, jamais, jamais, je ne comprend même pas que ce soit une option envisageable que Marinette ait fait une chose pareil sans vous en parler à tous les deux...»

«Je m'excuse, d'accord, je me suis emporté quand j'ai vu comment elle le regardait, ça a été plus fort que moi... Et puis comme ça au moins il sait que j’attends de lui un comportement exemplaire avec ma fille...»

Marinette fronça les sourcils... Elle adorait son père, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait vu... Ni ce qu'elle entendait à l'instant...

«Il a toujours eu un comportement exemplaire avec moi. Tu as été injuste avec lui, avec moi... Tu m'as mise très mal à l'aise!»

Marinette alla remplir la bouilloire avant de la mettre en route, laissant volontairement un lourd silence dans la pièce le temps de le faire. Sentant les regards de ses parents et de son kwami dans son dos.

«Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que Chat Noir ne t'en veut même pas, il trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois protecteur,...Et il veut te prouver qu'il respecte ça... Il te fait savoir qu'il passera me chercher pour la patrouille de demain et qu'il me raccompagnera, mais qu'il ne mettra pas un pied dans ma chambre pour ne pas t'offenser...»

Sa voix s'était un peu étranglée, et elle s’aperçut qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle était déçue. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire face.

«Je sais bien que j'ai dû vous mentir pour protéger mon secret au départ, mais c'était toujours en lien avec une bataille, une patrouille, je n'ai jamais fait le mur pour aller m'amuser, rien de tout ça. J'ai toujours été sérieuse, et honnête avec vous en ce concerne les visites de Chat Noir, et je pensais sincèrement ne pas être le genre de fille dont on doute. J'ai pas l'impression de mériter ça...»

Cette fois les sanglots dans sa voix étaient audibles, et les larmes coulaient abondamment de son œil gauche.

«Mari-Jolie, je suis désolé. Je pense que je n'accepte pas que tu grandisses... Toute cette histoire avec ton Miraculous, ça t'a responsabilisée bien trop tôt, et tu as raison, tu nous as épargné la plupart des soucis qu'ont les parents d'adolescente, les débordements, le mur, et jusqu'ici, les garçons aussi...»

«Je pense que garçon n'est plus le bon terme Papa!»

«Non, c'est vrai. Et c'est sûrement ça mon problème...»

«Ton problème? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ait fait quelque chose de mal? C'est mal d'éprouver des sentiments pour Chat Noir? Pour la personne qui veille sur ma vie depuis prêt de 4 ans?»

Elle s'était retournée pour regarder son père. La bouilloire avait terminé mais semblait oubliée sur le plan de travail. Elle sentait les larmes sur sa joue.

«Si c'est mal, alors soit heureux, tu m'as punie avec tes remarques, Chat Noir ne remettra plus les pieds chez toi.»

Marinette se rua sur son escalier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en larmes...

 

* * *

 

Tom Dupain avait 6 ans... Il avait 6 ans et il avait envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris pour ne plus subir les regards pesant sur sa petite personne... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait plus 6 ans mais en réalité 49 ans. Ensuite parce que fuir sa femme n'était pas l'idée du siècle, et enfin parce qu'il méritait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Tikki avait phasé à travers la trappe verrouillée pour aller consoler Marinette et Sabine lui lançait des regards noirs qui rendaient les mots inutiles et le rendait misérable. Il avait dépassé les bornes. De beaucoup.

«Tu es content de toi?»

«Tu sais bien que non. Sabine... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accord? Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit toujours une petite fille... Je lui présenterai mes excuses.»

«Et à Chat Noir?»

Tom soupira...

«Je dois y réfléchir...»

Son alarme sonna, lui indiquant qu'il était temps pour lui de redescendre s'occuper des sorbetières et de rouvrir la boulangerie.

_Sauvé par le gong..._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Sa femme le suivait des yeux, silencieuse.

«Je te promet de travailler sur ce qui me chiffonne, et de mettre les choses à plat, entre 4 yeux, avec Marinette et avec Chat Noir. Comme ça je les embarrasserais pas l'un devant l'autre mais les choses pourront être dites...»

Sa femme soupira, secoua la tête et alla préparer du thé.

Tom descendit à la boulangerie, bien conscient qu'il allait devoir faire un travail sur lui-même... Rien ne justifiait sa défiance vis-à-vis de Chat Noir, rien ne justifiait le mal-être qu'il venait de causer à sa fille.

 

* * *

 

Marinette s'était rafraîchie et avait ré-ouvert sa trappe avant l'arrivée de Rose. Sa mère avait tenté de la faire ouvrir plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler, avec personne. Elle avait même envoyé Tikki dans sa maison.

Rose avait trouvé la robe magnifique, et aucune retouche n'était nécessaire. Juleka avait accompagné son amie et passa commande d'une tunique violet foncé. Marinette prit les mesures nécessaires et promit d'envoyer un croquis à la jeune musicienne le plus vite possible avant que les 2 amies ne prennent congé.

Elle rangeait le payement de Rose dans sa boite à économies quand Tikki revînt la voir.

«Est-ce que tu vas mieux? Est-ce que tu veux parler?»

Marinette secoua la tête.

«Je ne sais pas... Je me sens misérable. Et je ne sais pas si je saurai l'expliquer, ni même si j'ai envie d'en parler.»

Elle prit un crayon et un bloc de post-it, écrivit quelque mots, puis se dirigea vers sa trappe colla le post-it dessus, coté salon, et ferma la trappe, Verrouillée.

Marinette s'installa sur sa méridienne avec son bloc et commença à dessiner la tunique de Juleka. Bien malgré elle, des larmes coulaient à nouveau...

Marinette fit des croquis jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière pour les soins de sa suture. Elle resta murée dans le silence, ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses larmes, et après le départ de l'infirmière, retourna dans sa chambre et verrouilla à nouveau sa trappe.

Elle reprit son ouvrage, envoya deux croquis à Juleka, puis dessina une robe pour ne pas avoir à penser. Si elle pensait, elle pleurait...

 


	10. Lundi 9 Juillet: Secrets / Griffes et Insectes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle journée chargée en émotions pour notre pauvre Marinette...

Marinette avait fini par s'endormir sur sa méridienne, en larmes, son carnet entre les doigts, une robe profondément 'Chat Noir' déjà bien travaillée sur la page ouverte. Tikki la regardait dormir avec tristesse. Elle décida de déverrouiller la trappe avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Sabine faisait un brin de ménage dans le salon pendant que Tom lisait le journal sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous les deux inhabituellement silencieux.

«Bonjour. J'ai déverrouillé la trappe, mais,... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait...»

«Bonjour Tikki. Je préfère que ce soit déverrouillé quand elle est à fleur de peau. Je monterai la voir tout à l'heure. Je te sers un cookie et un lait chaud?»

Tikki fit un sourire à la mère de sa porteuse et vînt se poser sur son épaule.

Tom se leva et sorti un plateau, sur lequel il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner idéal de sa fille.

«Elle dort toujours... Elle s'est endormie tardivement, quand elle n'a plus eu de larmes à verser tellement elle a pleuré...»

Tikki lui lança un regard accusateur...

Tom suspendit son geste, soupira longuement, puis reprit sa préparation.

«Je sais que j'ai été un idiot, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré, je ne sais pas comment apaiser la situation, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, d'accord...»

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et prit une fleur dans une des jardinières.

«Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec ma fille, et ce soir j'aurai une petite discussion avec Chat Noir.»

Ignorant les regards lourds de son épouse et du kwami de sa fille, Tom Dupain prit le plateau de petit-déjeuner et monta dans la chambre de Marinette.

 

* * *

 

Marinette senti le soleil sur sa joue. Il faisait déjà chaud. Elle sentait des fourmis le long de son bras, elle était engourdie. Elle se tourna doucement et senti quelque chose glisser de ses mains et tomber par terre. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et ne vit pas sa lucarne... Elle n'était pas dans son lit... Doucement les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Elle avait dû s'assoupir sur sa méridienne.

Elle entendit un profond soupir à coté d'elle et tourna la tête dans cette direction.

Son père était assis en tailleur, par terre, il avait ramassé son carnet de croquis, et regardait le dessin sur lequel elle s'était endormie.

Marinette devina que son kwami avait dû ouvrir la trappe et commença à s'étirer avant de s'asseoir.

Elle regarda son père, bien décidée à ne pas rompre le silence. Elle sentait le sel de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas être très jolie à regarder ce matin... Son pansement était inconfortable et souillé de larmes... Il faudrait le changer...

«Bonjour Mari-Jolie, c'est une très belle robe que tu as dessinée...»

Sans un mot, elle prit son carnet, le referma et le posa à coté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle savait que si elle parlait, elle allait encore pleurer. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré...

Son père semblait mal à l'aise. Tant mieux, elle n'était pas décidée à lui facilité la tâche... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Son regard se posa sur le plateau de petit-déjeuner et la fleur...

«Je suis désolé Marinette. Je... Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais Ladybug, j'ai... reprit le Ladyblog, regardé les photos, cherché ce que j'avais raté pour ne pas voir que ma propre fille était l'héroïne de Paris... Et il y avait cette photo de toi et Chat Noir en train de vous embrasser à la St Valentin, quand Kim a été akumatisé... Chat Noir venait déjà te voir à la maison à l'époque, et ça m'a agacé, profondément... Je voulais qu'on en parle, mais ta mère n’arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet, que tu avais juste fait ce qu'il fallait... Il n'empêche que cette vision, Chat Noir embrassant ma petite fille, elle revenait s'imposer dans mon esprit à chaque fois que tu mentionnais une de ses visites...»

Marinette écoutait attentivement son père, elle commençait à comprendre.

«Ça me ronge depuis 2ans, alors quand ta mère a dit qu'il savait qui tu étais, et sachant que tu tiens à lui bien plus que ton approximatif 'J'ai des sentiments pour lui', je... J'ai vu rouge. On sait tous que Chat Noir attend plus que de l'amitié de Ladybug...»

Marinette se laissa glisser sur les jambes de son père et se cala contre lui. Comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait du chagrin. Un peu surpris, celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de sa fille et elle se mit à pleurer doucement, lovée contre le torse de ce gros nounours maladroit, qui ne voulait que la protéger, au fond...

«Mari-Jolie, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je sais que tu es responsable et que tu es du genre à remettre Chat Noir à sa place si des limites étaient franchies, je sais aussi que tu es bientôt majeure et que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce que toi tu veux, je le SAIS. Mais ma réaction d'hier n'était pas raisonnable, elle était primale. Fille à moi, PAS TOUCHER!!!!»

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec l'accent cartoon des hommes des cavernes et Marinette se mit à rire dans ses sanglots.

Elle ne voulait pas bouger pour le moment, elle était bien dans les bras de son Papa. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit sa petite fille, elle avait besoin qu'il comprenne qu'il serai toujours un des hommes de sa vie...

Elle prit le temps de s'apaiser avant de parler.

«Je sais que ma relation avec Chat Noir est compliquée, Papa, et je comprend que tu aies eu besoin de crever l'abcès, mais j'aurai préféré que tu ne le fasses pas en présence de Chat Noir, et pas non plus à un moment où j'ai déjà mes propres sentiments à gérer...»

«Je sais, et je te demande encore pardon... Mari-Jolie, quand il viendra ce soir, dit à Chat Noir que je voudrais lui parler...»

Marinette releva la tête et scruta son père.

«Je veux juste lui parler, m'excuser et établir certaines règles avec lui... C'est tout. Je te le promet.»

Elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de son père.

«D'accord. Je lui dirai...»

Au bout de quelques minutes de câlins, Marinette se redressa et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour manger son petit déjeuner.

Son père reprit son carnet de croquis et l'ouvrit à la page de la robe «Chat Noir» qu'elle avait dessinée pendant la nuit.

«Tu sais, j'aimerai te commander une robe... Pour ma fille... Elle adore Chat Noir alors je me dis que ce modèle lui plairait sûrement... Et puis elle sera tellement belle avec ça sur le dos...»

Marinette sourit. Son père avait une façon bien à lui de se faire pardonner, et elle devait bien admettre que ça marchait.

 

* * *

 

Adrien avait passé sa matinée en séance de retouches et test des accessoires avec une des stylistes de _**Gabriel**_. Celle-ci ne lui adressait que peu la parole, se contentant de lui donner des instructions avant de poser des épingles. Du coup le jeune homme avait laissé son esprit vagabonder, se remémorant les événements de la veille. Il trouvait attendrissant la façon dont Tom Dupain s'était inquiété de la relation de sa fille avec lui. Marinette avait de la chance que son père soit aussi protecteur avec elle. Bon, d'accord, il allait devoir montrer patte blanche pour rendre visite à sa Princesse, mais de son point de vue, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Gagné la confiance du père de sa dulcinée lui semblait un bien faible prix à payer...

Il se dit que l'inverse ne serait même pas nécessaire... Son père se moquait de sa vie amoureuse... Il se moquait de sa vie tout court, tant que cela n’interférait pas avec la carrière qu'il avait décidé pour son fils... Les seules fois où son père avait abordé le sujet 'petite amie', c'était pour gérer les débordements de Chloé... Et lui recommander de ne surtout pas la mettre enceinte...

Chloé avait transformé unilatéralement certaines de leurs sorties entre amis en rendez-vous amoureux et Adrien avait encore du mal à faire comprendre à la fille du maire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas sur ce plan, qu'il voulait que leur relation reste amicale... Et surtout platonique...

«Adrien, votre père aimerait que vous le représentiez cet après-midi, cela lui permettra d'éviter une vidéo-conférence alors qu'il est en pleine crise d'inspiration.»

Il n'avait pas entendu Nathalie entrer. Il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre... En contre, il avait été clair sur sa volonté de gérer lui-même son emploi du temps, en pour, Adrien pouvait faire un geste pour montrer sa bonne volonté...

«Bien, où dois-je me rendre?»

«À l'IFA. Votre père a attribué une bourse pour la première fois depuis 5ans, l'inscription et l’attribution définitive ont lieu cet après-midi et la directrice a demandé à ce que les choses soient faites avec les formes. Je vous dépose le dossier ici avec le portfolio de la jeune femme. Les documents sont signés par votre père, il faudra poser pour quelques photos et faire un peu de conversation.»

«Je vois, je rend mieux sur les photos que vous avec une tablette dans les mains...»

Nathalie ne broncha pas, se contentant de poser le dossier sur le banc devant lui.

«Je vous ai également mis le nouvel emploi du temps de la semaine. Votre père demande que vous l'informiez de vos activités de temps libre. Il n'a pas aimé de ne pas savoir ou vous étiez hier.»

«Je ferai au mieux...»

«Adrien...»

«Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai de mon temps libre, cela dépendra de la Demoiselle...»

Bien obligée de se contenter de cette réponse, l'assistante de son père quitta la pièce.

Après avoir terminé avec la styliste, Adrien se rhabilla, prit le dossier laissé par Nathalie, et quitta les locaux de _**Gabriel**_ pour rejoindre Nino qui prenait sa pause déjeuner.

Le jeune DJ avait trouvé un job d'été dans une station de radio et il avait l'air de trouver son boulot très enthousiasmant. Adrien souriait en grignotant et en écoutant son ami s'émerveiller.

Après le départ de Nino, Adrien rentra se changer pour enfiler un costume-cravate et alla se poser dans un parc à proximité de l'IFA. Il commença à feuilleter le dossier remis par Nathalie. Il y avait l'heure et le lieu du RdV indiqué sur l'enveloppe et le portfolio annoté de l'étudiante retenue par son père. Adrien sourit en voyant la signature sur chacune des pièces dessinées sous ses yeux. Il allait passé un bon après-midi finalement...

 

* * *

 

Après une bonne douche pour évacuer tension et soucis, Marinette avait changé son pansement et maquillé sa joue, ses lèvres et son œil valide. Elle avait passé en revue sa garde-robe avec Alya en prévision de ce RdV d'inscription et savait exactement quoi porter: une petite robe patineuse noire qu'elle avait faite dans un coton léger pour les occasions formelles par temps chaud. Elle avait fait toute une série d'accessoires colorés pour faire de cette robe aussi bien un tenue d’enterrement, qu'une tenue de fête, ou bien dans le cas présent, pour un RdV 'professionnel'. Marinette et Alya avait opté pour un cache-cœur en dentelle vieux rose au manches ¾. Elle avait customisé une paire de ballerines noires en ajustant ses chutes de dentelle vieux rose et des rubans de la même couleur à lacer sur ses chevilles. Elle avait également cousu une petite bourse de toile vieux rose rehaussé de dentelle noire et un petit cartable sur les mêmes tons pour emporter les documents demandés par l'IFA et une copie de son portfolio. Elle avait natté ses cheveux à la française avec des rubans vieux roses.

Pour finaliser, elle mit une petite parure de quartz rose, pendentif et bracelet.

Marinette avait appris à camoufler son Miraculous au fil des ans. Elle avait pris le temps de fabriquer des caps, sortes de faux cabochons qu'elle pouvait clipper sur son Miraculous sans l’abîmer et qu'elle pouvait retirer d'un simple mouvement de pouce avant de se transformer. Elle avait fabriquer une paire de ces caps pour cette tenue, vieux rose ajourés pour rappeler la dentelle.

Un peu nerveuse, la jeune fille descendit rejoindre sa mère et son kwami dans la cuisine.

«Tu es magnifique ma chérie.»

Sa mère avait mit quelques cookies dans un petit sachet qu'elle glissa dans sa bourse comme le kwami s'installait dedans à coté du téléphone, d'ors et déjà en mode silencieux.

«Ne sois pas nerveuse, c'est juste une formalité...»

Marinette sourit à sa mère, qui avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour une robe un peu plus formelle.

«Une formalité qui ressemble à un rêve...»

Marinette présenta son bras à sa mère et les deux femmes se rendirent au RdV d'inscription qui allait permettre à la jeune fille d'écrire, ou plutôt de dessiner son avenir...

 

* * *

 

Adrien et Nathalie avaient trouvé Marinette et sa mère dans le bureau de la directrice de l'IFA. Après une petite discussion cordiale et une série de photos de Marinette et Adrien avec ladite directrice, la mère de Marinette signa les derniers documents nécessaires, sa fille étant encore mineure. Ensuite Marinette s'était vu remettre un dossier contenant tous les documents liés à sa bourse, l'engagement de _**Gabriel**_ de la prendre pour chacun de ses stages, son dossier de scolarité et sa carte d'étudiante. La jeune femme était sur un petit nuage en quittant les bâtiments de l'IFA avec sa mère, Nathalie et Adrien. Le jeune homme ne se lassai pas de la regarder sourire.

«Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais obtenu la bourse de mon père...»

Marinette rougit légèrement.

«Je pensais que tu le savais...»

Adrien eu un rire un peu nerveux et se vit obligé d'admettre:

«Père ne me parle pas de ses affaires, ni de ce genre de choses, j'ai découvert ce matin qu'il avait attribué sa bourse cette année, après 5ans sans avoir trouvé le moindre portfolio à la hauteur. Tu as dû sérieusement l'impressionner tu sais. A défaut, tu m'as impressionné, moi, tes créations sont magnifiques Marinette.»

Le rouge à ses joues s'intensifia et Adrien trouva cela adorable.

«Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner Mme Cheng, comme ça Marinette pourra déposer ses dossiers avant que je ne la kidnappe pour dîner?»

«Si elle rentre avant 23h, elle s'est engagée à être de service à la boulangerie demain matin.»

23h était l'heure de RdV pour la patrouille avec Chat Noir, Adrien sourit, conscient que les parents de Marinette ne faisait que l'aider dans sa double-vie. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

«Marinette, tu me ferai l'honneur? Je serai vraiment ravi de fêter avec toi l'officialisation de ton statut envié de chouchoute de Gabriel Agreste.»

«Tout l'honneur sera pour moi, Adrien, vraiment.»

«Alors c'est entendu.»

Adrien se plaça entre la mère et la fille et leur tendit chacune un bras qu'elles prirent en souriant. Il les guida ensuite jusqu'à la voiture où l'attendaient le Gorille, suivi par Nathalie.

 

* * *

 

Nathalie Sancœur était intelligente... C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Gabriel Agreste l'avait embauchée à l'origine. Elle était également observatrice. Et en cette fin d'après-midi, elle mettait ses talents à l’œuvre en observant attentivement les interactions du fils de son patron avec la nouvelle boursière de celui-ci. Adrien rayonnait auprès de son amie, et elle-même ne semblait pas indifférente aux charmes du jeune top-modèle. Un coup d’œil à la mère de la jeune fille lui permit de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Le trajet jusqu'à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng ne leur prit pas trop de temps et Adrien accompagna Marinette et sa mère jusqu'à la porte avant de revenir à la voiture.

«Je vais vous déposer à la maison et je reviendrai prendre Marinette avec la voiture.»

«Je pense que votre père serai plus rassuré de vous savoir avec votre garde du corps.»

Adrien soupira.

«Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un garde du corps pour emmener une Demoiselle dîner.»

«Adrien, les rues de la capitale ne sont pas sûres, l'afflux de touristes l'été provoque également un afflux de malfrats, pickpockets et voleurs à la tir. Je pense que ce serait plus sûr pour vous mais aussi pour la 'Demoiselle' de rester avec votre garde du corps.»

Nathalie avait insisté sur le mot 'Demoiselle', se remémorant la discussion du matin concernant les temps libres du jeune homme...

Adrien soupira. Nathalie savait qu'elle avait réussi à le persuader de se ranger à son avis. Le fait de mentionner la sécurité de Marinette avait déclencher une réaction chez Adrien dont elle n'avait rien perdu.

Gabriel Agreste sera ravi d'apprendre que son fils semblait enfin montrer sincèrement de l’intérêt pour une demoiselle et surtout de découvrir que la jeune personne était sa nouvelle boursière.

Une fois le portfolio de Marinette Dupain-Cheng sélectionné pour la bourse Agreste, une enquête sérieuse avait été faite sur la jeune styliste et sa famille. Sa réputation et celles des siens étaient excellentes. Et elle était très jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien...

Contrairement aux idées reçues, Mr Agreste ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l’intérêt de la fille du maire pour son fils. Même si il avait envisagé un temps une union de circonstance, le manque de retenue et de savoir-vivre de la jeune femme avaient causé plus d'un scandale, et sa réputation était déplorable. Il n'était pas question pour le géant de la mode de laisser son fils tomber entre les griffes de cette harpie mal élevée qu'était Chloé Bourgeois.

Une fois arrivé à la Maison Agreste, Nathalie descendit de voiture et regarda le Gorille et Adrien repartir en direction de la boulangerie avant de rentrer et de se diriger directement vers le bureau de son patron.

 

* * *

 

Adrien échangea quelques SMS avec Nino. Il voulait quelques conseils, bien conscient que les dîners imposés par Chloé dans les restaurants les plus chers de la capitale n'étaient pas du tout le genre de chose qui conviendrait pour un repas avec Marinette. Et c'était malheureusement la seule expérience de dîner en tête à tête qu'il avait (en dehors des quelques curieux repas avec son Père...). Son ami lui fut d'un grand secours et lui fit promettre de lui raconter de A à Z comment se passerai sa soirée avec leur amie.

Le Gorille trouva à se garer pas très loin de la boulangerie. Adrien entama aussitôt les négociations avec lui. Il ne fut pas trop compliqué de persuader l'armoire à glace que tout agréable que soit le sentiment de sécurité lié à sa présence, cela risquait de nuire à l'ambiance romantique que le jeune homme voulait donner à la soirée.

Le Gorille prit congé, non sans avoir téléphoné au préalable à Nathalie pour l'informer qu'elle s'était fait rouler...

Adrien sourit en pensant au sermon qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin, mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter de sa soirée avec sa Princesse...

Tout sourire, le jeune homme entra dans la boulangerie. Il fut accueilli par un Tom Dupain jovial.

«Adrien, Sabine m'a dit que tu emmenais Mari-Jolie dîner. 2 choses importantes: pas d'alcool, retour pour 23h. Marinette commence à 6h demain matin...»

«Je vous promets que nous respecterons vos règles, monsieur Dupain.»

«Tom, mon garçon, appelle-moi Tom... Je t'en prie, monte à l'appartement, faute de quoi tu vas devoir attendre que ma femme en ait terminé avec ses recommandations rocambolesques...»

Préférant ne pas penser aux genres de recommandations que la mère d'une jeune femme peut donner à sa fille avant un dîner avec un jeune homme, Adrien monta jusqu'à l'appartement et frappa doucement. Sabine Cheng lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, depuis le palier il aperçu Marinette en train d'ajuster la lanière de son sac.

«Adrien, entre donc.»

«Merci Mme Cheng.»

«Sabine, appelle-moi Sabine.»

Le jeune homme entra dans le foyer de son amie. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'entrer par la porte, même si c'était la 2nde fois déjà ce mois-ci. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de se faufiler par la trappe de sa chambre... Peut-être que Maître Fu avait raison. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il était temps de normaliser ses relations avec Marinette, en intervenant plus dans sa vie en tant qu'Adrien... Lui ne voulait pas devenir un troisième larron dans les méandres du cœur de sa Princesse, mais il devait bien admettre que ce serait plus facile pour elle, quand elle serait prête à entendre qui était Chat Noir. Peut-être même que ça lui permettrait de le découvrir...

«Je suis prête, Adrien, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, tu as peut-être mieux à faire,...»

«Je suis ravi de t'emmener dîner Marinette, tu n'y coupera pas.»

Le jeune femme rougit de nouveau. Sabine Cheng accompagna les jeunes gens à la porte.

«Adrien, il y a 3 règles que nous te demandons de respecter...»

«Tom m'a déjà dit que 'Mari-Jolie' devait rentrer pour 23h et ne pas boire d'alcool... Mais il n'a pas parlé de 3ème règle...»

Le rouge aux joues de Marinette s'intensifia pour le plus grand plaisir d'Adrien, tandis que Sabine ajouta en ricanant.

«Amusez-vous.»

«J'aime beaucoup cette 3ème règle...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette passait une journée étrange...

Elle devait être en train de rêver...

Oui, c'est ça, un rêve. Un rêve dans lequel elle avait la bourse Agreste, documents signés, et dans lequel Adrien l'avait complimentée avant de l'inviter à dîner...

Maintenant, elle rêvait qu'Adrien l'avait emmenée dans le petit restaurant italien que Nona et elle aimaient tant.

Le serveur leur donna à chacun un menu avant de les laisser seuls. Elle senti Tikki se battre avec le sachet de cookies dans son sac.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas...

Adrien semblait heureux de sa compagnie, mais peut-être qu'elle le voyait comme ça parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Il lui demanda son avis sur les plats et elle fut ravie qu'il lui offre un sujet de conversation sur lequel elle avait un semblant de contrôle.

C'était plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle arrivait bien à parler avec Adrien, elle rougissait toujours à chaque compliment, cela n'avait pas changé, mais elle était capable de tenir la conversation sans trop de difficulté. Le temps passé à flâner à 4 avec Nino et Alya avait porté ses fruits.

Avant que Marinette n'ai pu se soucier réellement de trouver que dire à son premier amour, ils attendaient leurs desserts.

Le repas s'était déroulé à merveille, ils avaient discuté du dernier album de Jagged Stone, du portfolio de Marinette, du dernier Marvel qui venait de sortir et que tous les deux espéraient voir au cinéma, de leur pâtisserie préférée... Et même de l'habileté avec laquelle Marinette avait maquillé sa joue...

Le serveur venait de déposer deux coupes glacées devant les jeunes gens quand Adrien posa sa main sur celle de Marinette.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a jamais fait ça avant?»

Marinette sentait la panique la gagner. Discuter avec Adrien, oui, avoir un contact physique avec lui, c'était plus compliqué... Déjà quand il avait passé la main dans son dos, samedi, elle avait eu du mal à rester concentrée, alors qu'il y avait son t-shirt entre sa peau et celle d'Adrien... Là, rien, sa main nue contre sa main nue... Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, les beaux yeux verts d'Adrien cherchait les siens, intensément...

«On a déjà fait ça avant, avec Alya et Nino, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, nous étions tous les 4 au bowling...»

«Justement, on était avec Alya et Nino...»

«Oh... Heu... Tu as souvent du mal à libérer du temps pour Nino, tu ne viens pas toujours quand on prévois des sorties à 4, et puis il y avait les rendez-vous avec Chloé, je crois... Je pensais que si tu avais envie de passer du temps avec moi, tu me l'aurai dit, alors...»

«J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de voir les autres gérer mon emploi du temps, je crois que je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais le droit de prendre des initiatives... J'ai souvent laissé Nino organiser nos sorties entre potes, ou avec Alya et toi, quand à mes sorties avec Chloé, c'était souvent des traquenards...»

Marinette sourit.

«Chloé peut-être très envahissante...»

Adrien éclata de rire. Comme elle aimait ce rire...

«En tous cas je suis content d'avoir osé t'inviter à dîner. Et je vais prendre un peu plus la main sur mon emploi du temps...»

Marinette décida de se concentrer sur sa coupe de glace pour ne pas penser au rouge qui montait à nouveau à ses joues.

Ils terminèrent leur dessert en discutant de choses et d'autres, avant de prendre à nouveau le chemin de la boulangerie. Marinette avait essayé de persuader le jeune homme de la laisser régler son repas, en vain... Il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Dix minutes avant 23h, ils étaient devant la porte de l'immeuble de Marinette. Adrien était descendu de la voiture pour la raccompagner à la porte.

«J'ai passé une excellente soirée Marinette, et si tu en as envie j'adorerai qu'on remette ça.»

Était-elle certaine de ne pas rêver?

«J'adorerai aussi.»

«Je t'appelle dès que je suis un peu plus sûr de mon emploi du temps.»

«D'accord, à bientôt alors. Bonne Nuit Adrien.»

«Bonne Nuit, Marinette.»

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Adrien avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue et était retourné vers la voiture.

 

* * *

 

Adrien était rentré chez lui en coup de vent. Il avait garé la voiture, déposé les clefs à l'armoire puis avait filé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait pris soin de mettre le verrou avant de se transformer et de se rendre chez Marinette, à nouveau.

Chat Noir atterri discrètement sur le balcon et frappa doucement à la lucarne. 23H10, il était en retard...

Tikki phasa à travers la vitre.

«Désolée Chat Noir, elle est au téléphone, Alya a appelé... Et elle veut TOUT savoir sur le rendez-vous avec Adrien...»

«Maintenant..? Pourquoi? C'est juste un dîner...»

Tikki ricana.

«Tom voudrait te voir, tu peux passer par la fenêtre du salon si tu veux.»

Chat Noir grimpa sur le rebord du balcon et regarda l'accès à la fenêtre du salon... C'était ouvert.

«Tu veux bien lui demander s'il peut me recevoir? Je ne peux pas me poser devant la fenêtre sans abîmer les fleurs et je ne veux pas entrer sans autorisation. Tu me fais signe si je peux entrer?»

Tikki phasa à nouveau à l'intérieur et au bout d'une minute, Tom Dupain lui faisait signe d'entrer depuis la fenêtre, avant de reculer.

Chat Noir sauta sur le toit d'en face avant de plonger dans le salon des Dupain-Cheng. Il se releva après une roulade aussi gracieuse que silencieuse et tendit la main vers le boulanger. Tikki était installée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ouverte, assise sur le bord d'une assiette, avec un cookie dans les pattes.

«Bonsoir Mr Dupain, Tikki dit que vous souhaitez me parler?»

Le père de son amie lui serra la main avant de faire signe vers le canapé, sur lequel ils s’assirent tous les deux.

«Bonsoir Chat Noir, oui, je... je voulais m'excuser pour hier midi. Que ce soit clair, je ne m'excuse pas d'être méfiant, je pense que tu peux comprendre que c'est un peu mon boulot de père d'une jolie jeune fille...»

Chat Noir acquiesça. Invitant Tom à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

«...Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi direct dans mes propos en présence de Marinette, mais aussi de Sabine. J'aurai dû faire comme ce soir, demander à te parler entre hommes...»

Chat Noir ouvrit les mains, désireux de montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

«Et de quoi souhaitez-vous me parler? Je répondrai à vos questions, toutes vos questions.»

Tom hocha la tête, puis alluma sa tablette et chercha quelque chose dedans avant de la tendre à son 'invité'.

C'était une photo du jour du Dislocœur. Une photo de Ladybug embrassant Chat Noir.

«Je voudrais que tu me parles de ça...»

Le jeune homme soupira profondément.

«Très franchement, j'aimerai m'en souvenir. Après que Nadja Chamack nous ait interrogé sur cette photo, j'ai demandé à Ladybug de m'excuser, si j'avais dépassé les bornes, sous emprise. Je me sentais très mal à l'idée d'avoir forcé ce baiser. Et elle m'a dit que c'était elle qui m'avait embrassé, pour me libérer du sortilège de haine du Dislocœur, qu'elle était désolée de me l'avoir caché. Je serai malhonnête si je disais que l'idée qu'elle m'ait embrassé me déplaît. Ce qui me déplaît, c'est qu'elle l'ait fait par obligation et non par envie. C'est moi qui ait fait le choix de prendre cette flèche à sa place... Et je n'aime pas l'idée que la situation ait exigé ça d'elle.»

«Si elle avait pris cette flèche, tu aurai fait quoi?»

«J'en sais rien. Et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir. C’est mon boulot de prendre les coups à sa place et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer.»

Tom Dupain le scrutait, l'analysait, et Chat Noir senti le rouge monter sur ses joues.

«J'ai toujours su que le jour viendrai où tu découvrirai qui elle était. Tu venais voir Marinette si souvent. Tu éprouvais clairement des sentiments pour elle ET pour Ladybug, il y avait fort à parier que tu additionnerai 1 et 1 un jour, malgré le sortilège de protection sur vos masques.»

Tom Dupain soupira, se leva et alla prendre une photo de Marinette sur une étagère. Elle devait avoir 3 ou 4 ans... Il la reposa, après l'avoir regardé avec nostalgie pendant secondes, puis se tourna vers Chat Noir, visiblement soucieux de peser ses mots.

«Si je te disais que je ne te laisserai plus voir ma fille sans savoir qui tu es, qu'est-ce que tu me répondrai?»

Ah... Chat Noir se félicita d'avoir vu Maître Fu la veille pour la 7 ou 8ème fois de la journée... Il avait longuement parler avec le vieux sage de la conséquence de sa découverte et du secret de sa propre identité, de ce qu'il était prêt à faire, à dire, à révéler, à partager, et avec qui.

«Je sais que depuis que vous savez pour elle, vous avez été akumatisé, et sous emprise de personnes akumatisées. Et pourtant vous avez fait preuve de suffisamment de volonté pour ne jamais trahir le secret de votre fille, parce que sa vie en dépendait et que vous l'aimez plus que tout. Sa vie dépend aussi de mon secret à moi, et je sais que vous ne le trahirez pas, alors...»

Chat Noir se leva.

«Détransformation»

Adrien Agreste regardait son interlocuteur, attendant patiemment qu'il se remette du choc.

Tikki couina de surprise avant de se faire plaquer dans son assiette par un kwami amoureux.

Tom Dupain regardait, incrédule, le jeune homme dans son salon...

D'un coup il se leva, se dirigea vers un meuble bar, sorti une bouteille, 2 verres, puis alla prendre des glaçons dans le frigo. Il servit les 2 verres et en tendit un à Adrien avant de vider le sien cul-sec. Il secoua la tête un bon coup...

«La réponse suffisait mon garçon, il fallait pas,... Je ne voulais pas... Enfin si peut-être... Mais pas avant Marinette... Oh Seigneur il faut lui dire!!!»

«Elle n'est pas prête. Je ne lui dirai rien si elle ne le souhaite pas. Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas laisser traîner des indices à son attention ça et là, mais même ça elle ne les interprétera correctement que quand elle sera prête à connaître la vérité.»

Adrien prit une gorgée du whisky servit par son hôte.

«En attendant, j’aimerai que ça reste notre secret. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera à l'aise si vous savez qui je suis et pas elle. Elle panique facilement, mais je ne vous apprend rien.»

Tom Dupain ricana.

«Je ne dirai rien à Sabine non plus.»

«Je vous fais entièrement confiance sur ce point, vous la connaissez mieux que moi,... Je vous fais entièrement confiance tout court...»

Tom lui fit un sourire chaleureux... Puis se resservit un verre et se mit à ricaner... Avant de dire d'un air rêveur:

«Mes petits-enfants vont être magnifiques...»

Adrien manqua de cracher la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire, tandis que Plagg essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer un fou rire...

 

* * *

 

«Alyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, s'il te plaît, il est bientôt minuit, mon père m'attend en bas pour discuter de mon service de demain, je t'ai tout dit, que veux-tu de plus?»

«Plus d'enthousiasme, Marinette, je comprends pas, tu as attendu qu'Adrien s’intéresse à toi pendant tellement longtemps, tu devrais sauter au plafond, hurler ta joie depuis ton balcon, je sais pas!!! Et ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée, il y a autre chose...»

Marinette se leva de sa méridienne et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre... Que pouvait-elle dire à Alya sans risque... Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie, et elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur par rapport à sa situation sentimentale...

«Disons que... J'ai attendu très longtemps justement, et que je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être tourner la page... Alors, j'ai peut-être laissé quelqu'un d'autre faire son chemin dans mon cœur... Du coup je suis un peu perdue..?»

«HEIN!?!?? C’est Luka? C’est ça? Écoute je sais qu'il est un peu le démon face à l'angélique Adrien, mais soyons lucides, ce que tu ressens pour Luka n'est rien à coté de ce que tu ressens pour Adrien, je le sais, je t'ai vu interagir avec les deux, tu ne rougis pas du tout avec Luka... Tu te méprends sur ce que tu ressens...»

«Ce n'est pas Luka, et je te jure que je rougis. Genre, beaucoup trop et bien plus que je n'étais prête à l'admettre...»

«Qui c'est?»

«Han, han, non, je ne te dirai rien, je préfère pas, tu vas te moquer de moi... Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que je le connais depuis aussi longtemps qu'Adrien, que je ne l'avais jamais regarder autrement que comme un ami, mais que les choses ont évoluées, et beaucoup trop vite...»

«Et?»

«Et je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, Alya, j'ai passé une nuit et une matinée à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que je suis horrible à convoiter 2 hommes... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... Maman dit que je dois leur laisser une chance à tous les deux, que je dois laisser le temps faire son œuvre, mais c'est compliqué... Tellement compliqué...»

Marinette soupira... La fatigue la rattrapait, la douleur aussi... Elle était tellement contente de sortir avec Adrien qu'elle en avait oublié l'infirmière...

«Marinette, tu n'es pas horrible parce qu'entre les deux ton cœur balance, tu serai horrible si tu les trompais en sortant avec les deux à leur insu... Tu as embrassé Adrien? Avec la langue? Et l'autre? Ton Mr Mystère?»

«ALYA!! Je n'ai embrassé personne et mit ma langue nul part! Écoute, mon œil me lance, je suis épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement, je vais aller me coucher, on parlera demain si tu veux...»

«Ne te crois pas tirée d'affaire... Je passerai te regarder dormir sur les sacs de farine demain matin. Bonne Nuit ma grande.»

«Bonne Nuit Alya.»

Marinette soupira de nouveau... Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque pour une patrouille... Mais Chat Noir attendait en bas... Elle espérait que la discussion avec son père se passait bien. A priori il n'y avait pas eu d'éclats de voix, donc ils avaient réussi à parler calmement.

Elle déverrouilla sa trappe et l'ouvrit pour descendre.

Arrivée en bas elle découvrit Chat Noir et son père sur le canapé, 2 verres de whisky à moitié vide sur la table basse et Tikki qui regardait tout ce beau monde en souriant...

«Hey, Bonsoir Princesse»

Chat Noir se leva pour la saluer. Marinette alla se blottir contre lui et prit une profonde inspiration. Le jeune homme l'enserra et la cajola sans poser de question.

Tom Dupain se leva à son tour, et regarda intensément sa fille.

«Alya t'as encore posé des questions dont tu ignores les réponses... Pas étonnant que tu aies besoin d'un câlin Mari-Jolie...»

«Si vous pouviez arrêter de filer mon surnom à mes amis Maman et toi, ce serait sympa, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler...»

Son père ricana.

«Je vois que vous avez réglé vos différents...»

«Nous avons dis ce qui devait être dit, et tout va bien. Chat Noir est le bienvenu à la maison, que ce soit par ta lucarne ou par la fenêtre du salon. Mais il peut venir par la porte si ça lui convient aussi.»

Marinette sourit contre le torse de Chat Noir.

«Tu sais où Maman a rangé mes anti-douleurs?»

«Je vais te chercher ça.»

Son père quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain.

«Tu as mal Princesse? Ça ne va pas?»

«Je... suis sortie dîner ce soir,... C'était pas prévu, et je n'ai pas pris mon traitement avec moi. Du coup, avec l'accumulation de fatigue, mon œil me lance.»

«Je pense que nous allons annuler la patrouille Ma Lady, tu n'es pas en état. Fatigue, douleurs, ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec les obligations super-héroïques que nous avons. Repose-toi, il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme en cas d'Akuma.»

«Je suis navrée Chaton, le dîner et ensuite Alya... Enfin tu la connais... J'aurai dû t'appeler pour annuler la patrouille, ça m'ennuie que tu sois venu pour rien.»

«Je ne suis pas venu pour rien... J'ai parlé avec ton père. Et puis il me semble que tu as besoin d'un câlin, là, non?»

Tom tendit à sa fille un verre d'eau et un cachet d'anti-douleur. Marinette s'écarta de Chat Noir à contrecœur pour prendre ses médicaments.

«Ta mère a décalé l'infirmière à demain matin.»

«Oh Princesse, tu as raté un soin?»

Marinette se senti rougir. Comment dire à Chat Noir qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de l'autre homme dans son cœur et qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à rien.

«Mon Chaton, il faudrait qu'on parle...»

«Demain.»

Chat Noir la regardait en souriant. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

«Demain Princesse, pour le moment repose-toi. Bonne Nuit.»

Chat Noir serra la main de Tom et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte du salon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires...


	11. Mardi 10 Juillet: Communication / Amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fait face à des difficultés de gestion de ses angoisses...  
> Chloé est égal à elle-même et Gabriel se montre compréhensif...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Année à tous et à toutes

Tom Dupain avait eu une nuit courte. Mais les informations qu'il avait obtenu lui garantissait de la sérénité pour les mois à venir, alors il ferait avec. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, il descendit pour 4h à la boulangerie, comme à son habitude.

Dire qu'il fut surpris en arrivant en bas est un euphémisme. Tout était allumé dans la cuisine et les sorbetières étaient déjà en route. Un coup d’œil lui permis de voir qu'une dizaine de plateaux de viennoiseries attendaient de passer au four et que plusieurs pâtons de pâte à pains et à brioches était à pousser. Au moins la moitié des pains de la matinée étaient déjà cuits dans les panières, attendant patiemment d'être posés sur les rayonnages de la boulangerie.

Marinette était en train de poser à la poche à douille des petits ronds réguliers sur un tapis de cuisson. Elle préparait les macarons d'une commande.

«Elle n'a pas dormi...»

Tom sursauta en même temps que sa fille. Tikki secoua la tête.

«Bonjour Papa... Je... Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors...»

La jeune fille s'était changée, elle portait un vieux jean délavé et un t-shirt de son père dans lequel elle nageait, mais qu'elle aimait porter pour travailler en cuisine à la boulangerie. Un tablier peaufinait son look de travailleuse acharnée.

«Tu étais épuisée, tu tombais littéralement de fatigue dans les bras de Chat Noir cette nuit. Et tu n'as pas trouvé le sommeil?»

Sa fille se retourna, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était pâle, les yeux creux, cernés (enfin celui qu'il voyait). Elle soupira.

«Mari... Ça recommence?»

«Trop de choses en tête, trop de questions sans réponse, trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps... J'avais besoin de me concentrer, mais je n'avais pas assez de lumières pour coudre alors... Je me suis dit que j'allais te faire gagner du temps...»

Il s'approcha d'elle en nouant son tablier.

«Tu peux aller dormir avec ta mère ma belle, je vais continuer, tu devrai te reposer, tu en as besoin...»

Il prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux de sa fille pour la remettre derrière son oreille.

«Mme Tang va râler si elle te vois avec toute cette farine...»

«Elle ne sera pas là avant 7h, j'ai le temps de finir les macarons et de cuire les viennoiseries.»

«Mari-Jolie, tu devrais...»

«Papa, je crois que je réalise à rebours les implications de 'Chat Noir sait qui je suis', j'ai besoin de ne pas paniquer... Je ferai la sieste avec toi... Alors, laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord? »

Tom Dupain soupira. Cette petite était bien la fille de sa mère et n'avait pas été choisie pour être Ladybug sans raison... Il ne servait à rien de vouloir lutter contre la plus têtue des femmes de sa vie, ce qui, pour qui connaissait Gina et Sabine, n'était pas peu dire...

«Je te laisse les macarons, je vais commencer les entremets...»

 

* * *

 

«Ce n'est pas très sérieux ma petite Marinette, ne pas dormir, rester dans toute cette poussière de farine...»

L'infirmière Tang la grondait, mais Marinette voyait bien à son ton qu'elle était plutôt soucieuse... La vieille femme avait vécu toutes les blessures d'enfance de sa 'Petite Miss Catastrophe' préférée, et s’inquiétait sincèrement de sa santé.

Précautionneusement elle nettoya la suture et appliqua un collyre pommade sur l’œil de la jeune fille avant de refaire le pansement.

«La cicatrisation se passe bien, je propose de retirer les points vendredi matin, mais à condition d'avoir ta parole que tu vas te reposer, jeune fille!!»

Marinette sourit.

«Je vous promet de faire au mieux...»

L'infirmière secoua la tête et regroupa son matériel avant de quitter les lieux...

Après avoir raccompagner Mme Tang, Marinette repris son tablier et retourna aider son père.

Sabine Cheng tenait la caisse avec une apprentie, mais ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller voir comment allait sa fille.

«Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir ma chérie,...»

«Alya doit passer ce matin, je dormirai après déjeuner, je ferai la sieste en même temps que Papa...»

Marinette entendit sa mère soupirer et battre en retraite vers la boutique.

Vers 8h30, Alya arriva en mode furie dans la boulangerie, excitée comme une puce, agitant son téléphone.

«Marinette, Chloé est une garce...»

 

* * *

 

Adrien fut réveillé par des coups à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pourtant aucune obligation ce matin et se demanda ce qui lui valait une visite aussi matinale de Nathalie...

Il se leva, déverrouilla et ouvrit sa porte.

«Nathalie, aurais-je oublié un rendez-vous?»

Il ne put réprimer son bâillement.

«Non, rien de cela, Adrien, votre père souhaiterai vous voir le plus rapidement possible.»

«Je m'habille et je descend.»

Il referma, soupira et se dirigea vers la douche.

 

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard Adrien descendait vers le bureau de son père. Il se demandait ce qui lui valait une entrevue sans rendez-vous préalable, surtout moins de 2jours après une discussion à cœur ouvert... Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Raté une obligation? Oublié un dîner professionnel? Un peu soucieux il frappa à la porte du bureau du 'grand Gabriel Agreste'.

«Entre Adrien.»

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'installa dans la chaise que pointait son père à son attention.

«Bonjour Père, Nathalie dit que vous souhaitiez me voir, il y a un problème?»

«Quelles sont tes relations avec Mlle Dupain-Cheng?»

Adrien ne tenta même pas de masquer sa surprise. Que son père ait retenu le nom de sa nouvelle boursière, oui, qu'il sache que c'est une de ses amies, c'était pour le moins... curieux...

«C'est une amie, une très bonne amie, pourquoi cette question?»

Son père lui tendit une tablette, le navigateur internet était ouvert sur une page de **_Paris People_**. Il reconnu tout de suite les personnes présentes sur les photos.

La première était une des photos pour lesquelles Marinette et lui avaient posé avec la directrice de l'IFA. La seconde avait été prise dans le restaurant italien, par un serveur ou un client dans la salle, au vue de l'angle, et avait capté l'instant précis où Adrien avait saisi la main de Marinette. L'article de Sarah Vigotte titrait: « Adrien Agreste et la nouvelle boursière de _**Gabriel**_ , piston Haute Couture?»

Adrien survola l'article. La journaliste avait été trouver Chloé après la séance photos à l'IFA, pour obtenir des informations. La fille du maire affirmait que Marinette était une arriviste dénuée de talent, une intrigante qui avait obtenu la bourse Agreste uniquement parce qu'elle avait tenté de charmer Adrien et que celui-ci avait eu pitié d'elle et fait pression sur son père. La journaliste relativisait le propos en posant la question de savoir, au vue de la familiarité du geste des jeunes gens au restaurant, quelle était la nature de leur relation, mais persistait dans la suggestion que Gabriel Agreste avait pu favoriser la jeune femme pour faire plaisir à son fils.

«Tout ceci est ridicule...»

«Je suis bien de cet avis. Mlle Bourgeois s'est surpassé. Elle ne s'est pas contenter d'inventer une romance avec toi. Cette fois, elle remet en cause mon intégrité professionnelle.»

Adrien soupira. Les délires de Chloé le fatiguait. Par 3 fois ces 6 derniers mois elle avait affirmé à des journalistes de _**Paris People**_ qu'elle et Adrien était sur le point de devenir officiellement un couple. A chaque fois son père avait fait un démenti. Il avait également eu de longues conversations avec le maire de Paris à chaque sortie dans la presse de cette idylle imaginaire.

«Avant de me prononcer sur ces allégations, je voulais m'assurer de la nature de ta relation avec Mlle Dupain-Cheng mais aussi de tes intentions à son égard.»

Adrien se senti rougir, cette conversation prenait un drôle de tour...

«Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire...»

«Nathalie pense que tu tiens à elle plus qu'à une simple amie, et je dois dire que la posture que tu as sur la photo au restaurant est assez... parlante,... De plus, si j’en crois le pansement sur son œil, c'est la Demoiselle à qui tu as tenu à apporter en personne, comment as-tu dit déjà: un bouquet et quelques douceurs?»

Adrien se demanda si ses joues pouvaient tourner de la même couleur que le costume de sa Lady.

«Je vois... Est-elle au courant de ton... inclination?»

«Père, Marinette est une amie et rien d'autre.»

Il luttait, il était incapable, malgré tous ses efforts, de regarder son père dans les yeux.

«Pour l'instant...»

Adrien inspira bruyamment, mais ne prit pas la peine de contredire son père. Cette conversation le mettait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne voulait pas que son père traite Marinette différemment à cause de lui, il ne voulait pas lui rendre les choses difficiles alors qu'elle touchait du doigt son rêve avec la bourse Agreste.

«Je vais m'occuper de ça, tu devrai peut-être aller la prévenir que j'ai l'intention de répondre à Mlles Bourgeois et Vigotte, il serait également de bon aloi que tu t'excuses auprès de ses parents pour l'exposition médiatique de leur fille suite au dîner d'hier soir.»

Son père fit un geste de la main pour le congédier et Adrien ne demanda pas son reste, se levant rapidement pour quitter les lieux.

«Oh, et Adrien, cette situation aurait peu être évitée si tu avais écouté Nathalie. La présence de ton garde du corps a toujours eu tendance à décourager les photographes amateurs...»

Adrien sorti du bureau sans un mot et alla chercher les clefs de la voiture dans l'armoire.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, qu'on lui désobéisse, que l'on s'oppose à sa volonté, et qu'on remette en doute sa parole ou ses choix.

Chloé Bourgeois, semblait-il, prenait un malin plaisir à le défier. Cette fois était celle de trop. Il avait été trop conciliant envers la jeune peste par égard pour son père, mais ils avaient été prévenus, le père comme la fille, que la 'bienveillance' du Magnat de la Mode avait ses limites et que les facéties de la Diva du Grand Paris devaient cesser.

Gabriel Agreste ne voulait pas des rumeurs concernant son fils et Chloé Bourgeois. Aucune retombée positive ne pouvait ressortir d'une telle union. De plus Adrien ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

Gabriel Agreste ne choisissait les bénéficiaires de ses bourses d'études que sur le contenu de leur portfolio. Il ne pratiquait pas le copinage, ou piston, c'était contre-productif.

Gabriel Agreste était mécontent et bientôt, tout Paris allait le savoir...

«Je suis prêt, Nathalie.»

L'assistante dévouée avait appelé une équipe du service de communication de chez _**Gabriel**_ , et une caméra avait été installée dans l'atelier du manoir Agreste. Elle donna le signal du début du tournage.

«Bonjour, bien que j'estime ne pas avoir à répondre aux allégations farfelues d'une prétendue journaliste incapable d'aller chercher des sources fiables, je refuse de laisser une plagiaire frustrée par l'indifférence de mon fils à son égard remettre en cause mon éthique professionnel. Mlle Dupain-Cheng a mérité sa bourse Agreste par son seul talent, talent dont Mlle Bourgeois est consciente puisqu'elle a déjà tenté de voler les œuvres de ma protégée. Je suggère que Mlle Vigotte trouve une reconversion professionnelle dans un milieu propice aux commérages puisqu'elle semble les préférer à la véritable information et j’apprécierai que Mlle Bourgeois cesse d'importuner ma famille, ma protégée et mon entreprise que ce soit en personne ou par voix de presse. Bonne journée.»

Austère, clair, précis, concis. Gabriel Agreste était satisfait. Voilà qui allait remettre Chloé Bourgeois à sa place.

«Nous sommes prêts à mettre la vidéo sur le site de _**Gabriel**_ , Monsieur.»

«Bien, Nathalie, mettez-là en ligne et envoyez-là aux différentes rédactions de la liste que nous avons élaboré avant le tournage.»

L'équipe du service de communication rangea le matériel et quitta la demeure en quelques dizaines de minutes. Le temps que ces messieurs partent, Gabriel Agreste reçu Ludovic Toire, directeur de l'agence de détectives **_Thémis_**. Il souhaitait une nouvelle enquête sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Il voulait la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

Après le départ du privé, les réactions de soutien à Gabriel Agreste venant de tout le monde de la mode avaient commencé à affluer de même que les demandes de renvoi de Sarah Vigotte, et certaines propositions inappropriées de 'leçons' à infliger à Chloé Bourgeois.

Gabriel Agreste se positionna devant le tableau de son épouse et descendit dans le repaire du Papillon. Que ce soit Sarah Vigotte ou l'entourage de Chloé, il y aurait bientôt quelqu'un prêt à accepter un Akuma...

 

* * *

 

Adrien arriva rapidement à la boulangerie. Il avait décidé de prendre le Gorille avec lui et le laissa conduire, cela lui permit d'envoyer un SMS à Chloé l'avertissant que son père était mécontent, et lui aussi. Le jeune femme tenta de justifier son attitude, affirmant vouloir protéger Adrien de l'intrusion de la 'boulangère' dans sa vie et leur longue amitié. Mais Adrien n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en sortir. Il lui envoya plusieurs messages lui reprochant de ne pas le respecter, ni lui, ni ses amis, et l'informa qu'il souhaitait prendre ses distances. Ce n'était pas leur première brouille, mais chaque fois Adrien était moins enclin à la réconciliation... Chloé avait longtemps été la seule amie qu'il avait eu, étant la seule personne de son âge qu'il ait connu... Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait si c'était réellement de l'amitié...

 

Le Gorille se posta à l'entrée du commerce. Il respectait la vie privée du jeune homme et n'entrait dans un bâtiment que si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Sabine accueilli Adrien avec un sourire.

«Bonjour, Marinette est dans l'appartement, probablement dans sa chambre, avec Alya. Elles sont en train de parler de la meilleure réponse à apporter à l'article de _**Paris People**_... Chloé s'est surpassée...»

«Père a décidé de répondre à l'article, je pense que ça ne va pas être joli à voir, je venais prévenir Marinette, et vous présenter mes excuses,... J'aurai dû être plus attentif à notre entourage, éviter que cette photo ne soit prise au restaurant, j'ai l'habitude pourtant, je n'ai pas assuré, je suis désolé...»

«Ne te flagelle pas mon garçon...» Tom était dans l'encadrement de la porte. «Avec ou sans la photo du restaurant, Chloé aurait déversé son fiel, et puis, il y a des photos de toi et Marinette antérieures auxquelles cette journaliste aurait pu avoir accès... Cela dit il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques ce que vous faisiez main dans la main...»

Sabine lança un regard assassin à son mari.

«Allez, monte les rejoindre. Elles doivent être en train d'écrire pour le site de Marinette.»

Adrien ne se fit pas prier.

 

Il espérait que Marinette n'avait rien posté pour le moment. Son site était dédié à son petit commerce de sur-mesures, des modèles qu'elle pouvait coudre chez elle et vendre par correspondance. Elle avait souvent des commandes pour du cosplay, ou bien des groupes de musique amateurs demandeurs de créations originales. Elle avait fait tous les costumes de scène des Kitty Section, mais aussi au moins une veste de scène pour Jagged Stone. Il voulait que son site reste immaculé. Il ne voulait pas voir les créations de sa Princesse polluée par un débat sans fondement.

Si son père répondait à Chloé, Marinette n'avait pas à le faire. Les retombées seraient de toutes façons moins pénibles pour les Agreste, la famille Bourgeois ayant moins de possibilité de leur nuire...

Par le passé, Mr Bourgeois avait abusé de sa position de maire de la ville pour tenter de nuire à la Boulangerie de Tom et Sabine. Les réseaux d'Alya, de Jagged Stone et d'Adrien avaient permis de montré le harcèlement administratif au grand jour et André Bourgeois avait cessé, la mauvaise presse mettant sa réputation, sa ré-élection, et son hôtel en danger...

Néanmoins la capacité de nuisance de Chloé restait impressionnante quand il s'agissait, selon elle, 'd'apprendre à la boulangère à rester à sa place', et le Grand Paris avait changé de fournisseur de viennoiseries et de pains,... jusqu'à ce que les clients se plaignent...

 

Adrien arriva devant la porte et frappa doucement.

Alya lui ouvrit, et un étrange sourire sournois éclaira son visage...

«Hey, bonjour Adrien, tu es venu chercher le baiser que tu n'as pas eu hier soir?»

«ALYAA!!»

Marinette lui tournait le dos, visiblement occupée dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur de cuisson dans la pièce.

«Entre Adrien, n'écoute pas Alya, elle est en mal de scoop... Je fais des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner, tu veux te joindre à nous?»

«Avec plaisir Marinette.»

Adrien entra dans l'appartement, salua Alya, et alla embrasser tendrement la joue de Marinette.

«Je suis venu te prévenir que Père souhaitait répondre à l'article et aux accusations de Chloé...»

«Oh...»

Alya gloussa et commença a étaler un gros titre invisible sur la fenêtre du salon des Dupain-Cheng.

« 'Le grand Gabriel Agreste fait un démenti de plus après une Nième sortie pathétique de la plus grande mythomane parisienne'... Ça ferait un super titre d'article pour mon blog de stage... Ton père m'accorderait une interview? Marinette, tu m'en accordera une toi!!»

«Je suggère d'attendre de voir ce que va dire mon père avant de faire des plans. Et avant que tu ne réponde toi-même sur ton site Mari...»

Marinette soupira. Adrien pouvait sentir que les incidents avec Chloé lui pesaient. Lui devait subir son affection, Marinette devait subir son aversion profonde et toutes les tentatives de dénigrements qui y étaient liées...

«Je pense qu'on devrait manger ces délicieuses crêpes pendant qu'elles sont chaudes et attendre de voir ce que Mr Agreste va dire...»

Marinette commença le service, thé, café, crêpes, confiture maison... Adrien savourait ce bon moment avec ses amies dans tous les sens du terme.

Alya expliqua qu'elle était sur le terrain pour trouver un sujet d'article pour son blog de stage, si Marinette ne souhaitait pas d'interview, elle irait probablement taquiner Chloé. La dernière fois, Alya avait obtenu une magnifique vidéo dans laquelle la fille du maire admettait clairement harceler Marinette par plaisir, mais aussi parce que cette dernière ne savait pas rester à la place qui convient aux 'pouilleuses petites gens'. La diffusion avait fait un tollé et le maire avait dû intervenir pour s'excuser à la place de sa fille, argumentant que la colère avait altéré son jugement et que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Le public ne fut cependant pas dupe, tout Paris sait que Chloé Bourgeois est une teigne pourrie gâtée hautaine...

 

* * *

 

Adrien aidait sa Princesse avec la vaisselle quand Alya interrompit leur discussion sur la mauvaise mine de Marinette.

«Hey, _**Gabriel**_ a publié une vidéo sur le portail accueil-actualités.»

Ils se regroupèrent devant la tablette d'Alya. Celle-ci lança la vidéo.

La mine austère de Gabriel Agreste apparue à l'écran.

« _Bonjour, bien que j'estime ne pas avoir à répondre aux allégations farfelues d'une prétendue journaliste incapable d'aller chercher des sources fiables, je refuse de laisser une plagiaire frustrée par l'indifférence de mon fils à son égard remettre en cause mon éthique professionnel. Mlle Dupain-Cheng a mérité sa bourse Agreste par son seul talent, talent dont Mlle Bourgeois est consciente puisqu'elle a déjà tenté de voler les œuvres de ma protégée. Je suggère que Mlle Vigotte trouve une reconversion professionnelle dans un milieu propice aux commérages puisqu'elle semble les préférer à la véritable information et j’apprécierai que Mlle Bourgeois cesse d'importuner ma famille, ma protégée et mon entreprise que ce soit en personne ou par voix de presse. Bonne journée._ »

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent abasourdis. Cette allocution allait probablement rendre Chloé dingue de jalousie, voir même folle de rage, quand à Sarah Vigotte, son travail était probablement sur la sellette...

«Je vous laisse en amoureux, je file voir Chloé, je veux une réaction, ça va être génial!!»

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse rétorquer, Alya avait claqué la porte, laissant un Adrien et une Marinette rougissant derrière elle...

Au bout d'un moment, Marinette brisa le silence.

«Il a dit 'protégée'? Je n'ai pas rêvé..?»

Adrien lui lança un regard interrogateur.

«Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit...»

«Tu as parlé de moi à ton père? Je veux dire, Gabriel Agreste a eu des élèves boursiers, des stagiaires, des assistants, et il a de nombreux employés, mais il n'a jamais eu de 'protégé'. Il a toujours repris ses interlocuteurs sur le sujet...»

Marinette semblait perdue dans ses émotions. La nuit blanche qu'elle venait de lui confesser ne devait pas l'aider beaucoup à y voir clair.

«Père ne laisse jamais les relations sociales de type affectif interférer sur le terrain professionnel. Moi-même il me considère comme un employé la plupart du temps, alors crois-moi Marinette, s'il t'appelle 'SA protégée', le mérite n'en revient qu'à toi et à toi seule. Aucune relation quelle qu’elle soit que nous puissions avoir ne l'influencerai. Il ne savait même pas avant les photos du restaurant que nous étions amis. Je suis très heureux et fier pour toi.»

Adrien lui adressa son plus beau sourire tandis que Marinette rougissait de nouveau, avant de perdre légèrement l'équilibre, un de ses genoux venant de la lâcher. Il la rattrapa, prêt à l’entraîner vers l'escalier de sa chambre.

«Tu es épuisée, tu devrais aller dormir, vraiment...»

«Je ne pense pas que je réussirai à dormir. Je sais que je suis épuisée, mais...»

Adrien la fit asseoir sur un des tabourets.

«Mais..?»

«Tu vas trouver ça idiot,... Quand j'ai trop de choses en tête, ça entraîne un sentiment d'insécurité. J'ai un vrai problème d'anxiété, et ça se traduit par des sortes d'angoisses du sommeil... Je travaille dessus cela dit. Si je vais m'allonger seule maintenant, j'aurai un sommeil agité, sûrement des cauchemars aussi... Souvent liés aux Akumas. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de se reposer...»

Elle frissonna. Adrien connaissait bien le problème. Les cauchemars, il en faisait aussi quand il avait de gros coup de mous, des journées sans... Même après des journées avec pour être honnête...

«Mari, tu viens d'avoir ton bac avec mention, tu as la bourse Agreste, tu entres à l'IFA, tu réalises ton rêve... Qu'est-ce qui peut t'apporter un tel tourment que tu n'en as pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit et que tu refuses de dormir maintenant?»

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, elle était éreintée. Tout dans son attitude, sa posture, son regard, trahissait sa fatigue.

«Cette bourse, c'est un grand honneur, mais c'est aussi beaucoup de pression. Ton père a des attentes qui relèvent de l'excellence... Et puis, pour le reste, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer, avec mes soucis... Je vais faire la sieste avec mon père, littéralement, je vais me blottir contre lui, parce que sa présence m'apporte le sentiment de sécurité dont j'ai besoin pour m'endormir paisiblement... Mais dis-moi, de ton coté, j'espère que cet article de Sarah Vigotte ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis? Je veux dire, certaines de tes fans sont venues me menacer sur mon site de vente, et Alya dit que d'autres pourraient s'en prendre à toi, tu devrais peut-être clarifier la situation... Non?»

«Je n'ai jamais fait l'honneur à aucun journaliste de lui parler de ma vie privée, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Si des situations sont jugées trop embarrassantes pour mon père, il les clarifie, comme avec Chloé. Il n'a pas jugé bon de parler de notre relation, et très honnêtement, si je devais parler de **nous** avec quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt avec toi...»

Avant que Marinette ne puisse répondre son téléphone se mit à sonner. Adrien aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait de pousser un soupir de soulagement en murmurant 'Merci mon Dieu'...

 

* * *

 

1h... cela faisait 1h que Ladybug et Chat Noir traquait la Rapporteur. Sarah Vigotte avait perdu son emploi. Et le Papillon avait trouvé une victime.

La Rapporteur utilisait son smartphone comme un dictaphone, elle envoyait un rayon sur une personne, et celle-ci lui révélait un de ses secrets.

Alya avait appelé Marinette pour la prévenir que la Rapporteur viendrai peut-être la voir, après que celle-ci soit venu cibler Chloé.

Ladybug et Chat Noir avait poursuivi l'akumatisée dans tout Paris, elle dévoilait quelques secrets et partait chercher une nouvelle victime.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris durait depuis bien trop longtemps aux yeux de Ladybug. Pour l'instant, Chat Noir s'était interposé entre l'héroïne et les rayons 3fois. Elle avait des réflexes amoindris, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de révéler un de ses secrets... Déjà, elle était déroutée de savoir que Chat Noir dormait nu pendant l'été, qu'il rêvait d'elle chaque nuit et qu'il avait déjà planifié leur mariage...

«Ma Lady, ça va?»

Ladybug se redressa et regarda son partenaire avec un air profondément coupable.

«Je suis désolée Chaton, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Je ne suis pas très opérationnelle...»

Chat Noir avait l'air soucieux. Il scruta l'horizon, et vérifia une des applis sur son bâton.

«Elle est près de Notre Dame... Viens, libérons-la une bonne fois pour toute, que tu puisses aller dormir...»

Chat Noir se dirigea vers Ladybug et la prit dans ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais, repose-moi!!!»

«Économise tes forces, je t'emmène là-bas.»

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se défaire de son étreinte. Perdre de l'énergie pour ça sachant qu'il y avait un Akuma à vaincre n'était pas la chose la plus futée à faire...

Avant d'arriver à Notre Dame, Chat Noir la redéposa.

«Ne laissons pas la Rapporteur découvrir que tu n'es pas au max de ta forme...»

Ladybug soupira, au moins il n'avait pas dit qu’elle était faible... Elle se sentait misérable d'avoir laissé ses émotions lui faire perdre le sommeil. Elle prit la résolution de demander de l'aide quand il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser affaiblir de cette façon. Elle était plus forte que ça. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'en souvienne...

La Rapporteur avait ciblé un groupe de touristes qui attendait de pouvoir entrer dans la Cathédrale. Il semblait qu'un père de famille venait d'avouer son infidélité devant son épouse...

Les gens fuyaient le parvis, la Rapporteur riait en écoutant la confession de sa victime et la réaction de ses proches...

Cet Akuma allait laisser des traces que Ladybug ne pourrait pas effacer, les secrets dévoilés resteraient connus. Les gens resteraient affectés... Le pouvoir de Création avait ses limites...

«Hey la Commère!!»

Chat Noir venait d'attirer son attention vers eux... Alya venait d'arriver sur le parvis...

«Ladybug! Un commentaire?»

Avant que Chat Noir n'ai le temps de bouger, le rayon frappa Ladybug de plein fouet... Le premier secret qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était son identité... Elle ne pouvait pas le dévoiler, elle ne devait pas, elle était plus forte que ça, et puis elle avait d'autres secrets, moins sensibles, mais des secrets néanmoins, elle pouvait bien en sacrifier quelques uns...

«Depuis que j'ai mon Miraculous, je chante **_'[Butterfly'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQPNj38WscM)_** sous la douche!»

Chat Noir éclata de rire. Il avait vu son expression, sa lutte intérieure, il avait sûrement eu peur que la fatigue ne lui permette pas de résister...

«Smile ou Superbus Ma Lady..?»

«Superbus voyons!»

«J'adorerai voir ça!»

Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant d'esquiver un autre rayon...

La Rapporteur se tourna alors vers son partenaire.

«Chat Noir, une réaction?»

Trop occupé à rire de l'aveu de l'héroïne, Chat Noir fut surpris par le rayon.

«J'étais en train d'imaginer Ladybug nue chantant **_'Butterfly'_** sous la douche...»

« **CHAT NOIR**!!»

Ladybug le regardait d'un air outré, avant de se sentir extrêmement gênée par le regard perçant et le sourire malicieux de son ami.

Alya filmait les aveux des héros. Il allait falloir être très prudent...

Le combat se poursuivi, la Rapporteur était très habile, choisissant toujours le moment où l'un baissait sa garde pour aider un civil pour le viser...

Ladybug avait avoué qu'elle avait envie de chanter _**'[Hello Kitty'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiaYDPRedWQ)**_[ d'Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiaYDPRedWQ) une patrouille sur deux pour taquiner son partenaire, qu'elle avait fait des rêves érotiques avec Chat Noir et qu'elle était nue sous le costume puisque ses vêtements disparaissaient.

Chat Noir de son coté avait admis être prisonnier de sa vie civile et chanter [_**'Lady in Red'**_ de Chris de Burgh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_B6J-ZNDHs) sous la douche.

Alya semblait aux anges... Elle allait sûrement les harceler après ses révélations... Elle gloussa un peu plus fort et capta l'attention de la Rapporteur, qui, folle de rage, l'accusa de lui voler ses scoops et s'approcha pour tenter de lui prendre son téléphone. Alya n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Chat Noir intervint pour aider son amie et dans la cohue, le téléphone de la Rapporteur alla se fracasser sur le sol. L'Akuma s'envola de l'objet.

«Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal»

Clap, dans le yo-yo.

«Bye bye petit papillon»

Le petit papillon purifié s'envola.

«Lucky Charm.»

Ladybug se retrouva avec un oreiller dans les mains, et sourit de l'intention fort louable de son yo-yo. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lancer le Lucky Charm même quand celui-ci n'avait pas été nécessaire à la victoire, afin de réparer le plus de choses possible. Elle lança l'oreiller en l'air.

«Miraculous Ladybug!»

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à réparer au sens matériel du terme. Les dégâts étaient émotionnels. Et les secrets devraient être assumés. Quel gâchis...

Alya la tira de ses pensées.

«Ladybug, il s'est passé quoi avec ton œil?»

Chat Noir arriva rapidement derrière elle.

«C'est de ma faute Ladyblogueuse, hier soir, pendant la patrouille, on a fait un petit entraînement au combat, et j'ai mal géré l'allongement de mon bâton. Elle a un bel œil au beurre noir... Je devrais faire plus attention, c'est pas la première fois que je lui colle un coup suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque, ce serait un drame que Paris se retrouve avec un coccinelle bleue parce que ce Chat joue de malchance de façon trop zélée...»

Chat Noir, l'air penaud, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Ladybug et Alya sembla accepter l’explication. Chat Noir ajouta.

«Si certains parisiens ont entendu un cri de douleur vers 22h hier soir, je vous présente mes excuses...»

Ladybug sourit, tout Paris savait où elle était à 22h la veille, il venait de lui fournir un alibi.

_Bien joué Chaton_

«Et si certains ont des preuves vidéos que je lui ai enfin tapé dans l’œil, je prend.»

Chat Noir fit un clin d’œil, tandis que Ladybug levait les yeux au ciel, blasée...

«Vous m'accorderiez une interview pour discuter de ce que nous venons d'entendre..?»

Alya avait un sourire triomphant. Ladybug décida de tenter le tout pour le tout...

«Alya, tu es la seule à avoir entendu les secrets que nous avons dû partager Chat Noir et moi, Sarah Vigotte n'en aura pas de souvenir, et je sais que nous n'étions pas en Live. Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu coupes nos secrets au montage, tu nous permets de ne pas être embarrassés dans les semaines à venir par des journalistes en mal de sensations et en échange Chat Noir et moi on passera dans la semaine t'accorder cette fameuse interview 'portrait chinois' qu'on te refuse depuis 1 an...»

Chat Noir ajouta:

«Tu peux garder _**'Lady in Red'**_ me concernant, ça te fait quand même un scoop et je t'accorde l'interview 'portrait chinois' tout pareil.»

«Je garde aussi _**'Hello Kitty'**_ et en échange je m'engage à effacer les autres secrets de mon téléphone de façon définitive...»

Chat Noir éclata de rire. Ladybug acquiesça.

«Entendu, merci Alya, nous apprécions, crois-le bien. Tous les journalistes n'ont pas ton éthique. Tu as un bel avenir dans le métier.»

«Vendredi, 15h, chez toi, ça ira Alya? Ma Lady?»

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient disponibles. Les héros prirent congés comme les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug commençaient à biper.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir ramena Ladybug chez elle, en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire voir. Il avait décidé en accord avec lui-même et au grand dam de la demoiselle qu'il la porterait jusqu'à son balcon. Sa transformation s'était interrompue en cours de route. Tikki avait pris une partie de la fatigue de Marinette sur elle et elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Chat Noir passa par l'arrière des toits. Au fil du temps il avait repéré cette route qui était invisible depuis la rue et la plupart des fenêtres des immeubles alentours. En arrivant sur le balcon, il savait que les paravents de Marinette, qui entouraient son balconnet, le protégeraient de quiconque se trouverait dans le parc. Au début il avait pensé que ces paravents étaient là pour protéger l'intimité d'une Marinette en maillot de bain, bronzant au soleil. Maintenant il savait qu'ils protégeaient l'identité d'une Ladybug quittant le nid. Il entra par la lucarne et la déposa délicatement sur son lit.

«Tu devrais essayer de dormir, Princesse.»

«J'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité, Chat.»

Elle le regarda, il vit de la détermination dans son œil.

«Tu as besoin de chaleur humaine, tu me l'as dit, tu as besoin de câlins parfois, Chaton. Moi, en ce moment, j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité pour dormir. Physiquement et affectivement... Je ne peux pas laisser une autre nuit blanche, ou une nuit de cauchemars affecter à ce point mon état général. J'ai un devoir envers les parisiens, envers toi. Je dois être plus forte que ça. Alors voilà. J'aurai dû te le dire hier soir, t'empêcher de partir... Je tiens à toi, Chat Noir, je t'aime beaucoup plus que je ne suis prête à l’admettre, et tu fais partie des rares personnes qui peuvent m'apporter cette sécurité dont j'ai besoin pour dormir du sommeil du juste. Même si c'est seulement le temps que je m'endorme...»

Il était abasourdi. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il était ravi. Il s’allongea près d'elle sur le lit, et la prit dans ses bras, délicatement. Elle portait toujours le t-shirt de son père, trop grand pour elle, et il avait glissé sur son épaule.

«Dors ma Princesse, je suis là pour toi,... Et tu as ma bénédiction, j'accepte d'être acteur de tes rêves érotiques de bon cœur.» murmura-t'il d'une voix suave dans son oreille.

Marinette gémit de honte avant de se cacher contre son torse. Il embrassa son épaule, puis posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

«Je resterai aussi longtemps que je pourrais.»

«Merci»

Marinette commença à se détendre et en moins d'une minute, elle dormait profondément.

«Tikki, ça va mieux?»

Le kwami était descendu se nourrir, il y avait des cookies en libre service sur le bureau de Marinette.

«Je vais avoir besoin d'une longue sieste.»

«Avant de dormir, tu penses pouvoir aller chercher Tom pour moi?»

Tikki lui adressa un sourire et descendit chercher le père de sa protégée. Tom arriva assez rapidement dans la chambre de sa fille. Il fut un peu étonné de trouver Chat Noir allongé dans le lit de celle-ci, la serrant, paisiblement endormie, dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais Tom, lui, savait.

«Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour dormir. Je suis un peu déçu qu'elle se soit trouvé un autre 'coussin de sécurité', mais c'est aussi rassurant de voir à quel point elle te fait confiance. J'espère qu'elle va se reprendre vite, elle n'avait pas eu ce genre d'angoisse du sommeil depuis que je sais pour son Miraculous. La dernière fois, je crois, c'était après que Chloé ait déclaré à toute la classe que tu préparais vos fiançailles... Le démenti que tu as fait 2 jours après l'a grandement soulagée.»

«Je me souviens... Fiancé à 15ans n'a jamais fait parti de mes rêves... Fiancé à Chloé non plus d'ailleurs...»

Tom gloussa.

«Aucun homme ne mérite ça... Aucune femme non plus...»

Chat Noir pouffa.

«Est-ce que tout va bien en bas? Le Gorille..?»

«Oui, tout va bien. Il est toujours devant la porte. Sabine s'occupe des clients en bas, mais là, avec l'alerte terminée, ils vont te chercher...»

«Je suis un peu ennuyé, je ne veux pas bouger, mais je ne peux pas rester non plus...»

«Tu n'as pas trop le choix...»

Délicatement, Chat Noir se libéra de l'étreinte de Marinette, puis sauta gracieusement et sans bruit du lit. Tom le précéda en bas.

«Si elle a de nouveau besoin de ça... Je te prie de croire que ça me coûte, mais si elle a de nouveau besoin de ça... Je te permet de rester avec elle la nuit...»

«Je vous promet qu'il ne se passera rien d’inapproprié. Détransformation.»

«J'ai faim...»

Plagg salua vaguement Tom, avant de se faire entraîner par Tikki près de l'évier. Elle avait préparé du camembert. Ce kwami est un ange, songea Adrien.

«Je lui expliquerai que Chat Noir a dû partir, et je dirai à Sabine que je t'ai gardé avec moi dans le salon pendant l'attaque...»

«Elle ne va pas trouver ça étrange?»

«Pense-tu, elle va s'imaginer que je jouais les papas poules à te harceler au sujet des photos de toi tenant la main de ma fille au restaurant...»

«Je ferai bien de prendre un air perturbé alors.»

A ce moment, Sabine entra dans la pièce, suivit par le Gorille.

 

* * *

 

_Marinette était en train de crier et de se débattre. Chat Noir la harcelait et elle n'en pouvait plus. A bout de souffle, elle implora._

_«Pouce!! Arrête, tu as gagné je me rends.»_

_Elle ne gagnerait jamais une seule bataille de chatouilles contre lui. Peut-être était-ce la présence du costume qui l'aidait... Après tout, elle était juste en t-shirt et lui enveloppé de cuir magique._

_Chat Noir cessa son attaque et l'enveloppa dans ses bras._

_«Princesse, ne commence jamais une bataille de ce type avec moi à moins d'avoir **envie** de perdre...»_

_Marinette se souvint du défi. Elle avait perdu._

_«Tu veux ton prix je suppose Chaton...»_

_«Uniquement si tu me l'offres de bon cœur...»_

_«Oui» répondit-elle dans un souffle._

_Chat Noir se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, initiant un baiser passionné._

_«Marinette...»_

_Chat Noir parlait avec la voix de Sabine Cheng..._

 

«Marinette... Marinette... Allons debout... Tu dois te lever pour manger, il faut que tu reprennes un rythme normal...»

«Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm, Gnquoi?»

Sa mère éclata de rire...

«Allons, va te doucher pendant que je prépare le dîner.»

Marinette se leva, regarda sa mère descendre à travers la trappe en souriant, puis se dirigea vers sa commode pour sortir de quoi se changer. Tikki émergeait elle aussi de sa sieste.

«Chat Noir est resté pour que tu t'endormes...»

«J'espère que personne ne l'a vu, je ne voulais pas lui causer d'ennui.»

«Il m'a demandé de faire monter Tom... Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas eu de morts, ton père n'a pas jeter Chat Noir dehors... Il a apprécié l’honnêteté...»

«Oh... ho...»

Marinette se figea une seconde, essayant d'imaginer la scène, mais elle n'y parvenait pas... Finalement, elle opta pour le mouvement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain...

«Ne chante pas trop fort sous la douche...»

Marinette se retourna et tira la langue à son kwami...

 

Débarrassée, enfin, de la poussière de farine, Marinette descendit pour le dîner avec ses parents, déjà en pyjama...

Elle aida sa mère à dresser la table, pendant que son père allumait la télévision, soucieux de checker les infos du jour concernant aussi bien l'Akuma que le communiqué de Gabriel Agreste.

«Adrien a dû rester après que tu te sois enfermée, son Gorille est arrivé à la porte et a insisté pour qu'on reste à l'abri ici... Il voulait monter te voir mais tu avais fermé ta trappe, il a supposé que tu t'étais endormie vu ton état de fatigue. Après l'attaque, il a prit congé en disant qu'il te rappellerait demain, il ne voulait pas te réveiller.»

«J'espère que tu ne l'as pas ennuyé. Il n'y est pour rien dans la réaction de Chloé, ou celle de son père...»

«C'est bien lui qui te tenait la main, non?»

«TOM!! Arrête avec ça!»

Sabine se tourna vers l'écran, un montage de la Rapporteur, encadrée de Ladybug et Chat Noir, servait de fond d'écran au journal de 20h.

«J'espère que les retombées médiatiques de cet Akuma ne concerneront ni Marinette, ni Ladybug...»

«J'ai dû accepter une interview vendredi avec Alya en échange de son silence sur certains secrets révélés aujourd'hui...»

Sa mère devînt pâle, son père eu l'air soudainement très soucieux.

«Rien de compromettant au sens identité du terme... Plutôt des aveux gênants, du genre, je chante sous la douche, ou je rêve de Chat Noir... Mais je ne voulais pas voir ça étalé sur le Ladyblog ni ailleurs dans la presse...»

Son père gloussa.

«Quels secrets de Chat Noir as-tu découvert?»

Marinette rougit.

«Ce sont ses secrets, pas les miens, je ne trahirai pas sa confiance.»

Sabine Cheng déposa un saladier sur la table.

«Et tu fais très bien, la confiance que vous avez l'un envers l'autre est un bien très précieux. A table.»

«Mari-Jolie, je... J'ai autorisé Chat Noir à rester avec toi la nuit, si tu devais avoir à nouveau une de ses angoisses du sommeil...»

« **TU AS FAIT QUOI?** »

Marinette n'avait pas eu le temps d'exprimer sa surprise, Sabine Cheng regardait son mari comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger. L'incrédulité se le disputait à la colère sur le visage d'habitude bienveillant de la mère de Marinette.

«Ma Chérie, il faut qu'elle dorme, si elle n'est pas en forme, elle prend des risques. Après l'Akuma, elle s'est endormie dans les bras de Chat Noir. Il est une des solutions, comme moi, comme toi, Je préfère donner ma bénédiction à ce qu'il joue les oreillers plutôt que de la voir risquer sa vie après une nuit blanche.»

«Oh, ça, je suis bien d'accord Tom Dupain, mais il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas pour justifier de soudainement autoriser Chat Noir à passer du temps dans le lit de ta fille après le foin que tu as fait l'autre jour!!!»

**«MAMAN!!»**

Marinette était écarlate, cette conversation la mettait très mal à l'aise... Néanmoins, elle était curieuse, elle aussi, de savoir comment son père en était arrivé là.

«Je... Disons que Chat Noir a proposé de me dévoiler son identité. Pour me prouver qu'il était digne de confiance...»

Le jeune fille lâcha sa fourchette.

«Il... Il était prêt à te dire qui il était? Pour moi? Je veux dire...»

Marinette était abasourdie, Chat Noir était prêt à mettre son identité dans les mains de son père? Après ce qu'il avait dit? Les sous-entendus? La scène de dimanche?

«Pour toi, oui. Pour que je sache à quel point tu étais importante pour lui. Parce que tu as confiance en moi, et que je garde ton secret, il est prêt à me confier le sien...»

Tom se leva et se posta derrière sa fille pour l'enlacer.

«Il veut te dire qui il est, il veut que tu le saches, tu sais...»

«Papa... Je... Excusez-moi...»

Sans un mot de plus, Marinette se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle devait attendre qu'il soit l'heure, alors autant travailler... Elle sorti son matériel et commença à couper la tunique de Juleka, le tissu ayant été livré dans l'après-midi.

 

22h à 22h30. C'était l'heure que Chat Noir et Ladybug avait choisi pour se transformer le soir et communiquer s'il y avait pas de patrouille. Si l'un d'eux ne pouvait pas, il devait laisser un message. Il y avait eu un Akuma aujourd'hui, en théorie, pas besoin de communiquer, mais comme Chat Noir était parti sans vraiment prendre congé, elle espérait qu'il se transformerait.

«Tikki, transforme-moi»

Ladybug inspira profondément puis sorti son yo-yo et appela son coéquipier.

« _Ma Lady, je suis navré d'être parti sans dire au revoir..._ »

«Tu as bien fait. J'avais besoin de dormir et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pouvais pas rester...»

« _Je suis content que tu te sois transformée, je voulais de te souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais je me demandais si tu allais te réveiller avant demain matin..._ »

«Maman ne me laissera jamais sauter plus d'un repas.»

Chat Noir rit.

« _A ta voix, tu as l'air troublé Ma Lady... Que se passe-t'il?_ »

«Tu as dit qui tu étais à mon père...»

Un long silence, suivi d'un long soupir...

« _Je suis prêt à te dire qui je suis quand tu veux. Tu me le demande, je viens, j'enlève le masque, je suis prêt. Quand tu veux..._ »

«Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider à m'endormir?»

« _J'arrive._ »

Moins de 10minutes après, Chat Noir frappait à la lucarne. Marinette était déjà installée dans son lit. Elle lui ouvrit et il descendit s'allonger à coté d'elle. A nouveau il la prit dans ses bras, délicatement.

«Bonsoir ma Princesse.»

«Bonsoir mon Chaton. Je voudrais qu'on parle...»

«Je t'écoute.»

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu dit à mon père qui tu étais?»

«Parce que j'avais besoin d'un allié pour dénicher 'l'Autre'...»

Marinette en resta bouche bée, elle allait rétorquer quand Chat Noir poursuivi.

«Nan, je plaisante, je voulais que ton père sache que je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance aussi, qu'il puisse se reposer sur moi en cas de besoin. Il sait où me trouver maintenant, et si il a besoin de parler d'homme à homme à nouveau, je serai là. Je serai là aussi si tu as un problème et que tu ne peux pas communiquer, je serai là si ton père veut s'épancher au sujet d'un Akuma... Je suis étonné qu'il te l'ai dit... Qu'il savait...»

«Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il nous a dit à ma mère et moi qu'il t'avait autorisé à passer la nuit ici au besoin... Autant te dire que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu après sa scène de dimanche. Il nous a dit que tu avais proposé de te dévoiler. Mais je n'y ai pas cru... Il savait, ce ne pouvait être que ça...»

«Tu le connais bien...»

«Oui, je le connais bien, c'est pour ça que je sais aussi qu'il te connaît...»

«Ah... Tu es déçue? De savoir que je ne suis pas un bel inconnu dans ta vie?»

«Non... Ça confirme juste quelque chose que je soupçonnais... Tes visites,.. J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne reviendrai pas aussi si souvent si tu n'habitais pas dans le coin, si on ne se connaissait pas... Quand tu as commencé tes visites, j'ai sérieusement envisagé que tu sois dans la même école que moi...»

Chat Noir déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis posa son front contre le sien.

«Veux-tu essayer de découvrir qui je suis Princesse? Est-ce que ce serait plus facile pour toi, de me trouver, plutôt que je me dévoile?»

«Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... Est-ce que je peux essayer?»

«Bien sur.»

«Ne me rend pas la tâche trop facile... D'accord?»

«Promis, je vais éviter de prendre un coup de fouet...»

Marinette pouffa.

«Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis toujours... De quelle couleur sont tes yeux?»

Chat Noir éclata de rire.

«Je croyais que je ne devais pas te faciliter la tâche... Mais ça ne changera pas beaucoup ta perception de moi je pense... Mes yeux sont verts. Ils ne sont pas félins le reste du temps, mais ils sont verts.»

«J'ai hâte de les voir...»

«Bientôt... Mais pour l'instant, il faut dormir Princesse... Je ne peux pas rester toute la nuit, mais je vais rester le plus longtemps possible.»

«Merci... Bonne Nuit mon Chat.»

«Bonne Nuit Princesse»

Marinette déposa tendrement un baiser sur la joue de Chat Noir et vînt se caler tout contre son torse. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête, puis commença à ronronner et elle se laissa bercer. Elle n’eut aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mes laisser des commentaires...  
> Je vous ai mis les liens vers les différentes chansons la première fois qu'elles sont mentionnées...


	12. Mercredi 11 Juillet: Tour Eiffel / Habitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette se retrouve sous surveillance... Oups...

_Ladybug courait sur les toits. Elle suivait, en contrebas, dans la rue, un jeune homme blond... Elle le connaissait, elle le savait. C'était Chat Noir. Elle le suivi jusqu'au lycée. Il entra dans la salle des casiers. Il s'installa sur un des bancs. A coté de lui il y avait un sac de sport qui avait quelque chose de familier. Il était vêtu de noir, mais pas de son costume de cuir. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il portait son masque, mais n'avait pas ses oreilles de chat._

_«Tu me cherchais, Ma Lady?»_

_«Je te cherche Chaton.»_

_«Je crois que tu sais, mais que tu ne vois pas...»_

_«Un peu comme toi,...»_

_«Oui, un peu comme moi... Tu me trouvera Ma Lady,...»_

 

Marinette fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil. Doucement, elle s'étira et s'assit dans son lit. Tikki dormait encore.

Elle descendit de son lit puis passa dans la cuisine. Ses parents étaient à la boulangerie, mais Marinette était habituée à prendre son petit déjeuner seule la plupart du temps. Elle mangea en réfléchissant à l'évolution de sa situation affective ses derniers temps.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir parlé de ses angoisses à Adrien. Le jeune homme n'avait pas paru lui en tenir rigueur, mais elle s'excuserait quand il la rappellerait aujourd'hui.

Quand à Chat Noir... Elle était étonnée de réaliser que leur relation, tout en restant tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale, était devenue bien plus physique. Câlins, bisous sur les joues, le front, l'épaule, très vite, ces gestes s'étaient inscrit comme normaux dans leur relation, et elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas en être un peu plus inquiète. Son Chaton prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, et elle adorait ça.

Mais Adrien avait été si gentil avec elle au restaurant, puis quand il était venu la prévenir pour Sarah Vigotte et la réponse de Gabriel Agreste... Il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, c'était ce qu'elle avait compris du moins.

Juste quand Chat Noir s'installait confortablement dans son cœur, Adrien Agreste décidait de la regarder et de la voir...

Ils ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche ces deux-là.

Et tout ça allait si vite, trop vite, comme si une entité supérieure avait décidée de s'occuper de son cas et lancer une configuration cosmique destinée à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure!

Il lui fallait être honnête: toutes ses amies avaient connus leur premiers baisers, leurs premiers rencards, leurs premiers petits amis pendant les années lycée, plusieurs avaient même été jusqu'à connaître leur première fois, et Marinette, rien de tout cela. Elle était tellement occupée à regarder Adrien vivre à coté d'elle, qu'elle avait toujours mis de coté les sentiments de Chat Noir (et les siens pour lui), et refusé les avances de Nathaniel et Luka. Elle avait bien accepté un ou deux rendez-vous avec les deux jeunes hommes, mais si c'était des rencards pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas pour elle.

Quand à son premier baiser avec Chat Noir, il ne comptait pas, c'était par devoir, et il n'en était pas conscient.

Et là, en l'espace de 10jours, elle avait regardé ses sentiments pour Chat Noir en face, eu son bac, été blessée, avait vu son identité découverte par son partenaires, avait validé son obtention de la bourse de ses rêves dans l’école de ses rêves, dîner avec son premier amour, fait la 'Une' d'un magasine people avec le-dit premier amour et s'était endormie par deux fois dans les bras de Chat Noir. Pour couronner le tout, celui-ci avait dévoilé son identité à son père et semblait trouver ça à la fois normal et rassurant...

Marinette soupira dans son mug, se demandant ce que cette journée allait lui apporter comme surprise...

 

* * *

 

Isobel Zébutte était détective pour l'Agence Thémis depuis 4ans. Sous le nom de code 'Circé', cette trentenaire exécutait les missions de surveillance proche et les enquêtes approfondies sans recours à l'illégalité avec brio. Son physique passe-partout et son look travaillé pour toujours suivre la tendance sans être vue, lui valait de n'être que rarement démasquée. Aujourd'hui, Circé avait été assigné à la surveillance de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Agence lui demandait de suivre la jeune femme, elle avait déjà fait une enquête de moralité et une filature assidue de la demoiselle pendant près de 3 semaines en avril. A l'époque, c'était une enquête qui concernait aussi, mais dans une moindre mesure, ses parents. Cette fois, on lui demandait de filmer les interactions de la jeune femme avec la gent masculine, et l'idée mettait Circé en difficulté face à son éthique. Marinette Dupain-Cheng était mineure, et même si on lui avait affirmé que l'idée était de détecté de potentiel prédateur dans l'entourage de la nouvelle protégée de Gabriel Agreste, à la demande de celui-ci, elle avait des doutes... Après tout, Gabriel Agreste était le père de celui que la presse people présentait depuis la veille comme le petit ami de la jeune fille... Tout ça ressemblait à une recherche de preuve d'infidélité qui ne disait pas son nom...

Mais il fallait bien payer les factures... Alors elle était là, petit bout de femme châtain foncé, en jupe et chemise de lin blanc cassé, chapeau de paille et lunettes de soleil, une glace à la main, elle passait pour la parfaite touriste. Une dizaine de journalistes était installée devant la boulangerie, attendant une sortie de la jeune fille, à l’affût d'un scoop sur sa relation avec le fils Agreste ou d'une réaction face à l'article de Sarah Vigotte. Ils étaient tellement visibles qu'ils aidaient la détective à se fondre un peu plus dans la masse...

Mlle Dupain-Cheng fit une sortie vers 9h. Elle était vêtue d'une ravissante robe d'été longue en liberty petites fleurs bleues. Les journalistes se ruèrent sur elle, smartphones tendus, enregistrant images ou son, voir les deux, posant des questions tous en même temps, mais du même genre (' _Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Adrien Agreste?' 'Avez-vous une réponse à l'attention de Chloé Bourgeois?'..._ ), même si certains dépassaient clairement les limites (' _Adrien Agreste est-il un bon coup?'_ ). La demoiselle eut l'air de penser que c'était la question de trop. Elle leur fit à tous un beau sourire et leur rappela qu'elle était mineure, que toutes les rédactions qui avaient déjà posté ou posteraient des photos d'elle seraient attaqués en justice, de même que toutes celles qui oseraient à nouveau venir la harceler à la sortie de chez elle alors qu'elle n'était pas accompagné d'un représentant légal. Elle tourna les talons, laissant les journalistes abasourdis et un peu penauds derrière elle. Circé entama sa filature en souriant. Cette petite avait de la répartie...

 

* * *

 

Après l'incident du chapeau melon, le jour de l'akumatisation de Mr Ramier en Mr Pigeon, il y avait eu la phase 'Marie-Maladresse', un trumblr alimenté pendant plus de 2ans par un anonyme, qui contenait des photos de Marinette dans des postures très désavantageuses, suite à des chutes, ou des télescopages avec d'autres élèves, certaines photos avaient même été prises dans les vestiaires, montrant les bleus couvrants les jambes et les bras de la jeune fille. Ces dernières avaient été la dose de trop pour les Dupain-Cheng qui avaient intenté une action en justice contre X, rapidement classée sans suite après la fermeture brutale du trumblr et du compte associé. Mais Marinette n'était pas dupe. Elle était devenue très attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait repéré plusieurs fois Sabrina qui la photographiait de loin, elle avait aussi aperçu le majordome de Chloé tenter de la prendre en photo à un cours de gym, et malgré la fermeture du trumblr, elle était restée un peu parano... Elle devait faire attention en tant que Ladybug, ce qui déjà était un boulot à temps plein, mais être suivie en tant que Marinette avait ajouté au stress ambiant pendant un temps.

En avril, elle avait été suivi par 3 personnes en alternance pendant 3 semaines environ, puis plus rien. Au début, elle avait eu peur que le Papillon ait trouvé qui elle était et envoyé des hommes de mains capturer des preuves. Puis sa mère lui avait rappelé que certains des grands noms de la mode auprès desquels elle avait fait ses demandes de bourses avaient inscrit la possibilité d'une enquête comme clause contractuelle au moment des dépôts de candidatures. Marinette était restée très prudente quand à sa double vie, mais n'avait rien changé de ses habitudes. Sa petite vie ennuyeuse n'avait pas de quoi provoquer un scandale auprès de qui que ce soit, sauf éventuellement quand ils découvriraient que Chloé Bourgeois pratiquait le harcèlement à un rythme quasi-quotidien à son encontre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à remarquer.

Marinette fut donc surprise de retrouver une des personnes qui avaient assuré ces filatures cachée derrière les journalistes. La femme châtain tout de lin vêtue lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l’œil. Au début, elle a pensé à une coïncidence, mais quand la femme avait commencé à la suivre, le doute n'était plus permis. On enquêtait sur elle à nouveau.

Sa matinée n'avait rien de transcendant, elle avait rendez-vous avec Juleka pour aller choisir les dentelles qui serviraient à faire les manches de la tunique de son amie. Rose et Luka accompagnaient la jeune musicienne et Marinette salua le trio en arrivant à la boutique. Pendant que Juleka et Marinette choisissaient les dentelles, Luka et Rose regardaient des cotons pour une nouvelle bannière de scène des Kitty Section, dont ils venaient tout juste de passer commande auprès de Marinette.

Une fois les différents types d'étoffes choisis, le groupe passa à la caisse et se sépara. Marinette rentra chez elle avec ses coupons, toujours suivie, et consciente d'avoir été filmée à un moment, dans la boutique. C'était étrange.

Elle informa rapidement ses parents de la situation, demandant à son père de prévenir Chat Noir du danger à venir avant la nuit dans ces conditions. Puis elle ressorti pour déjeuner avec Alya.

 

* * *

 

Adrien avait passé la matinée sur un shooting pour une campagne d'automne-hiver. Cette fois, la team _**Gabriel**_ avait loué une patinoire sur laquelle avait été installé un décor. De cette façon, pas de risque d'insolation, et la réverbération de la lumière sur la glace apportait un petit quelque chose qui plaisait à Vincent, le photographe. Le jeune homme se plia de bonne grâce à l'exercice, il était d'excellente humeur. Il avait bien remarqué que sa bonne humeur nourrissait les rumeurs de la veille concernant une histoire romantique entre lui et Marinette, mais il s'en moquait. Il l'aimait, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir honte. La fin du shooting correspondait à l'heure du déjeuner et Adrien renfila son bermuda et son t-shirt pour aller rejoindre Nino. Dans la voiture, il reçu un appel de Tom Dupain.

«Adrien, bonjour, excuse-moi de t'ennuyer, mais j'ai un message de Marinette... pour... le Fauve de Salon...»

«Bonjour Tom, je vous écoute.»

«Voilà, en avril, elle a été suivie plusieurs semaines par plusieurs personnes, organisées, sérieuses, discrètes, mais pas belliqueuses. On a pensé que c'était des privés engagés par les grandes maisons comme _**Gabriel**_ pour enquêter sur elle, à cause de ses demandes de bourses...»

«C'est plutôt logique, je sais que Père est du genre à faire ce genre de chose...»

En fait, Adrien avait vu un simple stagiaire remercié pour cause de consommation de drogues, son père lui avait fait tout un speech sur la nécessité de ne pas tomber dans ce genre de travers malgré la pression du métier, films (réalisés par les privés) des descentes et crises de manque de l'aspirant maquilleur à l'appui. Il avait aussi eu droit à un test anti-drogue... Les joies de la confiance profonde qu'un père accorde à son fils unique...

«Un des privés qui la suivait en avril a refait surface ce matin. Elle ne sait pas si c'est les mêmes employeurs, elle penche plutôt pour un journal qui essayerait de trouver des preuves d'une relation entre Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Mais elle a très peur que son amitié avec un certain Fauve de Salon ne se retrouve en pleine lumière si celui-ci ne fait pas un peu plus attention pendant quelque temps...»

«Oh... Je ferai attention... Je devais appeler Marinette aujourd'hui, mais je me dis ce serait amusant d'être à proximité d'elle quand je vais le faire... et de la rejoindre... Savez-vous ce qu'elle a de prévu après déjeuner?»

«Si tu n'as pas peur que ce privé vous expose tous les deux... Elle doit se rendre sur le Trocadéro, elle voulait réfléchir, dessiner, avec la vue sur la Tour Eiffel, c'est son truc...»

«Merci Tom. Je pense savoir qui la fait suivre, je vais essayer de faire sortir le loup du bois, qu'il lui fiche la paix...»

«Entendu...Tu... veux venir dîner ce soir?»

«Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour le moment... Mais bientôt...»

«D'accord, bientôt... Bonne journée.»

«Bonne journée.»

 

 

«Mon pote, va falloir me raconter maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout Paris a su avant moi comment s'est déroulé ton rencard avec Marinette!»

«C'était pas un rencard, Nino»

Nino Lahiffe regarda son ami avec un air entendu...

«Il n'y a que toi et Marinette pour ne pas savoir que c'était un rencard... Adrien, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien de rien pour Marinette Dupain-Cheng, et que tu vas emmener Chloé au bal comme l'an dernier...»

Nino exultait, son ami était rouge et fuyait son regard...

«Tu vas inviter Marinette au bal? Tu es conscient qu'il te faudra l'aval d'Alya pour ça? Et de Tom aussi, mais ce sera moins compliqué...»

«Je ne sais pas comment l'inviter au bal... C'est seulement dans 4 jours... Et puis il me faut aussi l'aval de mon père...»

«L'homme qui n'a pas hésité à se mettre la fille du maire à dos pour clamer haut et fort 'pas touche à ma prodige'? Je pense qu’il sera ravi que tu prennes toi aussi ladite prodige sous ton aile, mais pas de la même façon que lui...»

Il fit un clin d’œil à son ami et se tut le temps de regarder le menu et de passer commande.

«Allez, raconte, comment ta main a fini sur celle de Marinette pour cette fameuse photo..?»

«Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchi... C'est comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais l'inviter à dîner pour fêter sa bourse. J'aurai prévu quelque chose avant si j'avais su que Père avait choisi Marinette... J'ai passé une bonne soirée, une excellente soirée... Et au moment du dessert, j'ai pris sa main et je lui demandé pourquoi on avait jamais fait ça... Juste elle et moi...»

Adrien rougissait de nouveau...

«Mec, c'est incroyable, je sais pas si je dois trouver ça romantique ou pathétique... Tu as 18ans, et tu t'émoustilles d'avoir toucher sa main... C'est mignon. Tu devrais songer à mettre la vitesse supérieure cela dit... On est plus au collège...»

«NINO! C'est pas si simple, on est ami, et je ne sais même pas si je lui plais...»

Nino éclata de rire, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, certains des travailleurs qui déjeunaient autour d'eux interrompirent leur repas pour regarder le jeune homme hilare et son comparse écarlate...

Nino se tenait toujours les côtes quand leurs assiettes arrivèrent...

«Sérieusement? Tu ne sais pas si tu lui plais? Tu es un imbécile et un aveugle. Elle est dingue de toi depuis que tu es arrivé au collège, et je ne parle pas d'Adrien le top-modèle que Chloé promenait à son bras comme un accessoire de mode, je parle d'Adrien mon meilleur pote, le gars qui voulait retirer un chewing-gum du siège d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue, qui a donné son parapluie à la fille du boulanger un soir d'orage, qui a pris la défense de Mylène quand elle avait tant de mal à jouer l'agent Smith, qui a jouer les Charlie's Angels pour Juleka, elle est tombée amoureuse de cet Adrien-là...»

Nino fit une pause, il pesait le pour et le contre, il avait promis à Alya, mais là, il estimait qu'il était temps...

«Celui pour qui elle a tricoté et à qui elle a offert une magnifique écharpe bleue,...»

Adrien tiqua.

«Une écharpe bleue? Je n'ai jamais eu qu'une seule écharpe bleue, Père me l'a offerte quand tu as joué au Bulleur pour mon anniversaire... Il y a... 3 ou 4 ans...»

«Alya m'a appris la vérité sur cet incident quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Marinette a tricoté cette écharpe pour ton anniversaire, et elle a déposé le paquet dans ta boite aux lettres. Mais c'est de Marinette qu'on parle, et elle a oublié de signer son cadeau! Alya l'a envoyée le signer pendant que je bubullisais tout le monde dehors, mais pourtant le lendemain, tu étais persuadé que cette écharpe venait de ton père.»

«Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?»

«En dehors de Marinette, il n'y avait qu'Alya qui savait pour l'écharpe. Alya a voulu la pousser à te dire la vérité, mais Mari a dit qu'elle avait fait cette écharpe pour te rendre heureux, et tu l'étais... Le reste c'était du détail... Alors Alya n'a rien dit. Mais l’hiver suivant quand tu as recommencé à te promener avec cette écharpe, le coté 'son père ne lui a même pas offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire' a rendu Alya hargneuse, et elle a vidé son sac sur mon épaule, parce que pour elle, c'était pas juste que tu encenses un père absent au détriment d'un amie sincère, que tu ne voyais pas... Je ne sais pas comment tu as ouvert les yeux, mais bon sang, je crois sincèrement que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arriver à tous les deux...»

Nino attaqua son steak en regardant Adrien connecter les points, et réaliser tout ce qu'impliquait ce que son ami venait de lui confier...

 

* * *

 

Circé avait suivi Marinette jusqu'à un immeuble d'habitation, pas très loin de chez elle. Elle connaissait l'endroit, c'était la résidence d'Alya Césaire, meilleure amie de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aspirante journaliste, actuellement blogueuse faits-divers pour un grand média parisien. Peu de temps après l'entrée de Marinette dans l'immeuble, elle ressortait avec son amie et un panier de pic-nic, et prenait la direction du parc le plus proche. Elles allaient déjeuner ensemble. Circé les regarda s'installer, puis alla acheter un magasine en kiosque, toujours en gardant Marinette dans son angle de vue, et vînt s'installer sur le banc le plus proche des jeunes femmes. Le nez dans son magasine, elle était concentrée sur la conversation entre les deux amies.

«Tu as pu prendre des vidéos intéressantes hier? Ça doit être compliqué de trier tes rushs avec le nombre de personnes qui ont été affectées et qui ont livrés des secrets...»

«J'ai de belles images de la Rapporteur, j'ai dû couper le son et mettre une musique d'ambiance à cause des secrets en fond effectivement. Le plus compliqué c'est d'alimenter le Ladyblog ET mon blog de stage avec des prises différentes. Ne pas faire empiéter les deux, c’est pas évident... Mais c'est juste pour ce qui concerne Ladybug, Chat Noir, et les Akumas... En ce qui concerne tes aventures avec Adrien, j'ai les mains libres...»

«Mes aven... Alyaaaaaaa, je t'ai déjà dit, Adrien m'a emmenée dîner, raccompagnée chez moi, fin de l'histoire... Oups, non, un petit malin a prit une photo et tout Paris nous catalogue 'couple' comme à l'époque de Gorizilla, super, wouaou, beau boulot les journaleux, tout faux!»

«Et Adrien ne fait pas plus de démenti qu'à l'époque tu notera...»

«Il ne souhaite pas parlé de sa vie privée avec la presse, et je le comprend... Quand tu vois tout le foin que Chloé a fait en l'exposant malgré lui...»

«Peut-être, mais en refusant de parler, il t'expose toi... S'il veut faire la Une avec votre histoire, qu'il la fasse progresser pour de bon... Ça va, toi?»

«J'écoute '[Unstoppable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOto8xS9T1w)' en boucle quand je suis seule avant de sortir affronter le monde...»

«Mari, je suis sérieuse... Tu en as vu de toutes les couleurs en peu de temps, et malgré l'avertissement de Gabriel Agreste à son encontre, j'ai peur d'une revanche de Chloé, genre dénoncer ta boutique au Fisc juste pour te créer des ennuis...»

«Elle l'a fait, ça, l'an dernier, tu crois qu'elle recommencerai?»

«Attend **QUOI**?»

«Oups... Bon, voilà l'histoire, l'an dernier, pendant que tu étais en vacances avec tes parents, j'ai reçu la visite d'un inspecteur des impôts. Ma boutique en ligne avait été dénoncée comme fraudeur. Je lui ai tout présenté, mes factures de tissus, mes devis clients, l'historique mail de chaque vente, la façon dont je comptais mes heures, mon livre de comptes avec les payements en liquide, ma caisse, les photos de mes créations, même l'état de mes stocks. Il a tout vérifié, tout correspondait au centimes près à ce que j'avais déclaré. Je remercierai jamais assez ma mère pour son aide sur le volet fiscal de ma boutique... Bref, il a essayé de calculer si je pouvais avoir vendu des articles en liquide sans les avoir déclaré, mais entre les cours, mon boulot à la boulangerie avec mes parents et les inventaires étoffes et ruban, il a bien été obligé de voir que je ne fraudais pas. Il n'a pas voulu me dire qui m'avait dénoncée, soit disant que c'était 'anonyme', mais l'appel de dénonciation correspondait un peu trop au moment où j'ai obtenu l'exclusion une semaine de Chloé pour harcèlement, tu sais, par rapport à Rose et Juleka...»

«Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'étonne, et j'ai pas plus de doute que toi... Bon, si elle t'a déjà fait le coup du Fisc,... Il va plus lui rester grand chose de plus que l'agression physique maintenant...»

Le visage d'Alya se figea...

«Oh, Mari, fais gaffe,... Le plagiat, le vol de journal intime, le sabotage, l'accusation de vol, le trumblr, le FISC, elle a déjà fait pas mal de dégâts, elle n'a jamais obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, moi je dis que le risque existe qu'elle finisse par réellement t'attaquer physiquement...»

«Je ne pense pas qu'elle prenne le risque de se salir ou de ruiner sa manucure...»

«Je ne jurerai pas... J'ai pensé aussi qu'elle pouvait ouvrir son cœur à une époque, comme toi, mais soyons réaliste, c'est une alcoolique droguée, et depuis qu'Adrien l'a repoussé sur le plan amoureux, depuis que Gabriel Agreste a commencé les démentis dans la presse l'an dernier, Chloé est devenue de plus en plus haineuse, comme si tu étais la seule responsable de tous ses échecs... Tu es son bouc-émissaire depuis toujours, elle ne va pas te laisser te hisser dans son milieu social sans se battre, même si ça signifie se mettre Adrien et son père à dos... Elle sait qu'elle n'aura jamais Adrien, dans son esprit elle n'a plus rien à perdre à t'attaquer frontalement... Fais attention Mari...»

«Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... Pourquoi on me fiche pas la paix, hein, moi je veux juste vivre ma petite vie tranquille, à dessiner des robes et des vestes, les coudre, et si j'ai le temps, épouser l'amour de ma vie et lui donner de beaux enfants...»

«Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh c'est trop mignon... Mais pour avoir des enfants faut faire beaucoup plus que se tenir la main, tu sais...»

« **ALYA!!** »

Circé se leva du banc et s'éloigna, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite,... Mais elle sorti sa tablette et commença à noter tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Chloé Bourgeois et le harcèlement dont était victime Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Si Gabriel Agreste cherchait réellement à identifier des prédateurs dans l'entourage de sa protégée, voilà qui allait lui servir. Après leur repas, les deux amies se séparèrent à la sortie du Parc. Alya prit la direction de chez elle, Marinette se dirigea vers le Trocadéro. Arrivée sur l'esplanade, la jeune femme descendit quelques marches avant de s'installer sur le bord des escaliers et de sortir de son tot bag un carnet à croquis et un crayon. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à elle, promenant ses yeux sur la grande Dame de Fer, emblème de Paris.

Circé dépassa Marinette et s'installa elle aussi sur les marches, avec sa tablette. Elle l'orienta de façon à pouvoir utiliser sa caméra pour regarder et filmer dans son dos. Elle minimisa la fenêtre et ouvrit une appli notepad pour taper son rapport en attendant la relève.

Marinette commença à dessiner. Elle faisait de grande pause pendant lesquelles elle laissait son esprit et son œil vagabonder... Circé prit le temps d'observer les expressions de la jeune femme. Sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance, sa nature profondément douce se lisait sur son visage.

 

* * *

 

Adrien s'était arrêté à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng après le repas. Il fut étonné de trouver Kim en tablier, en train de travailler avec Tom. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il avait embauché Kim pour Juillet, puisqu'il avait perdu son boulot au cabaret et qu'un de ses saisonniers lui avait fait faux bond. Adrien prétendit avoir oublié son exemplaire du portfolio de Marinette lors de l'attaque de la veille et Tom monta avec lui dans l'appartement, Sabine ayant trop de clients pour pouvoir s'absenter...

Adrien referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Tom.

«Marinette est amoureuse de moi?»

«Il faut que je re-sorte le whisky?»

Tom avait l'air amusé... Il fit signe à Adrien de venir s'asseoir, et commença à préparer du café.

«On a l'impression que tu as eu une révélation... Qui a parlé?»

«Nino... Il a dit que j'étais un aveugle et un imbécile.»

«Il a pas complètement tord... Sauf ton respect. Mais Marinette n'est pas mal dans son genre, elle aussi... Imagine, depuis que vous vous connaissez, elle se pâme pour Adrien, pendant que Chat Noir courtise Ladybug...»

«Tout ce temps perdu...»

«Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit du temps perdu... Marinette a découvert un autre Chat Noir à travers tes visites, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui petit à petit, pas à pas. Et au final elle t'aime complètement, totalement. Quand tu es Adrien, tu réprimes Chat Noir, quand tu es Chat Noir, tu oublies Adrien, mais le vrai toi est un savant mélange des deux que tu montres à Marinette depuis toujours... Adrien libre derrière un masque. Celui qu'elle a toujours appelé 'Son Chat', par opposition au Chat Noir connu de Ladybug et du public. Et de ton coté, tes visites ont fait basculer ton cœur petit à petit de Ladybug vers Marinette, la Marinette qui ne se prend pas les pieds dans le tapis, la Ladybug sans masque. Je ne vais pas dire que c'est du temps perdu, je vais dire que vous avez pris votre temps... Est-ce vraiment un mal?»

«Il est plus malin qu'il en a l'air ton futur beau-père...»

Plagg était sorti de la poche d'Adrien et vint s'asseoir sur l'épaule de Tom.

«Il faut que tu lui dises...»

«Elle veut le découvrir... Ce que je considère comme un pas en avant. Je veux dire passer de _'je ne suis pas prête à savoir qui tu es'_ à _'je veux découvrir qui tu es'_ , c'est un progrès... Mais maintenant que je sais que le deuxième homme dans son cœur, c'est moi...»

«Le troisième... N'oublie jamais que le premier homme dans son cœur, c'est moi.»

Tom posa un mug de café devant Adrien et s'installa à coté de lui. Il avait sorti un morceau de fromage pour Plagg.

«Le deuxième et le troisième homme dans son cœur sont moi, je vais sûrement accélérer un peu les choses...»

Tom grogna. Plagg commença à rire, le nez dans son fromage.

«Je veux dire que je peux semer plus de petits cailloux,... Quand Maître Fu m'a dit d'agir plus dans sa vie en tant qu'Adrien, j'ai eu peur d'ajouter un autre homme dans l'équation, mais c'est pas le cas...»

«Un autre? Tu pensais que son cœur balançait entre Chat Noir et qui au juste?»

«Je n'étais pas sûr... Mais... Luka... A chaque répétition de Kitty Section pour laquelle je pouvais me libérer, il parlait de Marinette, d'une façon qui m'a toujours hérissé le poil...»

«Ah ça! J'en ai entendu parlé! mÔssieur criait partout que Marinette était une bonne amie, mais regardait méchamment les Nathaniel et les Luka qui approchaient trop près... Si tu avais vu sa tête quand elle a fait équipe avec Nathaniel pour le projet 'L'Art et Création', il a fait tout son possible que qu'ils ne soient JAMAIS seuls dans la salle d'art plastique, tout à coup, il allait aidé Rose pour les textes des Kitty Section et il ne repartait jamais sans raccompagner Nath chez lui... Il a fait l'installation avec eux dans la cour, 'pour rendre service'... Et quand Marinette venait à une répétition de Kitty Section pour des essayages ou des choses de ce genre, brusquement, il libérait son agenda fissa, je l'ai même vu essayer d'acheter Nathalie!!»

Plagg ponctua en grignotant un morceau de camembert.

«Je... je ne vais rien dire, je n'ai rien à dire de toutes façons, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être l'idiot du village...»

Adrien touillait machinalement son café en réfléchissant... Il bu une gorgée...

«Luka est venu ici plusieurs fois pour accompagner sa sœur, ou que Mari prenne ses mesures pour des commandes... J'ai vu la même chose que toi, il s'intéresse beaucoup à elle... Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, tu n'as pas d’inquiétude à avoir de ce coté. Elle l'aime beaucoup, comme elle aime Nino ou Nath, même Kim, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressent pour Adrien ou Chat Noir...»

«J'ai vraiment été aveugle, hein..?»

 

* * *

 

Marinette laissa son regard se promener devant elle... La femme en lin avait été relevée par une femme rousse en combishort vert pâle, elle était trop loin pour entendre une conversation cette fois... Marinette avait quelques regrets. Elle aurait dû dire à Alya qu'elle était suivie, mais elle avait eu peur que son amie ne se jette sur la détective et que les prochains soient plus difficiles à repérer... Il valait mieux faire profil bas. De toutes façons, à part Ladybug, Marinette n'avait rien à cacher...

Elle recommença à dessiner, retouchant en boucle le même croquis d'une robe 'Tour Eiffel' qui habillait une silhouette très 'Marinette'... Elle dessinait ce type de robe deux ou trois fois par an, comme un rituel. Ça la détendait, elle renouvelait le style à chaque fois, et ensuite elle allait mieux. Comme si habiller une image d'elle avec l'emblème de Paris lui permettait de recharger ses batteries de confiance en elle. Son téléphone vibra dans son sac. Marinette prit l'appareil et se senti rougir... Adrien ne l'appelait jamais, il avait dû lui envoyé peut-être 3 textos depuis qu'il lui avait demandé son numéro... Ils étaient bien plus bavards sur le fil Messenger de groupe qu'ils avaient ouverts avec Alya et Nino... Elle savait qu'il devait l'appeler, mais son cœur battait la chamade malgré tout...

«Allo, Adrien, bonjour.»

« _Bonjour Mari-Jolie. Je ne te dérange pas?_ »

Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement à la mention de son petit surnom...

«Non, tu ne me déranges pas, comment vas-tu depuis hier?»

« _Bien, très bien, et en fait c'est à moi de te poser cette question,... Tu as pu dormir? Te reposer?_ »

«Oui, oui, merci, je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir ennuyer avec mes histoires de sommeil. Tu as dû me trouver idiote...»

« _Non, tu n'es pas idiote, on a tous le droit à des moments off, et je connais le degré d'excellence des demandes de mon père... Je sais que ça peut-être stressant. Si tu as besoin, je suis là, pour en parler, pour te libérer..._ »

«Je suis là aussi, si tu as besoin, Adrien, je sais que ton père te demande beaucoup...»

Soudain Marinette senti quelqu'un s'asseoir sur sa marche derrière elle et passer ses jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches. Comme Chat Noir sur le toit de Notre-Dame, Adrien Agreste posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

«Je sais que tu es là Mari, tu es toujours là pour tes amis...»

Il embrassa sa joue. Marinette se senti rougir intensément. Elle raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea dans son sac, utilisant ce moment pour réguler les battements de son cœur.

«Adrien... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là.»

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, le menton toujours posé sur son épaule.

«Je suis passé à la boulangerie, ton père m'a dit que je te trouverai ici.»

Adrien n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre Marinette dans ses bras de cette façon... Mais, c'était déjà arrivé, plusieurs fois, après des attaques d'Akumas particulièrement violentes, quand la jeune femme était réapparue après tout le monde, et qu'il avait été très inquiet.

«Et il ne t'a pas dit de faire attention où tu mettais tes mains?»

Marinette se senti pâlir, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réplique!! Adrien ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage et laissa ses bras autour d'elle.

«J-je veux dire,... Je suis suivie... Je pense que c'est une détective privé,... Celle de ce matin m'a déjà suivie en avril, pour les histoires de moralité,... pour la bourse, mais là, je pense qu'elle travaille pour un journal... Sa collègue, par contre je ne l'avais jamais vue... Et on va encore faire la Une si tu continues ce câlin... Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me fasses un câlin, c'est juste que les rumeurs vont déjà bon train, et... et je suis pas sûre que ce soit ce que tu veux... qu'on dise encore que je suis ta petite amie,... Ce qui n'est toujours pas vrai... Et..., oooooooooooooooh»

Marinette enfoui son visage dans ses mains, penaude, elle ne bafouillait plus, mais elle n'était toujours pas fonctionnelle à 100% en présence d'Adrien. Celui-ci ricana et attrapa les mains de Marinette, avant de remettre ses bras autour d'elle, ses doigts enlaçant ceux de son amie, donnant un coté réciproque à l'étreinte. Il inclina sa tête pour la regarder depuis son épaule toujours et murmura.

«Je sais que tu es suivie, ton père me l'a dit et je pense savoir qui te fais suivre. Il veut savoir si tu vois quelqu'un, et il veut savoir si nous sommes proches... Et je crois qu'il sait que nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que je le voudrais...»

Marinette se tourna vers Adrien, étonnée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle voyait le regard d'Adrien se promener sur ses lèvres et commença à paniquer... Elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder la Tour...

«Tu... tu voudrais qu'on soit plus proches?»

«Oui... Je suis passé à la boulangerie pour t'inviter au bal du 14 juillet, au Grand Paris.»

«Tu es le cavalier de Chloé d'habitude...»

«J'ai toujours accompagné Chloé pour lui rendre service, parce qu'elle est tellement exigeante qu'elle refusait les demandes de ses prétendants. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de manifestation, mais Père insiste pour que j'y aille. Alors cette année j'ai décidé de choisir ma cavalière. Et je serai très heureux si c'était toi. Je sais que c'est seulement dans 4 jours, mais, tu me ferai un grand honneur...»

«Tu sais que tu vas devoir convaincre Alya... Je devais aller avec elle et Nino, à la soirée du _**Liberty**_...»

Marinette senti Adrien sourire sur son épaule.

«Si tu préfères voir Luka jouer, je comprendrais...»

«Non non non! Je... je n'ai pas dit ça... Je serai ravie de venir, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, je n'ai rien d'aussi... habillé qu'il le faudrait dans mon armoire, c'est un délai trop court pour que je fasses une robe, puisque j'ai déjà des commandes à terminer et livrer pour le 14 et je ne voudrais pas t'embrasser... T'EMBARASSER!»

Marinette maudit son inaptitude à garder la tête froide, ce lapsus allait la poursuivre...

«Il te suffit de dire oui, Marinette, je m'occupe de ta robe. S'il te plaît, viens au bal avec moi. Soit ma Princesse...»

Marinette se figea. ' **Sa Princesse** '? Elle était déjà la Princesse d'un autre et elle se senti soudain honteuse. Tikki se mit à tapoter gentiment sa cuisse à travers son sac. Elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son kwami. Pas de honte à avoir, elle n'était pas la petite amie de Chat Noir, elle n'était pas la petite amie d'Adrien, elle avait le droit de les découvrir. De toutes façons, pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement fait de mouvements vers elle en ce sens, elle était leur amie à tous les deux, juste leur amie.

«D'accord, je viendrai avec toi, avec joie.»

«Merci, Mari, merci.»

Adrien resserra son étreinte et enfoui son nez dans le cou de Marinette, qui sursauta en couinant de surprise. Le jeune homme se redressa.

«Désolé, je devrai respecter tes limites, j'ai passé trop de temps avec Chloé...»

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

Adrien dégagea une de ses mains et prit le carnet sur les genoux de son amie.

«C'est très original, et intéressant. Tu vas présenter ce dessin à mon père?»

Marinette referma le carnet, clippa son crayon sur la couverture et commença à ranger son matériel dans son tot bag.

«Non, c'est un modèle qui n'est pas destiné à être vu.»

«Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, ni t'interrompre...»

Marinette se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

«Tu ne fais rien de tout ça, je dois rentrer pour terminer la tunique de Juleka, et commencer la bannière des Kitty Section,...»

«Tu m'autorises à te raccompagner?»

Adrien tendit son bras à la jeune femme. Elle le prit en lui souriant.

«Merci, c'est très gentil.»

Adrien lui laissa le choix de prendre la voiture ou de rentrer à pied. Marinette préférait rentrer à pied, profiter de l'été, et puis ça allait allonger le trajet... Elle pourrait passer plus de temps à discuter avec Adrien...

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, discutant, de tout et de rien. Marinette était ravie de voir qu'Adrien semblait apprécier ce moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle aimait cette complicité qu'elle se découvrait avec lui... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ça trop beau pour être vrai...

 

* * *

 

Adrien était rentré à la maison Agreste avec un sourire niais. S'il avait été attentif, il aurait remarqué que son air béat avait arraché un sourire à Nathalie. Il se dirigea vers l'atelier de son père, bien décider à obtenir sa bénédiction pour le bal. Il frappa et attendit près de la porte.

«Entre Adrien.»

«Père, je souhaitais vous informer que j'avais invité Marinette Dupain-Cheng au bal du 14 juillet du Grand Paris. Je sais que Mr Bourgeois aime connaître à l'avance le nom des +1 pour des raisons de sécurité...»

«Ah... Un bal est une bonne idée pour un 'vrai' premier rendez-vous, je te suggère néanmoins de faire les choses correctement vis-à-vis de ses parents, son père surtout. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans sa famille, mais dans la nôtre, on demande l'autorisation du père avant de commencer à courtiser une demoiselle.»

C'était beaucoup plus facile que prévu... Est-ce que Gabriel Agreste se serait soudain rendu compte que son fils, contrairement à lui, avait un cœur?

«J'ai obtenu la bénédiction de son père avant de l'inviter au bal.»

Ce n'était pas complètement vrai... Adrien n'avait pas la bénédiction de Tom concernant le bal en particulier, mais il avait l'autorisation de courtiser Marinette, donc techniquement...

«Parfait. Chloé Bourgeois ayant la fâcheuse habitude de se promener à ton bras en _**Chenal**_ , j'aimerai habiller Mlle Marinette en _**Gabriel**_ , si elle le permet, la _Perséphone_ mettrait sa silhouette en valeur et se marierait très bien avec le costume que tu dois porter ce soir-là.»

Le grand écran s'alluma et une magnifique robe de soirée bleu-vert apparue sur l'écran. Le haut de la robe était constitué d'un pectoral cuivré sur lequel l'étoffe avait été cousue avant d'être drapée élégamment pour sculpter les formes du torse féminin, laissant le dos nu. Depuis la ceinture, assortie au pectoral, une jupe aérienne plissée tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. L'ensemble avait un petit coté antique, _Perséphone_ portait bien son nom, Adrien trouvait cette robe à se damner... C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai...

«Vous aviez anticipé...»

«Je te connais Adrien. Depuis des mois tu te confrontes à moi, ce qui ne me déplaît pas forcément, il est bon que tu t'affirmes, et tout à coup, tu rougis, tu fuis mon regard... Il a suffit que je te parle d'elle... C'était une question de temps avant que tu l'invites. Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'ai commencé à courtiser ta mère.»

Adrien senti son cœur se serrer. Sa mère. Il savait que son père l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore profondément, l'amour de sa vie. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas parler d'elle, ni de ses sentiments et pourtant, il venait de se livrer à son fils. Un peu. Enfin. Peut-être le fils pouvait-il se livrer au père.

«Je l'aime, Père.»

Gabriel Agreste soupira et se retourna, il faisait face au portrait de son épouse.

«Je vais faire préparer la _Perséphone_ , si Mlle Marinette est disponible demain vers 14h, Bernadette Raquet pourra lui faire faire un essayage au siège de _**Gabriel**_ et gérer les retouches nécessaires avant le bal.»

«Merci Père.»

«Je vais prévenir Mr Bourgeois, lui donner le nom de ton invitée. Il te faudra faire attention, Adrien, quelque chose me dit que Mlle Bourgeois ne laissera pas Mlle Marinette en paix.»

Adrien prit congé et laissa son père à ses pensées. Il expliqua à Nathalie qu'il allait sauter le dîner, ayant snacké avec Marinette à la boulangerie, il avait ses calories de la journée. De cette façon, si, comme il le supposait, la détective travaillait pour son père, il ne se ferait pas remonter les bretelles pour son entorse à son régime strict. S'étant assuré que personne n'aurait besoin de lui avant le lendemain, Adrien prit le temps d'appeler Marinette pour l'informer du rendez-vous avec sa couturière préférée et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis se transforma. Il avait une petite enquête à mener...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir parcouru la courte distance qui séparait la Maison Agreste de la Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng ventre à terre sur le milieu des toits, soucieux de ne pas être vu. Arrivé à un angle du parc, il se coucha sous l'ombre d'une cheminée et commença à scruter les abords de la boulangerie, à la recherche d'une rousse en combishort... Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Dans le parc, sur un banc, la femme était tournée vers la boulangerie, l'air parfaitement innocent, mais ne quittant jamais des yeux sa cible. Chat Noir fit le tour du parc par les toits avant de descendre tout doucement dans l'ombre au plus prés de la détective. Il voulait voir si et qui allait la relever... Si la surveillance se poursuivait de nuit, pas de patrouille ce soir pour Ladybug.

A 20h, le téléphone de la détective sonna. Chat Noir était un peu trop loin pour pouvoir entendre son interlocuteur.

«Allô?»

« _......._ »

«La seule nouveauté depuis l'envoi de mon rapport, c'est le passage d'une vieille femme avec une sacoche médicale. Une recherche rapide m'a permis de découvrir qu'il s'agit de Mae Tang, infirmière, à priori une amie de la famille si j'en juge par son comportement familier avec Mme Cheng. Elle est restée environ une demi heure et elle est repartie, je suppose qu'elle a fait des soins à l’œil de la Demoiselle. J'ai également vu la Cible arroser les plantes aux fenêtres et sur son balcon. Aucune autre visite à signaler, la boulangerie est fermée maintenant.»

« _......._ »

«Très bien, je vais l'attendre»

La femme reprit sa tablette, la posa sur ses genoux, et Chat Noir s’aperçut rapidement que la détective avait dirigé une petite caméra vers les fenêtres de Marinette et le balcon. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un homme arrivait et s'installait sur le banc avec la femme.

«Bonsoir douce Thalie.»

«Bonsoir Aphros, tu as lu le dossier ou tu as besoin d'être briefé?»

«Je sais juste que c'est un ancien dossier ré-ouvert, mais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nocturnes la dernière fois. J'ai la photo de la Cible et c'est à peu près tout.»

«Il faudrait que tu apprennes à lire les dossiers de temps en temps... Bon, le bâtiment appartient à ses parents. Rez-de-chaussée, c'est la boulangerie, boutique et cuisine, le premier étage est loué à une vieille dame, le 2nd étage est l'appartement de la famille, avec un accès à la chambre mansardée au 3ème, qui est la chambre de la Demoiselle. Tu vois, c'est ces fenêtres-là. Le balcon au-dessus n'a qu'un accès, par la chambre de la Cible, elle y monte régulièrement.»

«D'accord. Donc je surveille les visiteurs, les lumières, et j'essaye d'avoir une vue de la pièce mansardée en cas de visite?»

«Voilà, t'as tout bon. Mais je pense que tu vas passer une nuit dehors pour rien, cette petite est très sérieuse. Bonne Nuit Aphros.»

«Bonne Nuit Thalie. C'est toi qui me relève demain?»

«Nop, ce sera Circé.»

La femme avait rangé sa tablette pendant la conversation, l'homme, avait sorti la sienne et orienté, lui aussi, une caméra vers le logement de la famille Dupain-Cheng.

Chat Noir estima qu'il en savait assez, et se replia sur les toits puis rentra chez lui.

 

 

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Adrien sorti son téléphone et appela Tom Dupain.

«Bonsoir.»

«Bonsoir Tom, c'est Adrien, je viens de faire un petit tour par les toits, et il faut que Mari sache qu'elle est surveillée aussi cette nuit. Il y a une caméra dirigée vers ses fenêtres et son balcon. Je pense qu'elle ne doit pas se transformer du tout ce soir, même pas pour notre rendez-vous téléphonique habituel. J'ai cru voir du matériel spécialisé et je ne sais pas comment la magie de nos transformations pourrait se voir... Je sais que Tikki est invisible sur écran quoi qu'il arrive mais pour le reste...»

«Je le lui dirai. Tu ne viendra pas ce soir, alors.»

«Non, dites-lui que le Fauve de Salon adorerai venir déposer un baiser de bonne nuit sur son front mais ce ne sera pas possible ce soir. Et qu'il faudra qu'on reparle de ce surnom»

Tom pouffa.

«Bonne soirée le Fauve»

«Bonne soirée.»

Adrien raccrocha et alluma son ordinateur, il avait une petite idée de cadeau que Chat Noir pourrait offrir à Marinette...

«Tu te rends compte que tu as dit à ton père que tu aimais Marinette Dupain-Cheng?»

Adrien se figea. Il se tourna vers son kwami, bien plus serein qu'il ne l'aurai cru possible...

«Oui Plagg, maintenant il va falloir que je le lui dise à elle... Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle me trouve d'abord...»

«Si elle est aussi aveugle que toi, il va te falloir une sacré balafre...»

Sans laisser le temps à Adrien de répondre, Plagg phasa dans le mini frigo de la chambre, à la recherche d'un morceau de camembert bien fait...

 

* * *

 

Clotaire Neuve aimait travailler de nuit. Il n'aimait pas croiser des gens, devoir parler, interagir avec son prochain. Il aimait bien certains et surtout certaines de ses collègues de l'Agence 'Thémis'. Si il savait une chose de ces années de travail en nocturnes pour l'Agence, c'est que les 'jeunes filles sérieuses' ne finissait pas surveillées par Aphros. Il avait perdu foi en l'humanité à force d'observer le comportement des gens la nuit. Et il pensait sincèrement que si la Demoiselle était surveillée, c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons pour ça. En théorie... Il était plus de minuit. La jeune fille avait terminé de dîner avec ses parents, fait la vaisselle pendant que ceux-ci pratiquaient leurs rituels du coucher, puis était montée dans sa chambre après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Ensuite elle avait cousu. Puis découpé du tissu. Et à nouveau assemblé et cousu... Après ses propres rituels du coucher, elle avait éteint les lumières et plus rien. Aphros avait bien analysé les lieux, impossible pour la Cible de quitter le nid sans qu'il la voit. Impossible pour un visiteur d'atteindre la Cible sans qu'il le voit. Il était très intrigué. Marinette Dupain-Cheng serait-elle la première des cibles confiées à Aphros qui n'avait apparemment rien à se reprocher? Il avait toute la nuit pour le découvrir... Et il allait commencé par passer en mode caméra thermique. La jeune femme était à priori dans un lit mezzanine. Elle semblait réellement dormir. Aphros commença à lire le dossier, curieux de comprendre ce qui pouvait justifier un tel gaspillage de son talent...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche, je sais où je veux aller, mais je peine un peu sur le chemin... néanmoins, je n'abandonne pas, je suis toujours dessus, et je finirai cette fiction, avant MariChat May, promis...


	13. Jeudi 12 Juillet: Nuit d'été / Temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé s'étrangle avec son café, Marinette a un essayage, Adrien essaye d'arranger les choses et Alya veut des explications...

Marinette bougea vers 4h30. Son père avait allumé les fours et la chaleur qui montait n'aidait pas à la pratique de la grasse matinée. De toutes manières, grasse matinée impliquait sommeil, et Marinette n'avait pas dormi... Elle s'étira puis grimpa sur son balcon. Elle laissa son regard se porter au loin, sur les toits. Elle regrettait que Chat Noir n'ai pas pu venir la veille. Tikki avait approuvé le message laissé à Tom, demandant à Marinette de ne pas se transformer tant qu'elle était surveillée... Sauf en cas d'Akuma bien sur, mais il allait falloir être très prudente. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Qui donc pouvait bien la surveiller comme ça?

Jour ET Nuit?

Adrien avait dit qu'il pensait savoir qui c'était... En attendant, Marinette avait regarder sur les différents médias si des photos de sa journée avaient fait leur apparition, mais rien...

Elle commença à placer ses paravents autour de sa chaise longue, histoire de ne pas être grillée par le soleil quand il se lèverait. S'installant Marinette se remémora le venue d'Adrien au Trocadéro... Et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu... Elle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la 'boulangère', allait accompagner Adrien Agreste, le top modèle, à la soirée la plus huppée du soir du 14 juillet, le bal du Grand Paris... En robe _**Gabriel**_ ,...

Sa théorie de la configuration cosmique prenait de plus en plus de sens... Elle posa son téléphone sur le touret qui lui servait de table et s'allongea sur sa chaise longue, bien décidée à profiter de la toute relative fraîcheur du petit matin pour essayer à nouveau de dormir.

 

* * *

 

Chloé Bourgeois prenait son petit déjeuner sur le toit-terrasse du Grand Paris, face à la piscine. Elle aimait prendre la plupart de ses repas dans sa suite, mais l'été avait apporté son lot de riches touristes et elle aimait beaucoup sociabiliser avec les 'fils de' et les PdG de demain. Elle envoyait des sourires qui se voulaient pleins de charme à un fils d'oligarque russe entre deux gorgées de café.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Delphine Arium, responsable événementiel pour le Grand Paris, chargée des préparatifs du Grand Bal du 14 juillet.

«Bonjour Mlle Bourgeois, je suis navrée de perturber votre petit déjeuner, mais vous n'avez pas transmis le nom de votre cavalier et nous sommes en train de finaliser les plans de table...»

«Comme si j'avais besoin de transmettre qu'Adrien Agreste m'accompagne au bal, comme tous les ans...»

«Mlle Bourgeois, heu... avez-vous... heu... discuté de cela avec Mr Agreste?»

Chloé regarda l'employée avec le regard le plus dédaigneux dont elle était capable. Un banc de piranhas aurait eu l'air plus sympathique...

«Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Mr Agreste a transmis le nom d'une cavalière à nos services hier soir. Il vient accompagné.»

Chloé manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

«PARDON? C'est ridicule, totalement ridicule, vous avez fait une erreur, vous devriez songer à faire votre travail correctement ou à en changer!»

Mme Arium agrippait nerveusement son porte-bloc.

«Nous avons vérifié, Mlle Bourgeois, je vous assure, nous avons même rappeler les services de Mr Gabriel Agreste. Il nous a confirmé que la demoiselle accompagnerait Mr Adrien Agreste...»

La mâchoire serrée, les yeux plein de rage, Chloé semblait au bord de l'implosion... Elle fini par poser la question dont elle soupçonnait la réponse.

«Qui?»

«Mlle Marinette Dupain-Cheng.»

Chloé Bourgeois se leva en renversant la table, provoquant la stupeur parmi tous les clients de l'hôtel présents en terrasse et quitta les lieux en maugréant, laissant les employés se hâter de nettoyer son coup d'éclat. Mme Arium lui emboîta le pas, n'étant pas certaine que la conversation soit terminée.

 

* * *

 

« _ **Je la ferai inscrire sur la liste des indésirables de l'hôtel s'il le faut!**_ »

Avant même un bonjour, ce fut la voix de Chloé Bourgeois, hors champ, que Gabriel Agreste entendit en acceptant la conversation vidéo avec le Maire.

«Bonjour André, que puis-je faire pour vous?»

« _Gabriel, mon cher ami, je suis un peu embarrassé par la situation..._ »

« _ **C'est LUI qui devrait être embarrassé d'avoir créé cette situation!!!**_ »

Gabriel Agreste choisi d'ignorer les cris de Chloé, renvoyant un regard plein de dédain à son père.

«Quelle situation?»

« _Et bien, Chloé était sûre qu'Adrien viendrait avec elle au bal, comme tous les ans..._ »

«Oh,... Il me semblait pourtant que mon fils avait choisi de prendre ses distances avec elle suite à ses propos diffamants au sujet de ma jeune protégée... A moins que ce ne soit à cause du harcèlement qu'elle lui fait subir, toujours à tenter de lui voler un baiser ou à prétendre dans la presse qu'ils sont un couple,... Quoi qu'il en soit, Adrien n'a jamais demandé à Chloé d'être sa cavalière,..»

« _Gabriel, les relations entre ma ChloéChou et cette Dupain-Cheng sont compliquées, il n'est pas bon de les avoir toutes les deux dans la même pièce actuellement, surtout si cette personne est au bras d'Adrien..._ »

« _ **Cette pensée me rend MALADE!! Tout ça est ridicule, totalement ridicule!**_ »

«En effet c’est ridicule, mais puisque Chloé est souffrante à cette pensée, voilà qui règle le problème, elle n'a qu'à rester dans sa suite, se faire excuser, de cette façon, elles ne seront pas dans la même pièce.»

« _ **QUOI!?!?**_ »

«Bien, puisque c'est réglé, je vous prie de m'excuser, mon temps est précieux.»

Gabriel Agreste coupa la communication. Il savait qu'André Bourgeois ne pouvait pas se permettre de réellement mettre Marinette Dupain-Cheng sur la liste des indésirables du Grand Paris. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop à faire pour limiter les dégâts causés par sa fille à son nom et sa réputation. Ce bal allait peut-être être amusant finalement.

«Nathalie, tenez-vous prête à toutes éventualités: absence de Mlle Bourgeois au bal, interdiction d'entrée pour Mlle Dupain-Cheng, présence des deux au bal, incident, nous devons pouvoir réagir à tous mouvements de Mlle Bourgeois ou de son père.»

«Bien Monsieur.»

Gabriel Agreste ouvrit sa messagerie. Il avait reçu plusieurs fichiers vidéos de l’Agence Thémis et un rapport sur la journée de la veille. Une vidéo en particulier l'avait intéressé. Une vidéo de son fils au Trocadéro avec Marinette Dupain-Cheng...

 

* * *

 

Marinette avait passé sa matinée à coudre. Elle avait une robe, la tunique de Juleka et la bannière des Kitty Section à terminer avant le matin du 14 juillet. Elle avait pris 2 ou 3 pauses boissons caféinées sur son balcon et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour la jeune femme qui la surveillait... Elle était installée dans le parc, avec la meilleure vue possible sur l'immeuble des Dupain-Cheng. Elle perdait son temps et devait le savoir elle aussi. Peu avant midi, Marinette était descendue préparer le repas pour ses parents. Ensuite elle avait été relever sa mère en boutique pour permettre à ses parents de déjeuner ensemble. Elle était terriblement nerveuse, elle n'avait rien pu avaler pour son déjeuner. Sa nuit blanche n'aidait pas non plus...

Quand sa mère repris sa place à la caisse de la boulangerie, la tension monta encore d'un cran. Marinette prit une douche rapide, puis enfila sa petite robe d'été blanche à pois rose.

Elle attrapa son sac et se rendit à son rendez-vous au siège de _**Gabriel**_.

 

«Bonjour, je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mme...»

Elle sorti de son sac le papier sur lequel elle avait pris des notes la veille, quand Adrien l'avait appelée.

«Heu... avec Mme Raquet.»

La jeune femme de l'accueil lui tendit une fiche à signer pour entrer plus avant dans l'immeuble et lui remis un badge de visiteur. Elle lui demanda ensuite de patienter sur les sièges installés dans le hall.

Marinette n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Une petite dame grisonnante qui avait tout de la version in real life de la marraine la bonne fée de Cendrillon se hâtait dans sa direction.

«Mlle Marinette?»

«Bonjour, oh... Juste Marinette, Mme Raquet..?»

«Bernadette, enchantée ma chère.»

Marinette se retrouva prise dans une embrassade avant que la petite dame ne la prenne par le bras et la guide vers l’ascenseur tout en parlant.

«Mr Gabriel a l’œil, comme toujours, vous allez être splendide en _Perséphone_ , mon petit, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de beaucoup la retoucher, vous avez une silhouette ma-gni-fique... Si Mme Émilie était là pour voir ça, notre petit Adrien qui mène sa Princesse au bal... Rooooooo»

Rougissante, Marinette se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs du 4ème étage de _**Gabriel**_ , jusqu'à une pièce dédiée aux essayages et aux retouches.

La sexagénaire ferma la porte et indiqua à la jeune femme un crochet pour son sac à main, avant de la pousser derrière un paravent.

«Bien, déshabillez-vous, je vais chercher la _Perséphone_...»

Laissée seule dans la pièce, Marinette obtempéra. Elle entendit plusieurs fois la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ainsi que des chuchotements, avant le retour tonitruant de la couturière.

« **Fichez-moi le camp, tous, au travail, et NON je ne laisserai pas la porte ouverte! Un peu de dignité bon sang!** »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et accrocha une housse sur un portant avant de commencer à la dézipper, dégageant la robe.

«Excusez-les Marinette, un des stagiaires lit un peu trop la presse 'pipeul' et a lancé un pari, auquel tout l'étage participe bien sur...»

«Pardon? Un Pari?»

«Oui, c’est un peu embarrassant, on attendrai plus de sérieux d'une grande Maison comme la nôtre... Ils ont fait des paris au sujet d'Adrien, va-t'il ou non se faufiler hors de sa séance de retouches pour venir voir sa petite amie ici...»

Marinette se senti rougir. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche que ses talents en maquillage n'arrivait pas à cacher, elle était en sous-vêtement derrière un paravent, et la totalité de l'étage attendait de voir si Adrien allait lui rendre visite. Magnifique...

«Je... Je ne suis pas sa petite amie... Adrien est ici?»

Marinette entendit un petit rire étouffé.

«Oui, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps cela dit, le gros a été fait ce matin, mais s'il vient après sa séance, alors ceux qui ont parié sur une évasion vont perdre... Je vais venir vous aider à enfiler _Perséphone_ , d'accord?»

Bernadette se faufila auprès de Marinette et l'aida à enfiler la robe. La jeune femme était émerveillée.

«Le travail de couture sur le drapé est impressionnant!»

«Oh, merci ma chère, coudre le travail de Mr Gabriel est souvent très très technique mais le résultat est toujours gratifiant pour qui s'applique...»

Elle clippa le fermoir du pectoral puis ferma la ceinture, avant d'aider Marinette à dégager et retirer son soutien-gorge, dos nu oblige.

«Certains mannequins auraient des leçons à prendre avec vous ma jolie... Ce corps est magnifique, _Perséphone_ est juste un écrin pour vous quand elle est une parure pour d'autres...»

La couturière guida Marinette, qui se demandait quelle teinte de rouge pouvait encore prendre ses joues, jusqu'à une paire de spartiates luxueuses avant de la faire monter sur le plot à retouches.

«Tenez-vous bien droite, que je vois bien.»

Marinette n'osait pas bouger d'elle-même.

Elle portait une robe que le grand Gabriel Agreste avait choisi pour elle, dans une collection qui n'avait pas encore été présentée au public...

Pour qu'elle accompagne son fils à un bal.

C'était le genre de chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à rêver...

«Bon je dois juste retirer environ 5cm en bas, ne bougez pas que je pose mes épingles.»

Bernadette sorti un tabouret et passa un porte-épingles à son bras avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Plusieurs fois pendant la pose des épingles, la porte s'ouvrit sur des couturières, des stylistes, même des mannequins, tout le monde semblait avoir besoin de quelque chose ou de ramener quelque chose dans cette pièce. Marinette faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards qui pesaient sur elle et les «Oh si Mme Émilie pouvait voir ça...» des plus anciens employés du site.

Bernadette terminait le tour de la jupe quand on frappa doucement à la porte...

«Ah, on dirait que le pari touche à sa fin... **ENTREZ** »

La porte s'entrouvrit et la voix d'Adrien se fit entendre.

«Nana? Est-ce que je peux entrer? Marinette est-elle décente?»

«Entre mon petit Adrien, ta Princesse est visible...»

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la petite dame qui s'affairait sur la robe faisait une tête de moins qu'elle... L'entendre parler de son 'petit' Adrien avait quelque chose de tendrement décalé.

Adrien se décida à passer la porte. Et se figea sur le seuil. Il déshabillait Marinette du regard. Bernadette interrompit son inspection.

«Tu as fini tes essayages mon petit chat, ou bien tu t'es encore faufilé sans permission?»

Adrien se gratta nerveusement le cou.

«Heu... Je... Nous avons terminé.»

Derrière lui dans le couloir, les perdants commencèrent à grogner en allongeant la monnaie et un jeune homme vint déposer une liasse dans les mains de Bernadette. Adrien ricana, visiblement pas surpris du tout.

Marinette les regardait, choquée, mais personne ne sembla relever. Ayant terminé son ouvrage, Bernadette se redressa et alla embrasser Adrien chaleureusement. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Marinette et lui fit signe de tourner sur elle-même.

La jeune femme s’exécuta.

«Tu es magnifique Mari.»

«Je... Merci»

Bernadette semblait beaucoup s'amuser de les voir rougir ensemble.

«Avant de retirer la robe, souhaitez-vous que je vous prenne en photo? Pour vos parents?»

Avant que Marinette n'ai le temps de répondre, Adrien avait dégainer son propre téléphone.

«Bonne idée Nana. Ne bouge pas Mari, je te l'enverrai...»

Adrien pris plusieurs photos et le téléphone de Marinette venait de sonner, indiquant qu'il les lui avait bien envoyées, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Nathalie, la fidèle assistante de Gabriel Agreste. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, prit également quelques photos avant d'informer Bernadette Raquet qu'elle était attendu après la séance et de prendre congé.

«Bien, je vais vous aider à retirer la robe pour éviter les accidents avec les épingles.»

Marinette descendit du plot, retira les spartiates et eu un temps de pause avant d'aller derrière le paravent. Elle regardait Adrien, gênée.

Celui-ci sembla réaliser ce qui allait se passer et bafouilla une excuse et son 'au revoir' avant de quitter la pièce.

Marinette se rhabilla rapidement. Pendant que 'Nana' rangeait la robe dans sa housse.

«Je vais vous demander de vérifier l'adresse de livraison de la robe. Je travaille vite, vous devriez la recevoir demain soir.»

«Merci beaucoup... Je peux vous poser une question, un peu... personnelle..?»

«Je vous écoute.»

«Vous appelez Adrien Agreste, 'mon petit chat'?»

Bernadette sourit.

«C'est un petit surnom que nous lui avions donné, Mme Émilie et moi. A l'époque, il se promenait à 4 pattes dans le bâtiment, échappant sans cesse à la nounou. Il avait le don de se faufiler partout, il s'échappait de son parc, de son lit barreau...»

L'affection qui suintait de ses mots à l’évocation du souvenir fit fondre le cœur de Marinette... Cette femme aimait tendrement Adrien, et avait aimé tendrement sa mère.

«Il y a plusieurs nourrices qui ont démissionné et à chaque fois, entre les recrutements, Mme Émilie me le confiait. Le garde du corps de Mr Gabriel à l'époque m'appelait Mary Poppins... Adrien adorait jouer avec les étoffes, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le chercher, il était toujours caché dans les bacs de chutes...»

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Bernadette regardait Marinette avec beaucoup de tendresse également et la jeune fille se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement sa nature profonde, si elle n'était pas vraiment une sorte de marraine bonne fée dans l'âme...

«J'ai vu votre Portfolio...

Je fais partie des employés de confiance qui font le premier tri, avant que les candidatures ne soient présentées à Mr Gabriel. Je ne sais pas dessiner des vêtements, mais je sais dire s'ils sont anatomiquement réalisables et patronables. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de choses qui sont dessinées mais qui ne sont tout simplement pas réalistes, ou le nombre de pseudos stylistes qui n'y connaissent rien en anatomie,...

Vous avez du talent jeune fille, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'en plus de réveiller la muse du père, vous alliez combler le cœur du fils... Jusqu'à ce que je réalise hier que vous étiez 'Mari', la demoiselle fan de mode dont il me parle à chaque essayage, Miss Chapeau Melon à Plumes...»

Marinette essaya de parler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à imiter parfaitement un poisson rouge échappé du bocal. Bernadette prit ses mains dans les siennes.

«Le sourire que j'ai vu sur les lèvres d'Adrien ce matin quand il est venu me dire que j'allais retoucher la robe de 'sa Princesse', c'est un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis que sa mère nous a quitté. Rien que pour ça Mme Émilie vous aurait adorée... Je me moque de ce que dit la presse, je ne me fis qu'à ce que je vois, et ce que je vois, passez-moi l'expression, ce sont deux jeunes gens qui ne savent pas comment se faire du rentre-dedans proprement... Soyez sûre de vous. Vous êtes brillante, vous êtes belle, vous avez le droit de prendre les devants, les femmes font ça de nos jours!»

Marinette la scrutait, se demandait ce qui lui valait ce discours de la part d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et apparemment la bonne fée lisait aussi dans les pensées.

«Adrien me parle depuis toujours... Autrefois il me parlait de sa solitude et de sa peine. Quand il est allé à l'école il a beaucoup parlé de Nino et de leur amitié, puis d'Alya et de sa relation avec son meilleur ami... Et enfin il s'est mit à parler de 'Mari'...»

Bernadette avait attraper le bord de la robe de Marinette et faisait courir ses doigts sur la couture invisible de l'ourlet, faite à la main.

«Je sais tellement de chose de vous, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait réalisé avant dernièrement à quel point son enthousiasme quand il parlait de vous en disait long sur ses sentiments... Il parle de vous avec tellement de tendresse... Vous allez nous le rendre heureux, notre petit Adrien, et croyez-moi, je vous pousserai tous les deux dans cette direction jusqu'au jour où je ferai les retouches sur votre robe de mariée!»

Sur ces derniers mots, la couturière poussa doucement Marinette vers la porte, lui rendit son sac et lui tendit sa carte de visite avant de prendre congé, laissant la jeune femme éberluée retrouver seule la sortie...

 

* * *

 

Adrien se sentait un peu penaud. Il avait tellement l'habitude de se retrouver en sous-vêtement dans les salles de retouches qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que Marinette allait faire de même à un moment ou à un autre...

Bref, il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur son petit moment de flottement. Il avait reçu un message de Chloé juste avant d'arriver auprès de sa Princesse et il devait gérer ça très vite. Il quitta _**Gabriel**_ rapidement pour se rendre au Grand Paris. Chloé voulait un entretien dans sa suite, mais Adrien ne souhaitait pas risquer de se retrouver dans un Nième traquenard. Il verrait Chloé sur la terrasse, entouré de monde ou pas du tout...

Il s'installa avec un cola et attendit que la Diva fasse son entrée.

«Je ne mords pas AdriChou, tu pouvais venir dans ma suite...»

«Et risquer que Sabrina prenne une photo destinée à nuire à ma réputation, encore..?»

Sabrina avait profité d'une visite de courtoisie d'Adrien à Chloé pour prendre une photo de cette dernière ouvrant la porte en nuisette de dentelle transparente... Elles avaient ensuite utilisé la photo pour faire pression sur Gabriel Agreste, afin qu'il cesse d'interférer avec les déclarations à la presse de Chloé... Ça n'avait pas marché, et Adrien avait toujours du ressentiment à l'égard de Chloé...

«Je ne vois pas en quoi une relation avec moi pourrait nuire à ta réputation.»

«Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à courtiser 2 femmes à la fois, je ne souhaite pas qu'on le sous-entende et tu sais très bien que je ne te courtise pas, même si tu persistes à faire croire le contraire...»

«Tu es devenu cruel Adrien.»

«Non, mais toi en revanche tu es restée capricieuse...»

Chloé lui lança un regard assassin. Elle ne digérait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

«Je peux concevoir que j'ai été trop envahissante avec toi et que ça ait pu nuire à la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse pour le moment, mais tout de même... Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça...»

Le dégoût se le disputait à la colère quand Chloé mentionna le nom de Marinette... Adrien sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Au delà du fait qu'il n'y aurait JAMAIS de relation amoureuse entre Chloé et lui, il n’aimait pas ce ton...

«Pourquoi déteste-tu Marinette à ce point? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?»

« **Elle EXISTE**!! Elle et sa parfaite petite gentillesse, Sainte Marinette priez pour nous! Et surtout, depuis la 3ème, elle me résiste! Elle devrait ramper comme les autres, mais non! Pour qui elle se prend? Pour Ladybug?»

Adrien manqua de s'étouffer dans son cola... Il se reprit rapidement.

«Tu la harcèles parce qu'elle est gentille? Attend, tu te rend compte de l'énormité de ton propos?»

«Tu ne te rend pas compte on dirait... Ça a commencé dès la maternelle... 'Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Marinette, Chloé?', 'Soit plus créative au lieu de copier sur Marinette, Chloé', 'Soit plus gentille Chloé, regarde Marinette!'. Comme si j'avais envie de lui ressembler de près ou de loin! Entre les fripes qui la recouvrent et sa maladresse, cette fille est une catastrophe ambulante puante de bienveillance! Tu lui marches dessus et elle te dit merci, jusque dans sa façon de te reprendre!!»

Chloé était hargneuse, elle feulait presque son mépris pour la douce Marinette. Et tout à coup, la réalité de la situation frappa Adrien...

«Tu es jalouse...»

«C'est ridicule! Totalement ridicule!»

Adrien se pencha vers son amie d'enfance.

«Au contraire, ça prend tout son sens... Tu es jalouse parce que les gens apprécient Marinette... Malgré toutes tes mises en œuvre pour lui nuire, pour l'humilier, elle reste plus populaire que toi... C'est pour ça le trumblr, les sabotages, et aussi les sorties dans la presse, tu m'as vu me rapprocher de Marinette cette année et tu ne l'as pas supporté... Tu es jalouse...»

Chloé ne lui répondait pas. Lèvres serrées, yeux embrumés, elle luttait pour rester digne selon ses critères à elle. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle cherchait une vacherie à balancer...

Adrien s’adoucit. Il souhaitait vraiment que les choses se passent de façon civilisée, à défaut d'amicale, entre Marinette et Chloé.

«Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi Chlo? Laisse Marinette tranquille, réjouis-toi pour moi, parce que vois-tu, elle me rend heureux... Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, tu peux bien m'accorder ça... Le bal du Grand Paris sera mon premier vrai rencart, ne me le gâche pas...»

Chloé ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'en avait pas terminé avec son venin...

«Comment peut-elle te rendre heureux, elle n'est rien! Elle n'est personne!»

«Si elle n’est personne alors tu ne devrais pas te soucier d'elle... En revanche, tu peux te soucier de moi. Si tu t'en prends à Marinette, je sortirai de ta vie, définitivement. Mais ce ne sera pas le pire... Le pire, ce sera la réaction de mon père. Lui, il ne sortira pas de ta vie. Il se rappellera à ton bon souvenir tout le temps, et ça, crois-moi, tu n'en as pas envie...»

«C'est une menace?»

«Non, oh non, c'est une promesse... Soit courtoise avec Marinette, tu verra, c'est une expérience unique... Et ça pourrait même faire remonter ta popularité...»

Adrien se leva. Il avait essayé. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ce serait probablement la dernière si Chloé Bourgeois n'entendait pas raison et ne changeait pas de cap.

«Deviens une adulte. Prend sur toi. Ou oublie moi.»

Adrien quitta l'hôtel, inquiet. Il ne faudra pas perdre Marinette des yeux pendant le bal...

 

* * *

 

Marinette était rentrée directement après sa séance de retouches chez _**Gabriel**_. Toujours suivie... Son père était encore à la sieste, Kim s'occupait des cuissons pour les réassorts de pains, Joëlle, l'apprentie en vente, tenait la caisse et Sabine supervisait tout ce petit monde...

Marinette disposait de 2 bonnes heures de couture avant de préparer le dîner et sa soirée filles. Elle se prépara un thé glacé, prit des macarons pour Tikki et monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Après s'être changée, histoire d'être plus à l'aise pour travailler, l’œil de Marinette fut attiré par un petit paquet sur sa méridienne.

C'était curieux... Sa mère déposait ses colis sur son bureau. Et puis elle n'attendait pas de coupons, ni de rubans pour le moment...

Marinette ouvrit le paquet et trouva une petite carte indiquant 'Pour ma Princesse' avec une empreinte de chat pour seule signature... Elle sourit. Elle écarta délicatement le papier de soie et sorti du carton une petite peluche chat noir qui portait un t-shirt avec le texte 'Fauve de Salon'

«Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww c'est trop mignon.»

Tikki regardait la peluche avec un œil tout attendri.

«Cette peluche ressemble à Plagg...»

Marinette souriait. Elle alla déposer la peluche à sa tête de lit.

«J'adore Tikki, vraiment, j'adore... Chat Noir ne manque pas d'imagination et de créativité à sa façon...»

Elle soupira. Elle avait une soirée pyjama avec Alya ce soir. Et puis elle était toujours surveillée... Elle ne verrai pas son Chaton encore aujourd'hui...

Elle espérait qu'ils allaient se lasser très vite, quelles que soient leurs intentions... Au moins, cette nuit elle pourrait dormir, blottie contre Alya...

«Bon, mes travaux ne vont pas avancer tout seul...»

Marinette sorti son mannequin de couture, ses travaux en court et son matériel, bien décidée à honorer ses engagements pour le 14 juillet, manque de sommeil ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa vie ou sa future carrière entre parenthèses...

 

* * *

 

Alya avait passé son après-midi à modérer ses blogs. Elle avait également préparé un article sur la rencontre entre Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng pour le jour ou leur idylle deviendrait quelque chose d'officiel... Alya n'avait aucun doute là-dessus... Elle avait vu Adrien se rapprocher de Marinette pendant cette dernière année de lycée et elle savait par Nino que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent aux charmes de son amie. Elle fit une dernière revue de ses blogs, posta une vidéo, enfin terminée, présentant l'exposition Game of Thrones Porte de Versailles, et éteignit son poste de travail. Elle devait dîner chez les Dupain-Cheng et se faire une soirée pyjama avec Marinette.

Elle adorait ces petites soirées filles, Marinette savait recevoir, elle préparait toujours des petits gâteaux, des boissons maison, et elle pratiquait le nail art à un haut niveau. Alya avait besoin de quelque chose de fun pour la soirée du _**Liberty**_ , et il fallait aussi envisager sérieusement le type de maquillage que Marinette porterait pour le bal du Grand Paris, et parler coiffure. Elle espérait aussi la faire parler de celui qui avait fait son chemin dans son cœur au coté d'Adrien et elle devait, bien sûr, lui présenter des excuses... Elle avait parlé à Nino de l'écharpe... Et Nino avait vendu la mèche à Adrien hier... Nul doute que le sujet allait devoir être abordé...

Alya vérifia son sac pour la nuit, attrapa son portable et ses clefs et alla embrasser sa famille avant de partir pour une soirée filles bien méritée après une première semaine d'activité dense.

 

* * *

 

Marinette regardait les ongles des mains et des orteils d'Alya avec fierté... Elle avait réussi un harmonieux tableau composé de drapeaux français, de Tour Eiffel, de coqs et de feux d'artifices...

«Quand les gens parlent de _French Manucure_ , je doute qu'ils pensent à ça...»

Alya venait de prendre ses ongles en photo et de poster les plus réussies sur son compte Instagram. Marinette sourit...

«Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire pour moi, une _French Manucure_ , mais une revisite 'Marinette' avec des tons cuivrés... Je pense que ce sera le plus jolie avec la robe...»

«Ce tuto est parfait, mais au lieu de le poster ce soir, je vais tenter mes lecteurs avec les photos, comme ça, avec un peu de chance, grâce aux commentaires, avant demain matin j'ai une offre... Ça pourrait se vendre à un des blogs médias-mode ou médias-beauté des structures pour lesquels je bosse en free-lance, le tuto serait tout autant en libre accès, ils se rembourseront sur la pub... Je le poste demain en fin de matinée au plus tard, ça laisse un temps pour celles qui veulent se la faire, et toi tu pourra peut-être récolter quelques euros...»

Marinette hocha la tête...

«Pourquoi pas,... Mais bon, c'est pas non plus du grand art, hein...»

«Tu plaisantes, un tuto nail art de la protégée de Gabriel Agreste,... Apprends à te vendre Mari,...»

Alya ponctua sa phrase en plongeant sa main dans l'assiette de douceurs que Marinette avait cuisiné avant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

«Bien, maintenant que je ne suis plus en train d'enregistrer ta douce voix, et pendant que mes ongles sèches, on va pouvoir parler du nouvel homme de ta vie?»

Marinette nettoyait ses outils de nail art en silence, écarlate sous les guirlandes de lampions de son balconnet.

Alya se redressa sur la chaise longue.

«Mari, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas sortie d'affaire ma grande, il va falloir parler maintenant. Et j'aimerai aussi savoir lequel t'offre des peluches... J'ai bien vu ton 'fauve de salon' en montant... Allez, accouche, qui c'est?»

Marinette soupira...

«Je ne sais pas... Je ne connais que son pseudo...»

Elle avait anticipé et opté pour une histoire en grande partie vraie... Alya la regardait avec de grands yeux à la fois incrédules et curieux...

«Alors là, va falloir m'expliquer...»

«Bon, juste avant les vacances d'été précédant notre rencontre, donc en fin de 4ème, j'ai eu un accident, je me suis retrouvée coincée avec une jambe dans le plâtre...»

«Mari... T'as vraiment toujours été une catastrophe ambulante?»

«Mme Tang n'est pas devenue une amie de la famille en 2 jours de soins sur mon œil...»

Alya éclata de rire...

«Bref, continue, quel rapport entre cette jambe cassée et ton joli-cœur..?»

«Ben, pour m'occuper l'été mes parents m'ont offert un abonnement à un MMORPG en ligne, un truc de med fantasy que j'ai adoré, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus... Bref, je jouais depuis une 15aine de jours quand pendant une de mes quêtes, j'ai dû faire équipe avec un autre joueur...»

«Aaaaaaaaaaaah, on y vient... Allez, continue!!»

«Il jouait un genre d'homme chat, moi je jouais une espèce d'elfette. Pour faciliter le jeu en équipe on a commencé les discutions avec le micro à la place des canaux de discutions, parce que bon, taper en se battant...»

«Épargne-moi les détails geek, garde ça pour Nino ou Max...»

«Donc on a commencé à discuter et au bout d'un certain temps, mon plâtre a été retiré, mes parents n'ont pas renouvelé mon abonnement, on a continué a discuter sur Skype... En vidéo... Mais sans jamais se montrer nos visages...»

«Oui, on sait jamais ça pouvait être un vieux pervers du fond de sa cave...»

«Exactement... Je sais bien qu'en fait non, puisque on avait décidé de cadrer juste sous le nez, donc je voyais ses lèvres, ses joues... Je voyais son torse, et j'entendais sa voix, mais l'aura de mystère était très attrayante et l'habitude est restée... »

Jusqu'ici Marinette n'avait pas menti une seule fois à Alya. Elle avait cessé petit à petit de passer du temps à discuter avec 'Félix Félis', à cause de son emploi du temps de plus en plus surchargé par ses tâches de super-héroïne... Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son partenaire de jeu avait insisté pour rester caché, une fois avéré le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des adolescents, mais avait respecté son choix et joué le jeu elle-même... Ils s'envoyaient toujours des messages au moins une fois par semaine...

«On s'est pas mal rapproché, à discuter de tout et de rien, je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, et puis le fait que j'ai vu son corps changer sur mon écran ne gâte rien...»

Chat Noir était passé de l'adolescent à l'homme littéralement sous ses yeux, et il est vrai que la vue était... agréable...

«Oooooooooooooh, et donc tu es tombée sous le charme à travers un écran...»

_A travers un masque..._

«En quelque sorte..? Alya, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été du genre superficielle, même si je suis amoureuse d'Adrien, c'est pas dû à sa jolie frimousse, mais la personnalité que j'ai vu dans ses yeux... Ce solitaire malgré lui que je voudrais soigner de sa mélancolie... Et bien il a une personnalité du même genre, même s'il profite de son ma.. son écran pour la camoufler et être plus libre,... Lui aussi je voudrais soigner sa solitude...»

«Et tu comptes le rencontrer?»

«En fait, je le connais déjà...»

«Attend, je suis perdue là...»

Marinette se tortilla sur son coussin...

«C'est ce qu'il m'a dit... Il a vu ma joue à l'écran samedi et il m'a appelée par mon prénom parce qu'il m'a reconnue grâce à ça, et donc on se connaît déjà... Tu te rend compte?»

«C'est dingue, quelles étaient les chances que ce soit possible? Déjà que vous viviez dans la même ville mais en plus que vous vous connaissiez?? Du coup vous allez vous voir quand? Tu as prévu un rencard?»

«Héééééééééééééééé non...»

Alya fit une moue et prit un nouveau cookie dans l'assiette... et commença à lister sur ses doigts:

«Mari... Tu as été à un dîner avec Adrien, tu vas au bal du Grand Paris avec Adrien, mais tu viens de me dire que tu voulais soigner ce je-ne-sais-qui de sa solitude... Et tu ne vas pas le voir à un rencard..?»

«Félix... Son personnage s'appelait Félix, alors on va dire Félix... Il veut que je le trouve... Et oui il a une grande place dans mon cœur, je ne sais pas comment il est venu se coller là, mais j'ai réalisé à quel point il y était quand il a raté un de nos rendez-vous et est resté sans donner de nouvelle... Il a été malade... Et là, bah... voilà, j'ai eu peur, j'ai été très inquiète et j'ai bien été obligée d'admettre qu'Adrien n'était plus tout seul... C'est bon, tu es satisfaite?»

«Pas encore... Maintenant je suis curieuse... Je voudrais être une petite souris le jour où tu réalisera qu'il n'y a de la place que pour une personne dans ton cœur... Je vais t'aider à le trouver... Pour que tu l'oublies vite et que tu te concentres sur Adrien... Allez...»

Alya sorti un carnet et un crayon de sa poche arrière.

«Bien, que sais-tu de lui... On va faire une liste et on pourra chercher, si tu le connais, je dois le connaître aussi alors on va travailler à deux...»

Marinette fronça les sourcils et pesa le pour et le contre... En contre, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir livrer à Alya tout ce qu'elle savait sur Chat Noir... Mais dans les pour, elle ne lui dirait jamais qu'il s'agissait de Chat Noir, et puis si elle le trouvait avec l'aide d'Alya, elle pourrait toujours lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il joue le jeu de 'Félix Félis' et ça pourrait expliquer à tout le monde l'évolution de leur relation...

«D'accord, mais cette liste ne quittera jamais ma chambre, pas de double, pas de photo, pas de notes ailleurs, c'est gênant et je ne veux pas qu'il y ai des traces où que ce soit... Et tu n'en parles à personne, même pas à Nino, contrairement à l'écharpe!»

Alya rougit et se cacha dans son bloc...

«Accordé... Bien, dis-moi tout...»

 

* * *

 

Les 2 amies échangèrent des théories jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais ne parvinrent à exclure qu'un petit nombre de personnes...

«On peut ajouter à ce qu'on sait qu'il t'a vu 'Marinette' avec ta joue blessée avant de te voir 'Bridgette' pendant votre conversation samedi... J'ai aucune idée de qui était-là au moment de l'accident en dehors de Kim, Alix, Nino, Adrien et nous, c'est trop confus...»

«Oui, j'ai essayé de chercher aussi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé... Et puis, avec les médicaments, je suis incapable de te dire si j'ai croisé des personnes que je connais aux Urgences...»

«Sérieusement Mari, 'Bridgette Klutz'..?»

«Je cherchais un pseudo, je jouais au Bridge en ligne avec Nona, et le prof d'Anglais m’appelait Miss Klutz depuis plus de 6mois... Et voilà... Tu trouves que 'Félix Félis' c'est plus malin?»

«Tu marques un point... Et du coup c'est lui la peluche?»

«Oui c'est lié à une blague, il est venu déposer le colis à la Boulangerie mais personne ne l'a remarqué...»

«Joliiiiii, il a de la suite dans les idées...»

Marinette éclata de rire.

«T'as pas idée!»

 

Finalement, repues et épuisées, elles installèrent des coussins sur toute la surface du balcon, éteignirent les lampions et restèrent à dormir à la belle étoile, profitant de cette belle nuit d'été entre filles, Marinette complètement oublieuse de la présence en bas dans le parc d'un détective qui avait une caméra orientée vers son balcon pour la seconde nuit d'affilé...

 

* * *

 

Aphros commença à taper son rapport dès l'extinction des feux sur le balcon... Pour lui, il ne servait à rien de maintenir la surveillance nocturne de Mlle Dupain-Cheng compte-tenu des attentes du client. Il espérait avoir une autre mission avant de mourir d'ennui à regarder un jeune couple s'épanouir par un bel été... Il n'y avait ici ni drogue, ni alcool, peut-être qu'il y aurait du sexe et du rock'n roll plus tard, mais pour le moment seules ses collègues avaient vu les jeunes gens ensemble et ils n'en étaient clairement pas là... Mr Agreste pouvait dormir tranquille, la future petite amie de son fils n'était pas une dépravée...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis toujours là, et j'avance :)  
> Merci pour les commentaires d'encouragement, ça m'aide de me dire que je ne suis pas la seule à me relire ^^


	14. Vendredi 13 Juillet: Nouveau Look / Nourriture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya a son interview, Marinette se fait refouler du Grand Paris, et Adrien fait de son mieux...

Le soleil vint cueillir les deux amies sur le balcon au petit matin... Elles restèrent à grommeler en s'éveillant avant de descendre à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner maison, un délice qu'Alya ne sauterait pour rien au monde quand elle passait la nuit chez Marinette. Aucun scoop ne pourrait la faire bouger de sa place sur le tabouret de la cuisine...

«J'ai déposé la liste de ce qu'on savait sur 'Félix' sur ton bureau... A toi de la mettre à jour... On retravaillera dessus, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver qui c'est avant la fin de l'été...»

«Si tu le dis... C'est quoi cette liste?»

Alya avait ouvert son bloc sur une autre liste...

Marinette posa une assiette de gaufres fraîchement cuites sur la table et commença à sortir les confitures, et le sucre glace...

«C'est les questions que j'ai préparé pour cet après-midi. Pour mon interview, tu veux me donner ton avis?»

Marinette sorti 2 mugs, servit le café, sorti le sucre et le lait et regarda la liste en ce demandant si ce n'était pas un peu de la triche...

«Je pense que tu es un rouleau de réglisse,... et une machine à écrire... et un Goupix...»

Marinette commença à mettre du sucre glace sur sa gaufre...

«Ooooooooooh joliiiiii, Mari, tu viens de me donner une idée pour cette interview, ça va être génial...»

Alya avala une gorgée de café...

«Ah oui quelle idée?»

«Il faudra venir voir l'interview sur mon blog, mais pour ton information, je suis un Feunard...»

 

* * *

 

Alya avait pris congé à l'arrivée de Mme Tang. Marinette ne voulait pas que son amie voit l'état de son œil sans son pansement. Ce n'était pas une vision agréable, et l'expression d'horreur d'Alya quand Marinette avait été se démaquiller la veille au soir était encore ancrée dans la mémoire de la jeune fille... Il faut dire que le bleu prenait des teintes vert-noirâtres que Dieu merci le maquillage de Chat Noir camouflait merveilleusement...

Une fois les points de suture retirés, Mme Tang fit un pansement plus petit pour couvrir l’œil de Marinette qui devait toujours éviter la lumière.

En raccompagnant l'infirmière en bas, Marinette constata que son 'ange gardien' était toujours présent, et il allait falloir trouver un moyen d’aller chez Alya pour l'interview sans se faire voir... En attendant son service à la boulangerie, elle alla se remettre à coudre, et comme toujours en cousant, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, elle réfléchissait et ses réflexions l’entraînait sur un terrain glissant...

 

* * *

 

Thalie travaillait pour l'Agence Thémis depuis plusieurs années. Elle aimait son travail, mais suivre Marinette Dupain-Cheng relevait de l'ennui... Cette jeune personne n'avait rien à cacher, pas même les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ce grand nigaud d'Adrien Agreste... Ces deux-là se hurlaient silencieusement leur amour au visage et aucun des deux ne semblait saisir le propos de l'autre... Affligeant... Juste Amis? C'était bon pour la presse... Et ce que le vieux Agreste cherchait à savoir était écrit partout sur le visage des jeunes gens... C'était gâcher du temps et de l'argent... Le temps de Thalie et l'argent du vieux Agreste... Valait mieux ça que l'inverse...

Thalie se redressa brutalement quand elle vit Mlle Dupain-Cheng quitter son domicile avant 14h. Elle portait une de ses ravissantes robes d'été en liberty qu'elle avait cousue elle-même, avec une besace. Thalie reconnu d'après les photos des filatures d'avril sa besace de couture. Elle prenait toujours ce sac quand elle allait prendre des mesures pour une commande. Encore une après-midi ennuyeuse...

Thalie suivi Marinette jusqu'au métro et s'installa sur le quai de façon à entrer dans la rame à un wagon d'écart de la jeune femme. Une fois en route, la cible avait sorti un plan du métro et semblait tenter de faire coïncider le plan affiché sur l’écran de son smartphone avec celui qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Trois arrêts de métro plus loin, la Demoiselle semblait toujours chercher quelque chose quand tout à coup, à la fin de la sonnerie, elle sorti de la rame, laissant Thalie dans l’impossibilité de la suivre... Si Thalie ne l'avait pas vu en train de chercher son chemin, plan à la main, elle se serait demandée si Mlle Dupain-Cheng n'avait pas quelque chose à cacher finalement... Furieuse d'avoir perdu la piste, Thalie sorti à la station suivante et fit demi-tour pour attendre le retour de sa cible, non sans avoir prévenu son boss... Si la petite rentrait à la boulangerie par un autre chemin, il faudrait peut-être approfondir... En attendant, Thalie commença son rapport...

 

* * *

 

Marinette se hâta vers la sortie dès que la rame dans laquelle se trouvait la détective fut hors de vue. Elle se cacha dans une ruelle et se transforma, avant de monter sur les toits et de prendre la direction de l'appartement des parents d'Alya. Elle arriva un peu en avance pour le rendez-vous, et s'installa sur le toit, assise en tailleur, elle réfléchissait à sa situation actuelle... Encore... Plus elle pensait, plus elle se disait que rien de tout ça n'allait durer...

«Hey, tu as réussi à semer ton ange-gardien? Moi qui avait une belle excuse dans mon panier pour Alya...»

Chat Noir vient se poster à coté d'elle et prendre sa main pour l'embrasser.

«Prête à affronter la lionne?»

Ladybug ricana.

«J'ai déjà affronté la lionne hier soir, alors j'espère bien que c’est toi qu'elle mettra sur le grill...»

«Oh? Une soirée filles? Vous avez parlé de moi?»

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et un sourire séducteur.

«Et bien oui, nous avons parlé de toi, mais sans te nommer... Alya est très observatrice, elle sait pour l'autre jeune homme dans mon cœur, et elle a vu ta peluche, alors elle a joué les investigateurs hier soir...»

Ladybug soupira et se senti bien plus Marinette qu'héroïne... Chat Noir semblait tendu à coté d'elle...

«Je ne pensais pas qu'Alya te mettrai sur le grill à mon sujet, je suis désolé, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû...»

«Oh non, non, merci pour la peluche, je l'adore vraiment, et Tikki trouve qu'il ressemble à Plagg, elle l'adore aussi... J'ai été très heureuse de la trouver, vraiment merci Chaton, ne te sent pas coupable. Ça a ensoleillé ma journée, sincèrement... C'est juste que... C'est beaucoup trop de choses... Ces privés qui me suivent jour et nuit, Alya qui veut TOUT savoir de mon absence de vie amoureuse, toi qui sait qui je suis...»

Elle soupira.

«Et puis, tu as compris pour Adrien, n'est-ce pas?»

Chat Noir la prit dans ses bras.

«J'ai de quoi ensoleiller d'autres journées bientôt ma douce. Quand au reste, chaque chose en son temps... Et oui, j'ai compris, et on en discutera quand tu sera prête.»

«Je te remercie de ne pas me poser de question, mais si ça devient trop compliqué pour toi de les garder, je te répondrais...»

«Alya nous attend, en route...»

Gracieusement, Chat Noir se releva et tendit la main à sa Lady pour l'aider à se relever. Ensuite il l'agrippa pour descendre en yo-yoscenseur jusqu'au balcon d'Alya.

 

* * *

 

Alya attendait devant sa baie vitrée grande ouverte. Elle savait qu'ils allaient arriver pile à l'heure. Comme toujours... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle extorquait une interview aux 2 super-héros... Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres comme un mélange de rouge et de noir vient se poser sur son balcon.

«Bonjour Ladybug et Chat Noir, bienvenue dans la salle de torture journalistique d'Alya Césaire.»

Après les salutations d'usage et une offrande bienvenue de boissons fraîches, les 3 jeunes gens s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Alya pour l'interview.

«J'ai sollicité mes followers pour faire une version modernisée du portrait chinois, mais je vais ajouter une petite difficulté... Mon amie Marinette a fait quelque chose ce matin qui m'a donné une idée... Voilà, Ladybug va répondre pour Chat Noir et Chat Noir va répondre pour Ladybug... Vous me suivez?»

«Tu veux que je te dise quel animal ou pierre précieuse est Chat Noir, et que lui te dise quelle plante je suis, c'est ça?»

«Oui, c'est ça, mais on va faire une version un peu plus sympa,... J'envisageais de vous séparer, ça vous irais? Je veux dire, de découvrir les réponses de l'autre à posteriori...»

Les héros hochèrent la tête.

«Par qui je commence?»

«Je propose de commencer par ma Lady, je vais faire une petite course et je reviens pour mon tour...»

«Okay pour moi...»

 

* * *

 

Adrien arriva en vue de la Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng assez rapidement, un petit paquet dans les mains. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte de la boutique, Adrien envoya un SMS à Tom Dupain et attendit devant l'entrée des parties privatives.

Tom descendit assez rapidement lui ouvrir et le fit monter discrètement dans l'appartement.

«J'ai fait un petit tour, il y a un des privés dans le parc, ils ont perdus Marinette alors ils vont chercher à savoir quand elle revient.»

«Elle a réussi son tour de passe-passe alors... Bien, tant mieux... Tu voulais venir pour une raison particulière?»

«Je ne vous aurai pas dérangé s'il n'y avait pas eu de détective dehors, mais là, Chat Noir ne peut pas entrer discrètement déposer un petit cadeau à sa Princesse... Je peux?»

Il montra le paquet à Tom et esquissa un geste en direction de la trappe de Marinette. Tom ricana.

«Je t'en prie va...»

Adrien monta dans la chambre de Marinette et déposa le paquet sur sa méridienne, exactement là où il avait déposé celui de la veille.

«Tu es bien conscient que tu es ridicule..? Non?»

«Tu es juste ronchon parce que Tikki trouve que le Fauve de Salon te ressemble...»

Plagg grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de phaser dans le bureau et de ressortir avec un paquet de croustilles aux fromages, que Marinette avait mit là à la demande de Tikki lors de sa première visite.

«Hey, goinfre, tu peux pas te servir comme ça!!»

«Bien sur que si, Princesse les a mit là pour moi. Elle a dit que je pouvais me servir.»

«Oui mais quand elle sait qu'on est là, quand c'est prévu, là tu es très impoli... Et ne l'appelle pas Princesse!!»

«Ce qui serait impoli ce serait de ne pas manger le plat que Princesse a placé là pour moi. Et pourquoi je l'appellerai pas Princesse? Tu le fais bien toi!»

«Il n'est pas question que tu pilles les réserves de Marinette, allez, j'ai des crackers, range-ça.»

Adrien sorti un petit sachet de crackers et récupéra le paquet de croustilles avant que son kwami n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir.

«Et ne l'appelle pas Princesse!»

Plagg fit la moue et mangea ses crackers en ignorant scrupuleusement Adrien, qui ne savait pas trop où ranger le paquet de croustilles. Peu désireux de fouiller, Adrien prit un crayon et le bloc-note de sa Princesse sur le bureau pour lui laisser un petit mot d'excuses. Son regard fut attiré par une liste à coté du bloc... Ou plutôt par le titre de la liste... Adrien sourit,... Il prit le temps d'écrire son petit mot tout en lettre d'imprimerie pour que Marinette ne reconnaisse pas son écriture. Il lui avait prêté ses cours de physique plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années, et il lui avait promis de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois terminé il posa le petit message et les croustilles avec le paquet sur la méridienne et redescendit pour prendre congé de Tom Dupain, histoire que le sympathique boulanger puisse partir faire sa sieste...

 

* * *

 

Ladybug venait de terminer le portrait de son partenaire. Alya semblait aux anges, comme si les réponses que l'héroïne lui avait apportées en disaient plus long que ne le laissaient supposer les innocentes questions posées... Elle entendrait les conclusions de son amie avant même que le montage ne soit fait de toutes manières...

Les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent le salon et trouvèrent Chat Noir en train de livrer une furieuse bataille de Mario Kart contre Etta, Ella et Nora Césaire... Après avoir laissé Chat Noir savourer sa petite danse de la victoire, Ladybug prit congé de la famille Césaire et de son partenaire.

Elle devait se dépêcher d'aller à la mercerie avant de retourner à la station de métro, retrouver son 'ange-gardien'...

Marinette se détransforma dans une ruelle avant de se diriger vers une de ses merceries préférées. Il lui fallait du ruban cuivré raccord avec le style de _Perséphone_ pour sa coiffure. Il lui fallait aussi quelques autres petits accessoires pour fabriquer un cache-œil qui camoufle la compresse sans jurer avec le travail de Gabriel Agreste. Même si on lui avait retiré ses points de suture, elle devait garder son œil à l’abri de la lumière et n’avait pas trop le choix.

Après des emplettes rapides, et un coup de téléphone à Bernadette Raquet, Marinette retourna vers la station de métro où elle avait semé la détective pour découvrir que celle-ci attendait patiemment son retour.

Marinette s'installa sur le même banc que la privée avec ses emplettes, attendant la prochaine rame pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait été 'hors-vue' pendant à peine plus d'une heure, c'était parfait...

«Hey Marinette, comment va?»

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit debout devant elle Nathaniel et Marc. Nath vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et scruta sa joue.

«Est-ce que ça va mieux? Alya et Alix ont été très impressionnées par ta blessure... Tu as toujours mal?»

«Salut, heum, ça va, Mme Tang m'a retiré les points de suture ce matin. Mon globe oculaire reste très douloureux, mais ça cicatrise bien, et le bleu reste très impressionnant, alors je le cache...»

«Et tu le caches drôlement bien, wouaw...»

«Moui, un ami m'a apporté du bon maquillage et m'a donné une leçon de camouflage...»

Marc fit une petite moue impressionnée.

«On rentre d'une petite virée à pied, on va rejoindre Alix et Max place des Vosges. Tu veux te joindre à nous?»

«Je vais venir avec vous pour les saluer, histoire de rassurer Alix, et ensuite je prendrais congé, je dois livrer une robe... Et j'ai perdu pas mal de temps déjà...»

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel avec un air ennuyé, si elle pouvait amener Marc ou Nath à poser la bonne question, elle serait complètement couverte aux yeux de la détective. Ce fut Marc qui se jeta à l'eau...

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu n'as pas trouvé le matériel dont tu avais besoin?»

_Yep, bonne question..._

«J'avais un rendez-vous pour une commande sur mesure. Déjà c'était dans une petite ruelle quasi introuvable, et ensuite j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à prendre des mesures, dessiner des modifications sur le dessin choisi à l'origine pour que mademoiselle 'je-suis-une-blogueuse-en-vue' décide que je ne dois lui facturer QUE le tissu et rien de plus, parce que bon, elle va me faire ma pub... Mes heures de couture, le fait que j'ai dessiné le modèle, à priori ça ne coûte rien...»

L'anecdote datait en fait d'un peu plus de 2semaines... Marinette n'arrivait pas à fabriquer de mensonges, elle détestait trop ça, alors au fil du temps, elle avait appris à protéger Ladybug avec des semi-vérités, ou des anecdotes décalées...

«Nan mais sérieusement? C'est comme les types qui réclament des dessins gratuits pour illustrer leur super jeux ou leurs affiches de concert et qui refusent ne serait-ce que de me créditer!!»

Nathaniel avait beaucoup de mal à digérer les mails d'insultes qu'il recevait quand il refusait de travailler gratuitement...

«'Nan mais je te fais ta pub?' Et comment tu la fais la pub si tu crédites pas? Elle s'imagine quoi cette fille sérieux? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te fasse une sale pub?»

Marinette se tourna vers Marc.

«Je ne pense pas qu'elle osera... Ce matin Alya a vendu 500€ mon tuto nail art pour le 14 juillet au blog de _' **ModaParis** '_, ils m'ont payée et ils m'ont créditée. Et elle, elle voudrait un modèle unique _**Marie-Style**_ pour le prix d'un T-shirt _**M &H**_...»

«500€?? Wouaw, Mari, c'est la consécration!!»

«Nop, c'est juste l'effet de mode lié à l'annonce de l'attribution de la bourse Agreste. Quand ça se sera tassé, ils me demanderont de les payer pour publier mon tuto nail art de Noël...»

Nathaniel échangea un regard avec Marc...

«Marinette, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te faire confiance, parce que le fait que Gabriel Agreste, LE grand Gabriel Agreste ait crié à la face du monde, sur la page d'accueil du site de son entreprise que tu étais 'sa protégée', c'est seulement le début...»

Marc acquiesça.

«Jagged Stone te fait coudre ses tenues de scènes depuis 2ans, tu as gagné tous les concours d'accessoires lancé par _**Gabriel**_ depuis la 3ème, tu es la nouvelle coqueluche de la mode parisienne, la Edna Mode de Françoise Dupon, Darling»

Nathaniel et Marinette éclatèrent de rire à l'imitation quasi parfaite d'Edna Mode que Marc venait de leur livrer... Le petit sourire de la privée n'échappa pas à Marinette, satisfaite que son 'ange-gardien' n'ait rien perdu de cette conversation... Elle était couverte...

Le métro arriva au moment où Marc demandait à Marinette des détails sur l'incident du coup de fouet. Le trio monta dedans, suivi par la détective...

 

* * *

 

> _ **Agent Thalie: Rapport de filature n°13/07-MDC2 Créneau 12h-20h** _
> 
> _Mlle Dupain-Cheng a quitté son domicile un peu après 14h, après avoir effectué un service à la caisse de la boulangerie de 11h30 à 13h30. Elle s'est dirigée vers le métro et a pris la ligne 4 vers Porte de Clignancourt._
> 
> _Arrivé à Strasbourg-St Denis, Mlle Dupain-Cheng est descendue brutalement du métro au moment de la fermeture des portes et a été perdue pendant environ 1h30._
> 
> _Elle est réapparue sur le quai de la ligne 4 direction Mairie de Montrouge vers 16h, avec un sac de mercerie._
> 
> _Elle a été rejointe sur le quai par deux élèves de Françoise Dupond, Marc Anciel et Nathaniel Krutzberg, avec qui elle a pris le métro._
> 
> _La conversation qu'elle a eu avec eux m'a permis de découvrir que Mlle Dupain-Cheng était chez une cliente indélicate puis qu'elle a fait des emplettes en vue du Bal du Grand Paris. J'ai également découvert que Mlle Dupain-Cheng avait été blessée à l’œil le 6 juillet par un fouet, suite à un incident causé par Mlle Alix Kubdel et Mr Kim Chiến Lê, également élèves à Françoise Dupont, et qu'elle a pris ce coup en protégeant Mr Adrien Agreste, initialement sur le trajet du fouet._
> 
> _Arrivée Place des Vosges, Mlle Dupain-Cheng et ses amis ont retrouvés Mr Max Kanté, Mlle Alix Kubdel et Mlle Mylène Haprèle._
> 
> _Mlles Haprèle et Kubdel ont entrepris de démaquiller la joue de Mlle Dupain-Cheng pour évaluer les dégâts sur sa joue._
> 
> _[Fichiers joints: 13/07-MDC/Img1 ; 13/07-MDC/Img2 ; 13/07-MDC/Img3] Photos des dégâts sur la joue de Mlle Dupain-Cheng_
> 
> _Mlle Dupain-Cheng a ensuite regagné son domicile où elle a reçu la visite vers 16h45 de Mlles Rose Lavillant et Juleka Couffaine qui sont reparties assez vite à priori avec des commandes réalisées par Mlle Dupain-Cheng._

Thalie releva la tête, Marinette venait de quitter la boulangerie avec une housse à vêtement et sa besace de couturière. La détective lui emboîta le pas.

 

* * *

 

Marinette était très consciente des pas de la détective dans les siens... Ça avait quelque chose d'angoissant... Elle prit mentalement note d'appeler Adrien et de lui demander s'il savait réellement qui en avait après sa vie privée... Et comment faire pour satisfaire sa curiosité une bonne fois pour toute...

Arrivée au Grand Paris, Marinette se dirigea vers le portier...

«Bonjour, je viens voir les clients de la suite 'Renée Gouraud d'Ablancourt'.»

«Je vais vous demander une pièce d'identité.»

Marinette était étonnée... Elle avait livré plusieurs fois au Grand Paris et c'était nouveau... Elle sorti sa carte d'identité de son sac et la présenta au Portier. Celui-ci la regarda et soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise...

«Je suis navrée Mlle Dupain-Cheng mais vous avez été mise sur la liste des personnes qui ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans l'hôtel.»

Marinette était abasourdie.

«Je dois livrer cette robe, je suis sur la liste d'invités de Mr Stone, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de travailler? Si?»

A travers les portes vitrées, elle aperçu Chloé qui la regardait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, visiblement satisfaite de la situation.

«Je peux prendre votre colis et le livrer à la suite.»

Marinette regarda le Portier, déterminée.

«Pour que la Peste qui vous a demandé de me laisser dehors sabote mon travail? Encore? De plus, c'est un essayage, j'ai peut-être des retouches à faire, vous savez vous servir d'une épingle, vous?»

Le Portier penaud ne semblait trop savoir que dire.

«Je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez légalement m'empêcher de rentrer dans l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas d'ardoise impayée ici, je ne suis pas une harceleuse, je viens rendre visite à des clients qui m'attendent.»

«Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, j'ai des consignes...»

Marinette recula pour ne pas obstruer le passage et sorti son téléphone.

 

* * *

 

Jagged Stone aimait la vie. Il aimait les macarons de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Il aimait la façon dont sa Sweet Mary était capable de transposer sa musique sous la forme d'un costume de scène. Il aimait son Fang... Mais plus que tout, il aimait tendrement et profondément sa Penny.

Rencontrer Penny avait changé la vie de Jagged... Pas seulement l'orientation de sa carrière, mais la totalité de sa vie. Et elle était devenue sans qu'il le réalise une de ses principales sources d'inspiration. Ponctuellement, il avait été inspiré par Ladybug ou par sa Mary, mais sa muse, sa réelle muse, c'était sa Penny.

Après 'L'Insaisissable', Jagged avait réalisé qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Il avait la femme de sa vie sous le nez et il était tellement enfermé dans sa carrière qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de la voir. Donc il avait décidé de prendre ce temps, et de l'accorder à cette femme merveilleuse. Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, et Jagged avait fait sa demande. Elle avait accepté de devenir Mme Stone. L'annonce officielle serait faite aux médias à l'occasion du Bal du Grand Paris et Jagged voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait donc tout naturellement demandé à sa Sweet Mary de concevoir et coudre une robe de soirée rockabilly pour faire briller sa Penny de mille feux devant les objectifs. Il n'y avait que Mary pour sublimer l'amour de Jagged sous la forme d'une robe, il n'y avait qu'elle pour comprendre les accords qu'il lui avait envoyé pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait voir dans cette tenue. Et les dessins qu'elle lui avait soumis lui avait prouvé qu'il avait, une fois de plus, eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Ce serait une surprise pour Penny... Sweet Mary devait arriver bientôt avec la robe pour l'essayage.

Jagged déposa distraitement un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fiancée, lovée contre lui sur le canapé. Il était heureux...

Il s'attendait à entendre Marinette frapper à la porte sous peu... Pas à un appel téléphonique...

«Allô, mon Sweet Mary, tu arrives bientôt?»

 

* * *

 

André Bourgeois était à la mairie de Paris. Aujourd'hui il avait une préparation de conseil municipal et la relecture-signature de plusieurs arrêtés municipaux concernant la consommation d'alcool et la présence de mineurs non accompagnés le soir à Paris-Plage... Il avait hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer... Quand son portable sonna et qu'il vit 'Delphine Arium' comme interlocuteur, il se demanda si le repos, ce n'était pas son temps à la mairie finalement.

« _Mr Bourgeois, je suis navrée de vous ennuyer, mais votre présence est requise à l'hôtel le plus vite possible..._ »

«Delphine, mon petit, c'est Chloé qui me remplace à la tête de l'hôtel cet été, voyez avec elle, elle a des consignes, elle connaît le travail, elle m'assiste depuis qu'elle a 16 ans...»

« _Mr Bourgeois, Mlle Chloé est le problème, elle a mit Mlle Dupain-Cheng sur la liste des indésirables et refuse de revenir dessus, mais la demoiselle en question est sur la liste des visiteurs de Mr Stone, qui menace de quitter l'hôtel si on ne laisse pas entrer son amie... Il est en ce moment même au téléphone avec Venise Hulton pour réserver une chambre dans son hôtel parisien..._ »

«... J'arrive tout de suite...»

 

Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, André Bourgeois se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça...

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter que sa femme finisse par repartir à New York en mettant fin à presque 2 ans de bonheur pour Chloé?

Qu'avait-il fait pour que malgré toute son attention et tous ses cadeaux, malgré les interventions d'Adrien Agreste et de Ladybug, Chloé ait sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue après le départ de sa mère?

Qu'avait-il fait pour que malgré ses 3 désintox forcées, Chloé soit toujours une alcoolique mondaine et une consommatrice occasionnelle?

Et surtout qu'avait-il fait pour que sa fille ne comprenne pas les notions les plus élémentaires en terme d'image et de publicité..?

Perdre un client comme Jagged Stone à la veille du Bal du Grand Paris, en prime à cause de cette Dupain-Cheng, ça allait encore faire parler l'opinion publique contre Chloé, et par ricochet, contre lui... En prime, Gabriel Agreste serai furieux, et André Bourgeois savait qu'il ne fallait pas que ça arrive... Il lui fallait rectifier ça, et vite...

 

* * *

 

«Allons, allons, mes amis... Du calme...»

Chloé Bourgeois ne put retenir une grimace en voyant son père arriver dans le hall du Grand Paris. Il allait se coucher devant Jagged Stone, il allait se coucher devant Gabriel Agreste, et il allait laisser 'la boulangère' l'humilier, elle, sa propre fille...

«Chloé, va m'attendre dans mon bureau s'il te plaît, pendant que je m'occupe de cette petite erreur de gestion...»

Sans un mot, Chloé tourna les talons, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerai les actions de son père, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation... André Bourgeois allait ramper et elle ne voulait pas voir ça... Elle aurait mieux fait de partir rejoindre sa mère depuis longtemps... Au moins, elle n'était pas obligée de regarder Marinette Dupain-Cheng rentrer dans l'hôtel en pays conquis, comme la sournoise qu'elle était...

 

* * *

 

Penny tourna sur elle-même et regarda son reflet par dessus son épaule... Elle était aux anges... Jagged lui avait fait une magnifique surprise... Elle ne portait que rarement des robes. Elle était, au mieux, en tailleur-pantalon lors des grandes occasions. Penny adorait les robes rockabilly, mais le tailleur, c'était plus facile pour une assistante qui se promène partout... Seulement voilà, pour le bal du Grand Paris, elle ne sera pas l'assistante de Jagged, elle sera sa fiancée... Un changement de style était de mise...

«Je n'ai même pas de retouche à faire, elle vous va comme un gant, Penny, Jagged a l’œil, il m'a fourni des mesures parfaites!»

«En fait mon petite Marinette, j'ai un peu triché, j'ai demandé à Mr Henry, mon tailleur à Londres, lui, il a l’œil...»

Jagged fit un clin d’œil à Marinette avant de lui glisser une petite enveloppe dans les mains.

«Il y a un petite bonus pour avoir dû nous livrer dans ces conditions mon Sweet Mary...»

«Oh, non, vraiment c'est pas la peine...»

Marinette était toute gênée, Jagged ne voulait rien entendre, rien de neuf sous le soleil...

«Prend cette enveloppe Marinette, sans quoi il va la glisser dans ton sac quand tu aura le dos tourné... Tu n'as pas le choix...»

Vaincue, la jeune femme mit l'enveloppe dans son sac et commença à ranger les épingles et le bloc-note qu'elle avait sorti pour les retouches.

Penny prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir, encore... C'était une magnifique robe rockabilly à bretelles, avec une encolure cœur, blanc cassé très subtilement violacé. Le buste et la jupe étaient parsemés de toutes petites notes de musique, brodées à la main, dans des teintes allant du parme au prune. Sur le bas de la robe, Marinette s'était surpassée... Elle avait brodée une partition sur tout le tour du bord de la jupe et Penny avait reconnu l'air que Jagged lui avait joué le soir où il l'avait demandée en mariage. Pour que la tenue soit complète, Marinette lui avait cousu un magnifique boléro prune. Dans le dos, elle avait brodé, en parme, une guitare électrique.

«C'est comme si tu avais cousu une histoire, Marinette...»

Penny senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux...

«Tu as raconté la plus belle soirée de ma vie, tu en as fait une robe magnifique...»

Avant que Marinette n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Penny était en train de la serrer dans ses bras en sanglotant des mercis.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, Penny se reprit et essuya ses larmes.

«Marinette, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour te demander si tu accepterai de dessiner, et de faire, ma robe de mariage...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette quitta l'hôtel dans un état second... Elle ne remarqua pas le regard haineux de Chloé à l'accueil, elle ne vit pas le regard coupable du portier, et elle ne fit absolument pas attention à son ange-gardien...

Elle rentra directement à la boulangerie, où elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Bernadette Raquet, qui venait lui livrer la robe pour le bal, ses chaussures, quelques chutes du tissu utilisé pour coudre _Perséphone_ et qui souhaitait faire un dernier essayage, 'pour être sûre'.

'Nana' lui emboîta le pas dans l'appartement. Marinette monta dans sa chambre enfiler la robe, pendant que sa mère servait un thé glacé à la vieille couturière en discutant de l'incroyable talent de la jeune femme.

Tom venait de finir de fermer la boulangerie et entrait dans l'appartement comme Marinette descendait de sa chambre.

Il marqua une pause le temps de ramasser sa mâchoire sur le sol après avoir vu sa fille...

«Il n'est pas question que tu sortes dans cette tenue, je refuse de voir tous les célibataires de la 'Haute' faire la queue à la boulangerie pour me demander ta main... Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça!»

Sabine et Bernadette éclatèrent de rire, Marinette rougit.

Après un passage en revue de la robe, Mme Raquet prit congé de la petite famille et Marinette alla se changer dans sa chambre.

Elle remit délicatement la robe sur son cintre, dans sa housse et se rhabilla pour descendre dîner.

Sa mère terminait la préparation du repas pendant que son père mettait la table.

«Alors, l'essayage de Mlle Penny s'est bien passé?»

«Oui, la robe lui allait parfaitement, aucune retouche nécessaire, et Jagged m'a donné un bonus... Encore,... Il a trouvé comme excuse le fait que j'ai attendu dehors que le Maire m'autorise à entrer dans l’hôtel...»

Son père releva un sourcil, interloqué...

«Qu'il t'autorise à entrer? Je pensais que Mr Stone t'aurai mise sur sa liste il y a des années...»

«Ah mais j'y étais, mais j'étais aussi sur la liste des indésirables de l'hôtel grâce à cette chère Chloé...»

Tom soupira.

«Un jour il va falloir que cette petite réalise que sa façon de réagir n'est pas saine...»

«Ce n'est pas de sa faute Tom, elle n'a jamais eu de modèle maternel pour l'aider à grandir, son père a toujours été du genre à gâter pour ne pas s’embarrasser, elle n'a aucun repère sur ce que doivent être des relations sociales saines, elle a besoin d'attention mais ne sait pas s'y prendre pour l'obtenir... Je la plains... Je sais que sa situation la rend méchante avec ceux qu'elle jalouse, et je ne l'excuse pas, mais je la plains...»

«Je la plaindrai quand elle décidera de faire des efforts pour se faire aider...»

«MARINETTE!!»

«Quoi? J'ai fait plus que ma part, j'ai subit Chloé pendant des années, je lui ai servit de bouc émissaire pendant toute notre scolarité. J'ai fait des efforts considérables pour mettre ça de coté et croire en elle en tant que Queen Bee, pour qu'elle s'élève, pour qu'elle se sente spéciale et que ça l'aide... Je lui ai tenu les cheveux quand elle a vomi ses tripes après sa cuite au départ de sa mère et bien d'autres fois après ça... C'est moi qui lui ait fait un massage cardiaque quand elle a fait son overdose au lycée, et Ladybug est venu la voir à ses premières désintox pour la soutenir... **ELLE** a abandonné... **ELLE** a renoncé à Pollen de façon définitive, **ELLE a CHOISI** de recommencer à boire et se droguer à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de l'hosto... J'estime que j'ai assez dépensé d'énergie à essayer de sauver Chloé Bourgeois d'elle-même quand tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est me voir face contre terre histoire de m'achever à coup de talons!!»

Après cette tirade, Marinette se concentra sur son assiette un long moment, en silence, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents...

«Je sais qu'elle est en souffrance, je sais qu'elle a pas un mauvais fond, mais il n'est plus question pour moi de continuer à creuser une carapace qu'elle ne veut pas retirer. Je suis fatiguée de tendre l'autre joue...»

«Personne ne te demande de tendre l'autre joue Marinette, je suis désolée de t'avoir aboyé dessus, c'est juste... inhabituel de t'entendre proférer ce genre de chose... Tu vaux bien mieux que ça... Mais je comprend que la situation avec Chloé puisse te peser au point de te faire perdre ta bienveillance légendaire...»

Sabine prit délicatement la main de sa fille dans la sienne et lui sourit. La suite du repas se passa de façon plus détendue... Marinette raconta à ses parents comment elle avait été engagée pour concevoir et coudre une robe de mariée pour la fiancée d'une rock star...

 

* * *

 

Après le repas, Marinette remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel elle avait déposé, en attendant d'avoir le temps de s'en occuper, le paquet et la note qu'elle avait trouvé en rentrant de l'interview. Quand elle était rentrée de chez Alya, elle avait dû se concentrer sur les finitions de la bannière des Kitty Sections avant l'arrivée de Juleka. Maintenant, elle avait terminé toutes ses commandes dans les temps, elle pouvait se laisser aller à penser à Chat, passer une soirée off, elle avait bien le temps demain matin de fabriquer le bandeau pour son œil avec les chutes que Bernadette Raquet avait apporté.

Elle commença par ranger le paquet de croustilles dans le bon tiroir de son bureau, le petit mot de Chat Noir dans les mains.

 

 

> « _Ma Princesse,_
> 
> _Je suis navré, mais Plagg a joué les gourmands et a été piocher dans tes réserves pendant que j'installais de quoi ensoleiller ta journée. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir tes tiroirs, ce serait malvenu, même pour ranger un paquet de douceurs fromagères. Je te présente donc mes excuses pour ce petit incident._
> 
> _Ton Fauve de Salon._
> 
> _PS: J'ai vu la liste sur ton bureau, il y a au moins 3 autres choses que tu sais sur moi qui peuvent t'aider à me trouver..._ »

 

Marinette sourit et repris la liste qu'elle avait un peu complétée après le départ d'Alya...

 

 

> « _Félix Félis aka 'Le Fauve de Salon':_
> 
>   * _a 18ans, et est né en Janvier_
> 
>   * _pratique(ait?) le karaté_
> 
>   * _est fan de Jagged Stone_
> 
>   * _joue a Ultimate Mecka Strike III_
> 
>   * _connaît le solfège_
> 
>   * _joue au moins d'un instrument de musique (percussions improvisées)_
> 
>   * _était dans le parc ou aux Urgences le 6 juillet_
> 
>   * _était aux auditions de Clara Rossignol_
> 
>   * **était dans le collège quand on a tourné 'Horrificator' et le jour de la photo de classe**
> 
> **= > est élève à Françoise Dupont?**
> 
>   * **était au Grand Paris quand Oncle Cheng a été akumatisé**
> 
>   * **était à la fête de Chloé avant le fiasco Doudou Vilain**
> 
> **= > est élève à Françoise Dupont...**»
> 
> 


 

Elle soupira... 3 choses de plus... Elle commença à y réfléchir tout en ouvrant le paquet que Chat Noir avait laissé sur sa méridienne. Délicatement, elle ouvrit le papier, puis commença à déplier le maxi t-shirt qui s'y trouvait...

«Oooowwwwww, Marinette, c'est A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E»

Tikki vint se poser sur l'épaule de Marinette, les yeux rivés sur le t-shirt noir. Sur le devant, il y avait une petite couronne au dessus d'un texte, en rose pâle, ' ** _Je suis une Princesse qui aime les Chats et les Licornes_** ' et dans le dos, des yeux de chat verts et un petit sourire avec 2 crocs bien visibles. En dessous, écrit dans le même vert que les yeux de son partenaire, ' ** _Ma_ _is je préfère Chat Noir_** '.

«Je pense que je peux ajouter sur la liste de choses que je sais, qu'il sait utiliser un logiciel de design en ligne pour personnaliser des peluches, t-shirts, mugs...»

«Hihihihi, oui, on peut ajouter ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit révélateur... En tous cas, on peut dire que c'est une vraie réussite, j'ai hâte de te voir dormir là-dedans...»

Marinette rit un peu avec son kwami avant d'aller se doucher. Elle déposa le cadeau de Chat Noir et sa tenue du jour dans la panière à linge de la salle de bain en soupirant... Elle n'avait même pas encore essayé qu'elle savait déjà que le sommeil allait la fuir cette nuit encore... Elle allait peut-être faire son cache-œil ce soir finalement...

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir regardait le parc des Vosges attentivement... Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer le détective privé qui surveillait les fenêtres des Dupain-Cheng encore ce soir... Il soupira... La surveillance s'éternisait. Il espérait que Marinette avait réglé ses problèmes d'angoisses du sommeil... Il avait obtenu confirmation, bien malgré Nathalie, de l'implication de son père dans cette histoire. Il savait que ces privés lui rendaient des comptes et se demandait s'il devait le confronter ou bien attendre qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait... Seulement voilà, que voulait-il..? Chat Noir soupira à nouveau et rentra...

 

* * *

 

Clothaire Neuve était intrigué... La Cible n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre après le début de la soirée. Elle avait travaillé à quelque chose à son bureau après ce qui semblait être son passage sous la douche. Puis, vers minuit, elle s'était allongée dans son lit, rapidement endormie,... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève il y a 10 minutes, à près d'1h30 du matin...

Il fronça les sourcils, la jeune femme s'était soudainement agitée dans son sommeil, avant de se redresser brutalement, tremblotante... Un cauchemars à priori,... Il regarda sa silhouette sur l'écran, la caméra thermique lui permettant de deviner ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'habilla, puis descendit à la boulangerie... Aphros avait dû se déplacer pour avoir un meilleur angle et retrouver sa trace dans les cuisines... Elle commença à bouger d'un point à l'autre, à priori pour regrouper des ingrédients, il la vit sortir des choses d'une source de froid, probablement un frigo... Elle s'installa à un point fixe qu'il supposa être un plan de travail et continua à s'affairer...

Au bout d'une heure, elle alluma les fours et il devint compliqué pour Aphros de continuer à y voir clair. Il affina les réglages de son matériel, soudain très heureux que la direction ait validé l'achat de matériel plus haut de gamme qu'initialement prévu pour ce genre de tâche...

Il la regarda travailler jusqu'à 4h, seule, et là son père la rejoignit dans les cuisines...

Aphros ne comprenait pas... Il avait observé cette famille ces 3 dernières nuits, mais il était aussi un client régulier... Quand il quittait son post le matin, où que soit sa surveillance, il passait à la boulangerie de Tom & Sabine pour se prendre un café à emporter et une viennoiserie... Il savait que Marinette Dupain-Cheng travaillait parfois en cuisine avec son père, ou en caisse avec sa mère pendant les vacances, mais qu'elle prenne possession de la cuisine si tôt, c'était inhabituel... Elle descendait généralement, encore à moitié endormie, comme lui passait commande, enfiler son tablier et se glisser derrière le comptoir vers la cuisine ou préparer un carton pour une commande...

Il avait suffisamment sympathisé avec Tom Dupain pour savoir que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à exploiter sa fille... Alors que faisait Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tête de liste de potentielle future Mme Adrien Agreste, déjà un petit nom du monde de la mode, entre 2 et 4h du matin dans la cuisine de la boulangerie de ses parents, à s'affairer comme une abeille qui ventile sa ruche..? Quel genre de cauchemars pouvait la garder éveillée après moins de 2h de sommeil?

Il garda un œil sur la fenêtre de sa tablette où les silhouettes du père et de la fille travaillaient à l'unisson tout en commençant son rapport...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce qui est du nom de la suite de Jagged Stone: Renée Gouraud d'Ablancourt est une auteur, créatrice de «L'Oiselle», première super-héroïne française, en 1909.  
> Jagged Stone est britannique, excusez sa grammaire...  
> Quand à Venise Hulton... Non, rien, Venise Hulton quoi ;)


	15. Samedi 14 Juillet: Bâton / Encouragements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le jour du bal.  
> Plagg est de bon conseil et Tikki essaye d'être simplement là pour Marinette.

Lorsque Sabine Cheng s'était levée, elle avait trouvé Tikki endormie sur un des coussins du canapé...

Un petit détour lui confirma que sa fille n'était pas dans sa chambre...

L’inquiétude se lisait sur son visage... Il fallait que Marinette dorme avant le bal, elle ne pouvait pas aller au Grand Paris avec Adrien après une nuit blanche... Et puis si une attaque d'Akuma devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui?

Sabine se demanda comment elle pouvait aider sa fille si celle-ci ne leur parlait pas... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit à ses parents qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas sans aide? L'un d'eux serait resté avec elle cette nuit...

Elle soupira, bien décidée à envoyer Tom faire la sieste TRÈS tôt pour que Mari-Jolie soit bien reposée, et ait malgré tout le temps de faire belle pour le bal.

Elle termina son petit déjeuner puis descendit à la boulangerie, il fallait qu'elle veille à ce que les cuissons tournent vite pour envoyer son petit monde au repos...

 

* * *

 

Adrien s'étira vers 9h... Il soupira avant de sourire à son plafond...

Ce soir, c'était le Bal du Grand Paris...

Il allait passer toute sa soirée avec Marinette et tenter de semer quelques indices sur son chemin...

Il se leva en fredonnant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un bonne douche était de rigueur, il se raserait en fin d'après-midi, en prévision du bal...

«Ça va mal finir...»

Plagg venait de se poser sur une boite à savon, entre les 2 vasques.

«Merci pour ta confiance en moi, Plagg, ça me fait chaud au cœur...»

«Il faut que tu lui dises qui tu es, tu ne peux pas continuer à laisser des petits cadeaux en douce de la part de Chat Noir et l'emmener au Bal, au restau, ou au ciné, en tant qu'Adrien, tu vas la perdre...»

«Maître Fu dit qu'il faut qu'Adrien soit plus présent dans sa vie pour qu'elle me découvre et que Chat Noir doit continuer à faire du Chat Noir. Tu es juste ennuyé de ne pas voir Tikki quand tu veux...»

«Maître Fu a été élevé comme un **MOINE**!! Tu sais, les types qui ne jurent que par la méditation, la prière et le **C** **É** **LIBAT**! Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il dit... On reparle de Marianne?»

«Plagg... Je ne peux pas faire ça, elle ne veut pas, elle n'est pas prête...»

«Elle ne sera jamais prête tant qu'elle continuera à penser qu'elle vous trahi tous les deux! Tu ne lui rend pas service!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?»

Plagg soupira...

«Elle vous aime tous les deux, Chat Noir et Adrien, et elle pense qu'elle n'est pas digne de vous à cause de ça... Elle ne choisira pas Chat Noir pour ne pas trahir ses sentiment envers Adrien, donc elle ne voudra pas connaître ton identité par égard pour toi, parce qu'elle ne peut pas te dire en face qu'elle t'aime de tout son cœur de la même façon que toi tu l'aimes... Quand à Adrien, pour elle, il est inaccessible, elle fantasme sur la possibilité d'être avec lui depuis presque 4ans, et si tu ne fais pas le premier pas, elle n'en fera rien, et quand tu fera le premier pas, elle te repoussera, parce que ce serait trahir ses sentiments pour Chat Noir **ET** tromper Adrien, puisqu'elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est Ladybug, ni lui assurer qu'elle ne tombera pas pour Chat Noir dans le futur...»

Adrien regardait son kwami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois...

«Qui êtes-vous et dites-moi ce que vous avez fait de Plagg? Wayzz? C'est toi? Tu as fait un transfert de corps?»

Plagg prit un air horrifié.

« **HEY** , je sais que je suis pas le plus sage des kwamis, ni même le plus bavard ou le plus versé dans les sentiments humains, mais je m'inquiète pour toi! Pour elle! Ne pas lui dire, c'est risquer de la perdre, et tu ne veux pas voir ça!! Les élus de Tikki sont toujours créatifs bien sur, mais aussi sentimentaux, romantiques, doux, généreux, ils ont une force bien à eux tant qu'ils sont confiants. Mais ils sont aussi fragiles, terriblement fragiles... Ils doutent d'eux-mêmes facilement, et alors leur coté créatif devient leur fardeau, ils imaginent le pire, ils ressentent le pire. Et la spirale de l'angoisse les mènent à leurs pertes. Tu le sais déjà, elle ne dort pas bien en ce moment, cauchemars et perte de sommeil... Ne la laisse pas s'enfoncer... Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme une âme-en-peine alors que tu as le bonheur à portée de pattes...»

Plagg secoua la tête...

«J'aime bien Princesse, c'est une des meilleures élues que Tikki ait eu, mais ça veut dire aussi que c'est une des plus fragiles... C'est comme ça que ça marche, un équilibre précaire entre sa force et sa faiblesse... Elle déchire tout en tant que Ladybug, mais j'ai peur pour Marinette... Et c'est toi qui doit contre-balancer ça. Rendre l'équilibre moins précaire, la rassurer, booster sa confiance, comme le jour du Cœur de Pierre, ou le jour des Héros... Mais en ce moment, tu participes à sa chute...»

Plagg avait l'air réellement soucieux. Le kwami soupira, visiblement à cours d'arguments. Il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur la vie sentimentale d'Adrien ou montrer le moindre intérêt pour les gens de manière générale. Il était bien plus du genre à le taquiner quand il parcourait le Ladyblog à traquer les dernières photos de sa Lady... Adrien le regarda intensément.

«Tu penses que je la mets en danger..?»

«Elle est en danger depuis 4ans, parce qu'elle est tellement spéciale qu'elle a été choisie pour porter une paire de boucles d'oreilles magiques. C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je t'en prie, réfléchi bien, je pense sincèrement que tu ne dois pas lui cacher plus longtemps qui tu es...»

Plagg quitta la pièce en soupirant, laissant Adrien perplexe.

 

* * *

 

Tom se leva et alla déposer son assiette dans l'évier. Marinette était déjà en train de laver la sienne et termina la vaisselle avant de se tourner vers son père...

«Maman a décidé que tu étais de corvée, hein?»

«Ce n'est pas une corvée Mari-Jolie... Nous tenons à toi et il n'est pas question que tu aies les yeux cernés pour ta grande entrée dans le monde ce soir...»

Son père lui fit un clin d’œil.

«Ma grande entrée dans le monde? C'est... Peut-être un peu trop non?»

«Non. Ce soir Jagged Stone va annoncer au monde entier que Penny Rolling va devenir sa femme, et quand l'info fera le tour des médias, tous sauront qu'elle porte une robe signée Marinette Dupain-Cheng, et que la protégée de Gabriel Agreste était présente au bras d'Adrien Agreste, l'enfant chéri de la mode parisienne... Oui, ma belle, tu fais ton entrée dans le monde. Arrête de douter un peu, et profite...»

Sur ce, Tom attrapa sa fille par les épaules et l’entraîna gentiment vers l'escalier de sa chambre.

«File mettre ton pyjama, je t'attends sur le canapé.»

Il regarda sa fille monter en grommelant puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler son survêtement de sieste.

Tom revint avec une couverture légère et s'installa sur un bout du canapé. Il préférait faire sa sieste assis, et ce depuis toujours. Ça lui permettait de ne pas dormir plus que nécessaire et de retourner à la boulangerie dans les temps après sa coupure.

Marinette descendit en pyjama et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci étala la couverture sur le corps de sa fille et posa sa main sur son épaule, dans une attitude protectrice.

Tikki vint se glisser sous la couverture et se cala pour une petite sieste dans le cou de son élue.

«Tu me réveilles quand tu pars à la boulangerie, hein? Je dois me préparer, je ne veux pas faire honte à Adrien, ni à Mr Agreste...»

«Tu pourrais y aller échevelée en baskets que tu serais toujours la reine du bal, mais je vais te réveiller, promis.»

Elle soupira avant de se lover tout contre son père.

Tom fut satisfait de voir sa fille s'endormir rapidement avant de profiter lui aussi d'un temps de repos bien mérité...

 

* * *

 

Marinette s'étira... Son père grognait en cherchant son téléphone pour couper l'alarme. Tikki s'extirpa des cheveux de sa protégée et bailla.

«Il est temps de te faire belle Marinette, allez un bon bain moussant pour te détendre!»

Sur ce, le kwami fila vers la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau et préparer le bain de sa protégée.

«Elle n'a pas son pareil pour les mélanges d'huiles de bain...»

Marinette regarda son père avec étonnement...

«Ah oui? Et comment tu sais ça toi?»

«Disons que Tikki sait comment obtenir du pop-corn en dehors de vos soirées cinéma...»

Sans plus de commentaires, Tom retourna se changer dans sa chambre avant de redescendre à la boulangerie...

Marinette étouffa un rire et monta dans sa chambre préparer son sèche-cheveux, ses brosses et rubans pour sa coiffure, sa cache-œil _'Perséphone'_ , son matériel de nail-art, son maquillage, avant de redescendre, un peignoir à la main, dans la salle de bain familiale.

Tikki avait fait un savant mélange et fredonnait en allumant une bougie parfumée sur le rebord de la baignoire...

«Je ne te mérite pas Tikki...»

«Ne dis pas de bêtises Marinette, et entre là-dedans pour te détendre. Je te secoue dans 30 minutes pour que tu commences à t'épiler et te laver. Je vais t'installer un en-cas sur ton bureau.»

Marinette se glissa dans la baignoire en poussant un soupir d'aise... L'eau était à parfaite température, et l'odeur des huiles étaient enivrante... Tikki était un ange...

 

* * *

 

Chloé regardait les employés s'affairer dans la grande salle de bal de l’hôtel d'un œil critique... Le parquet avait été ciré la veille et les tables installées coté buffet. Delphine Arium et André Bourgeois avaient décidé de ne pas mettre Adrien et Chloé à la même table, à cause de cette peste de Dupain-Cheng... Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu la tablette de Delphine sur le bar... Une page était ouverte, l'huissier en charge des mises aux enchères à des fins caritatives demandait une mise à jour des personnes proposées aux enchères pour une danse... Comme ces deux dernières années, Chloé était mise aux enchères... Adrien aussi...

Pauvre Adrien, il payait déjà de sa personne, la 'boulangère' était une œuvre caritative que ce cher idiot prenait en charge pour faire plaisir à son père, même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore... Chloé regardai la liste quand une idée émergea... Elle effaça le nom d'Adrien, et le remplaça par celui de Marinette. Ensuite, elle vit sérieusement à la baisse la mise initiale des enchères...

Avec le sourire satisfait du travail accomplit, Chloé prit le chemin du spa, elle devait être parfaite pour ce soir, pour éblouir Adrien et le tout Paris, leur montrer que la reine du bal, c'était elle, et personne d'autre...

 

* * *

 

Marinette regardait ses ongles avec un air satisfait. Elle avait réussi une parfaite _french manucure_ mais avait utilisé un vernis cuivre à la place du rose traditionnel. Elle avait utilisé le même vernis cuivré sur ses orteils, puisque les spartiates choisies par Mr Agreste étaient ouvertes, mais doutait que quiconque remarquerait ce détail...

«Tu es parfaite Marinette, c'est une réussite totale»

Tikki regardait son amie avec un sourire radieux.

«Tu n'es pas très objective, j'en ai bien peur...»

«Alors, on demandera son avis à Adrien...»

Son kwami lui fit un clin d’œil puis alla se chercher un cookie.

«Je voyage léger ce soir, je ne veux pas faire de miettes dans la pochette de Mr Agreste...»

«Et si il y a un Akuma? Tu aura besoin d'énergie...»

«Il n'y aura pas d'Akuma, je suis en mode optimiste et je te suggère de faire de même... C'est comme ça qu'on attire la chance. Allez Marinette, répète après moi: 'il n'y aura pas d'Akuma aujourd'hui'...»

«La dernière fois que j'ai dit ça il y a eu 3 Akumas dans la même soirée, donc je vais m'abstenir. Mais je t'encourage à continuer à convoquer la chance avec ton optimisme, et je soutiens l'action moralement en ne mettant pas de cookies dans la pochette.»

«Prend quand même tes pastilles de miel, avec la climatisation de la salle de bal, ta gorge pourrait s’assécher, et nous ne voulons pas de ça, hein?»

«Oh, Tikki, tu penses à tout... Merci pour le conseil...»

Marinette se leva de sa coiffeuse et mit la petite boite ronde contenant ses pastilles de miel dans la pochette de _Perséphone_. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone avant de le glisser également dedans.

«Adrien devrait arriver dans un quart d'heure, je n'ai plus qu'à enfiler la robe... Je suis dans les temps...»

Elle se dirigea vers la housse de la robe, la sorti délicatement et l'enfila. Tikki l'aida à clipper le pectoral puis à boucler la ceinture. Elle enfila les spartiates et souffla rapidement plusieurs fois façon 'soupape de sécurité'.

Marinette se posta devant sa psyché et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Sa coiffure était un savant désordre organisé de boucles retenues par un filet de rubans cuivrés, un rappel du coté antique de _Perséphone_... Elle avait laissé 2 belles boucles sortir du filet et passer devant ses oreilles. Son Miraculous était sous un caps assorti à sa tenue. Son cache-œil avait été réalisé avec le même tissu que la robe et elle avait réussi à reproduire le drapé du buste. Elle avait utilisé les mêmes rubans que ceux qui tenaient ses cheveux. Son maquillage était léger et naturel, et il y avait, bien sur, le camouflage de sa joue. La robe mettait sa silhouette en valeur et les spartiates étaient si confortables qu'elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir danser ce soir. Elle vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de la pochette et ouvrit sa trappe pour descendre.

 

* * *

 

Tom et Sabine avaient fermé la boulangerie, dîné, et prit leurs douches du soir. Ils attendaient patiemment l'heure du départ de Marinette, endimanchés pour accueillir Adrien comme il se doit. Installé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé sans la voir, Tom se demandait, tout comme l'avait dit Plagg, s'il ne valait pas mieux éventer le secret de Chat Noir, et permettre à sa fille de pleinement vivre son grand amour... Il n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face... De la même façon qu'il avait toujours sût que sa fille aimait Chat noir, il savait que tant qu'elle ignorerait la vérité, elle ne céderait aux avances d'aucun des deux hommes dans sa vie... Son coté papa-poule appréciait cet état de fait, ce statut quo qui préservait l'innocence de sa petite fille chérie de manière prolongée... Mais il savait aussi qu'elle souffrait de la situation, et que de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de grandir... Il fallait lui dire... Mais lui, le pouvait-il? Était-ce son rôle? Devait-il commencer, de son coté, à laisser passer certains faits?

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la trappe de la chambre de sa fille s'ouvrir... En revanche, il vit sa femme se lever et essuyer discrètement une larme...

Quand il se leva et se retourna à son tour, Tom Dupain ne put cacher les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues...

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de grandir, parce qu'elle était déjà une magnifique jeune femme. Il pouvait, en revanche, veiller à ce qu'elle s'épanouisse...

Il finissait d'essuyer ses larmes quand Adrien sonna à l'interphone...

_Pauvre Adrien, il n'a aucune chance..._

Tom sourit en lui ouvrant la porte.

 

* * *

 

_Humpff grmgl... Mots... Phrases... Parler..._

Tom ne put retenir un rire et Adrien sorti de son état de torpeur...

«Mari,... tu es... magnifique.»

Marinette lui souri et tenta de cacher ses joues rouges derrière sa mère qui venait saluer Adrien.

«Sabine, Tom, bonsoir.»

Maintenant qu'il était face à Marinette, Adrien ne pouvait que constater que son père avait vraiment tout fait pour qu'ils soient parfaitement coordonnés. Son costume de lin blanc cassé pouvait se marier avec tout, mais la chemise choisi par son père était exactement de la même nuance de bleu vert pâle que _Perséphone_. La presse people allait s'arracher les photos de leur arrivée au bal...

Il sorti un écrin de sa poche et Sabine se décala bien vite pour qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle entre Adrien et Marinette. La jeune femme prit une teinte de rouge plus foncé et regarda son ami avec effroi. Il tendit l'écrin vers elle et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique bracelet or rose avec des charms.

«Je savais qu'un collier n'irait pas avec le pectoral, alors j'ai opté pour un bracelet. J'espère qu'il te plaît. Si un ou plusieurs des charms ne te plaisent pas, nous pourrons toujours aller faire un échange Lundi...»

«Adrien, il ne fallait pas, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop!»

«J'insiste.»

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter plus, Adrien remit l'écrin à Sabine, sorti le bracelet, le passa délicatement au poignet droit de son amie et clippa le fermoir. Puis il garda sa main dans la sienne et se tourna vers Tom.

« Un couvre-feu? Des règles pour ce soir...»

«2 verres d'alcool léger, pas d'heure de retour imposé, nous ne savons pas trop les usages de ce genre de soirée et nous ne voulons pas t'imposer un couvre-feu qui pourrait causer un soucis d'image à ton père. Et puis, on te fait confiance... Juste, veille à ce que personne ne cherche à la faire boire plus, Mari-Jolie est un poids plume, elle pourrait s'embarrasser...»

«Je veille sur elle, Tom, promis.»

Le père de son amie lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant peser suffisamment pour qu'Adrien en comprennent le sens caché...

_Mon fardeau est le tien ce soir, fiston..._

Adrien fixa les yeux de Tom et mit toute sa volonté de protéger Marinette dans son regard. Il savait que ce genre de soirée était pleine de requins, il ne laisserai personne la dévorer...

Pendant la communication silencieuse des deux hommes, Sabine avait sorti son appareil photo.

«Mettez-vous là tous les deux que j'immortalise ce moment... Mon bébé va au bal...»

«Mamaaaaaaan»

Sabine prit quelques photos qu'Adrien lui fit promettre de lui envoyer, puis il tendit son bras à sa cavalière et la guida hors de l'appartement jusqu'à la voiture. Le Gorille ouvrit la porte pour les jeunes gens. Adrien ne rata rien de son clin d’œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même le plus bourru des hommes tombait sous le charme de sa Princesse...

 

* * *

 

Marinette regardait son poignet intensément...

«Il y a une Tour Eiffel, pour Paris, notre ville, un dé à coudre, je crois qu'il est évident que c'est toi... Un appareil photo, ça, c'est moi, mais tu peux prétendre que c'est Alya, ou alors tu n'es pas obligée de le laisser...»

Elle tourna la tête vers Adrien qui la regardait en souriant.

«Bien sur que je vais le laisser... La coccinelle et le chaton, c'est pourquoi?»

_Pour Paris, sans doute, les super-héros sont aussi emblématiques que la Tour..._

«Et bien, pour le jour de notre rencontre... L'incident du chewing-gum a eu lieu le jour où Ladybug et Chat Noir ont vaincu le Cœur de Pierre.»

«Oh, le chewing-gum...»

Marinette tenta de cacher ses joues rougissantes avec ses mains...

«Je suis navrée, j'aurai dû te présenter des excuses il y a des années...»

Adrien ricana en prenant sa main, puis se mit à jouer avec les charms...

«C'est fait, hop, on y pense plus... Le trèfle à 4 feuilles c'est pour nos portes-bonheurs, celui que tu m'as donné quand Max a été akumatisé en Gamer et celui que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire, malgré la Béfana... La plume c'est pour ton chapeau melon, le premier accessoire 'Marinette' qui ait été présenté sur le catwalk... Et aussi pour te rappeler que je suis allergique aux plumes.»

_Allergique aux plumes_...

Marinette hocha la tête,...

«Le cupcake et le macaron, c'est pour tes parents...»

«Tu as bien réfléchi la chose on dirait... Tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner autant de mal, tu sais...»

«Non, mais j'en avais envie...»

Adrien dessinait doucement des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main, visiblement peu désireux de la laisser aller... Marinette se sentait bizarre... La façon qu'il avait de la regarder, si intensément, elle se sentait _comme une souris entre les pattes d'un chat_... Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sien, elle se perdait dans ses yeux.

Le charme fut rompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés à destination...

 

* * *

 

Jagged Stone était apparu à l'entrée de la salle de bal avec sa Penny peu de temps avant Marinette et Adrien...

L'annonce de leurs fiançailles avaient aussitôt embrasé la toile, les journalistes présents étant tous en live sur leurs sites ou réseaux respectifs.

La journaliste spécialisée de ' _ **ModaParis**_ ' avait posé LA question qui était sur les lèvres de beaucoup: qui avait créé la robe que portait Penny Rolling pour cette annonce officielle...

Du coup, quand Adrien était apparu à son tour avec sa Princesse à son bras, il n'y en avait que pour Marinette...

Il n'était pas jaloux, loin de là, il aimait la voir en pleine lumière, et elle l'avait bien mérité après tout...

«Mlle Dupain-Cheng, Gabriel Agreste a t'il aidé à la réalisation de la robe de Mlle Rolling?»

«Non, c'est une commande sur laquelle je travaillais pour Jagged Stone avant d'obtenir la bourse Agreste.»

«Que pense Gabriel Agreste de cette robe?»

«C'est une question qu'il faudra lui poser...»

«Mlle Rolling a annoncé que vous alliez réaliser sa robe de mariée, vous pouvez confirmer?»

«Penny m'a en effet demandé de créer sa robe, il est difficile de refuser une telle demande. J'espère me montrer à la hauteur de la confiance que Jagged, Penny, mais aussi Mr Agreste ont placé en moi...»

Marinette s'accrochait de plus en plus désespérément à son bras et Adrien comprit qu'elle commençait à être sérieusement mal à l'aise. Faire face à la presse avec le masque de Ladybug était un exercice très différent de cette attention toute particulière que tous lui accordait ce soir...

«Je suis sûr que Marinette sera largement à la hauteur des attentes de Mr Stone et de sa fiancée, mais aussi de mon père.»

«Mlle Dupain-Cheng, avez-vous également créé la robe que vous portez ce soir?»

«Non, c’est une robe que Gabriel Agreste a créée...»

Adrien senti la main de Marinette le serrer encore plus fort...

«Cette robe, _Perséphone_ , fait partie de la prochaine collection _**Gabriel**_ , Père a souhaité que Marinette la porte en avant-première ce soir... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous sommes attendus à l'intérieur...»

Adrien entraîna délicatement Marinette dans la salle de bal malgré les protestations des journalistes, confinés au hall d'entrée.

«Merci... Mon sauveur...»

Elle lui souriait... Seigneur, ce sourire... S'il restait sur ses lèvres toute la soirée, il serait le plus heureux des hommes...

 

* * *

 

Vincent Azza avait appris plusieurs choses à l'issue de sa folle journée en tant que Numéric...

La première, c'était que poursuivre un peu trop Jagged Stone pouvait vous valoir une morsure de Fang, la seconde, que les morsures de crocodile étaient douloureuses et pouvaient facilement s'infecter. La troisième, que les photos amateurs aussi pouvaient trouver acheteurs si elles étaient uniques, et la quatrième, qu'il fallait parfois changer de cible pour gagner plus...

Dans le hall du Grand Paris, il observait les journalistes et les écoutait attentivement... Quand l'assistante du photographe officiel de l'événement, le seul habilité à prendre des photos dans l'enceinte de la salle de bal, apparaissait toutes les heures avec des photos à vendre pour les premières éditions du matin, il remarqua bien vite que certaines photos se vendaient bien mieux et que les enchères pour les exclusivités, même de 48h, atteignaient des sommets... Ces photos avaient toutes un point commun: une certaine Marinette Dupain-Cheng...

Fervent lecteur de la presse People, il savait exactement où aller attendre une exclusivité qui lui rapporterait de quoi payer ses 6 prochains loyers... Cette petite allait finir par rentrer chez elle, et elle serait forcément accompagnée de son cavalier...

Vincent Azza prit la direction de la Boulangerie Tom & Sabine et commença à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'obtenir un bon éclairage avec le matériel dont il disposait...

 

* * *

 

Adrien guida Marinette à la voiture. Il avait passé une excellente soirée, jamais auparavant il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à participer à une de ces fêtes imposées par son père.

Il avait réussi à esquiver les embrassades de Chloé et à l'empêcher de renverser 'accidentellement' le contenu de son verre sur la robe de Marinette, par 2 fois.

Jagged Stone avait bien vite étouffé dans l’œuf la tentative d'humiliation via les enchères, dont Adrien ne doutait pas que Chloé était aussi responsable.

Ils avaient dansé tous les deux sur diverses mélodies...

Ils étaient montés sur le toit-terrasse du Grand Paris pour voir les feux d'artifices et Marinette s'était senti suffisamment à l'aise pour poser sa tête contre son torse...

Le jeune homme était aux anges et il n'était pas difficile de voir la joie non contenue de Marinette, rayonnante du début à la fin de cette soirée qui marquait son entrée dans son univers à lui.

_Elle fera une merveilleuse Mme Adrien Agreste: raffinée, intelligente, douée, gracieuse, généreuse,... Comme Mère..._

Adrien se prit à rêver vie de famille avec sa Princesse, et fut tiré de sa rêverie par Marinette, qui s'était concentrée à nouveau sur le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert au début de la soirée...

«Ce petit coffre aux trésors, c'est pourquoi?»

Adrien sourit. Il s'attendait à cette question... Il avait choisi chaque charm du bracelet pour une bonne raison.

«Pour l'instant, c'est pour tous les secrets que nous avons à découvrir au sujet de l'autre. Plus tard, j'espère que ce sera pour les secrets que nous garderons ensemble...»

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Marinette. Bien vite suivi par une coloration écarlate de ses joues... L'arrivée de la voiture devant la boulangerie lui épargna d'avoir à trouver quoi dire...

Le Gorille ouvrit la portière, Adrien sorti de la voiture et se tourna, main tendue, vers Marinette, pour l'aider à sortir, avant de la raccompagner à la porte...

«À nouveau, j'ai passé une excellente soirée Mari, et je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaye de se voir plus souvent pendant les vacances... Juste tous les deux...»

«J'adorerai aussi... J'ai promis à Alya de passer du temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte à la Réunion voir sa grand-mère, mais je crois que je peux te caser dans mon emploi du temps quand elle est avec Nino...»

Marinette le regardait, souriante, elle semblait perdue dans ses yeux et il adorait ça...

«Ça me paraît parfait... Crois-tu que tu peux me placer dans ton emploi du temps Lundi après-midi? Je t'appelle demain pour organiser ça?»

«J'en serai ravie... Adrien...»

Elle était perdue dans son regard, et lui se noyait doucement mais sûrement dans le sien...

Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, et ses lèvres semblaient l'appeler... Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il fasse le premier pas, peut-être qu'il pourrait tout lui dire après...

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses yeux et elle semblait aussi subjuguée que lui... Il commença à se pencher doucement, de cette façon, si elle ne voulait pas de ce baiser, elle pouvait...

**Clic _FLASH_**

Par réflexes, aveuglé par le flash qui se trouvait bien trop près à son goût, Adrien prit Marinette dans ses bras et se posta de façon à faire barrière entre elle et cette source de danger potentiel...

_**Clic FLASH** _

Comprenant qu'un paparazzo devait se trouver cacher dans le coin à les attendre, Adrien commença à escorter Marinette vers sa porte d'entrée, la gardant bien plaquée contre son corps.

_Je ne profite pas de la situation, je la protège..._

Il prit soudain conscience que le Gorille, qui était remonté dans la voiture pour lui laisser un peu d'espace avec Marinette, était ressorti et se dirigeait vers le flash...

**_Clic FLASH_ **

«Hey!!!»

De nouveau capable de voir, Adrien regarda par dessus son épaule. Le Gorille était en train de repousser un homme, sous le regard amusé du détective privé de son père en arrière plan...

«Rentre vite Mari, je t'appelle demain...»

Adrien déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa Princesse et attendit qu'elle ait bien refermé la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre son garde du corps.

Celui-ci était de nouveau posté près de la voiture, le paparazzo ayant à priori fui sans demander son reste...

«Désolé, je l'avais pas vu arriver...»

Adrien haussa les épaules et remonta en voiture. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, inutile de sermonner le pauvre homme... Il allait déjà avoir des comptes à rendre à son père quand les photos paraîtrait demain dans la presse...

 

* * *

 

Marinette déposa sa pochette sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Tikki dormait tranquillement à l'intérieur... Délicatement, Marinette prit le kwami et la déposa dans son petit lit, dans la maison de poupée.

Elle commença à se déshabiller, en se remémorant sa soirée... Tout semblait si parfait... Comme un rêve...

Adrien qui la conduisait de groupe en groupe, la présentant à son monde, Jagged Stone qui avait acheté sa première danse aux enchères, Chloé qui malgré son cavalier russe avait passé son temps à tenter en vain de mettre la main sur Adrien... Les feux d'artifices sur le toit du Grand Paris...

Et puis ce presque baiser...

Marinette en voulait à ce paparazzo, à son indiscrétion, à son mauvais timing, mais bon, c'était le retour de bâton et les conséquences de cette soirée idyllique... Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait après tout...

Elle enfila son pyjama, se démaquilla, puis se glissa dans son lit... Cette nuit, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ses angoisses, elle ne voulait pas penser tout court, juste rêver et revivre cette soirée toute la nuit...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires et les Kudos...


	16. Dimanche 15 Juillet:  Yo-yo / Course à travers la ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les lendemains ne chantent pas toujours...  
> Marinette s'enfonce dans ses angoisses, Alya fait une grosse boulette et Le Papillon perd le contrôle...

**ModaParis** _**[Dossier Photos] Diamant, Mode et Rock'n Roll...**_ _Par Thomas Kotage_

> Hier soir le Grand Paris hébergeait comme chaque année le Bal du 14 Juillet le plus prisé de la capitale.
> 
> Jagged Stone, un des illustres invités de la soirée, a annoncé ses fiançailles, plongeant des millions de fans dans le désespoir. Mlle Penny Rolling, assistante personnel de Jagged depuis des années, arborait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles hier soir, dans une somptueuse robe rockabilly signée Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la nouvelle protégée de Gabriel Agreste.
> 
> _**[Photo 1: Jagged Stone et Penny Rolling dans le Hall du Grand Paris]** _
> 
> Penny Rolling a également annoncé que Marinette Dupain-Cheng serait la styliste de sa robe de mariée.
> 
> Mlle Dupain-Cheng, habillée par Gabriel Agreste, est arrivé à la soirée au bras d'Adrien Agreste, fils de son mentor, ce qui a soulevé pas mal de question dans les rédactions.
> 
> _**[Photo 2: Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng dans le Hall du Grand Paris]** _
> 
> Adrien Agreste, enfant chéri de la mode parisienne, avait pour habitude d'être le cavalier de Chloé Bourgeois, venue ce soir en _**Chenal**_ , mais il semblerait que les deux jeunes gens soient en froid depuis les dernières interventions de la fille du maire de Paris dans la presse.
> 
> _**[Photo 3: Chloé Bourgeois et Wladimir Dezrodnov, fils du propriétaire de la marque de Vodka Dezrodnov]** _
> 
> Jagged Stone a 'acheté' aux enchères la première danse de Marinette Dupain-Cheng au profit du refuge pour femmes battues 'Le Nouveau Départ' pour la coquette somme de 50 000€.
> 
> _**[Photo 4: Jagged Stone et Marinette Dupain-Cheng dansent un rock endiablé]** _
> 
> Il ne fait aucun doute pour l'équipe éditoriale de _**Moda Paris**_ que Mlle Dupain-Cheng ne restera pas une inconnue très longtemps dans l'univers de la mode, et certains parmi nous sont bien décidés à passer commande auprès de _**Marie-Style**_ , le site de la demoiselle, avant que son travail ne soit plus dans nos moyens...

 

**Paris People _[Dossier Photos] Fin de règne pour Chloé Bourgeois?_** _Par Sybille Veusée_

> La soirée de Fête Nationale, hier soir, a pris des airs de fin de règne pour la Diva du Grand Paris.
> 
> Après ses sorties houleuses dans la presse la semaine dernière concernant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, il semblerait que Chloé Bourgeois ne soit plus en grâce auprès de son ami d'enfance, Adrien Agreste.
> 
> En effet celui-ci est arrivé au bal du Grand Paris avec Mlle Dupain-Cheng au bras, habillée par son père, et a passé la soirée à éviter la fille du maire de Paris, alors que celle-ci était sa cavalière habituelle, ce depuis leur premier bal, à 14ans.
> 
> _**[Photo 1: Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng valse au cours de la soirée, sous le regard agacé de Chloé Bourgeois, au fond à gauche]** _
> 
> De plus, Chloé Bourgeois n'a rapporté que 1 000€ à l'association de lutte contre l'addiction qu'elle parrainait hier soir. Sa première danse n'a connu aucune enchère et c'est son père qui a dû l'acheter, ce qui n'a en rien empêcher l'humiliation de sa fille.
> 
> Mlle Dupain-Cheng, de son coté, a vu les enchères s'envoler pour sa première danse. Wladimir Dezrodnov (le cavalier de Chloé Bourgeois, ndlr), Alec Cataldi, XY et Jagged Stone se sont livré une guerre sans merci jusqu'à ce que tous les autres renoncent et laisse Jagged remporter l'enchère à 50 000€, pour le plus grand plaisir de la directrice du refuge pour femmes battues ' **Le Nouveau Départ** '.
> 
> _**[Photo 2: Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Jagged Stone dansent un rock sous les regards amusés de Penny Rolling et Adrien Agreste]** _
> 
> Mais le plus gros revers que doit subir ce matin la Furie Blonde, c'est l'apparition de photos de la fin de la soirée, quand Adrien Agreste a raccompagné Marinette Dupain-Cheng chez elle. Il semblerait que la petite amie 'd'AdriChou' ne soit pas celle qui le clame depuis plus de 6mois dans la presse...
> 
> _**[Photo 3: Adrien Agreste s’apprête à embrasser sa cavalière]** _
> 
> On remarque comme le jeune Agreste est protecteur vis-à-vis de Mlle Dupain-Cheng.
> 
> _**[Photo 4: Adrien Agreste fait barrage de son corps pour protéger Marinette Dupain-Cheng du photographe]** _
> 
> Nous avons hâte de savoir dans quel centre de désintox la 'ChloéChou' à son papa va finir après ce revers de situation, elle qui a tant de difficultés à gérer émotionnellement la moindre déception...

 

_**[Queen Style] Édito Internet d'Audrey Bourgeois** _

> Hier soir Paris célébrait le jour de la fête nationale. La soirée la plus intéressante de cette journée de festivités se déroulait au Grand Paris sous la forme d'un Bal qui nous a dévoilé quelques merveilles sur le plan Fashion.
> 
> Mlle Rolling, la magnifique fiancée de Jagged Stone, est apparue dans une robe rockabilly très classe et gracieuse signée Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Cette illustre inconnue dans l'univers de la mode est la dernière trouvaille de Gabriel Agreste, qui a fait d'elle sa protégée en début de semaine.
> 
> Contacté par nos soins dès les premiers pas de ' _Mlle **Marie-Style**_ ' dans le hall du Grand Paris, Gabriel Agreste a qualifié la robe de Penny Rolling 'd’œuvre d'art'.
> 
> On ne peut qu'approuver cette pertinente analyse et attendre de voir les collections qui ne manqueront pas de naître du talent de Mlle Dupain-Cheng sous l'aile du grand styliste qui a eu la chance de la découvrir.
> 
> Mais son potentiel et son avenir professionnel ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant concernant cette demoiselle...
> 
> En effet, celle-ci est apparue au bras d'Adrien Agreste dans une magnifique robe _**Gabriel**_ qui n'a pas encore été présentée au public. _Perséphone_ fait partie de la nouvelle collection _**Gabriel**_ qui sera présentée sur le catwalk à l'automne prochain.
> 
> Aucune femme n'a jamais eu l'occasion de porter en avant-première une robe _**Gabriel**_ , à l'exception de la regrettée Émilie Agreste. Ce qui soulève quelques questions sur Mlle Dupain-Cheng, non? Gabriel Agreste a confirmé pour nous qu'il avait bien choisi cette robe pour la cavalière de son fils, mais a refusé d'en dire plus.
> 
> Peut-être aurons-nous des réponses d'ici la présentation des collections d'Automne...

 

_**[Blog d'Alya Césaire] Liberty Liberty Chérie** _

> **[Vidéo 1: Ouverture du bal par le groupe Kitty Section depuis la péniche _Liberty_ ]**
> 
> **[Vidéo 2: DJ Nino prend le relais sous les applaudissements de la foule de jeunes massée sur les quais de la Seine pour danser]**
> 
> **[Vidéo 3: Les Kitty Section jouent la Marseillaise pendant les feux d'artifice]**
> 
> **[Vidéo 4: Interview de fin de soirée d'Anarka Couffaine, capitaine du _Liberty_ , de Luka Couffaine, leader des Kitty Section, et de Nino Lahiffe, DJ de la soirée]**

 

[Page FaceBook **'Le Nouveau Départ'** ] _**Don record à l'association** par Annabelle Védaire_

> Hier soir, notre association a été choisie par Mlle Marinette Dupain-Cheng pour le parrainage caritatif des enchères du Grand Paris. Cette nouvelle venue dans l'univers de la mode a donc vendu sa première danse à notre seul bénéfice et Mr Jagged Stone a remporté cette enchère pour la somme de 50 000€.
> 
> Dès la fin de la soirée du Grand Paris Mr Stone m'a remis son chèque, rubis sur l'ongle, et a incité Messieurs XY et Alec Cataldi a donné à notre cause. Convaincus de l'utilité de notre association, les deux hommes ont signé chacun un chèque de 5 000€ à l'ordre du **Nouveau Départ**.
> 
> Je tremble encore chers amis, à la mémoire de ces chèques entre mes mains. Je suis passé les déposer en banque sur le chemin du retour.
> 
> Ces fonds vont nous permettre de finaliser les transactions d'achat du ' _Cocon_ ' l'immeuble que nous voulions dédier aux femmes avec enfants, et même de payer une grosse partie des aménagements et rénovations.
> 
> J'adresse donc au nom de toutes les femmes que nous pourront héberger et aider à l'avenir grâce à ces dons nos plus sincères remerciements à Mlle Dupain-Cheng, Mr Stone, Mr XY et Mr Cataldi.
> 
> _**[Photo 1: Marinette Dupain-Cheng et l'huissier des enchères sur l'estrade]** _   
>  _**[Photo 2: Jagged Stone, XY et Alec Cataldi remettent leurs chèques à Annabelle Védaire]** _
> 
>  

* * *

 

«Je voudrais être une petite souris et voir la réaction de Chloé à certaines de ces Unes...»

Nino grogna et ouvrit un œil, avant de se tourner vers Alya, assise contre la tête de lit, sa tablette dans les mains...

«Je voudrais qu'on soit en hiver et être une marmotte...»

Alya ricana et tourna l'écran vers son petit ami.

«Regarde, on dirait qu'Adrien se décide à bouger, il allait embrasser Mari sur cette photo... Je l'appelle maintenant ou j’attends un peu?»

Nino regarda la photo du site de _**Paris People**_.

«Appeler Mari si tôt? La Marinette qui n'est pas du matin en temps normal et qui a dû rentrer bien tard hier soir? Tu vas pas lui faire ça, la réveiller, alors qu'elle doit encore rêver de sa soirée au bal, imaginer qu'il l'a embrassée alors qu'ils ont été interrompu? Tu es d'une cruauté...»

Il fit une moue déçue à l'attention de sa petite amie. Alya lui envoya un magnifique sourire avant de poser sa tablette sur la table de nuit et se glisser à nouveau sous le drap.

«Ma foi, je peux peut-être attendre un peu avant de l'appeler, si tu es prêt à donner de ta personne pour me divertir en attendant...»

Nino attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et commença à lui faire un nouveau collier de suçons... L'interrogatoire de Marinette pouvait attendre...

 

* * *

 

_Ladybug débordait d'énergie! Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis longtemps... Est-ce que ça allait durer? Probablement pas, elle allait bien finir par descendre de son nuage... Mais pour le moment, elle s'en moquait, elle voulait juste continuer à se sentir sereine..._

_Elle sauta sur un toit avant de sortir son yo-yo, et de poursuivre sa course contre ses idées noires sur les toits de Paris... Elle voulait gagner..._

_Elle fit une pause sur un des toits face à la maison Agreste. Elle repensa à sa soirée avec Adrien... A leur presque baiser..._

_Il lui sembla entendre la voix qui les avait interrompu... Elle connaissait cette voix..._

_Vincent Azza!!_

_Numeric, le harceleur de Jagged Stone avait empêché Adrien de l'embrasser..._

_Elle s'approcha de l'origine du son de cette voix... Il était en conversation..._

_Avec une autre voix qu'elle connaissait très bien..._

_Adrien..._

_«Merci pour hier soir, tu as flashé juste à temps, un peu plus et j'étais obligé de l'embrasser...»_

_«Pas de problème l'ami, on remet ça quand tu veux...»_

_Ladybug se figea... Elle se senti pâlir... Non, c'était un rêve, elle était en train de faire un rêve, elle était en train de rêver et elle ne laisserait pas son rêve se transformer en cauchemars... Quelle raison aurait eu Adrien de faire semblant? C'était ridicule...Elle décida de reprendre sa course sur les toits, de fuir le cauchemars pour revenir au rêve..._

_Cette fois son esprit encombré la porta jusqu'au Grand Paris..._

_«Tout ça est ridicule, totalement ridicule...»_

_Chloé était allongée sur un des transats de la piscine, un verre à la main... Sabrina lui étalait de la crème solaire sur les jambes..._

_«Rends-toi compte Sabrina, ce pauvre Adrien donne suffisamment de sa personne sans en plus prendre en charge les œuvres caritatives de son père... Promener Marinette Dupain-Cheng comme si elle avait un quelconque intérêt... Vraiment Gabriel pourrait le laisser vivre sa vie!!»_

_Ladybug se figea de nouveau... Pourquoi son esprit ne voulait-il pas la laisser profiter de son rêve? Pourquoi ses incertitudes devaient la poursuivre jusque dans son sommeil? Pourquoi ses rêves ne pouvaient être son havre? Ne subissait-elle pas suffisamment le venin de Chloé quand elle était éveillée? Ne subissait-elle pas suffisamment de stress au jour le jour?_

_Lançant son yo-yo, elle prit cette fois la direction de la Tour Eiffel et grimpa sous le dernier étage de la Grande Dame, sur la plate-forme de maintenance qui lui servait de base avec Chat Noir. Elle avait besoin de se poser 2 minutes avant de reprendre le cours de son songe sereinement..._

_«Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu sais...»_

_Ladybug sursauta. Chat Noir était arrivé en sournois, elle n'avait rien entendu._

_«Leur en vouloir de quoi? Chaton?»_

_«De ce qu'ils pensent... Après tout, Marinette, tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel... Si tu n'étais pas Ladybug, moi-même je ne passerai pas tout ce temps sur ton balcon...»_

_Il la regardait comme s'il était satisfait de son propos. Ravi de vider son sac..._

_«Tu devrais peut-être songer à dire la vérité à Maître Fu... Tu n'as jamais été taillée pour être Ladybug, tu étais prête à donner ton Miraculous à la première venue... Tu connaissais Alya depuis quoi? 2 jours quand tu as laissé les boucles d'oreilles dans son sac. Quand il le saura, il réagira comment, tu crois?»_

_«C'était il y a 4 ans... Toi-même tu as dit que tu n'y arriverai pas sans moi...»_

_«Ce jour-là oui, fallait bien que je fasse avec ce que j'avais sous la main, mais tu penses vraiment être la partenaire idéale? Avec le nombre d'Akuma que tu as causé?»_

_Ladybug ne répondit pas et prit la fuite jusqu'à son balcon..._

_Elle descendit sur son lit, se détransforma et se mit à pleurer, pleurer, rien ne semblait pouvoir la consoler..._

 

* * *

 

«Marinette!! Marinette, réveille-toi!»

Tikki secouait son amie avec l'énergie du désespoir... Soudainement, Marinette s'était agitée dans son lit, gémissant, une expression douloureuse sur le visage... Puis elle s'était mise à pleurer sur son oreiller, ses sanglots de plus en plus puissants. Et Tikki ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre dans son sommeil, ni à la réveiller...

Prenant garde à éviter les fenêtres, comme elle le faisait depuis le début de la surveillance des privés, le Kwami phasa jusqu'à la mère de Marinette.

«Sabine, Marinette est en larmes dans son lit. Elle dort mais je n'arrive pas à la consoler, ni la réveiller... Je crois qu'elle cauchemarde...»

Sabine déposa le pot de café qu'elle avait dans les mains et se hâta vers la chambre de sa fille.

 

Marinette pleurait à chaudes larmes, gémissant des non-sens sur sa maladresse et son incompétence...

Sabine prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'installa de façon à la bercer doucement sur le lit...

«Je ne comprends pas... En voyant les Unes, j'ai pensé que sa soirée avait été bonne. Il s'est passé quelque chose à ce bal que les journaux n'ont pas rapporté Tikki?»

«Non, tout a été parfait, je me suis endormie dans la voiture, mais je pense que si il y avait eu un problème avec Adrien, ça m'aurait réveillée...»

_Plagg m'aurait réveillée, puisque je me suis endormie dans ses pattes, vu qu'il a passé sa soirée dans la pochette avec moi..._

«Shhhhhh, Mari-Jolie réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ma chérie, shhhhh, ne pleure pas, tout va bien, je suis là, Maman est là...»

 

* * *

 

Marinette se réveilla épuisée par sa crise de larmes. Le souvenir de son rêve lucide lui laissait un profond sentiment de vide et de détresse... Pourquoi restait-elle angoissée comme ça? Pourquoi doutait-elle d'Adrien et de Chat Noir...

_Non, je ne doute pas d'Adrien ou de Chat Noir, je doute de moi, et il y a de quoi, qui ne douterai pas de moi?_

«Hey, ma puce, ça va mieux?»

Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de sa mère, qu'elle était à moitié fiévreuse, et qu'elle avait dû pleurer autant dans la réalité que dans son rêve...

«Je... je ne sais pas encore...»

Tikki revint de l'évier à ce moment-là, un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau froide entre ses pattes qu'elle déposa doucement sur le front de Marinette.

«Tu nous as fait très peur tu sais, tu étais inconsolable et tu ne te réveillai pas...»

La jeune femme soupira.

«C'était un rêve très déroutant Tikki, un rêve conscient... Et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce que mon inconscient a voulu me dire dans ce rêve...»

«Marinette, compte-tenu de ton anxiété des derniers jours, et de ton manque de sommeil, je te suggère de ne pas écouter tes incertitudes pour le moment. Tu te ferai du mal inutilement...»

Elle fit un faible sourire à son Kwami puis commença à se redresser pour s'asseoir dans son lit...

«Je... Je vais essayer...»

«Tikki a raison ma Chérie. Pour le moment tu devrais aller te doucher, et prendre le temps de manger. On discutera après d'accord, je pense que tu as besoin d'exprimer tes craintes...»

Marinette fit un faible sourire à sa mère, puis se leva et prépara ses affaires avant d'aller à la douche...

 

* * *

 

Pour la seconde fois de la semaine Adrien fut réveillé par des coups à sa porte...

Grommelant, il se leva et alla déverrouiller.

«Nathalie, que me vaut le plaisir de si bonne heure après une courte nuit...»

«Votre père souhaiterai vous voir le plus rapidement possible Adrien.»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, l'assistante de son père avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Adrien soupira, se dit qu'il était probablement l'heure de faire de la 'gestion de crise' après les photos prises à la boulangerie la veille au soir...

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en commençant à imaginer la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son père au sujet de sa conduite inappropriée...

 

Adrien frappa doucement à la porte de l'atelier de son père.

«Entre Adrien»

Le ton n'était pas chaleureux, mais il ne décela pas de colère non plus, la situation n'était peut-être pas si grave... Ou peut-être que si en fait... Entrant dans la pièce, le jeune homme vit que sur le grand écran derrière son père était affiché la première photo que Vincent Azza avait réussi à prendre... Celle qui montrait Adrien s’apprêtant à embrasser Marinette. Penaud, il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil face à son père et attendit de prendre sa leçon...

«Adrien, je sais que la fougue de la jeunesse peut faire perdre tout bon sens, surtout en matière de sentiments, mais la prochaine fois que tu prévois ce genre de chose, s'il te plaît, entre dans le hall de son immeuble, à l’abri des regards...»

«Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait arriver, Père. Je suis désolé de cet incident, je n'avais pas vu le photographe avant de prendre le flash dans les yeux.»

«Ton garde du corps aurait dû voir cet amateur, il a été réprimandé.»

Adrien grogna, il n'avait pas voulu ça.

«J'ai également téléphoné à Mr Dupain. Pour lui présenter des excuses. L'exposition médiatique que subit sa fille depuis le début de la semaine aurait du être mieux anticipée. J'ai fait d'elle ma protégée, tu la courtises, nous devons être plus prudent, pour son bien-être, contrairement à toi, elle n'a pas été élevée sous les objectifs... Tu sais mieux que moi à quel point certains de ces vautours peuvent être intrusifs.»

«Je vous promets d'être plus prudent, Père.»

«Bien. Je sais que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire concernant ton emploi du temps, mais je te suggère de te reposer. Tu as un shoot important demain.»

«J'y vais de ce pas, Père, à plus tard.»

Sans attendre, Adrien regagna sa chambre, sorti un morceau de camembert pour Plagg, puis retourna se mettre au lit...

 

* * *

 

Regardant son fils unique quitter la pièce, Gabriel Agreste ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Le rouge sur les joues du jeune homme était impossible à manquer.

Gabriel n'était pas le plus affectueux ou le plus romantique des hommes, mais il savait d'instinct reconnaître l'amour dans le regard des autres. Nooroo avait accentué ses capacités dans ce domaine. Adrien et Marinette étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, comme des âmes sœurs, comme lui et Émilie l'avaient été. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais il le savait...

Adrien avait été un enfant sensible, mais adolescent, et maintenant jeune adulte, il avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions et les garder pour lui. La plupart du temps il était capable de rester stoïque quoi qu'il advienne, et d'offrir aux gens autour de lui le masque qu'ils souhaitaient voir. Lui-même n'avait plus grand chose à enseigner à son fils en terme de façade.

Ricanant doucement Gabriel se rendit compte qu'Adrien avait autant en commun avec lui qu'avec sa mère.

Émilie était une jeune femme appréciée de tous, très sociable, et elle avait le don de savoir à la première rencontre si la personne en face d'elle était digne de confiance ou à éviter. Adrien était comme ça.

Gabriel, lui, avait un coté profondément misanthrope, mais quand il aimait, il aimait avec tout son cœur et toute son âme. Et Adrien était comme ça aussi.

Gabriel soupira. Il y avait 3 personnes qui pouvait faire tomber sa façade et mettre à mal l'image qu'il voulait donner.

Émilie, bien qu'elle ne soit plus là, était la première. Il rougissait et souriait toujours quand il pensait à elle, quand il se remémorait les jours heureux passés près d'elle.

Ensuite il y avait Adrien. Bien que celui-ci n'en soit pas toujours conscient, Adrien était une source de fierté et de joies pour son père. Leurs relations n'étaient pas les plus saines qui soient, mais Gabriel aimait profondément son fils et savait lire en lui. Il voulait le voir heureux et il savait que désormais le bonheur de son fils passerait par une talentueuse jeune femme qu'il essayerait de protéger au mieux.

Et enfin, bien qu'il ait toujours beaucoup de mal à admettre pourquoi, et à accepter que ce soit le cas, il y avait Nathalie. Depuis quelques années maintenant, elle n'était plus une simple employée. Elle était plus qu'une amie... Avec elle, il s'autorisait à être vulnérable, à être triste, à pleurer son épouse et sur sa relation bancale avec son fils... Gabriel refusait de la comparer à Émilie, mais les deux femmes partageaient certains traits de caractères chers à son cœur...

Il y avait 3 personnes capables de faire tomber la façade d'Adrien.

En premier, il y avait son père. Gabriel Agreste...

En second, il y avait Bernadette 'Nana' Raquet... La vieille couturière avait été une figure maternelle de remplacement, prenant sur elle d'être en charge de la plupart des essayages d'Adrien au cours de son enfance et de son adolescence... Elle avait beaucoup apporté à Adrien au moment de la disparition de sa mère, et quand il avait commencé à aller à l'école... Une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille attentive... Elle apportait la chaleur que Nathalie semblait incapable de dispenser au jeune homme. Et Adrien ne portait aucun masque face à elle.

Et enfin, il y avait depuis peu Marinette Dupain-Cheng... La très probable future Mme Adrien Agreste...

Il se tourna vers le portrait inspiré de Klimt de son épouse et soupira.

«Ah Émilie, si seulement tu pouvais voir comme notre fils a grandi. Toi, tu saurai lui parler, tu saurai lui expliquer ce que j'essaye de faire... Mais si tu étais là, je n'aurai pas à le faire...»

Plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières années, il avait failli tout arrêter... Il avait sérieusement ralenti pendant 6mois après le jour des Héros, pour prendre soin de Nathalie. Elle avait eu des complications, une sorte d'infection pulmonaire sévère qui avait mit du temps à se soigner. Il avait ressenti une grande culpabilité à la voir dans cet état. Savoir qu'elle avait risqué sa vie en utilisant le Paon uniquement pour le sauver avait sérieusement ébranlé sa conviction sur la nécessité de faire revenir son épouse. Il était conscient qu'encore maintenant, quand Nathalie lui demandait de bien réfléchir à ses actes, quand Adrien s'était trouvé trop près du danger, par exemple, il prenait une pause et Le Papillon n'agissait plus pendant quelques semaines, voir mois...

Gabriel ricana à nouveau. Paris devait la plupart de ses longs moments sans Akuma à Nathalie, à l'instinct quasi-maternel qu'elle avait développé pour Adrien.

Mais il avait toujours besoin des Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, il avait besoin que son épouse voit son fils amoureux, qu'elle le voit s'épanouir dans une relation comme celle qu'ils avaient partagé, qu'elle le voit se marier, avoir ses propres enfants...

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul.

Il ne savait pas faire ça tout seul.

Il avait besoin d'elle...

Résolument, il se leva et appuya sur le tableau.

«Nooroo, nous allons aller voir comment se porte Mlle Bourgeois.»

 

* * *

 

**CRACK!**

La chaise de la coiffeuse avait traversé la fenêtre fermée et s'était abîmée bruyamment sur le balcon.

«Mademoiselle devrait se calmer, tout cela ne peut profiter à son teint...»

« **DEHORS!!** »

Vaincu, Jean quitta la pièce.

Chloé regarda son écran à nouveau, la photo semblait la narguer, elle sera les dents. Comment Adrien avait pu la trahir à ce point? Il devait être à elle...

Elle lança son téléphone par la fenêtre brisée et celui-ci se fracassa contre la balustrade du balcon.

« **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** »

Non, crier ne soulageait rien. Le réveil avait été trop difficile...

Elle avait encore l'alcool de la veille dans le sang, et cette garce de Lila Rossi l'avait appelée juste pour lui parler des photos d'Adrien et de Marinette... Au début, Chloé avait pensé que c'était à nouveau un mensonge. Après tout, Lila avait fini par quitter Françoise Dupont à cause de ses mensonges, après avoir causé des problèmes à Marinette pendant quelques mois... Mais non, les photos étaient bien là, Adrien avait bien, semble-t'il, embrassé Marinette hier soir. Après avoir refusé d'acheter sa première danse aux enchères, laissant Marinette l’humilier un peu plus...

Chloé ouvrit son dressing et commença à chercher dans un des tiroirs... Là, enfin... Une dose qu'elle s'était mise de coté pour une occasion spéciale...

Elle avait besoin de se sentir forte, elle avait besoin de se sentir mieux, elle avait besoin de cette cocaïne... Elle avait aussi besoin d'un verre...

 

Chloé était installée sur son lit, un verre de vin à la main, le 4ème depuis son réveil, un miroir avec des résidus de poudre blanche posé sur la couette. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux, plus sûr d'elle. Elle allait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Marinette, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour y parvenir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de rendre la chose définitive...

 

* * *

 

L'Akuma avait prit la direction du Grand Paris... Il arriva au-dessus du balcon de la chambre de Chloé et Le Papillon pût voir les dégâts causés par la furie blonde.

«Toute cette colère... Oui... Une telle énergie négative fera forcément un super-vilain retors. Ce jour sera peut-être enfin celui ou je récupérerai les Miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle... Va mon petit Akuma...»

Le papillon violet entra dans la chambre de Chloé. Celle-ci le vit tout de suite et attendit patiemment qu'il s'approche d'elle... Elle souleva une chaîne autour de son cou et tendit le pendentif.

«Tu as été humiliée une fois de plus... Ces journalistes semblent adorer rapporter toutes tes déconvenues, comme si ton malheur était ce qu'il y avait de plus divertissant pour les parisiens... Peut-être pourrais-tu leur offrir un autre type de divertissements? Tu sais ce que je demande en échange, les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir...»

«Je vais me débarrasser de la source de toutes mes humiliations, de celle qui vole l'attention qui m'est due, je vais éliminer Marinette Dupain-Cheng du tableau, Adrien sera à moi, de gré ou de force, la presse rampera pour m'interviewer, et Gabriel Agreste ravalera son venin quand il créera ma robe de mariage!!»

Le Papillon écouta attentivement, Il devait être plus malin que ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Chloé s'en prendre à Marinette, il lui fallait les Miraculous, ensuite il retirerai ses pouvoirs à Chloé avant qu'elle ne puisse faire du mal à la dulcinée d'Adrien.

«Tu dois d'abord me rapporter les Miraculous, ensuite, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux pour obtenir le cœur de ton Adrien.»

« **NON!** Toujours vous d'abord, toujours des promesses dont je n'ai jamais vu le moindre début de réalisation. Cette fois, c'est moi d'abord! Je commence par éliminer Dupain-Cheng, ensuite je vous procurerai les Miraculous!»

Gabriel senti un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, ça détruirait Adrien.

«Tu fera comme je l'ai décidé, ou bien je te retire tes pouvoirs!»

« **HORS DE QUESTION!!** »

Chloé transpirait la haine, son aversion pour Marinette rendait son esprit soudain puissant, à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose... Il fallait qu'il reprenne l'Akuma, rapidement...

«Je te ret...»

« **NON!!** »

Le lien fut brutalement coupé. Abasourdi, Le Papillon tenta de reprendre contact avec l'Akuma du pendentif de Chloé Bourgeois... En vain...

«Détransformation!»

Nooroo sorti de l'épingle du Papillon et se posta devant son maître, l'air effrayé.

«Nooroo, que s'est-il passé? L'Akuma a t'il été détruit?»

Le Kwami ferma les yeux et se concentra. Gabriel remarqua qu'il était plus clair que d'habitude... Peut-être que le Kwami était souffrant, cela expliquerait ce qui venait de se passer...

«Maître, il y avait quelque chose qui agissait sur la puissance de son esprit et la maîtrise de sa colère. J'ai vu autrefois des drogues provoquer cela. Elle est incontrôlable... L'Akuma est devenu autonome, à son service...»

«Elle va s'en prendre à Marinette et Adrien... Il faut l'en empêcher... Tu peux reprendre le contrôle de l'Akuma?»

«Il faudrait que sa colère commence à retomber et que l'effet des drogues qu'elle a pu prendre s'estompe. Elle ne va pas maîtriser les pouvoirs de l'Akuma tout de suite, sans vous pour guider sa transformation et exprimer la nature de son pouvoir, elle va tâtonner, Maître.»

«As-tu faim Nooroo?»

Interloqué par le changement de sujet, le Kwami rougit légèrement.

«Je ne dirais pas non à un en-cas, Maître.»

«Que pourrais-je te donner qui optimiserai tes facultés? Qui te permettrait d'être plus fort face à cet Akuma?»

Le Kwami semblait étonné. Gabriel l'avait toujours bien nourri, mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé si quelque chose pouvait plus lui convenir que ce qu'il lui servait...

«Un... un fruit très mûr, Maître...»

«Je vais te trouver ça. Repose-toi, prend des forces, nous chercherons notre fuyard quand tu aura bien mangé.»

Laissant son Kwami abasourdi derrière lui, Gabriel remonta dans l'atelier. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler Chloé pour le moment, mais il pouvait la surveiller de près...

Il avait commis une énorme erreur en la choisissant... Plus d'une fois sa colère avant été dirigée contre Marinette, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi la chose avant? Comme toujours il n'avait pensé qu'à Émilie et le reste était passé au second plan... Et Adrien était en première ligne, via son point faible: Marinette Dupain-Cheng...

«Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait..?»

Il devait informer Nathalie rapidement de la situation actuelle...

 

* * *

 

Chloé prit le temps de souffler un bon coup avant de regarder son pendentif. Le papillon violet était ressorti au moment où elle avait repoussé le Papillon et il était devenu noir avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le diamant... Elle se concentra et commença à formuler ce qu'elle attendait de l'Akuma. Comme tous les anti-héros, elle voulait la force, la célérité, l'endurance, les réflexes... Il fallait qu'elle décide de son pouvoir... Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son but... Elle se regarda dans sa coiffeuse... Elle devait garder son apparence normale, rester 'passe-partout', enfin, autant que Chloé Bourgeois pouvait l'être...

_Oh... Oui, je sais..._

Chloé fit un sourire malfaisant à son reflet et se concentra pour exprimer ce que son pouvoir devait être de la façon la plus précise possible, histoire que l'Akuma comprenne bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui...

 

* * *

 

« **À** **quoi est-ce que vous pensiez?** »

Nathalie regardait son patron tourner en rond devant son bureau... Elle ne le comprenait pas... Il avait des moments de pur génie stratégique, comme lorsqu'il avait fait d'elle Catalyste, et des moments où l'improvisation irréfléchie le mettait dans des situations improbables, comme avec Gigantitan ou Robostus...

Si l'épingle du Papillon brillait alors qu'il était perdu dans des pensées trop personnelles, il faisait fatalement une erreur...

Elle pouvait facilement deviner ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui...

Les photos d'Adrien dans la presse, l'avenir de son fils, l'idée de le voir se marier sans sa mère et Gabriel avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège que représentait la colère de Chloé Bourgeois.

«Je n'ai pas pensé, il semblerait... Nous devons surveiller Mlle Bourgeois, elle est bien plus intelligente que sa façade superficielle ne le laisse paraître, mais elle est aussi bien plus vicieuse que tout ce que le grand public peut s'imaginer...»

«Nous pourrions reporter sur elle le contrat de surveillance de Mlle Dupain-Cheng... Tous les rapports concernant cette dernière disent la même chose. Si on la laisse sous surveillance, les détectives risquent de rater une attaque de Mlle Bourgeois, nous n'avons aucune idée de ses capacités. Si nous la mettons, elle, sous surveillance et qu'ils trouvent quelque chose concernant son Akuma, nous pourrons toujours informer Ladybug et Chat Noir anonymement via le Ladyblog.»

«C'est très sensé... Merci Nathalie... Je... Je me demande sérieusement ce que je ferai sans vous...»

«Demandez-vous plutôt si vous risquez de perdre Adrien avant de choisir une cible! Vous savez que c'est dangereux!»

Peu de personne pouvait mettre Gabriel Agreste face à ses erreurs et ne pas avoir à subir sa désapprobation et sa colère... Nathalie faisait partie de ses personnes, et elle savait que c'était uniquement parce que son soucis premier était le bien-être des Agreste.

«Il y a longtemps que vous n'aviez pas fait une telle erreur. Je peux dire que c'est à cause de la relation naissante entre Mlle Dupain-Cheng et Adrien. Je sais que vous aimeriez qu’Émilie soit là pour voir votre fils unique heureux, mais... Que lui direz-vous si vous parvenez à la faire revenir au prix de la santé, du bonheur, ou même de la vie d'Adrien? Aucun de vous ne s'en remettrait...»

Le visage de Gabriel se figea...

«Laissez-moi seul...»

Nathalie se demanda si elle avait franchi une ligne...

«Mr Agreste, je ne...»

« **SORTEZ!** »

Peut-être... mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin... Elle ne le laisserait pas perdre ce qui était important pour lui... Elle le protégerait malgré lui s'il le fallait... Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte...

«J'ai besoin d'être seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je vous ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de vous...»

Le ton de Gabriel Agreste n'était pas sévère, il semblait juste terriblement las et fatigué...

Elle n'avait peut-être pas franchi une ligne, mais elle avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal et il avait besoin de s'en remettre...

«Je serai là...»

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle quitta la pièce.

 

* * *

 

Marinette regardait son père dormir sur le canapé... Il faisait sa sieste avant de retourner à la boulangerie.

Sabine Cheng était en train de finaliser son inventaire, le nez sur les commandes prévues pour la fin du mois. Elle était très concentrée, il fallait gérer l'inventaire au plus précis pour ne pas avoir de stock pendant la fermeture annuelle, en août...

Pendant le repas, Tom Dupain avait parlé du coup de téléphone de Gabriel Agreste. Celui-ci avait tenu à s'excuser pour les désagréments que les journalistes et photographes faisaient subir à Marinette. Tom et Sabine avaient apprécié.

Ensuite ses parents avaient essayé de faire parler Marinette de son cauchemars, de ses doutes, de ses craintes,... Elle l'avait fait, en partie... Ils avaient tenté de la rassurer. Mais ils étaient ses parents... Ils n'étaient pas du tout objectif... Marinette n'arrivaient pas à calmer ses angoisses sur leur seule confiance... Et elle s'en sentait encore plus coupable... Elle ne se sentait pas digne de la confiance de ses parents.

«Tu portes ton désarroi sur ton visage Marinette...»

Tikki regardait son amie intensément.

«Peut-être que tu devrais aller chez Maître Fu, discuter avec lui de la situation, il sait trouver les mots, il a toujours été de bons conseils...»

«Tikki, je suis toujours suivie par des privés, je ne peux pas exposer Maître Fu, c'est trop dangereux...»

Tikki lui lança un regard plein de tristesse...

«Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça... Promet-moi que tu ira le voir dès que les surveillances auront cessé...»

Marinette soupira.

«Je te le promet...»

Elle caressa doucement la tête de son Kwami, ignorant volontairement son air inquiet, avant de remonter dans sa chambre...

 

* * *

 

Alya s'étira doucement, seule dans le lit de Nino... Elle avait dû se rendormir après leur petite séance du matin... Avec tout ce qu'elle avait bu la veille, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant...

Elle soupira... Elle était heureuse que sa mère ait enfin donné sa bénédiction à leur petite expérimentation estivale... Alya allait vivre avec Nino, chez ses parents à lui, pendant que ceux-ci rendaient visite à sa famille à l'occasion des vacances. Cette expérience allait leur permettre de voir s'ils étaient capables de cohabiter ensemble en vue d'emménager tous les deux dans le petit studio que Marlèna Césaire avait prévu pour accueillir sa fille pendant la durée de ces études...

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de sa fille emménageant avec Nino si tôt... Mais il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence: les jeunes gens s'aimaient et il fallait les laisser apprendre de leurs propres erreurs... C'était l'argument de son père du moins, Alya n'avait pas du tout l'impression de faire une erreur, elle avait confiance en son couple. Elle avait passé sa journée de la veille à jongler entre la préparation des festivités de la Fête Nationale et l’installation d'une grande partie de ses affaires dans la chambre de Nino.

L'homme de sa vie interrompit ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains...

«Le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle est servi...»

«Oooooooh Nino, il ne fallait pas...»

Alya commença à se rasseoir contre la tête de lit pendant que Nino faisait le tour pour déposer le plateau sur ses genoux.

«C'est ma façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue chez moi... chez nous pour le prochain mois...»

«Oooooooooooh»

Alya posa sa main sur la joue de Nino avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Je me sens vraiment la bienvenue...»

Nino attrapa le téléphone d'Alya et le déposa sur le plateau.

«Et pour parfaire ce réveil plus que tardif, je te propose de tourmenter cette chère Mari...»

«Oooooooooooh, Nino, tu sais que je t'aime toi...»

Alya prit le téléphone le déverrouilla, et fouilla dans ses contacts pour appeler Marinette...

Plaçant son index sur ses lèvres, elle fit signe à Nino de ne pas faire de bruit et mit l'appareil sur haut-parleur...

« _Allo?_ »

«Mari? Comment va? Avant que tu ne réponde, je te signale que j'ai vu les photos de ' _ **Paris People**_ '...»

Un profond soupir se fit entendre...

« _Alya, c'est pas le moment..._ »

«Attend tu plaisantes? Adrien a essayé de t'embrasser et tu espères me rabrouer? Tu rêves Chérie!!»

« _J'ai pas envie d'en parler Alya, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille... Ne me force pas à te raccrocher au nez..._ »

Quelque chose clochait... Marinette semblait particulièrement triste... Pourquoi serait-elle triste?

«Mari, je me doute que vous avez été interrompu, et que ça a dû te chiffonner, mais tu devrais être enthousiaste là, pas au bout de ta vie...»

Un nouveau soupir...

« _Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi... Après que la photo ait été prise, Adrien m'a fait monter chez moi et il est parti, et on a pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi pour le moment..._ »

«C'est à cause de ton Félix, c'est ça? Mari, tu peux pas le laisser interférer!! Tu as envie d'une relation plus qu'amicale avec Adrien depuis des années, tu vas pas tout faire rater maintenant!»

« **Hey** mais c'est qui Félix?»

Nino mit rapidement les mains sur sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard...

« _C'est... C'est_ _ **NINO**_ _??_ _ **ALYA**_ _, tu es avec Nino et tu m'as mise sur haut-parleur? Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Me faire parler d'Adrien comme si il n'y avait que nous deux, je te faisais confiance!! Et en plus tu parles de Félix! Je t'avais demander de ne rien dire à personne à son sujet!!_ »

Alya décida rapidement de tenter de changer de sujet pour que son amie cesse ses reproches...

«Mari, ma mère a donné son accord, Nino et moi on va vire ensemble l'an prochain, et je vais vivre chez lui jusqu'à ce que je parte chez...»

« _Et tu t'es dit 'quit à tout partager avec lui autant trahir ma meilleure amie, qu'elle se sente bien humiliée, aussi bien par son célibat que par l'exposition de ses secrets'! Tu comptes aussi lui parler de l'opération 'jardin secret' ou bien c'est déjà fait??_ »

«Mari, c'est pas ça, j'ai pas réfléchi...»

« _Et bien tu vas avoir du temps pour le faire maintenant._ »

Avant qu'Alya puisse ajouter autre chose, Marinette lui avait raccroché au nez...

«Je ne veux rien savoir de l'opération 'jardin secret', mais je suis obligé de demander, c'est qui Félix?»

Alya regarda Nino, incrédule...

«Tu viens de causer un incident diplomatique majeur entre ma meilleure amie et moi, et tu essayes de me tirer les vers du nez?»

« **TU** as créé un incident diplomatique majeur avec ta meilleure amie en mettant le haut-parleur, et oui, je veux que tu me dises qui est ce Félix, parce que si Mari est déjà impliqué dans une histoire amoureuse avec un autre, j'aimerai autant le savoir pour préserver **MON** meilleur ami, que j'ai passé l'année écoulée à pousser dans les bras de **TA** meilleure amie à **TA** demande.»

Alya leva les yeux au ciel.

«Elle n'est pas avec Félix... Il la courtise et elle se sent perdue... Adrien a mit tellement de temps avant de la remarquer... Elle a laissé Félix entrer dans son cœur et maintenant elle est confuse...»

«Confuse et blessée... Alya, tu n'aurai jamais dû mettre le haut-parleur sachant ça... Je serai sorti pour vous laisser parler en privé... Tu as été trop loin...»

«Je sais... Je vais m'habiller et aller la voir...»

«Et moi je vais dire à Adrien qu'il a de la concurrence... Il faut qu'il le sache, c'est important...»

 

* * *

 

Quand Alya arriva à la boulangerie, Marinette était en train d'aider son père à installer les bacs de sorbets dans le congélateur de la boutique, pour le moment déserte.

«Bonjour Mr Dupain, Marinette...»

« **Va-t'en Alya!** »

Tom Dupain fronça les sourcils, inquiet... La dernière fois que sa fille avait envoyé balader Alya, c'était peu de temps avant que Lila Rossi ne quitte Françoise Dupont, suite à un étalage de mensonge éhontés... Alya avait cru certains mensonges concernant Marinette et Ladybug et son amie en avait été très affectée...

«Marinette, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?»

«Il se passe qu'Alya a décidé unilatéralement de partager les secrets que je lui avais confié avec Nino.»

Tom regarda Alya avec un air effaré avant de quitter la pièce, mal à l'aise...

«Marinette, j'avais pas l'intention de parler de Félix quand j'ai mit le haut-parleur, c'est juste que ta réaction était tellement en décalage avec les photos que j'ai vu de la soirée...»

«Oh, oui, parce que bien évidemment les photos de la soirée te permette de TOUT savoir de ce que je pense, de ce que je ressens, de ce que je vis... Et puis, bon, parler d'Adrien avec le haut-parleur, pendant que son meilleur ami écoute derrière, c'est très très normal aussi, hein, soyons réaliste...»

«C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Mari, écoute, je suis désolée, d'accord, je sais que j'aurai pas dû, mais t'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop là?»

«Oh pardon, j'en fais trop... Je devrais probablement me taire, accepter d'avoir été trahie par ma meilleure amie, attendre que tu sortes un article sur ton blog pour expliquer au monde entier à quel point je suis une drama queen, et ensuite tu vas me demander de m'excuser aussi?»

«Sur mon blog? Tu sais que je suis pas comme ça!»

«Je sais pas, non, tu veux qu'on parle de l'article que tu as posté cette nuit sur ton blog, celui que tu prétends avoir posté avec notre bénédiction à Adrien et moi! Tu as l'intention de publier quoi d'autre?»

«Attend, j'ai rien publié!»

Sous le coup de la colère, Marinette renversa un plateau, fort heureusement vide, avant d'attraper la tablette de son père, restée sur le comptoir et de se connecter à la page du blog info jeunes d'Alya.

Juste après l'article vidéo sur la soirée du _**Liberty**_ , il y avait l'article qu'Alya avait préparé le 12 juillet avant de venir chez Marinette. Article qu'elle voulait soumettre à ses 2 amis avant de poster, compte-tenu de l'aspect très personnel de ce qu'elle mentionnait dedans...

«J'ai dû le poster par accident, j'étais 'un peu' ivre hier soir, Mari, je voulais votre autorisation à tous les deux avant de le poster... Mais bon, tu vas pas en faire un drame non plus, c'est juste la vérité, des faits que tout le collège savait. Après votre performance d'hier soir, ça allait forcément sortir dans la presse, alors autant que ça me profite à moi...»

«Notre... performance? Que ça te profite... à toi?»

Marinette regardait Alya comme si elle était une étrangère...

Certes, leurs camarades de classe avant toujours su que Mari aimait Adrien, qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre, mais aucun d'eux n'irait en parler à la presse. Ils étaient tous bien trop proches de Marinette ou Adrien pour accepter de parler à des journalistes de ce qui relève de leur vie privée... Alya en était sûre parce qu'après Gorizilla, tous avaient refusé de parler aux journalistes, même ceux qui n'ont découvert que des semaines après qu'Adrien et Marinette n'était, en réalité, pas un couple. Encore une fois, elle avait été trop loin...

Marinette secoua la tête...

«Va-t'en Alya...»

«Je voulais pas dire ça, Mari, je suis maladroite et je dois avoir des restes d'alcool d'hier dans le sang... S'il te plaît, on peut en discuter?»

«J'ai rien à te dire...»

Des sanglots dans la voix, Marinette sorti par l'arrière de la boutique et commença à remonter dans l'appartement. Alya sur les talons...

«Marinette, écoute-m...»

«NON, toi, tu m'écoutes: va-t'en dé-saouler correctement, et réfléchi à ce que tu as écrit, à ce que tu as dit, à ce que tu as fait... En attendant, tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez moi.»

Des sanglots, encore, accompagnèrent la course de Marinette jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement...

«Si tu avais voulu la rendre misérable tu ne t'y serais pas mieux prise... Tu voulais quoi? Un autre Akuma en direct?»

Alya se retourna pour voir Kim dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, un tablier autour du cou...

«J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, là, Kim...»

«Non, mais visiblement t'as besoin d'un cours sur l'amitié et l'éthique...»

La laissant là les larmes aux yeux, Kim repris le chemin de la cuisine en nouant son tablier...

«Oh, et poster un article en état d'ébriété n'est pas une excuse, c'est au mieux une faute professionnelle,...»

 

* * *

 

Adrien avait sauté le déjeuner... Il avait préféré dormir... Il s'était décidé à se lever en début d'après-midi et s'était autorisé une 2nde douche, après tout, il avait frôlé la déshydratation en début de mois...

Il flânait dans sa chambre en sous-vêtement en se demandant ce qu'il allait proposer à Marinette pour leur rencontre prévue le lendemain quand son téléphone sonna.

«Allô?»

« _Salut mon Pote, heu... Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça..._ »

«Tu as vu les photos de Marinette et moi et tu te demandes où on en est?»

« _Oui, aussi..._ »

«Aussi?»

« _Je veux pas te faire peur ou quoi, mais il y a un certain Félix qui fait du gringue à Marinette..._ »

«Pardon?»

« _Je pense que c'est plus un genre de pseudo, mais Alya ne veut pas m'en dire plus. Et Mari est très confuse à cause de ce gars,..._ »

«Erf... Hum,... Merci? Je crois... Je veux dire, de me prévenir...»

« _Je suis désolé, mon pote, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Marinette et je voulais que tu saches... Ce type, c'est pas comme Luka ou Nathaniel, c'est pas à sens unique... Alya dit que Mari l'a laissé entrer dans son cœur..._ »

«Nino, je suis pas inquiet... J'aime Marinette, et j'ai commencé à essayer de lui faire comprendre...»

« _Ah oui j'ai vu... Comme tout le reste de Paris et de la France et même ceux qui suivent la presse people à l'international..._ »

Adrien soupira.

«J'aurai pas dû faire ça en bas de chez elle... Père a désapprouvé...»

« _Attend de savoir ce que Tom en pense..._ »

Il poussa un grognement et senti le rouge monter à ses joues... Il n'avait pas pensé à ça...

« _Ouch..._ »

«Ouaip...»

Il aurait dû penser à tout ça avant d'essayer d'embrasser Marinette la veille...

« _Sur une note plus enjouée... Alya va vivre avec moi avant de partir chez sa grand-mère et si ça se passe bien, on aménagera ensemble dans son studio pour la rentrée._ »

«Oh? Je croyais que sa mère avait mit un veto?»

Nino ricana.

« _Merci Otis..._ »

«Toi, tu t'es mis son père dans la poche... Moi je suis en train de rater ça sur toute la ligne...»

« _Nan, t'inquiète pas, si tu ne brises pas le cœur de sa fille, Tom va juste t'adorer... Et si elle brise le tien, je t'offre la cuite..._ »

«Merci Nino t'es un vrai pote...»

« _C'est le moins que je puisse faire... Alya? T'es déjà rentrée?_ »

Adrien entendit une voix étouffée au loin et ce qui semblait être un sanglot...

« _Oh, heu, désolé mon pote, je dois te laisser, Alya va pas bien du tout là, je t'appelle demain?_ »

«Pas de soucis vieux, embrasse Alya pour moi.»

« _Promis, allez à plus..._ »

Après avoir raccroché, Adrien s’aperçut qu'il avait reçu quelques SMS pendant sa grasse matinée. Nathalie lui demandait de regarder le blog d'Alya et s'interrogeait sur la véracité du contenu d'un article... Kim lui demandait s'il était courant de la sortie d'un article sur le blog d'Alya, et Nathaniel lui reprochait d’avoir exposé Marinette comme un trophée, ce qui, du point de vue du jeune artiste, était un gros manque de respect envers la jeune femme.

Après avoir envoyé un SMS à Nath le priant gentiment mais fermement de se mêler de ses affaires, Adrien se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour lire l'article d'Alya...

_**[Blog d'Alya Césaire] Amour, Tonnerre et Bubble gum...** _

L'article racontait comment, grâce à Chloé, Adrien était passé pour le méchant avant de se racheter aux yeux de Marinette...

Alya était présente pendant l'épisode du chewing-gum sur le banc, mais pas pendant celui du parapluie, et Adrien prit un certain plaisir à lire la façon dont elle avait transcrit le ressenti de son amie, la façon dont Marinette était tombée amoureuse, sous l'orage...

En revanche il tiqua quand il vit qu'il était supposé avoir approuvé la parution de cet article... Il doutait sérieusement que Marinette ait autorisé Alya à poster ça également...

C'était étrange, ce n'était pas le genre d'Alya... Elle avait pris des libertés avec la vérité pendant la période 'Lila Rossi' du Ladyblog, mais la mise au jour des mensonges de Lila lui avait appris une certaine éthique...

Il envoya un SMS à Alya pour lui demander ce que signifiait cette mention à la fin de l'article.

Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras, mais, là,...

_Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses... Appeler ma Princesse..._

Adrien pressa sur la touche d'appel. Marinette mit un peu de temps à répondre.

« _Allô?_ »

Le sanglot dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu...

«Mari? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Tu... Tu pleures?»

« _Je suis désolée, Adrien, je savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça, je pensais sincèrement que notre amitié comptait plus pour elle qu'un article de blog, je suis navrée de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée..._ »

Adrien entendit un nouveau sanglot étouffé... Il avait confirmation que l'article d'Alya n'avait pas été posté avec son accord...

«Mari, je ne suis pas embarrassé... Au pire, je suis un peu déçu qu'Alya prétende avoir mon accord alors qu'elle ne l'a pas... Mais je suis inquiet pour toi, puisqu'elle a visiblement trahi ta confiance... Je voudrais juste savoir... Est-ce que c'est vrai? Ce qu'elle a écrit?»

Marinette calma sa respiration avec un soupir puis éclairci sa voix...

« _Elle a écrit les choses telles que je les lui ai raconté à l'époque, telles que je les ai ressenties..._ »

«Et ce n’est plus ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui?»

Marinette soupira de nouveau...

« _Ce n'est pas une conversation que je souhaite avoir au téléphone... Adrien, nous devons parler. Mais pas maintenant..._ »

Adrien afficha son emploi du temps sur son ordinateur et commença à regarder sa journée du lendemain...

«J'ai un gros shoot demain, avec beaucoup de préparation en amont puisque je n'ai pas fait tous les essayages et retouches à cause de mon coup de chaud du 1er juillet...»

Marinette renifla.

« _Mardi, alors?_ »

«Je pensais plutôt à demain soir Princesse, je passe te prendre à la boulangerie et on dîne ensemble chez moi, au calme, avant une soirée Ultimate Mecha Strike? Histoire de se détendre un peu et oublier ce stress des derniers jours? On parlera si tu es prête, si tu ne l'es pas, on se contentera de passer un bon moment..?»

« _Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je sais que ton père n'aime pas trop que tu reçoives..._ »

«Je m'occupe de ça, d'accord, toi, tu te soucis juste de te détendre...»

Elle soupira.

« _D'accord, mais si ça pose le moindre problème, nous pouvons annuler, d'accord?_ »

«Il n'y aura aucun problème... À demain Mari-Jolie»

« _À_ _-à d-demain, A-a-drien.._ »

Adrien l'imagina en train de rougir pendant qu'elle raccrochait.

«C'est parfait, je pourrais discuter avec Tikki pendant que tu sèmera des indices...»

«Tu penses toujours que je devrai être plus direct?»

«Oui, et je suis à peu près sur que ma Sucrette sera de mon avis...»

Avant de penser plus avant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ou dire pour inciter Marinette à voir Chat Noir en lui, Adrien fit savoir à Nathalie et au personnel de cuisine qu'il aurait une invitée le lendemain soir.

 

* * *

 

Marinette soupira et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains...

«Il va falloir que je lui parle de Chat Noir, Tikki... Je dois être honnête avec lui. C'est important.»

«Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra Marinette, Adrien est un jeune homme intelligent et je pense qu'il pourra comprendre qu'après avoir si longtemps bavé devant les photos de lui en maillot de bain, tu aies commencé à regarder un torse musclé tout de cuir vêtu...»

Marinette grogna.

«Tikkiiiiiiii»

Le kwami commença à rire.

«Allez, admet que ça t'a fait sourire intérieurement... Je veux juste que tu dédramatises la situation actuelle et que tu t'autorises à avoir plus confiance aussi bien en toi qu'en ceux qui t'entourent...»

«C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...»

Une ombre passa sur ses yeux et Marinette se remémora une partie de son rêve du matin...

«Parle-moi Marinette... Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas...»

Marinette pesa le pour et le contre puis soupira et commença à raconter les détails de son rêve qu'elle avait caché à ses parents: les propos d'Adrien devant Vincent Azza et ceux de Chat Noir à la Tour Eiffel...

Tikki écouta attentivement, laissant son amie prendre son temps, ravaler ses sanglots, expliquer son cauchemars lucide plus en détails.

«Oh Marinette... Tu recommences à imaginer que tu n'es pas à la hauteur.»

Le kwami vint se coller à la joue de Marinette pour la câliner.

«Tu es la meilleure Ladybug que j'ai jamais eu, tu es capable de faire preuve d'une très grande créativité, aussi bien avec les Lucky Charm qu'avec tes créations, tu es intelligente et si généreuse... Adrien ne t'as pas invitée juste à cause de la bourse que son père t'as attribuée et Chat Noir t'aimait déjà avant de savoir que tu étais Ladybug... Tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas?»

«Je... je crois, oui...»

«Tu peux en être sûre... Quand tu as été blessée, que Chat Noir est venu te voir à notre retour des Urgences, tu t'es endormie, la tête sur ses genoux... Tu dormais, il se croyais seul avec toi...»

«Tu ne me fera pas croire qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié, Tikki, même si c'est un geste de tendresse...»

«Bien sur que non, nous savons toutes les deux qu'il ne fera jamais rien de ce genre... Mais il t'a regardé avec toute la tendresse du monde et il a dit ' _je vais te dire un secret Princesse, si Ladybug n'existait pas, tu serai sûrement la seule à régner sur mon cœur._ '»

Marinette soupira... Elle savait déjà que Chat Noir était tombé amoureux de Ladybug et c'est justement une des choses qui la faisait douter des sentiments de celui-ci envers elle, Marinette...

«Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire Tikki...»

«Réfléchi... ' _tu serai sûrement la_ _ **SEULE**_ _à régner sur mon cœur_ '... La seule... Il t'a dit ce soir-là ce que son cœur savait depuis longtemps, que Ladybug et Marinette régnaient sur son cœur, ensemble,...»

Tikki ne put retenir un sourire quand elle vit l'implication de la phrase frapper Marinette...

Celle-ci soupira...

«Chat Noir est plus chanceux que moi... Les deux femmes de sa vie sont une seule et même personne... Moi je dois continuer à laisser mon cœur se déchirer un peu plus chaque jour...»

Perdu dans ses pensées, Marinette ne vit pas son Kwami lever les yeux au ciel, désespérée que la jeune femme ne réalise pas...

Avec un dernier soupir, Marinette se leva et descendit préparer le dîner. Tout le monde avait besoin de se coucher tôt ce soir après les émotions des derniers jours.

 

* * *

 

Chloé avait trouvé un nom qui collait bien à ses nouveaux pouvoirs... Elle avait décidé de les tester et savait exactement où aller pour s'amuser un peu. Cette garce de Sybille Veusée allait ravaler son article.

Chloé, non, **Hante-chenteresse** , se concentra sur sa cible et commença à s'estomper de sa chambre du Grand Paris. Au bout de deux minutes, il ne restait rien d'elle.

 

Observant la chambre de Sybille Veusée, **Hante-chenteresse** ne put empêcher qu'une moue de dégoût se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas encore prit d'ancrage physique, mais devoir le faire dans un lieu manquant autant de classe la rebutait...

Elle aperçut sa cible dans la pièce d'à coté et se concentra pour se fixer dans la pièce. Là, il y avait juste ce qu'il lui fallait... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tester le reste de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs...

 

Au bout de 3h à s'amuser avec cette chère Sybille Veusée, **Hante-chenteresse** réapparaissait dans la chambre de Chloé au Grand Paris. Elle était satisfaite. Elle recommencerait sûrement plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de l'effet qu'elle avait sur le plus long terme sur sa victime avant d'aller s'en prendre à Dupain-Cheng... Après tout, elle avait tout son temps pour peaufiner sa vengeance... Avant de la savourer...

 

* * *

 

Le Papillon faisait face à sa fenêtre. Il était concentré. Il cherchait un Akuma dissident...

Nooroo avait passé une grande partie de son après-midi à tenter de trouver la trace du petit papillon, mais il en avait été incapable.

«Détransformation»

Le kwami se posta devant son maître, attendant d'être congédié. Gabriel pointa une panière de fruits mûrs sur la petite table du repaire.

«Mange Nooroo.»

«Merci Maître.»

Le kwami se posa sur une banane et commença à grignoter.

«J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment Maître... Je crois qu'elle maîtrise déjà l'Akuma, je crois qu'elle a commencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il m'a semblé sentir sa présence, mais sans pouvoir l'atteindre...»

«Oui, je l'ai senti aussi, Nooroo...»

Gabriel Agreste soupira,. Il fallait qu'il identifie les pouvoirs de Chloé Bourgeois rapidement, il fallait qu'il l'empêche de les utiliser contre Marinette et Adrien...

«Il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire ce soir Nooroo... Repose-toi et dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Bonne Nuit.»

«B-bonne Nuit, Maître.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente mes excuses pour les calembours sur les noms des personnages 'hors-série'... Ou pas... ;)  
> Makotage, créole guadeloupéen pour racontar ;)  
> Les Akumas pour lesquels Marinette a une part de responsabilité: Le Gamer, La Béfana, Riposte, Gigantitan, Glaciator, Zombizou, L'Insaisissable, Anansi, Reverso, Le Caméléon, Papa Garou, Boulangerix.  
> Les Akumas pour lesquels Ladibug a une part de responsabilité: Antibug, Volpina, Audimatrix, Le Hibou Noir, Queen Wasp, Rebrousse-Temps.  
> Soyons clair, le seul réel responsable des akumas, c'est le Papillon... Mais Marinette en a causé certains, accidentellement et reste malheureusement un personnage beaucoup humilié dans le show...


End file.
